ANBU times
by Believeit6
Summary: Epic story about the hardships that come with being a cold-steel tool in a world of killers. Pairings, ROMANSU! For lovers of NaruSaku
1. The Test

**Hello readers! This my first fan fiction. Hopefully you read the summary and know what it is about. Now fot the fun part!**

**Disclaimer:I deny ownership over _Naruto_, all characters within, and all ideas created by Masashi Kishimoto. This fan fiction is not profitable and is created only for purposes of fun. **

**If you spot any errors or other problems, please notify me in a review. I will promptly fix it.**

**Note: Kakushi is NOT Kakashi with a slight spelling error! He is his own character, not the same.**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
The Test**

"Let's go! We must reach our 'targets'," said one strangely clothed man to another, while dashing through the forest. The one on the left wore black cloth all over, including his face. Slung over his back were two short katanas. Over his eyes was a strange headband, with a shuriken symbol on it. The other had a blue jounin vest and tan plants, with basic ninja gear. He had long blue hair and a shoulder pad on his right arm.

"Yes, Surodoi, we should be to the training ground any moment now," said the blue haired man.

"Here we are, Kakushi," said Surodoi. "I can see them." On the training ground before them he saw two people. One was a guy who had spiky blond hair, a black and orange outfit, and three whisker marks on each cheek. The other was a girl with shoulder length pink hair, green eyes, a red sleeveless shirt, and tight shorts with a skirt. Standing on the training ground, training, were Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, two teenagers that were 17 years old.

"Ok, here is my plan. We split them up, I will take the girl, you take Uzumaki," explained Surodoi.

"Sounds like a great plan," whispered Kakushi. Suddenly Surodoi tapped the other and pressed a finger to his lips.

"Huh?" said the blonde below. "Hey, Sakura-chan, did you hear something?"

"Yes, I think I did," Sakura replied. "What could it be?"

"I don't know," Naruto said, while staring at the completely wrong trees. "I think it came from up there."

Surodoi began communicating with a silent hand code. 'Kakushi lay down a genjutsu'.

Kakushi did a few seals and the two disappeared, invisible. The two ninja below were still looking around. Then Surodoi saw someone else spying on Naruto and Sakura. He saw a girl with long, dark bluish hair and a sweatshirt, with white eyes and no pupils.

'Looks like we are not alone' said Surodoi in the hand code, pointing towards Hinata.

The girl known as Hinata then thought, '_Why are they looking around? Did they hear me? Or is that Pink bitch deluding him? Oh my god, what if he finds me! How would he react?'_

Kakushi then used the hand code to say 'We can't afford to let them find her. It would ruin the mission.'

'Go and explain to her, make sure she goes away. Follow the male after. Remember our mission.' Following that statement Kakushi jumped down to the girl's location. When he reached her she almost screamed, but he covered her mouth. After a few words she nodded and sadly left, disappointed that she had to do strange things like training and talking to her good friends Kiba and Shino. 98 percent of Hinata's life was spent stalking Naruto, excluding sleep and missions.

'_Oh well',_ thought Hinata, '_I will have to wait for another time to watch that amazing guy. Why doesn't he ever notice me?'_

"It must have been nothing, Naruto," said Sakura.

"Yeah, although I could have sworn I saw blue hair behind that bush."

"Hmm, who do we know that has blue hair?" asked Sakura, knowing of the Hyuga girl's obvious obsession with her teammate.

"Well I guess we should just forget about it," said Naruto, oblivious to her sarcastic tone. "It's getting late. We should stop, right Sakura-chan?"

"Oh yeah, that will give you just enough time for a date, now wouldn't it?" said Sakura in, once again, a sarcastic tone.

Naruto screamed in glee, saying, "Are you serious, Sakura-chan?" He did not notice her fist rising.

"No! Baka!" retorted Sakura, punching him in the face. Naruto was flung into the tree Surodoi was standing in. He narrowly managed to get away before the tree snapped and fell on Naruto.

'_Crap, this is going to hurt so badly'_ thought the trapped blonde. Then as it was almost there, it suddenly stopped. '_Why am I not dead yet'_, thought Naruto as he had his eyes closed. Then he slowly opened them to see the beautiful pink haired girl holding the tree up with one finger as if she was lifting a feather.

"I'm sorry Naruto; I didn't know that was going to happen."

"Oh, it's okay Sakura-chan. Neither did I," said Naruto, while thinking '_Sakura never apologizes. She usually turns away and acts like nothing happened._ "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Sakura-chan."

"Yep, tomorrow then," she replied, walking in the opposite direction from him. _Why did I apologize? I never apologize to him after I punch him._

Kakushi and Surodoi signaled to each other and took after their respective targets.

Naruto exclaimed to Kakushi, who suddenly appeared in front of him, "Who the hell are you?" The blue haired ninja responded with a kunai thrown at Naruto. He took out another kunai and blocked it.

"What the hell was that? Who are you?" Again spoke Naruto.

"Very well, my name is Kakushi. And my master is very interested in you. And that was a kunai, a sharp and straight nin…"

Naruto cut in with, "I know what a kunai is, asshole!" He then decided that the guy wanted a fight and happily obliged. He made the cross with his two hands while saying, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Ten more of Naruto popped into existence and rushed at the other. As they were all about to strike he suddenly disappeared. Then half of the clones were destroyed. Kakushi appeared behind Naruto and tried to strike him. Naruto turned around and blocked his hidden blade with a kunai. A rasengan appeared in Naruto's hand and he slammed it into Kakushi. Kakushi disappeared again and reappeared six feet away two seconds later.

Naruto's remaining five clones attacked and Kakushi lunged at what he was sure was the real one. He stabbed him in the shoulder and then with another blade that popped from his wrist guard. Naruto did not appear to be defending, while the clones on the sidelines laughed. Kakushi thought _'what the?' _Then the unthinkable happened. The Naruto he was next to exploded in a blast of wind, knocking Kakushi back and leaving him with numerous cuts.

"Ha! Now you see the greatness of my **Fuuton, Bakuhatsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,**" yelled Naruto #6. Kakushi disappeared and reappeared with a blade in that Naruto's chest. It popped away soon afterwards.

'_Darn it, that wasn't him either,' _thought Kakushi. One Naruto went to punch him in the face, while another did a leg sweep and another came from behind. Yet another jumped above and one disappeared below. Kakushi jumped over the leg sweep and blocked the front blow. He disappeared and confused the one behind, who stopped abruptly. A slice appeared on his throat, and it disappeared.

The one above did not flinch, and neither did the fist from below. A clone appeared from underground and his fist hit something invisible. As Kakushi reappeared, the other clone hit him down. The remaining four clones then regrouped around Naruto.

Kakushi ran towards Naruto doing a series of hand seals. He disappeared and all the clones died, as Naruto moved out of the way and Naruto moved slightly, escaping with one small scratch. With a sudden thought, Naruto formed a one-handed rasengan and hit the air in front of with it. He made contact with Kakushi's stomach. The man reappeared and flew into a wall.

"Good one, kid," said the blue haired man, while getting up. **"Subetenoyami no Jutsu!" **he yelled, while performing unrecognizable hand seals. Suddenly Naruto's world was plunged into darkness.

'_I can not see a thing,' _thought Naruto. Suddenly two cuts appeared on his arm, while he flailed at nothing.

"Welcome to my ultimate jutsu," said the hidden man.

"Ha!" yelled Naruto. "I can counter this. **Kage Bunshin no Justu!**" Two hundred clones appeared and Naruto jumped up high, yelling "**Harikeendama Tarapu!"** Every clone exploded in a blast of wind. The wind formed into a sphere and the darkness disappeared. The ball compressed and disappeared, leaving Kakushi on the ground.

Naruto walked over to him and picked him up by his frayed vest, saying, "Now tell me what this is about!"

Kakushi stared at the blonde, and responded, "Congratulations, Naruto. You pass."

Sakura continued to walk away after she and Naruto left the training area. Then she stopped when she heard something. She immediately went into a battle stance. Unfortunately, both she and Naruto were tired from training. She scanned the area around her, but heard something behind. Sakura slammed her elbow into something behind her. She turned around to see the strange black wrappings of Surodoi.

"Who are you?" Sakura inquired the man, in a threatening tone.

He answered, "Well, well, you're an aware one, aren't you? Good hit I must say." Sakura saw that his headband, of no recognizable village, was over his eyes. She also noticed a slight breeze, tinged with charka. '_Who is he?' _Sakura thought.

"I see you've noticed my strange appearance," he said. "Well, I don't have time for this dialogue. So get your self ready." Surodoi then charged at Sakura, bring a double strike with his right fist and left foot. Sakura grabbed the fist and brought up a shin to block the foot. She took the hand she grabbed and tried to throw him, but he grabbed her forearm and would not let go.

Once the momentum of the swing stopped, he let go and landed again on the ground. He performed a rabbit sign and said "**Fuuton, Kaze shiirudo no Jutsu**." The inevitable impact of Sakura's strong punch was stopped in thin air before reaching Surodoi. **"Kazekousoku no Jutsu," **continued Surodoi, performing three signs. The compressed air that blocked Sakura's fist began to flow and compress her arm. Sakura focused chakra to her arm and wrenched it out, then doing the seals for a basic clone jutsu. _'What an interesting girl,' _thought the man. Two fake Sakuras appeared beside the real one. They rushed at the man with charka intense fists. The one in the middle suddenly stopped, causing Surodoi to flinch. He then thought that must have been the real one and there was nothing to be afraid of. The two clones the actually went inside Surodoi, as it appeared. '_What a pointless move,' _he thought.

'_You're done now," _thought Sakura. She pulled senbon from her bag and threw them. As expected, they bounced away and hit the tree behind him. She was not disappointed, however. Sakura tried to roundhouse kick Surodoi, but he blocked it. They went into a round of intense taijutsu.

Sakura tried to do a super uppercut, but he dodged it, while sliding his index finger along her arm. Sakura stomped the ground, making a large impact crater and knocking Surodoi into the air. She jumped into the air to finish the combo and noticed the long, deep cut on her arm. This did not stop her from throwing a powerful downward kick at the other ninja. He performed his shield jutsu and came out of his impact crater unharmed.

As Sakura landed she healed her arm, leaving the wound closed. She ran towards him and he saw her. He tilted sideways to dodge her right hook, but was rewarded with a strong impact to his ribs. _'What was that? Where the hell did that come from?_' thought the confused shinobi.

Surodoi stated, "I will now introduce you to my fighting style. Menimienai Sakugen!" He went into a complex form, and his arms spread apart, as well as his legs. His hands were near his face, with his elbows bent. His index and middle fingers were pointed out.

Surodoi rushed at the pink haired kunoichi with great speed, and weaved around her counter blows. He made sweeps everywhere possible with his fingers and quickly got away. Sakura's body was covered with numerous cuts. She healed them and slamed her fist into the ground, destroying the ground beneath. Surodoi was flung into the air. Sakura followed him.

"**Fuuton! Kazedan no Jutsu," **he yelled, releasing a blast of air at her. Then he felt her behind him. _'How?' _he thought. '_Am I under genjutsu? She is supposed to be good at it.'_ He did the kai thing, but nothing happened. Noticing this distraction, Sakura began an intense barrage of hits in midair. They touched the ground and Sakura gave one more punch.

At that moment, Surodoi realized what was happening. _'A layered genjutsu,' _he thought. _'When did she use it?"_

"Kai!" he exclaimed. Then it all became clear.

"Too late!" Sakura yelled, while performing a snake sign. Surodoi realized which tree he was in; it was the one her senbon had hit earlier. Blue strings stretched out and wrapped all around his body, suppressing his movements.

Sakura explained, "That is a jutsu I use to restrain my patients. It also suppresses charka."

"You are amazing indeed," replied Surodoi, "Sakura Haruno. Hokage-sama was right about that. Congratulations, Sakura, you pass the test."

"What test?" inquired Sakura.

"The ANBU qualification test," answered Surodoi.

"How? Why? When?"

"Hokage-sama thought you and another were worthy of this promotion. She was right."

"Why didn't Tsunade-sama just call us?" Sakura asked.

"Part of the test is you not knowing about it. You had to attack with real intensity. Look, it appears you're teammate has passed as well."

"Hey Sakura-chan!" yelled an all too familiar loud voice. She turned to see Naruto rushing through the trees with a scroll in his hand.

"ANBU papers," explained Surodoi, while pulling out a scroll. "Here are yours," he continued, handing it to her. She opened and examined it.

Naruto asked, "Isn't this cool Sakura-chan? We're ANBU now!"

Kakushi said with finality, "Our job is done. You two report to Hokage-sama in the morning."

"I didn't expect to become ANBU," said Sakura with excitement.

"Yeah," exclaimed Naruto. "Hey, Sakura-chan, want to celebrate with me?"

Sakura answered, "Maybe some other time. It's too late and I have to work at the hospital today."

Naruto glumly replied, "You know, Sakura-chan, you don't have to make excuses. It's fine with me."

Sakura thought, '_How can I deny that face!' _She then said, "Naruto, it's not an excuse. We can celebrate tomorrow or the next day if you want."

"Really," said Naruto, "Thank you Sakura-chan! See you tomorrow then." He proceeded to begin skipping in the other direction. "Bye Sakura-chan!"

"Bye Naruto!" she said back. "_kun"_ she whispered under her breath.

* * *

**Well? How was it? If you find anything that can be improved, please nofify me.**

**Jutsu Guide: At the end of every chapter, I will explain the Jutsus I created in that chapter. Jutsus used previously will only be explained in the first chapter they appear in.**

**_Fuuton, bakahatsu kage bunshin no jutsu-_ This is a wind style clone explosion jutsu. Like Itachi's, but with wind. Naruto builds up wind chakra in a clone and releases it in one rapid explosion.**

**_Subetenoyami no Jutsu-_ Kakushi's absolute darkness genjutsu. It completly blots out ones eyesight, and can not be released until user is hit.**

**_Harikeendama Tarapu- _Naruto uses the _Fuuton, bakahatsu kage bunshin no jutsu_, on many clones at once. He swirls the chakra into a sphere, which grows smaller, leaving all inside defeated.**

**_Fuuton, Kaze shiirudo no Jutsu-_ The user evenly spreads wind chakra around their body, creating a solid shield.**

**_Kazekousoku no Jutsu-_ Transitioned from _Fuuton, Kaze shiirudo no Jutsu_. The wind from the shield moves to another, rendering them unable to move. Can be broken with strength**

**_Fuuton, Kazedan no Jutsu-_ Wind bullet. Not that complicated. If you don't under stand let me know.**

**On a final note, it is complete coincidence that the name Kakushi is on syllable away from Kakashi. All my created names will be puns, just like Masashi's. fiqure it out, and i'll give you a slice of pie! Hahaha**


	2. Identity

**Hello people! anyone know what day it is? For those who don't,**

**Happy birthday Naruto! yep that's right. It is October 10th, Naruto's birthday. I'm happy I could update today! Now then:**

**Disclaimer:I deny ownership over _Naruto,_ the series and all characters in it. Also, I deny that I own any Jutsu that I didn't make or concepts made by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Now then, in case you get confused, it is _Not_ october 10th in the story right now. Now, on with it!**

* * *

Naruto woke the next morning with a smile on his face

Naruto woke the next morning with a smile on his face. He got out of bed and exited the bedroom of his three room apartment. His apartment was much cleaner than it used to be. He figured that making the apartment more clean would make every one happier.

'_Today will be awesome,'_ he thought. _'I get to become an ANBU! Baa-chan will be expecting me soon. Maybe I should go now.'_ Naruto yawned, as he entered his small kitchen. He opened his cabinet and retrieved one of his many cups of instant ramen. He began to heat some water and sat on his couch to wait. _'Man, I hate waiting for this,'_ he thought.

Naruto heard a knock on the door, and answered it. He opened the door to see his favorite pink haired kunoichi, standing there.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" he said, inviting her in. She walked inside and saw the ramen on the countertop.

"Ramen for breakfast?" Sakura queried Naruto. "Is that even healthy?"

"I don't know," he answered, confused. "Does it matter?" He couldn't dodge the smack aimed for his head.

"Of course it matters baka!" she yelled. "A ninja must get the proper mix of nutrients; otherwise they can't train to their full potential!"

Naruto replied, "Wow, Sakura-chan! You're real smart!" The water was now boiling. He poured it in the cup, not realizing the slight red tinge on Sakura's face.

"Well, we have to get to Tsunade-sama's office now. Remember, we're ANBU now," Sakura stated, pulling out her scroll that she received the previous night.

"Oh," Naruto interjected, while shoving ramen into his mouth. "I can't wait for that." Naruto continued to put ravenous amounts of ramen into his mouth, not seeing the angry and disgusted expression on Sakura's face.

"Naruto stop eating it like that. It's unsightly."

He replied with, "I thought you wanted to go now, so I figured I would eat it faster."

"Well, we can eat it on the way. C'mon, let's go," she said, exiting Naruto's apartment, with Naruto following.

Meanwhile, a certain blue-haired Hyuga was watching from below, using her byakugan. _'Naruto passed the test. Unfortunately, so did that pink haired bitch. Now he will spend more time with her. But there is no way __**she**__ is going to steal my future boyfriend.'_

Hinata activated her byakugan to see through Naruto's jacket at his well toned chest. _'What a body!' _she thought. She sometimes had thoughts of looking lower, but was too nervous.

"Hey, Hinata," said a familiar voice behind her. Not the voice of her obsession, but of someone else she knew.

"Oh… H-hey, Kiba-kun," she said nervously, staring at the wild looking boy with his dog.

'_Why does she always stutter,'_ he thought for the millionth time. "What are you doing here, hunched behind a dumpster and staring at that fence?" He inquired densely.

"I-I-I w-w-was just uh-uh saying hi to one of Shino's bugs," she lied.

"Oh, really?" Kiba answered. "Where is it? I want to say hi too." Kiba began, dismounting Akamaru and scanning the fence. Akamaru barked to Kiba, saying something only the young Inuzuka could understand.

Kiba patted his dog, saying, "Huh? There is no bug, Akamaru?"

"It-it f-flew away a moment ago," said the shy girl, doing that annoying thing with her fingers.

"Kiba is she back there or not," said a plain voice from the other side of the dumpster.

"Yeah, Shino, she was saying hi to one of your bugs," Kiba replied to the shady looking boy on the other side.

"That's odd. I didn't ha…" started Shino.

"What did you two want?" interrupted Hinata, loudly, while bringing Kiba to the other side.

"Oh," said Kiba, "We have a mission; we have to meet with Kurenai-sensai at the gate."

Naruto and Sakura arrived at Hokage tower and entered. Naruto had long since finished his breakfast. They reached the office of Tsunade and knocked on the double doors. A sharp and irritated voice yelled "Enter!" which they promptly did.

"Ah, Naruto and Sakura," said Tsunade, with a cup of sake to her lips. "I suppose you are here for your promotions?"

Naruto enthusiastically replied, "Yep, that's why we're here, baa-chan!"

"Naruto, don't talk to her like that," whispered Sakura in Naruto's ear.

"Very well," said Tsunade, "You two must go to the ANBU headquarters in the sixth district of Konoha." She pulled out two paper seals and handed them to the two ninja in front of her. "These are seals you will use to unseal and find the hidden entrance. And do not forget; ANBU is a secretive organization. No one is to know of this except for your squad, and the other members of ANBU. Is that clear?"

"Hai!" said Naruto and Sakura in unison.

"I will meet you two there at 4:00," continued Tsunade. "Until then, go do something. I don't really care. And remember; don't tell anyone."

"Ok!" said Naruto. "See ya baa-chan!" Naruto rushed of and Sakura followed, with a small goodbye to her sensei. Tsunade continued to drink her sake and fill out endless forms of paperwork._ 'Ah well,' _Tsunade thought, _'Back to the more boring part of the day.'_

Naruto and Sakura were walking towards their standard training ground #7. They figured that they would spend the extra time they had training. Once they arrived they went through their basic training routine. In only one hour the entire training ground was filled with craters, courtesy of Sakura.

"Wow!" exclaimed Naruto while looking at the massive destruction. "Sakura-chan, you're amazing!" Sakura very lightly blushed. _'God, he always knows what to say'_ she thought.

"Well, I guess that's enough training for today," said Sakura.

"Yeah, hey Sakura-chan, want to go to Ichiraku for lunch?" asked Naruto.

Sakura returned, "Do you eat ramen for breakfast, lunch, and dinner?"

"Well," continued Naruto, "It's the only thing I can really afford. It has been for a long time, ever since they kicked me out of the orphanage."

Sakura remembered Naruto's "prisoner" who was the reason his life sucked so bad. Even her parents hated him. "Well, today can be special," said Sakura. Let's go to that barbeque place, where Shikamaru and the others go."

"I guess that would be awesome," said Naruto.

"As long as you pay," finished Sakura. Naruto pulled out his wallet. He was almost out of money, as they haven't had any missions in a while. He, unlike Sakura, had to pay for his food and rent.

"I'm sorry," said Naruto. "I don't have enough, and I can't afford to waste any money."

"It's okay, I guess I'll pay for it," said Sakura. "C'mon, let's go. I can use your help later as well."

As the two started to walk towards the restaurant, Naruto said, "Really? What do you need my help for?"

Sakura sighed, and said, "Well, I'm going to move out of my parent's house today. I figured an ANBU shouldn't live with their parents. I need to be more independent, like you are." Sakura did not tell him the real reason, which was because she could no longer stand her parents. Everyday they harassed her about the "demon child." They have been since she first found out the truth.

_Flashback_

_Sakura entered her parents home, after coming back from the mission that she had killed Sasori in. She looked to see her mother and father looking pissed._

_"Hey mom and dad," said Sakura. "What's wrong?"_

_"Sakura, we heard you found out about the demon on your last mission," stated Sakura's mother, who had the same pink hair, but purple eyes._

_"What demon?" started Sakura. Then she realized who they were talking about and her mouth formed a small 'oh'._

_"We are talking about the Kyuubi brat, damn it!" shouted Sakura's dad, who had short red hair and the same eyes as Sakura. "We know you know now. So now we're telling you; stay away. We are requesting for you to be removed from its team."_

_Sakura was angry now, and shouted, "It! Kyuubi brat! How dare you insult Naruto like that! He isn't a demon! He is just an unfortunate kid who has to live near assholes like you, who can't see past the demon sealed inside him. I won't let you remove me from his team. Tsunade-sama won't let you either."_

_"What did you just call me you ungrateful bitch!" shouted Sakura's father, raising his arm to slap Sakura. Her mother was standing now too, glaring at the young girl._

_"If you try to hit me then you will be sorry," said Sakura, her voice seething with anger. Sakura's father stopped. Not only did he know that she was stronger but also he knew that she had some influence with the Hokage. Sakura stomped away to her room, slamming the door and causing a mini earthquake. He looked towards his wife, who was crying now. He sat down, now in angst._

_End flashback_

That was the night her relationship with her parents began its rapid decline. It only got worse after that, especially when she came home after Naruto's four tailed transformation. Her parent's had screamed and begged for her to get away from him, and that he deserved to die. That night she had been forced to hit her dad.

From there she hardly ever spoke to her parents, unless it was an argument. It had continued until the previous night, where her father and mother had done something unforgivable. They tried to start a raid on Naruto's home, which Sakura disbanded. She had a huge fight with her parent's and stated that she hated them and she never wanted to see them again. She had announced that she was moving out.

Her dad got aggressive and said that she had no right. Her mom broke into tears and stated that they were only trying to protect her._ "Protect me from what! A good friend? The one who has always been there for me! FUCK YOU!" _Sakura remembered saying those words, and then walking to Ino's house, where she spent the night.

Naruto saw the sad expression on Sakura's face. "What's wrong Sakura-chan?" he asked with compassion.

"Oh, it's nothing," answered Sakura. "C'mon, we're here now." They entered the shop, and had a meal.

"Mmm," said Naruto, "It's nice to have not ramen every once in a while."

Sakura said, "If I have my way, I'll customize you a nutrition plan that is almost ramen free." She smirked at the horrified look on his face. "Well, let's go help me move out now."

"Yeah, Sakura-chan!" said Naruto. "You can count on me." They walked to Sakura's old home. _'Shit, they're home,' _moaned Sakura within the confines of her mind. _'Oh well, it isn't like they can stop me.'_ Naruto and Sakura entered the home. Instantly her mother saw the two. She screamed loudly, causing Naruto to cover his ears. Sakura's father came rushing down and saw him.

"You!" he shouted, pointing his finger at the now sad looking Naruto, "how dare you enter our home you filthy demon brat!"

"Shut up dad!" yelled Sakura. Naruto was surprised at her reaction. _'How come she is standing up for me?'_ she thought.

"It's okay Sakura-chan," Naruto said. "I can just leave," he continued, while reaching for the door.

"No," said Sakura, grabbing his arm. "You helping will make this a hell lot faster and easier."

"Get him out of the house, young lady," said Sakura's mother sternly.

"Shut up, he's helping me," said Sakura firmly. "You're not the boss of me anymore." It was true; Tsunade had signed a form that stated Sakura was no longer under control of her parents. She was now independent. "Follow me, Naruto."

They entered Sakura's room upstairs. She carried her dresser and Naruto formed some shadow clones to pick up the rest. They exited Sakura's old home and went to her new apartment. It was quite far away, but only 5 blocks from Naruto's. They settled in, unpacking her stuff in the bed room, and placing her small TV in the seating room.

"Well, this is strange," said Sakura.

"What's strange Sakura chan?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I'm on my own now. I don't know if I can do it by myself," continued Sakura.

Naruto then jested, "Well, I can help you budget and stuff."

"You know how to do that?" inquired Sakura. They were sitting on the couch now.

"Yes," said Naruto, "considering that I've lived alone since I was four."

"Oh," said Sakura, "Of course you do." She looked at the clock. It was 3:45. "Shit! Naruto, it's almost four!"

Naruto jumped up, "Let's go quick!" The two ran out of the house, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. The sixth district was far away.

Naruto and Sakura landed at a plain looking building. It was apparently one of the office buildings of Konoha. That was where the scroll they got pointed them toward. They scanned the building and found am alley by the side. Sakura walked over to a dumpster.

"I think this is it," said the girl. She and Naruto pulled out the paper seals out. They placed them against the dumpster, which disappeared to reveal a door. They went inside.

"They're here," said the voice of the man Naruto fought last night.

"I think they're late," said one that they were quite familiar with. _'Kakashi-sensei,' _thought Naruto.

"You're one to talk about that, Kaminari," said Surodoi.

"We speak in code-names here," said Kakashi to his confused students. "Follow us," he continued, leading them through some other rooms. "We're here." They entered a room with a few shelf's and cabinets. There was a desk in the middle. Behind that desk was their beloved Hokage.

"You're here," said Tsunade. Sakura bowed, but Tsunade waved it off. "Here you will receive you're uniforms, masks, and codenames. Also you will receive your ANBU squads."

"Yeah!" said Naruto. Tsunade retrieved two sets of clothes, one for a male and one for a female. Along with that were two katanas.

"Take these," said Tsunade as Naruto and Sakura picked up their respective sets. "Go change into those," she continued pointing towards two changing rooms. A minute later Naruto came back. Soon after that Sakura came back as well. They were wearing the normal ANBU uniform: A purple vest, and white pants. They had their shuriken and kunai holsters and a katana on their backs.

"Tsurai," said Tsunade as Yamato stepped out from behind them. "Give them the tattoo," she continued with an evil smirk on her face.

"Hai," said Yamato with a freaky expression as he pulled out a kunai.

"What?" screamed Naruto and Sakura, "Don't tell me that's how you do it," continued Sakura.

"Ha-ha, we're just kidding," said Yamato, with a smile on his face. "We have a Justu for that. It's just as painful but doesn't take that long."

"Oh that's so much better," said Naruto.

"Shut up brat," said Tsunade as Yamato performed a few handsigns. His palm glowed blue.

"Are you ready Naruto," asked Yamato?

"Yeah," replied Naruto, "Just do it." Yamato nodded and then slammed his palm into Naruto's exposed shoulder. Naruto fell to the floor, almost clutching his shoulder before Yamato stopped him.

"Don't touch it," said Yamato. "The pain will go away." About two seconds later it did, and Yamato did the same thing to Sakura. She didn't complain about it like Naruto.

"Now that the painful part is over," said Tsunade, "you will now pick your masks." She pulled a selection of ANBU masks. There was a cat, tiger, rabbit, bear, toad, beaver, lion, dog, owl, hawk, insect (how creepy), and… fox. Naruto saw that one and instantly rejected it. He decided to go with tiger.

"I'll go with this one," said Naruto, picking up the mask and trying it on. It was white, but had black stripes across it, with short pointed ears at the top. On the cheeks were whiskers, like his. There was one orange stripe on the mask, going across the face. Sakura was now looking at the masks. She also rejected the fox mask, instead going for a more subtle rabbit.

"This one is sort of cute," she said while putting it on. It had elongated round ears, along with otherwise plain features. There was pink inside the ear parts, and it had a cute little bunny nose. It had a rabbit mouth as well.

"That is cute Sakura-chan!" said Naruto. Sakura blushed lightly at the comment.

"Now you to will be assigned codenames. These will be used everywhere on ANBU missions." Naruto and Sakura nodded. "Sakura you will be known as Joukai."

'_Heaven,' _thought Sakura of her new codenames meaning. She nodded to Tsunade and bowed. "Hai, shishou," she said.

"Naruto," continued Tsunade, "You will be Daichi."

"Heh, Sakura-chan, we're…" started Naruto.

Tsunade interrupted, "Daichi! She is Joukai. You're in the headquarters, and she is in uniform. Do you understand?" Naruto nodded, as did Sakura. "Good. Now then, you to will be put under ANBU training for two weeks."

"More training?" moaned Naruto.

"Yes, now anyway there is one last thing I must tell you. Naruto, now that you're ANBU, you deserve to know."

"Deserve to know what?" asked Naruto, who, along with Sakura, looked confused._ 'She's telling him now?" _thought Kakashi from behind.

"About you're parents." Naruto was very surprised.

"My parents! You're telling me who they are?" said Naruto. Sakura was likewise curious. '_Naruto's parents'_ she thought. It was known that they were killed during the nine tailed fox attack. _'How bitterly ironic' _she thought of that.

"You're mother," started Tsunade, "Was a red haired kunoichi from the whirlpool country, named Kushina Uzumaki. When it was destroyed she took refuge here in Konoha. She was a lot like you, in the aspect that she was hyper and energetic, and loved to play pranks. I took her on as my apprentice once." Tsunade had a sad look in her eyes. "She grew to be quite beautiful, and met your father. They kept their marriage secret and she had you on October 10th."

"What about my dad?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade looked seriously at Naruto, saying, "That is the more shocking piece of information. Naruto, you are the son of Minato Namikaze, the forth Hokage."

* * *

**Oh my god! Naruto now know's who he is the son of! How will react? Find out in the next chapter, promised by a week!**


	3. Contemplations

**Here is chapter 3! I am introducing a new feature, starting with this chapter. I call it Chapter Summary. **

**Chapter summary- Naruto and Sakura start training, and Naruto contemplates recent realevations.**

**Now, something else that is in many stories, but that I forgot so far.**

"regular"- character speaking.

_'Itallic'-_character thinking.

'regular'- sarcastic comment. :)

Maybe If Kyuubi is featured later I'll add his voice too.

**Disclaimer:I deny ownership over _Naruto_ the series, and all characters therein. Concepts, ideas, places, and characters from _Naruto_ all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Naruto was shocked

Naruto was shocked. Sakura looked at his face to see his eyes widened.

"My dad…" said Naruto. "He was the fourth." Tsunade saw Naruto's shock turning into anger. She expected this, but she trusted him to pull through this. Naruto screamed, "Why didn't I know of this until now! Why was I forced to live my life alone, not even knowing my parents? And most importantly, what kind of father does that to their child?" Naruto's eyes held a slight red tinge.

"Naruto, calm down," said Sakura and Tsunade at the same time. Tsunade continued, "You have every right to be angry. Nobody should have to go through what you did. But you're father was forced to make a decision. Let the Kyuubi destroy the village, or seal it in a child. Naruto, the reason he chose you was because he believed only you could pull through having the most evil demon of all inside you."

"That doesn't make up for all the abuse, beatings, and the loneliness I went through," said Naruto in a calmer tone.

Tsunade stated, "Minato's last words were 'I want my son to be treated as a hero.' The villagers, however, did not see you that way. The third made a decree so that no one would tell the children about you, so you could make friends. Unfortunately, the parents managed to pass their hatred to their children." Sakura thought of her parents and how she used to treat Naruto. "You were not told about your parents in order to protect you."

Naruto calmed down, saying, "Now that I think about it, it's actually kind of cool." Tsunade sighed in relief at that statement. "I always used to dream that I was the son of the fourth. I guess now that my dream came true."

Sakura said, "Is this a secret too?"

"Having thoughts of gossip, Sakura?" asked Tsunade, smirking.

"No, no! Of course not!" retorted Sakura.

"Baa-chan, I really am interested though," said Naruto, "Can we tell our friends?"

"Yes, in fact, the whole village will know in a few weeks," said Tsunade.

"You're telling the village?" said Naruto.

"Yes," said Tsunade.

"Oh," said Naruto. "When do we start ANBU missions?"

Sakura replied, "After our training baka. Remember, she told us two minutes ago." Sakura lightly smacked his arm. A light smack for her was a stinging strike to Naruto. Naruto held his arm in pain.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, I just got an extremely painful tattoo there!" said Naruto. "You don't know your own strength, do you?"

"Sorry Naruto," replied Sakura.

Tsunade interrupted, "Your training starts tomorrow. Report back here and you will meet you're teachers." Naruto and Sakura said goodbye and left the building, and almost as soon as they got outside both looked towards the Hokage faces. They were looking at the face of fourth, to be exact.

"You know Naruto, he does look a lot like you," said Sakura, comparing the two, and remembering the pictures she has previously seen of the yondaime.

"Yeah," replied Naruto. He was still just looking at his father, up on the mountain. "Someday, I'll be up there too, just like dad!"

"I don't doubt that for a second," said Sakura. She looked down the street to see a familiar blonde girl running towards them. "Oh shit."

"Hey forehead!" yelled Ino in her cheerleader voice. "What are you two doing?"

Naruto calmly replied, "Just looking at my dad." Ino traced his line of sight to the Yondaime, and twitched in surprise.

"No way, you have got to be kidding me," she said. "You're dad was the one who killed the Kyuubi?" Naruto and Sakura sighed. _'Shit, she doesn't know,' _thought Sakura. _'Good thing though. If she knew so would everyone else.'_

"Ino, that isn't really true," said Naruto. "My dad couldn't kill the Kyuubi."

"What do you mean, of course he did," said Ino, confused. "We wouldn't be here if it weren't for him."

"You know, telling you the truth may actually be amusing," said Naruto._ 'Damn, why am I telling her! Everyone will hate me!' _thought Naruto. "It is only because of me that the village is still here." He ignored the massively confused look on the other blonde's face. "The Kyuubi is impossible to kill. The yondaime defeated it by sealing it in the newborn child of his wife." Ino was starting to put two and two together. A startled look appeared on her face. Naruto groaned at the inevitable fear that would come from her.

"That is so cool!" shouted Ino.

"Huh?" said both Naruto and Sakura. Ino smirked.

Ino said, "Well, Naruto saved the village, he's got a badass demon, and he is the son of the most powerful ninja in Konoha history."

"An unexpected reaction, but I'm glad you think of it that way," said Naruto.

"Forehead," said Ino to the pink haired girl, "how long have you known?"

Sakura replied, "About a year, more or less."

Ino retorted, "Why didn't you tell me such juicy gossip?"

Sakura was sort of angry at that, saying. "First, it is not fucking gossip, pig! He has a fucking demon lord inside of him! All the adults made his life shitty because of that. And secondly, it is not my place to tell you!"

"Wow, forehead," said Ino, with another smirk, although Sakura just screamed at her. "I didn't know you cared so much for Naruto." Sakura blushed visibly. "Oh look!" continued Ino, "She's blushing! Sakura and Naruto, sitting…"

"Shut up, Ino-pig!" screamed Sakura, covering Ino's mouth. Naruto was confused at what Ino was implying. The gears of his brain had turned and turned, but to no avail.

"What were you going to say, Ino?" asked Naruto finally.

Ino was about to reply, but Sakura glared at her. So instead she said, "Nothing really, and me and Sakura must go do girl things!" Ino dragged Sakura off, waiting to get Sakura to spill.

"Bye Naruto!" said Sakura.

"Bye Sakura-chan!" said Naruto. He decided to start walking towards the Hokage faces. Ahead he saw Shikamaru, dragging his feet across the ground like he didn't want to walk.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" greeted Naruto, waving at the lazy jounin. Shikamaru was a jounin now, wearing a jounin vest, and a long-sleeved version of the shirt he usually wore. On his shoulders were that 'lazy symbol' as Naruto called it.

"Hey Naruto. Staring at you're father, huh?" To say Naruto was surprised would be an understatement.

"What! How did you know?" said Naruto.

"Figured that. Not everyone is an idiot you know."

Naruto replied, "No, it's just that not everyone is as smart as you are."

Shikamaru opened his mouth for yet another shocking statement, "Well, I knew they would have told you once you made ANBU." Again Naruto was shocked, thinking _'how does he know?'_

"Are you going to tell anyone about the Kyuubi?" asked Shikamaru, once again sending Naruto into spirals of shock.

"Just how much do you know? How did you figure it out anyway?" said Naruto.

"Well," said Shikamaru lazily, "You look just like you're dad. So that was easy enough. You're hanging around the ANBU headquarters, staring at the yondaime, which means you're still in shock of the information. You must have been recently appointed to ANBU. I am ANBU too, so I know that Surodoi and Kakushi recently did the test on you and Sakura. And finally, it doesn't take much to find out you're a jinchuriki. Demon's can't be killed, especially not the Kyuubi. You're birthday is on the same day Kyuubi attacked, and a newborn child is needed to seal a demon. You have been hated by the adults for apparently no reason, but I figured it was connected to the Kyuubi."

Naruto was completely stunned from the lazy jounin's speech. He scratched the back of his head, thinking_, 'I knew he was smart, but not this smart.'_

Shikamaru smirked, "Well I must get going now. See ya Naruto."

"Bye you fucking genius," replied Naruto, who resumed walking towards the Hokage faces. He reached the top of his dad's head, contemplating recent revelations.

Uzumaki Naruto woke up on the fourth Hokage's head later that day. He saw the sky was now dark, and decided to return to his apartment. He entered his small apartment, thinking of how smart Shikamaru was. He eat one cup of ramen, and decided to sleep. _'I wonder how long until everyone knows my secret,' _he thought. _"I did tell Ino after all.'_ He wondered why Ino dragged Sakura away, and what Ino about to say before his favorite pink haired kunoichi had cut her off.

Naruto then thought of Sakura's parents. Sakura said she left to be more independent, but now Naruto was having second thoughts. Was it possible she left because of their hostile attitude towards him? _'Damn, I'm just being trouble to Sakura,' _he thought. Just as he was about to drift from consciousness, he heard his door being kicked down. Naruto jumped from his bed, rushing toward the other room in his black tee-shirt and orange cargo pants._ 'Damn it, why now?'_ thought Naruto.

He looked at the door to see two people. _'Sakura's parents,' _he thought. Her mother clearly was not a kunoichi, but she was awkwardly holding a kunai in her hand, with anger burning in her eyes. The red haired man was probably chuunin rank, and had a ninjato in his hands. He was defiantly not a master of kenjutsu, judging from the way he held it. His intense fury was furiously trying to burn a hole into Naruto.

"If you two are mad about sak…" started Naruto, before Sakura's mother interrupted.

"Don't you dare speak, you filthy demon!" she shouted. "Because of you we lost our one and only daughter to the influence of a monster!" Naruto flinched. He knew he wasn't going to hurt them. But he wasn't going to let them hurt him either. He went into a defensive stance, ready for the other two.

"Shit! He's about to attack!" screamed the mother, making Naruto think of how stupid they were. They waited, each waiting for the other to attack. This stalemate lasted about 30 seconds.

Sakura's father was now irritated, and charged, yelling, "Die, demon!" His ninjato was close to Naruto's chest, but he grabbed the man's wrist. He twisted just enough that he dropped the sword. He kicked it away, and pushed the man back.

"Leave now," said Naruto. "Sakura-chan didn't leave you because of me. She left because of your unreasonable scorn for me. Leave now, and I will forget. Refuse and I will be forced to hurt you, which I don't want.

Sakura's mother said, "More demonic tactics, huh?" She threw the kunai at Naruto, but it missed, bouncing off his refrigerator. Naruto was mad now, but not mad enough. He didn't want to make them think he really was a demon, so he couldn't get angry. He was thinking of what he was going to do, when he heard footsteps coming up to his door.

A voice came from behind the two intruders, yelling, "What the fuck are you two doing here!" Sakura's mom paled, as did her father. They turned to the doorway to see their daughter standing there in night clothes. Sakura said, "I'm going to kick you're asses!" she said, and then saw the two weapons on the floor. It was obvious the stunned Naruto had not fought back.

Sakura's father said frantically, "Sakura, we were just solving you're problem. With the demon dead, you would be out of your possession." He knew he had responded incorrectly when Sakura punched him in the face. He fell to the floor, holding his bleeding cheek.

"You were going to fucking kill him?" she shouted. She was ready to kick him when…

"Sakura-chan, you don't have to hurt them for my sake," interrupted Naruto. "I'm used to this kind of thing." Sakura sighed. Sometimes Naruto was too kind.

"They were going to kill you! My parents tried to kill you!" Sakura replied. She turned towards her dad and mom, who were inching towards the doorway. They weren't scared of Naruto, but Sakura could be fearsome, and they just crossed the line. "I'm going to beat the living shit out of you, and have the entire hospital refuse to heal you! Just like what happened to Naruto!" Her parents knew it wasn't an empty threat.

Suddenly Naruto placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, and said, "Sakura-chan, please let them go. They don't deserve this. You don't deserve this." Sakura knew it was hard to resist Naruto's charisma. It was nearly impossible to do, considering his charming abilities. But Sakura couldn't just let them go.

Sakura calmly stated, "I never want to see you two again." Her parent's eyes widened I shock. "Don't try to talk to me, don't come to my apartment, and stay away from Naruto." Her mother was crying. This fate was worse than any beating. Sakura continued, "Well, what are you waiting for? Leave now or I will tell the Hokage." Her parents got up and glumly left. When they were gone, Sakura started crying at what she was forced to do.

"Sakura-chan, don't cry," said Naruto. She looked at him with her beautiful green eyes. "A girl as beautiful as you shouldn't cry," he continued, half expecting to be punched through the wall. But instead, she snuggled up into his chest and cried into it. Naruto held her comfortingly, saying things every once in a while, like 'It's okay' or 'everything will be alright.'

She lifted herself from him and said, "I never wanted to do that. But they hated you so much, and you are my best friend." She sat down on his couch.

Naruto sat on the couch as well, and said, "It's my entire fault. You shouldn't have had to do that."

"No Naruto, don't blame yourself," Sakura replied. "If they could just see that you are just a normal person, than it would be okay." She wasn't crying that much anymore. "Naruto?" said Sakura.

Naruto replied, "Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Well, would you mind if I, uh, stayed here tonight?" Sakura asked, expecting him to have thought of perversion.

"Of course not!" replied Naruto cheerfully. "You must not want to be alone, after that. Plus, we could get to the ANBU place earlier next morning." Sakura was surprised at his maturity. "You can sleep on the bed. I will sleep on the couch."

"Ok," said Sakura, "goodnight Naruto." She walked into the bedroom and closed the door.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan," said Naruto, lying down on his couch. Naruto woke up later and saw Sakura standing in the kitchen. She was making some eggs.

Naruto said, "Sakura-chan, what are you doing?" She looked at him for a second.

"Making a non-ramen breakfast," she replied, going back to the pan. Naruto got up and looked at the pan.

"What is that?" he asked, looking at the eggs.

Sakura said, "You have got to be joking. You've never had eggs?" She was shocked, although Naruto was not exactly on a balanced diet; not knowing what eggs were was unthinkable.

"Well, no, I can't say I have," he replied. Sakura dumped the eggs on two plates.

"Here, try some," she said, offering the plate too him. He finished the eggs quickly, basically dumping them in his mouth.

"Wow, Sakura-chan, you're a good cook!" he said, letting out a satisfied grunt.

Sakura blushed, and then said, "Well, they're eggs. Any one can cook them. Even you could." Naruto didn't have a clue about the blush, as always. He didn't seem offended by the hidden insult either. He simply continued to grin like an idiot. Sakura took a few seconds to finish and then stood up.

She said, "We have to get to that meeting. I was going to wake you up soon anyway. Don't forget your uniform, and your mask." The two got into their uniforms, slipped their masks on, and retrieved their katanas.

She gestured to him to follow, and she walked out the door. She expected to see Naruto come out behind her, but instead saw him climb out the window._ 'Typical Naruto,'_ she thought. She followed him across the buildings, jumping across at speeds no civilian could match. They arrived at the dumpster later, and entered the secret entrance.

Directly inside were Kakashi, Kakushi, and Surodoi. They all nodded at their presence.

Kakashi stated, "We are going to the ANBU training ground. Follow us," he said as he and the other two began to leave. Naruto and Sakura followed, eventually reaching a gate that had many seals on it.

They entered a gate that Kakushi unsealed, and inside was a wide field, with various training stations. There were things such as training dummies, automated training dummies, kunai and shuriken targets, and combat fields. There was in one small section a small pool of water, possibly to train water jutsu.

Kakashi pulled out a large scroll, and started to speak. "This is the curriculum you two will follow for the next two weeks." He opened the scroll, and pointed to the first thing. "You will be trained in kenjutsu, the use of a sword, for the first four days. On the fifth you will learn the ANBU codes, a list of rules that all ANBU follow. This will continue for a few more days, and on the seventh day you will learn the ANBU hand code, a silent way of communication that will permit you to relay terse messages to your comrades. This will take four days, and then the last three days will be spent sparring and practicing. On the fourteenth day you will take an exam."

Naruto said, "An exam? I thought we were already ANBU?" Sakura thought likewise.

Surodoi replied, "The test you took before was only to prove that you were capable. The next two weeks will actually give you what it takes to be ANBU." Sakura nodded, as she understood. Naruto nodded too, as he 'kind of' understood.

Kakashi said, "We start now. Pull out your katanas." They followed suit, and listened as they were taught of various maneuvers with their katanas. They learned how do draw and sheath their katana in a moments notice by the end of the day. Naruto snickered, remembering how long it took Sasuke to draw his. (Remember, at the abandoned hideout on the mission where Naruto went four-tails? Sasuke took like ten seconds to draw his sword.)

At five o' clock Kak**a**shi said, "Return here tomorrow at the eighth hour. Until then, you are dismissed." Naruto and Sakura nodded, and walked to the gate.

"How do we leave?" asked Naruto, looking at the numerous seals on the gate. Sakura was likewise confused.

Kak**u**shi explained, "Use your ANBU passes." He indicated the paper seal that they received from Tsunade after their first test. "That will open all ANBU based seals in Konoha."

"Oh," said Sakura. She pressed the seal on the gate, and it opened. Sakura and Naruto left for their respective apartments. The rest of the day for Naruto was spent in silent contemplation.

* * *

**Here you have the third establishment of my badly named story. Now that Kakashi and Kakushi are both at the same place, it shall get diffucult and confusing. But the OCs will not stay for long, and will go after the training is over. Also, the silent ANBU hand code is what Surodoi and Kakushi were using in the first chapter.**

**Furthermore, I will reveal the name meanings of my two OCs.**

**Surodoi-Sharp. He is wind element and can make blade based attacks using it.**

**Kakushi-Hidden. He is a master of invisibility genjutsu.**

**Also, when I finished the last chapter, I noticed something. You see, when I typed the word Namikaze, it came up incorrect on spell check. I right clicked it so I could add to dictionary, and a spelling suggestion was the word Kamikaze. So I thought about that for a second. Minato Namikaze sacrificed himself to defeat the Kyuubi, just like a kamikaze attack. And Namikaze sounds like kamikaze. See the connection? Masahi Kishimoto is a genius, although I'm not quite sure he intended this. Pretty cool though, right?**


	4. Training part 1

****

Ok people. I am back, with the longest chapter yet!! Many things happen here. Not really. I'm desperate to get to the awesome part of the story. But I want to draw it out. One of the biggest mistakes a writer can make is going too fast.

**Chapter Summary:Naruto and Sakura continue their training! Sakura almost reveals what she told Ino.**

**Here is that other thing then:**

"Regular"-Character speaking

_'Itallic'-_Character thinking.

_Itallic-_Flashback(Will be seperated obviously)

'Regular'-Sarcastic comment. lol

**Disclaimer:I deny ownership over _Naruto _the series and all characters within. All characters, jutsus, places, and concepts of the series _Naruto_ belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Now that that is over with, we move on!**

Both of the two new training ANBU knew they were on a tight schedule for the next two weeks, and it would only get worse. Sakura was already busy, with work at the hospital and missions, although as an ANBU she wasn't required to work at the hospital unless she was severely needed. Sakura woke up, performed her morning rituals, and then went to wake Naruto, as she had a feeling she would need to. She dressed in her ANBU uniform before she left.

She arrived at Naruto's small apartment with half of an hour until 8 o' clock. She knocked on the door and saw Naruto come out in full uniform.

"Hey Sakura-chan," he greeted. Sakura was somewhat surprised at his preparedness. She expected him to be asleep and clutching that Kakashi doll. However, here he was, completely prepared, wearing the uniform, mask, and sword.

"Hey, Naruto," said Sakura. "I didn't really expect you to be, well, ready."

Naruto snickered, and then said, "Well, they don't call me the #1 most surprising ninja in Konoha without reason!" Sakura agreed, he was full of surprised. Like his sudden growth spurt that made him taller then her. Or his sudden charming personality that never failed to impress her.

"C'mon, Naruto, let's go to training now," said Sakura. Naruto agreed and they went to the training field the ninja way.

Hinata and the rest of her team had recently arrived back in Konoha from their last mission. It was a b-rank mission to find a wealthy mans daughter, who was kidnapped by a small group of rouge ninja. Needless to say, with Kiba's sense of smell, Shino's widespread bugs, and her byakugan, it was completed quite easily. Hinata was heading over to find her obsession when Kiba ran up to her.

"Hey Hinata!" he greeted enthusiastically. She turned and looked at him shyly.

"H-h-hey Kiba-kun," she stuttered. She wondered what he wanted. He was obviously looking for her, and he was excited about something. She could tell from his tone.

As if reading her mind, he answered her question, "Did you hear about Naruto?" Kiba had recently heard results of Ino's great gossip adventure. Most people reacted nicely to the revelation of Naruto's secret, except for Chouji, who was taught all his life of the Kyuubi's evilness. Chouji was eventually convinced that Naruto was a nice person. Hinata was the only one to not know.

Hinata was wondering what Kiba meant, and asked, "W-what about Naruto-kun?"

Kiba answered, "Well, It turns out that Naruto is actually the son of the fourth Hokage!" He snickered. Hinata was dumbfounded. Her obsession is the son of the great fourth Hokage. She was mentally squealing in delight. Kiba continued, "It turns out that the Kyuubi couldn't be killed, and needed a human prison, so the yondaime sealed it in him! Isn't that awesome?"

For some strange reason nearly all of Naruto's friends thought that having an evil demon sealed in you by your kamikaze father was awesome. Hinata didn't. She thought that it was horrible Naruto had to go through all of that, and she watched a lot of it. She finally knew why Naruto was mistreated and abused, but it did not make her feel better. With that revealed, Hinata was thinking about all that happened to the blonde jinchuriki, and it tore her apart on the inside. Hinata screamed.

Naruto and Sakura were busy going over kenjutsu. Kakashi and Surodoi were teaching them about that.

Kakashi said, "Naruto, your stance is horrible. Lift your arms and straiten the sword." Naruto listened, and shifted his stance. Unlike Naruto, Sakura was catching on quite well. She had a perfect stance, which was what they were going over that day. Surodoi, who was a master of kenjutsu, using dual swords, had told them that a good stance is the first asset you need in a battle with the sword. Naruto and Sakura most likely would not use the katana much, but they still had to know how to use it.

Surodoi said, "Sakura, you're stance is very good, but I want you to practice on that dummy and make sure it's for you. Naruto, you will work on yours for a while longer, until you get it." Sakura obeyed, and went to a dummy to practice. Her style was based on powerful and rapid cuts. Her chakra super strength allowed her to do that. Naruto was told that he would be better suited by a flowing and fierce attack style, fed by his amazing endurance.

Sakura had just cut the dummy in half. Naruto snickered, thinking of how cool she was. Chakra came from both halves of the dummy and sealed it back together. Sakura continued to strike at it, every once in a while severing one of the metal dummy's limbs. Naruto again tried to form a stance, but Surodoi sighed. Or at least Naruto thought he did, with his full mask and hidden eyes, he was more unreadable then Kakashi.Naruto thought, _'How does he see?'_

Kakashi said, "Naruto, how exactly do you plan to guard like that?" Naruto shrugged, and Kakashi pulled his katana out. "Let me demonstrate," he said, swinging the katana at Naruto. Before he had any time to move the clumsily held sword into a guard there was a gash on the jinchuriki's arm. Kakashi slowly moved the sword to point at the blonde's chest. "You understand now?" he said, bringing it away.

Naruto nodded, and shifted his stance. Surodoi thought,_ 'It's still bad, just not as much. At least he's getting better.'_ Kakashi thought,_ 'He is advancing slowly. This is coming from the kid who mastered __**Rasengan **__in three weeks? Maybe kenjutsu isn't his thing.'_

Kakashi and Surodoi foiled every one of Naruto's stances for the rest of the day. Every stance had something wrong; one was great defensively, but any attack would be awkward and slow. Another was reckless, as defensively any strong blow would render the sword between useless, and maybe even break some of Naruto's fingers.

Naruto went through many different stances until the right one was found, that would let him block attacks and quickly counter. Naruto was unique; he infused taijutsu in as well, making attacks like a horizontal slice followed by a quick roundhouse kick. Surodoi and Kakashi both agreed it was perfect for the persistent ninja.

As they were getting ready to leave, Kakashi said to Naruto, "You have performed great today. Slow, but great. Anyway, I am going to give you you're newest asset today." He turned to Sakura as well.

Sakura inquired, "What asset?"

"Well," said Kakashi, "You are getting weighted clothing." He pulled out two pairs of leg bracers and wristbands. He handed them to Naruto and Sakura. They weren't that heavy, just five pounds each.

Naruto and Sakura put theirs on, and then Naruto said, "These are light as hell. How do these do anything?" Sakura agreed, but not as loudly.

Surodoi answered their question by placing seals on each of their weights. Instantly they got heavier, with Naruto's weights each weighing 50 pounds. Sakura's were much heavier, with two hundred pounds per weight. With her chakra she could support it easily.

Kakashi said, "You shall wear these at all times. When you go to bed, take the seals off and return them in the morning. Starting tomorrow you will do one hundred laps around this training course each day. Until tomorrow, you are dismissed."

Naruto and Sakura both responded, "Hai!" They left the training course and started to go back to their apartments, which were close to eachother.

Naruto said, "Hey Sakura-chan, want to go on a date?"

Sakura replied, "Well, I guess we could go to Ichiraku, since I owe you one." Naruto was happy, and smiled joyfully. One thing Naruto got with his promotion was a pay raise. Since they were training for two weeks, they got an immediate advance of 20,000 ryo. That would be enough to pay for the date and easily be able to pay his weekly rent.

One disadvantage offered by the presence of the Kyuubi was that he had to pay his rent weekly, at the same price as a month's rent. Naruto's landlord was a definite asshole. However, he was the only one who would take him in. A shrewd businessman, he clearly saw the economic opportunity offered by the lonely blonde boy once he moved in eleven years ago. The sandaime had paid off all the costs until Naruto became a ninja, and even then would give what he could.

Naruto and Sakura returned into their apartments and changed into their normal clothes. Naruto had his black shirt without the jacket, and Sakura had her red vest and skirt. Sakura and Naruto headed over to Ichiraku Ramen. After a meal, in which Naruto ate seven bowls, and Sakura ate two, they left.

Sakura had developed a taste for ramen. Although it was not her favorite food, she agreed with Naruto that it was pretty fucking delicious. So that time she had two bowls instead of her usual one. They walked down the road to see Lee running down the path, which was probably the result of one of his strange training rules. As he saw them, he stopped and waved.

Lee said, "It is a youthful day, right Naruto and Sakura-chan?" They just nodded in response. Lee scanned them and then continued, "AH!! I see you two are now wearing very youthful weights, just like me? Did their youth inspire you??" Naruto shrugged nervously and Sakura slapped her forehead.

Naruto said, "We were wearing weights as part of a special training progr…" He tried to finish but Sakura stepped on his foot. Naruto whispered, "I wasn't going to tell him about that." Sakura removed the pressure from his foot.

Lee started jogging in place and said, "Well, now I must finish my youthful laps! May youth be with you!" He started running off again.

Naruto said, "May youth be with you? What kind of lame goodbye is that?"

Sakura agreed, "Really, it must have been something Gai-sensei told him." Naruto snickered.

He said, "Well, I'm glad we didn't get him as a sensei." Sakura nodded. The two said goodbye to eachother and went to their respective apartments. Naruto decided to go to sleep early that night, and went to sleep shortly after arriving home. Sakura called Ino(by the way, I'm quite sure they have phones in _Naruto_. They have those wireless communicators, so why not telephones?) and talked to her about 'girl stuff'. Soon after that, she went to bed as well.

Hinata was in her room at the Hyuga estate, locked up and crying. Kiba had tried to comfort her while she started crying. He had said comforting words and escorted her back home. Hinata realized what a good friend he was. She was still upset about that sudden realization.

Hinata thought about it again. Naruto had an evil demon sealed in him by his father. He had gone through constant abuse and neglect. She thought about the first time she saw him, the amazing blonde boy with the cute whiskers and strong will. Hinata had been tormented by her father as she wasn't good enough. Sent to Kurenai, because her father thought she was useless. As if that wasn't enough of a blow to her self esteem, her little sister Hanabi was chosen over her by her father.

Hinata was wandering aimlessly and saw Naruto training, covered with dirt and bruises. He would not give up on it. Hinata had started to watch him and admire him, more and more. He was exactly who she wanted to be. But eventually admiration became obsession. Hinata wasn't sure she liked him, but she didn't know what else it could be. Hinata stopped crying. _'Pull yourself together,'_ she thought. _'You must stay strong, just like he has.' _Hinata was inspired again.

Naruto and Sakura returned to training the next morning. After one-hundred laps around the course, they were exhausted. The leg and arm weights started to feel heavy, but they couldn't take them off.

After the laps, Surodoi said, "Today you will be sparring with us." He pointed to himself and Kakashi. "This will help you improve your guards, parries, and strikes." The two students nodded.

Kakashi said, "Naruto, you will be paired with me. Sakura will be with that other guy." Kakashi pointed at the black clothed ANBU beside him.

Surodoi said, "Aw, c'mon Kakashi. You know my name." If it wasn't for his mask, one might have seen Kakashi smirk. The two instructors paired with their pre designated students, and began to spar.

Throughout the rest of the say they sparred, Naruto and Sakura becoming more and more tired. Sakura thought,_ 'Wow, it's a wonder my arms have not fallen off yet.' _Sakura was still using chakra to support her arms and legs, as part of Tsunade's technique. However, that did not stop the exhaustion.

Sakura remembered when Tsunade explained the technique to her. Tsunade explained that, essentially, it was using chakra to enhance strength. There was more to it, though. The reason only a medical ninja like Sakura could learn it was because it required knowledge of the muscles and body structure. Tsunade used her excellent chakra control to send chakra to the muscles. The chakra would enhance strength by splitting into microscopic strands and enlarging the force brought on impact.

Since Sakura lacked experience, when she did this the strands of chakra were made properly. This resulted in an amount of chakra being wasted, and it did not bring as much strength as Tsunade did. Sakura had gotten better, as she was able to stop the chakra overflow. She could also bring it to more parts of her body, such as her feet. Her strength wasn't as legendary as Tsunade's though.

Naruto was doing well against Kakashi, and as the day progressed was gaining an advantage despite his weights. Kakashi sighed as Naruto gained confidence. He was, of course, holding back. Naruto was too, due to his weights. But Kakashi wasn't trying as hard as he could, and wasn't using sharingan.

Naruto tried an excessively bold move, cleaving his sword downwards. Kakashi blocked, but saw the hidden intent in the move. He wasn't fast enough, and Naruto's spinning jump kick hit him in the stomach. He moved his headband up over his eye, revealing his sharingan eye.

The next time the two locked in combat Naruto didn't get close to Kakashi, no matter how he tried. Naruto was not exactly a master of the sword, and Kakashi went through ANBU kenjutsu training and practiced a lot. Naruto wasn't winning, but Kakashi still thought, _'It is amazing that I need my sharingan to fight him. He is already so good at this.'_

Meanwhile, Sakura was locked in a battle with Surodoi. She was not faring well; her weights restrained the power of her blows and Surodoi was the best ANBU had in kenjutsu. Sakura was learning though. Eventually she was on even footing with Surodoi. She thought, _'How is he so good at this, but he can't even see?' It doesn't make sense!'_

Surodoi then said, "You are probably wondering about my special technique." Sakura thought, _"Of course! It must be some sort of secret technique he has.' _Sakura nodded as they continued their battle. Surodoi continued, "I see. I shall tell you about it." He blocked a swing from Sakura and returned with a jab, which she dodged. "It involves my wind element." He parried her vertical slice. "I spread a chakra aura of wind throughout the area. I 'see' objects through their interaction with the wind." He sliced twice at Sakura, she dodged the first, and blocked the second.

Surodoi continued, "When something moves, the air also does. As such, I can see with out my eyes, all around me."

Sakura jabbed with her katana and then said, "I see. So you have 360 degree vision like the byakugan?"

Surodoi parried her thrust and explained, "Yes, and I can see far away to an extent. However, I can not see through walls or very far away, and details are lost to me." He sliced at her quickly, and said, "My powers are hindered by this headband. I am holding back." Sakura and Surodoi continued to spar.

Naruto and Sakura adjusted to their extra weight and became better at kenjutsu. At the end of the training session Surodoi commented that they have improved. Kakashi amended that he was impressed.

Kakashi said, "That is all. You are dismissed."

Sakura said, "Hai, Kakashi-sensei." She left the training area, with Naruto behind. They returned to their apartments to get into regular clothes. Sakura then proceeded to work at the hospital, because she had nothing better to do. Naruto decided to eat at Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto met up with Iruka at his favorite food stand. Iruka tried to treat him, but Naruto refused.

"Iruka-sensei, I have the money, and I owe you," said Naruto when he rejected Iruka's offer. "C'mon, Iruka-sensei let me treat you!" Naruto grinned.

Iruka smiled kindly, and said, "Well, if that's what you want."

"Yeah!" said Naruto. "Teuchi-san! Bring two miso ramen over here!"

The owner of the stand said, "Sure thing Naruto! Two miso ramens coming right up!" The rest of the night Iruka and Naruto talked. Naruto went home happy nine bowls of ramen later. He paid the bill and went to his apartment to sleep.

Sakura walked out of the hospital at nine o' clock. At first Tsunade protested her working, but she insisted, as she wanted to 'take her mind off something.' When Tsunade tried to delve deeper, Sakura blushed furiously and said it was nothing.

Sakura thought, '_Well, that didn't help much. I'm still thinking about him. Why can't I get him out of my mind?' _A blush crawled across her face as she thought of 'him.'

"Hey forehead!" said a voice from behind Sakura. Sakura turned around to see Ino, coming out from the hospital.

Sakura said, "Oh, hey Ino-pig." The blush was still on her face. Ino saw it and smirked.

"Thinking about him?" she asked.

Sakura admitted, "Yes. I just can't stop thinking about him, with those cute whisk…"

Chouji was seen walking up to the hospital, and interrupted, "Cute what Sakura?" Sakura blushed and shook her head, as it was bad enough Ino knew her secret. She thought back to when she first told her…

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura was dragged into the Yamanaka flower shop by Ino, right after she returned from the ANBU headquarters and Ino was told about Naruto's inner demon. Ino brought Sakura to her room._

_Ino said, "Spill now Sakura." Sakura knew Ino only called her by name when she was serious. And Sakura only called the other Ino when she was relaxed, or serious._

_Sakura said, "Ino, why should I tell the gossip queen of Konoha my dirtiest secret?" Ino smiled evilly._

"_Because I basically already know, and telling me is just confirming it. So here are you're your choices, Sakura. Tell me about your love involving him, and it stays with me. Or you don't and I go tell everyone, including Naruto."_

_Sakura said, "Okay fine, I'll tell you. But if this news reaches anyone else without my consent I will break every bone in your body. Then I will heal you. And I will do it again, over and over until I am out of chakra." Ino knew Sakura was jesting. She would only do it once._

_Ino said, "Okay then; You're secret is safe with me!" _

_Sakura said, "Well okay then. The guy that I like isn't Sasuke." Ino noticed the missing 'kun'. Sakura continued, "It is…"_

_**End Flashback**_

Sakura had told her of her next love then. One that was so dramatically embarrassing that Sakura refused to make her affection public. It was a love whose seed was planted long ago. Sakura looked to Ino and saw her twitching. Sakura knew Ino was a good friend, as she was fighting the insane urge to tell Chouji her secret.

Chouji said, "Ino lets go now. It's my house tonight!" To say Sakura was surprised was an understatement.

Sakura said, "What? You two are going out!"

Ino replied, "Well, yes. Yes we are. At least I'm not afraid to admit who I like." Ino stuck her tongue out. She went up to Chouji and kissed him. Ino continued, "You know what the best thing about Chouji is?" Chouji grinned at her statement, knowing what was coming.

Sakura said, "No, and I don't really want to either."

Ino returned, "Well, too bad, I am telling you anyway." Sakura sighed in defeat. Ino said, "Well, let's just say that his body isn't the only thing that expands."

Sakura was horrified. She held her temples as images of Chouji yelling '**Penis expansion Jutsu**!' flowed through her head.

Sakura screamed, "Oh my god! Why did you have to say that! Ahhhhhh!" Ino smiled and Chouji hoisted her into his arms. Sakura stopped screaming and pushed the thoughts of an enormous dick lodged inside Ino away. They were replaced by thoughts of 'him.'

Sakura sighed and then walked home. She went inside the apartment that her best friend, Naruto, helped her move into. Sakura saw a picture frame inside one of her drawers. It was a photo of her, her mom and her dad. An angry expression came over her face as she smashed it. Sakura crawled into bed and started drifting into slumber. One word slipped from her lips before she entered the void, and that was a quiet, "Naruto…kun."

* * *

**Jutsu guide:**

**Penis expansion Jutsu!- Ummm, do I really have too explain? This fic is rated M for a reason you know. So for those eight year olds that have no Idea what this is, please stop reading.**

**Rejoice InoChouji fans! And for those of you who aren't, don't worry; They won't be together forever. I mean, do you you really expect that Ino would be with anyone forever? I certainly don't. **

**Also, It doesn't take a Shikamaru to figure out who 'him' is. So, for those of you who know, congragulations! You aren't a retard! woohoo!**

**You can expect the next chapter to be out soon. So until then, Goodbye!!**


	5. Loves

**Now I bring you chapter five, which is even longer than all the previous ones! There is scene with Ino and Chouji in the beginning, but that is it.**

**Chapter summary-Naruto and Sakura do more training after an akward morning, and finish their studies on Kenjutsu. Narut hangs out with some of the other boys, and talks about girls. **

**Other thing-**

"regular"-Character speaking

'_Italic'-_Character thinking

'regular'-Sarcastic comment

**Bold-**Jutsu

**'Bold'-**Inner Sakura

**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto. I never have, still don't, and never will. The idea of this story, however, does belong to me.**

**Now, move on!**

Ino woke up snuggled against Chouji's muscular body. He was no longer fat, but muscular. The events of the previous night were quite wild. Ino wasn't lying when she made that comment to Sakura. Chouji really did use a **Penis Expansion Jutsu.**

Ino loved it. At the moment Ino was naked and Chouji was sheathed in her pussy, normal size. Ino couldn't explain why she liked that, it was simply comfortable to her. Chouji yawned and pressed his arms around the sixteen year old body snuggled against him.

Ino said seductively, "Good morning honey."

Chouji looked in her eyes and said, "Don't tell me you want another one. I burned many calories last night."

Ino pouted, "Well, okay, we'll go eat breakfast. But you know how I am the morning."

Chouji snickered and said, "Yeah I do. Extra horny."

Ino kissed him and said, "You know it." They got out of bed and dressed after Chouji removed his piece from Ino. Ino thought, _'He's lucky he knows that jutsu. Or else he would not have a chance with me.'_ It was true; Chouji's dick was only 5 inches long, and by Ino's standards, not that big.

Although Chouji was usually seen consuming chips or some other kind of junk food, he was actually a great cook. Chouji and Ino eat a delicious breakfast, prepared by Chouji, and then went off to meet with their lazy teammate.

Naruto woke up late that morning. The odd thing was, he had fifteen minutes to get ready and arrive at the training field, yet Sakura had not arrived to wake him up. Naruto thought, '_Maybe she slept late too. I guess I can stop by her place to see.' _He quickly dressed, something any ninja should know how to do, and jumped out of his window. He arrived at Sakura's apartment five minutes after waking up.

Naruto knocked on the door, banging louder with each pound. Eventually he gave up and decided to look through her window. He peeked through her bedroom window to see something amazing. Sakura was sleeping on the bed, with the most cute and peaceful look on her face. Naruto thought, _'How great it would be to wake up with that in my arms.' _

Naruto knocked on the window in an attempt to wake her up. She kept sleeping. Naruto then thought, _'Why is she in such a deep sleep? Oh well, I'll have to wake her up personally I guess.' _Naruto slid the unlocked window open, and entered her room.

The reason Sakura was in such a deep sleep was because of a dream. But not just any dream; it was a wet dream, involving her and a certain blonde. Sakura sighed with pleasure in her sleep. Naruto looked at her for a second and the tapped her shoulder.

"Sakura-chan, wake up," he whispered to her. Sakura yawned and reached out a gentle hand that caressed Naruto's cheek.

"Morning Naruto-kun," she mumbled. To say Naruto was confused was confused would be an understatement. He was bewildered, baffled, bemused and befuddled.

Naruto blushed at her touch and said, "Uh, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura replied with her eyes shut, "Yes honey?" Naruto was very freaked out now. He thought, _'What the hell? What is happening?'_

Naruto asked the disoriented girl, "What are you doing?" Instantly Sakura's eyes shot open and she pushed Naruto away. She was freaking out. Sakura thought, _'What the hell did I just do! Oh my god! I just lovingly caressed Naruto's cheek! Holy shit!' _It was only during times of intense emotion like this that Sakura's inner self spoke.

Within the confines of Sakura's mind, Inner Sakura said, "**Shannaro! We totally just did that! That was awesome!"** Sakura thought at her inner self, _'Oh shut up. You know that was an accident.'_

Inner Sakura continued, "**Yeah! An accident we both loved!"**

Meanwhile, Naruto got up and said, "Sakura, the reason I came here is," he looked at her clock, "because we have six minutes to get to training."

Sakura said, "Oh shit! I slept in!" She quickly got up, wearing only a short night shirt that barely covered her ass. She said to the gaping Naruto, "Do you mind?"

Naruto quickly covered his eyes and ran out of her bedroom, shutting the door as he left. Sakura quickly changed and had to skip a shower, and breakfast. She thought, _'Damn, those hundred laps sure won't be fun today!' _She exited the room in her ANBU uniform and mask.

She said to Naruto, "I'm ready. Let's go."

Naruto said, "Sorry, no time." He hugged her suddenly and said, "**Fuuton, Kaze Burikka no jutsu." **They both faded out of the room and appeared in front of the training ground.

Sakura pushed Naruto off her and said, "Well, that was drastic."

Naruto grinned and replied, "Well, we were out of time almost. That was the only way we could make it." They entered the training ground and saw Surodoi, meditating on a small pad.

He said, "Ahhhhh, you're here, and not a second late. Just ten seconds." He got up and continued, "As expected, Kakashi has not yet arrived. So please start you're laps." Naruto and Sakura complied with his demands. Kakashi was only ten minutes late, and they eventually finished their laps.

When they finished, Naruto said, "Yeah, Sakura-chan these weights are like nothing now!" Sakura agreed and they went to their two sensei.

Kakashi said, "Today we will be working on something else. You will learn how to augment your katana with chakra."

Surodoi continued, "Naruto, this will be especially useful to you, as you have wind chakra. Sakura, you will simply use regular chakra as we do not know your element and we don't have time to teach you."

Sakura said, "Yes, that is true Surodoi-sensei, but could you just help me find out my element?"

Kakashi said, "Very well." He pulled out a slip of paper, and handed it to her. Sakura grabbed it and held it between two fingers. Kakashi was about to explain what to do when all the sudden the paper turned soggy.

Sakura said, "I know what it does. I guess I am water element then." Kakashi nodded. Surodoi gave her a quick test, and Sakura was easily able to elementally recompose her chakra.

Naruto said, "Wow Sakura-chan, you're amazing! It took me a week to learn that."

Sakura smiled and said, "I guess I am quite good." After that Surodoi took Naruto and started to tutor him on the technique. Kakashi taught Sakura. Sakura got it down pretty quick, and had a moderately powerful new jutsu. It was a toll on her chakra though, so she wouldn't use it much. Naruto, on the other hand, took a while. Eventually, though, even he grasped it. He even created a massively destructive technique he called **Wind Scar.**

When Naruto did a few hand signs and then grabbed his sword, he would collect wind chakra on the blade. He could keep the chakra there to cut things, but that wouldn't last for long. Naruto would expel the chakra quickly and slash the katana, creating a sharp wave of wind that would rush for about five yards and then dissipate. Its short range did not matter to Naruto, as he was a short range fighter.

With an immense success behind them, Naruto and Sakura left the area happy. Naruto was also told of Surodoi's special technique and tried to use it. Sadly, it was impossible for him. They changed out of their uniforms as always. Sakura was still embarrassed by the events of that morning, so she decided to go occupy herself at the hospital.

Naruto learned of a 'man's night out' that Kiba was hosting at the Inuzuka household. He was invited by Lee, who was as hyperactive and 'youthful' as ever. Also at the gathering were Chouji, Neji, and Shikamaru.

He arrived at the house and was led into the 'den.' He saw some of his friends there. The only ones missing were Shino, who was too anti-social for a gathering like this, and… Sasuke.

They talked about stuff, and it varied, going from recent missions to injuries. Naruto was asked about his prisoner, and how it felt. Naruto relayed his reluctance to enter a dialogue regarding that sensitive subject.

Eventually the subject led to girls. Which girl was the hottest, recent experiences with girls, all that stuff.

Chouji said, "I am going out with Ino. She stayed at my place last night."

Kiba said, "Aw man, good catch!" He gave Chouji a high-five.

Naruto, who was told about this earlier by Sakura, said, "Yeah, Chouji. How does she like that **Penis Expansion Jutsu?**" Everyone excluding Neji laughed.

Chouji said, "Hey, it's no joke, she loves it!" This made everyone laugh harder, including Neji, who snickered.

Kiba said, "Whoa, are you serious!" Chouji nodded. Ending that topic, Kiba said, "Hey, anyone notice Hinata's strange behavior lately?"

Naruto said, "She always acts weird, with the red face and fainting and stuttering." Everyone in the room sighed excluding Kiba and Naruto.

Neji said, "She started acting like that when she learned about the Kyuubi." Naruto shuddered. "The information must have affected her in a different way then the rest."

Shikamaru said, "It's really obvious actually. The reality of it came crashing down on her and shattered her psychological barrier. The world she was hiding from came in and broke her."

Kiba said, "Well, whatever the meaning is of what you just said, she is more confident then ever right now."

Neji said, "He's right. Earlier today I saw her training." Lee gasped. Shikamaru's eyes widened. Kiba cheered.

Kiba said, "She was training? Usually she does weird things like hide and disappears and stares at fences."

Lee said, "She stares at fences?" Kiba nodded.

Neji said, "Byakugan."

"What?" replied the dog boy.

Shikamaru confirmed, "She uses the byakugan to look through the fence. She is spying on something."

Kiba said, "What could she possibly be spying on?"

Neji silently coughed, "Naruto." Kiba and Naruto both didn't hear it.

Lee suddenly said, "With that question answered, let's move on to a more youthful subject: Sakura-chan! My one love!"

Naruto exclaimed, "Your love! She is fated to be with me fuzzy-brows."

Neji said, "Destiny can be changed. If there is one thing I learned from you it would be that."

Chouji said, "What makes you so sure about that?"

Naruto said, "Because, um, she like, was flirting with me this morning, when I had to wake her up for an important meeting. She called me Naruto-kun!" Naruto told them what else happened that morning, excluding the ANBU part.

Chouji laughed and said, "Ino is always horny in the morning. Maybe it is the same with Sakura."

Shikamaru said, "All girls are horny in the morning. It is when their hormones are the most concentrated and when they are the most fertile." Kiba laughed.

"How do you know that?" he said to the lazy jounin. "I thought you were too lazy to look up stuff like that."

Shikamaru blushed, and said, "Uh, well, you see…"

Chouji said, "He digs that Temari chick, and he looked up stuff on women to try and court her."

Shikamaru laid back and said, "Whatever. It is too troublesome to deny it."

Lee said, "That is a very youthful thing to do, Shikamaru!"

Naruto said, "Lee, do you say youth in every sentence?"

"Yes," replied Lee, "and I do it very youthfully!" At that point it was getting late so they said their goodbyes to eachother and left for their respective homes. After everyone was gone Kiba thought, _'Wow, Hinata is becoming better again!'_

The next morning passed by easily, as Naruto and Sakura woke up early and got ready on time. The arrived at the training ground 10 minutes early and entered. They saw Surodoi and Kak**u**shi waiting inside.

Surodoi had them do the laps and when finished said, "Well, today Kakashi will not come, as you are starting a new segment."

Kakushi pulled out the same scroll he had on their first day and said, "For the next two days you will be learning the ANBU code, a set of rules and regulations that all ANBU must follow." He looked at a part of the scroll that listed numerous things. "You already know the first one; ANBU are secretive, members must not give their identity away to all that are not ANBU."

For the rest of the day they went over the first one hundred rules of the ANBU code. They were give scrolls that listed all the rules and were told to review the first hundred again some time later. As payment for the lack of physical training that day they had to run around the course three hundred times at the end of the day.

After those laps they were dismissed by Kakushi. Naruto asked Sakura out on a date, but she replied that Ino was cutting her hair that night.

Naruto said, "Ah, really, Sakura-chan? I think your hair is pretty."

Sakura blushed and said, "Well, not pretty enough. I don't like having long hair; it only gets in the way." She left to the Yamanaka flower shop soon after she returned to her apartment. Naruto sighed in boredom and decided e would go bother the Hokage. Five minutes later Naruto shot through the wall of the Hokage mansion, after being punched in the face by Tsunade.

Shikamaru, who was taking a leisurely walk, noticed this as Naruto skidded to a halt in front of him. He sighed and muttered his favorite word, "Troublesome."

Shikamaru looked down at him and said, "Naruto, what are you doing? That is not a position any ANBU should be in." Naruto got up and dusted his pants off.

He said, "Hey, It's not my fault Tsunade-baachan punched me!" Naruto pointed accusingly at the building with an enormous hole in it. Tsunade's personal carpenters were already working on sealing the hole. That happened a lot.

Shikamaru replied, "Yes it is. She didn't ask you to bother her."

Naruto stubbornly muttered, "It isn't my fault."

Shikamaru said, "You're too troublesome to deal with. I have more important things to think about." He began to walk away.

Naruto said, "Like what, Temari?" Shikamaru summoned the effort to raise his middle finger back at Naruto. He continued, "So you do like her! Or else you wouldn't have flipped me off! I got you figured out!" Shikamaru simply continued to walk away, thinking, _"Well, he is right. What a troublesome woman she is. But the weird thing is, I like that about her.'_

Shikamaru was very puzzled by that woman, Temari. Exotic, yet familiar, she intrigued him. A strategist almost as good as him, his first battle with her started his puzzlement. It continued that time that she had saved him, during his battle with Tayuya. Not only that, but how she sat and talked with him when he was feeling guilty about everyone getting hurt.

During the time that they were both chuunin exam proctors, and they had to spend a lot of time together, they had become good friends. They had gotten to know eachother. Shikamaru could not shake the feeling that someone had done it on purpose.

The reason that Shikamaru was thinking so much of her was because of his ambassador mission to Suna. He would be going there to represent Konoha towards the proposal of dual village missions. Tsunade trusted him to go on the mission because of his cool headed logic and decisive nature. Shikamaru thought there must be something else.

Shikamaru once again said, "Troublesome," and left to his house to prepare.

The next morning passed without incident. Naruto and Sakura arrived at the training ground on time and ready. Sakura and Naruto had done her 'homework'. .

Once again they saw Surodoi and Kakushi waiting for them inside. They were ordered to do their one hundred laps, and they did.

After that, Surodoi said, "So, did you complete the assignment you were ordered to do?"

They both said, "Hai."

Kakushi commented, "Good, we shall start the new lesson now." He pulled out the big scroll again and started coaching them on another hundred rules. They took time to go over each one and by the end of the day they were done. Surodoi commanded them to do three hundred laps before they left.

The three hundred laps went quite smoothly, and Surodoi told them, "Now that that is over with, you may go. Also, tomorrow we will double your weights."

Naruto and Sakura shouted, "What!" Sakura continued, "Why? they are heavy enough as they are."

Naruto added, "And we seem to be getting much stronger as well!"

Kakushi said, "Well, you are halfway through the training. Also, you wear those like nothing. Gai's weights weigh over one thousand pounds, so you should be able to take this small increase."

Sakura said, "Well, he's... you know…"

Naruto finished, "Weird." Sakura nodded.

Surodoi said, "It is not that great of an increase. I'm sure you two could take it."

"Meh," Naruto said. "I guess that will only make me closer to Hokage!" Sakura thought, '_It's amazing that he can completely switch his demeanor in mere seconds.' _

They left the training ground and as they were nearing their apartments, Sakura said, "Before you say anything, Naruto, today I will be doing extra training with Tsunade-shishou. So I can't go on a date with you."

Naruto replied, "Okay Sakura-chan, if that is what you want." Sakura did as she said she would, she had scheduled training that day. Naruto decided to go train some more. Hours later Sakura found him passed out in training ground seven, with severe chakra burns on his right arm.

Sakura shook him and said, "Naruto, wake up." He stirred a little and opened his bright blue eyes.

He muttered a word, "Sakura…chan." Sakura sighed in relief.

"What did you even do here?" she asked him.

He quietly and weakly said, "I was training rasengan."

Sakura sighed and said, "A little too much. You must have passed out from Chakra exhaustion. More so, you seem to have chakra burns on your arm. I'll take care of those." She rolled up his sleeves and placed her hands on his right arm.

A green aura surrounded it and slowly the burns began to fade. Sakura thought, _'Wow, those would have taken much longer to heal for anyone else.' _She avoided thinking of why they healed so fast.

Naruto said, "Thanks Sakura-chan."

"No problem," she replied. "You should now go back to your home."

"Okay nurse Sakura-chan," he snickered.

Sakura said, "I am not a nurse; I am a medic. There is a big difference."

"Okay," said Naruto, "Whatever you say. You are the smart one."

Sakura said, "Compared to whom? You? Because compared to you everyone is the smart one."

Naruto whined, "Sakura-chan, that was mean." Sakura couldn't help but feel bad after that. So she put and arm around his broad shoulder and said…

"I'm sorry," she said. Naruto was surprised, but accepted the hug. He smiled like an idiot while doing so. Sakura thought, _'What the hell am I doing!' _Then the unwelcome voice of inner Sakura intruded, '**Shannaro! His muscles are hard and soft at the same time! Naruto-kun is awesome!' **Sakura sighed mentally. For a while now, her now rare inner self was starting to take a liking to Naruto. What was even worse, she thought, was that everything her inner self thought was always true.

Sakura sad goodbye to the blonde and told him, once again, to go home. She crawled under her covers and thought of inner Sakura's thoughts. '**You know you like him too.' **Sakura ruminated, _'Shut up.' _Her inner self only grinned and disappeared. Sakura thought, '_Naruto… Why can't I stop thinking about you?'_

Naruto went into a closet at home. He lifted off a section of the wall to reveal a safe. That was where he kept his most precious things. He had entered his apartment that night to find it trashed. They had torn apart the couches and stole his food except for the ramen. They nevertouched his ramen.

Naruto looked through the safe and found everything safe. Among those was his picture of team seven, a ring given to him once by the sandaime, a picture Sai drew for him, Sasuke's headband and a cherry blossom petal. The cherry blossom was symbolic of his love for Sakura. Naruto remembered the first time he met the beautiful pink haired girl of his dreams…

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto was sitting on that hard swing set, sad. It was his first year at the academy, and he was alone. He saw all the other kids, with parents to pick them up. When he wandered over to one of the kids to say hi the parent had screamed at him and said, "That kid is bad. Stay away from him." A single tear ran down his cheek._

_Naruto looked up to see a pink haired girl walk up to him. Her hair was pushed over her forehead. She looked to him, unlike everyone else._

_She said, "Why are you sad?" Naruto thought, 'Great, she noticed me crying.'_

_He shyly said, "I'm lonely."_

_She returned, "Well, where are your parents? Mine aren't here yet." Naruto was stung by the pain those words gave him._

_Naruto looked down and said, "I don't have parents." More tears had rolled down his face._

_She said, "Oh… My name is Haruno Sakura, what's yours?" She held is head up to see his face. Naruto looked up at her green eyes. To him, they were the best thing he ever saw. They gave him hope._

_Naruto looked at her and confidently said, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! It's nice to meet you Sakura-chan!" Sakura stood back for a moment, but the shook his hand._

_Sakura said, "Do you want to be friends?" Naruto was taken aback that someone had actually wanted to be his friends. No one else did. _

_A woman with pink hair like Sakura had ran up and said, "Sakura! Stay away from that thing!" Naruto once again looked down in despair._

_Sakura said, "What, you mean Naruto? But he's nice and friendly." She protested being taken away. Naruto once again saw those eyes. Looking at them made him happy for the first time in a while._

_Sakura's father had shown up, and said, "Sakura, listen to your mother. I don't know what this boy has done to you, but stay away!"_

_Sakura, who was being dragged away by her mother, said, "Bye Naruto-kun!" Naruto waved back at her before her father decked him in the face. Naruto was knocked over, and lay there, crying until finally he got up and dragged himself to his apartment, recently supplied by the sandaime. He again remembered Sakura and her cute pink hair and bright green eyes. Naruto pulled a smile onto his face as he locked the door to his apartment and went to sleep, not able to eat the food he did not have._

_**End Flashback**_

From that day on Naruto began to love Sakura. On his third year at the academy she was sitting under a cherry blossom tree, and a petal fell in her hair. Naruto had picked it out for her, and she said thanks. That was probably because no one was there. He had saved that petal until now.

Naruto went to sleep with a smile on his face after he closed the safe. As he got onto the torn mattress and sheets he thought, _'No one will bring me down. Not as long as I have Sakura-chan.' _

**So here we go.**

**Jutsu guide-**

**Kaze Burrika No Jutsu-Naruto newly developed Wind teleport jutsu. It is basically cloaking himself and another with wind and with a burst of chakra rushing to a different place. This is high speed movement, not teleport.**

**Well, that is it.**

* * *


	6. Roommates

**Wow. This chapter is almost twice as long as some of the others. Awesome, isn't it?**

**Chapter summary: Sakura tries to find out who trashed Naruto's apartment with a DNA test. But she will be surprised when she finds out. And what is Naruto's landlord saying about this? **

**Other thing:**

"Regular"-Character speaking

_'Italic'-_Character thinking

'regular'-sarcastic comment

**'Bold'-**Inner Sakura talking/ Kyuubi thinking

**"Bold"-** Kyuubi talking

**Disclaimer-I am lazy today, so how about- I don't own _Naruto._**

Sakura had wakened up that next morning and was waiting outside Naruto's apartment. One thing she noticed as she knocked was that the lock was busted. Sakura thought, _'That wasn't there recently.' _Naruto opened the door, already in his uniform. Sakura looked behind him and was shocked, mortified, and angry at what she saw.

Sakura said, "Naruto, what happened here?" She was referring to the vast amounts of trash on the floor and red dripping paint on the walls, which said things like 'Die, demon!' and 'Go rot in hell, brat.'

Naruto rubbed his head and said, "Well, I came in last night to find it trashed. Don't worry, I'm used to it." Sakura stepped in and looked around.

"That doesn't matter, this is unacceptable. I'm going to find out who did this later." She put her gloves on and looked around. She found what she was looking for; on one of the walls was what looked like dried spit. Sakura scraped it off and placed it in a small bag. She put it with the rest of her equipment.

Naruto asked, "What is that for, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura answered, "It is for a DNA test. I'm a medic, I can do that."

Naruto said, "What's DNA? Some sort of medicine?"

Sakura lectured, "DNA is the genetic material that dictates hereditary traits you receive from your parents." Before Naruto could announce that he had no Idea what she just said, Sakura continued, "Like your blonde hair. That was from you're father. And judging from what I know, the whiskers were probably made when the Kyuubi altered your DNA."

Naruto said, "Oh, I get it. Like your pink hair from your moth…" He stopped sharply, as he knew that Sakura did not want to be reminded of her parents.

Sakura said, "Thank you," to his small gesture of not wanting to physiologically hurt her. They went to training, walking there as they had sufficient time to do so. Soon they arrived at the training area, and opened the door. This time it was just Kakushi standing near the middle.

When he saw them he immediately pulled out eight different seals and said, "Here put these on." He handed four to Naruto and four to Sakura. They took the old seals off their weights and placed them on. Instantly they both fell over.

Naruto said, "What the fuck? How much do these weigh?"

Kakushi laughed and said, "Five hundred pounds, each." Naruto gasped.

Naruto said, "What the hell! You said you would only double it! This is ten times the weight of my other ones!"

Kakushi said, "I have high expectations for both of you. Naruto, you have the same weight as Sakura does. Sakura focused for a second and then slowly got up. She stood, lowly hunched. Naruto tried with all his might and managed to get up. He had just managed to get on his knees, with his arms hanging down.

Kakashi suddenly arrived on the seen. He observed them for a second and said, "I see you are enjoying the new weight. If Naruto had the power to flip him off he definitely would have.

Kakashi continued, "Well, the part I know will disappoint you is that you have only fifty laps today."

Voice loaded with sarcasm, Naruto said, "Oh man that sucks." Sakura giggled. Then she thought, _'A giggle! That is so not me!' _Once again, to her dismay she heard the voice of Inner Sakura, who said, '**Yeah, but we do for Naruto-kun! Get your cute little ass out of denial and kiss him right now!' **Sakura screamed mentally, "_That is not true! I can't kiss him here.' _

The inner voice said, **'Oh really? Where would you kiss him then?' **Sakura just ignored it and continued the task at hand; getting her five hundred pound limbs around the track fifty times. After three long hours they both managed to make it. Sakura, whose adjustment, was not as large as Naruto's, made it first.

They sat down near the middle where Kakushi was waiting with that familiar scroll. He unfurled it to a sequence of drawings. They were all images of different hand signals, with kanji below.

Kakushi said, "This is the ANBU hand code. All ANBU know this, as sometimes we do not have the luxury to speak. When you are tracking or spying on someone, or you need to execute a silent ambush, this will be used."

Kakashi said, "It is invaluable in a mission." Kakushi nodded in agreement.

Naruto said, "How much are there?" He then contemplated, _'Judging from the size of the scroll, probably a lot._'

Kakushi said, "You will learn five hundred. There are more but those are unnecessary."

Sakura said, "Only five hundred? That isn't that much words."

Kakashi nodes and said, "Well, that is the first thing about this. The messages you relay must be terse. In fact, most will not even be grammatically correct. The messages will be like, 'Target here' or 'I seen.' You will not be communicating with sophistication." Sakura and Naruto nodded in comprehension.

Kakushi said, "Very well. Here is sign number one: Mission." He made an x with his hands. He continued dictating and demonstrating different signals, some simple, some complicated. He showed them one hundred and sixty six that day, and said there would be more the next day. They were spared and were told to leave.

Before they left Kakashi said, "Well, just a reminder. Do **not** take those weights off unless the village is attacked and you have no other choice."

Naruto and Sakura trudged back to their homes, weighted. Sakura told Naruto to meet her at the hospital later.

Naruto told Sakura, "You don't have to do it Sakura-chan."

Sakura gripped his shoulder and said, "Just meet me there. I will not just forget this."

Naruto said, "Fine then. I will meet you there." Naruto was suddenly chilled in his soul as he heard an unwelcome voice. **"Well she will be in for a surprise."** Naruto flinched at the sound of the demonic voice. The Kyuubi continued, "**You seem confused. This is new to me as well. I can now communicate with you while you are conscious."**

Naruto entered his apartment and conversed, _'Just great. More demon in my life. Get out of my head you asshole.' _"**That was blunt. Even though you don't want me too, I'll talk anyway. Spending countless hours alone in a cage is not exactly fun" **Naruto thought, _'I know the feeling. Because of you.' _Kyuubi laughed and said, **"Don't blame me. Blame your father. Or whatever force compelled me to attack the village. A combination of both would suffice. But it is not my fault I am here."**

Naruto stopped as he was sliding on his orange jacket. He thought, _'What was that? By 'force' do you mean rage or anger?' _Kyuubi said, **"No. I was innocently sleeping when some force came over me, some urge. Not completely overpowering, but enough that I was too lazy to resist. Only two things could do that to me; the first Hokage and the perfect mangekyo sharingan. The first Hokage was dead."**

Naruto finished putting on his normal jacket and thought, '_The Sharingan? What is the perfect form?' _The Kyuubi answered, "**The perfect is the flawless mangekyo. Only one Uchiha is said to have this perfect form. Madara Uchiha." **Naruto thought about the familiar name. _'You mean the second founder of this village?' _Naruto set out to the hospital, still conversing with the hated demon.

Naruto relayed, '_You know, this does not change the fact that I hate you. You made me hurt Sakura-chan and are just… evil' _The Kyuubi said, **"I know. But guess what, kit? I don't care. I am the Kyuubi no Yoko, the most powerful bijuu and a demon lord." **'_Trapped inside a mere human,' _thought Naruto. The fox said, **"Hey, I was trapped here by the shinigami, the most powerful known being to exist." **

Naruto thought, _'Whatever. By the way, what did you mean by 'surprise?' _Then Kyuubi only said, **"You'll see."** Naruto arrived at the hospital and saw Sakura waiting for him.

She said, "Follow me Naruto." Naruto followed her into the hospital and was led to the top floor. Sakura entered Tsunade's office, where she was the top entered the office and saw Tsunade doing paperwork. She looked up and saw them.

Tsunade said, "What do you two want?" Naruto thought, _'Well, that was blunt.'_

Sakura said, "Well, Tsunade-shishou, I would like to run a DNA test. You see, yesterday Naruto's apartment was trashed while he was out. I want to know who did it."

Tsunade sighed and said, "Very well, you may run the test. However, keep in mind that we may not be able to do anything about it. The council will not take action as long as Naruto's survival needs are left in the apartment."

Naruto said, "So that's why they never take the ramen?" Tsunade nodded.

Sakura said, "But, can't you do anything?"

Tsunade said, "Well, maybe I can. We'll have to see. The machines are on this floor, two rooms to the right."

Sakura nodded, "Hai." She brought Naruto to the hospital's DNA center. Inside there were various machines. Sakura took out the bag and put the dried spit on a slide. She slid it into one and did four hand seals. She put her hands on two parts of the machine and inserted chakra. All of this Naruto watched curiously.

The green chakra washed over the slide and lingered there. Sakura focused and then it dissipated. A piece of paper filled with complex numbers slid out from a slot on the machine.

Naruto asked, "What is that for?"

Sakura answered, "This is the DNA signature of the person who did that to your apartment. All I have to do is enter it into the system…" She slid the paper into a slot in the large computer that was near the back of the room. The number sequence was processed and loading. "And it will give the name." She turned from the screen and looked at him. "Then we will make them pay!"

A name popped up on the screen, and Naruto saw it. He appeared shocked, now knowing what surprise the demon fox was referring to.

Sakura said, "Naruto, what's wrong?" She was still looking his way. Naruto pointed at the screen. Sakura looked and whispered, "Haruno Kagai…" She recognized the name of her father. Sakura was shocked and angry. Her anger did not come yet. Sakura gripped a table until a piece ripped off.

Sakura whimpered, "W-w-why… Why dad!" She slammed the table and cracked it in half.

Naruto went behind her and said, "Sakura-chan, don't get mad. I guess… Maybe I deserved it." He sadly bowed his head.

Sakura turned and lightly slapped Naruto, saying, "Shut up Naruto! You don't deserve that! Especially not from my parents!" She was crying tears of fury. Naruto stepped back. Sakura said, "I thought I told hem to stay away. To leave you alone. But they go and do this! Come on, Naruto. We will pay them a visit."

Naruto said, "No, Sakura-chan. We can't do that. They think I am a demon and that you are possessed, and nothing will ever change that. Just leave it be. I never let the taunts of the villagers get to me before, not since I was seven. I will not start now."

Sakura said, "These are not just villagers! They are my parents Naruto! My fucking parents! And they trashed my best friend's apartment! Did you see those threatening messages! Like 'You are dead for what you did' and 'stay the fuck away from her." Sakura paused and again contemplated the messages on the wall. They were referring to anger over something he did. Or something she did.

Sakura cried, "Oh my god. This is my entire fault. My parent's are mad because I said I would never see them again, and they took it out on you." She covered he eyes. Naruto, despite the obvious consequences, hugged her.

Naruto softly said, "Sakura-chan, please don't cry. I can't stand to see you sad." Sakura looked up, and before she realized what she was doing kissed him. That kiss moved all of her sadness away. But then Sakura realized what she just did. _'What the fuck! I just kissed Naruto! Oh my god, why the hell did I just do that!' _The voice of herself inside said, **'Yeah! We just kissed Naruto-kun! Those sweet lips, those eyes! That cute, surprised look on his face right now! Do it again!' **_'Oh, shut up. I don't want to hear it.' _

Naruto fell back and caught himself. He stuttered and pointed and then screamed, "What the…" Sakura covered his mouth.

Sakura said, "No one hears about this, okay?" Naruto nodded. "Good," Sakura said. **'You are in denial you know. That was awesome and you know it! Shannaro!' **Sakura thought, '_Yeah, it was. That is the scary part. I need to talk to Ino about this.' _Her inner self faded away and Sakura took her hand off his mouth.

Naruto questioningly said, "Sakura-chan?"

She said, "Yes, Naruto?"

He continued, "Are you okay now?" Meanwhile he thought of how dumb what he was saying was.

She said, "Yes. I am." She sighed and said, "Let's go. I will need to tell Tsunade about this." She left and Naruto followed after her. She once again entered Tsunade's office.

Tsunade said, "Well?" he tapped the table, wanting to know what caused that anger in her student. She heard the table break.

Sakura said, "The results showed that it was Haruno Kagai." Tsunade was taken aback. She did not expect that it would be Sakura's parents. She heard their story with Sakura and of how Sakura said she would never want to see them again.

Tsunade expected anger, or sadness, but none of those were shown. What she saw in Sakura was, _'Embarrassment?' _she thought. _'Why the hell would she be embarrassed as a reaction? Or, maybe something else caused it.' _She looked at Naruto. He was embarrassed as well. _'Hmm,' _Tsunade thought.

Sakura said, "I would like to condone this action. As Naruto said, they are not worth my anger." Tsunade thought, '_Wow, she really hates her parents.' _Sakura said, "However, I would like to file a restraining order against them. For me and Naruto." Both Tsunade and Naruto gasped.

Naruto said, "Sakura-chan, is that really necessary? Is it even possible?"

Sakura said, "I know that this is the correct choice. Can we, Tsunade-shishou?"

Tsunade said, "Yes. As they are only two known people, we can do it. The only problem is whether or not it shall be enforced. I can arrange that part. Meet me after your training tomorrow. I will have it ready by then."

Sakura said, "Hai," and left the room. Sakura thought, _'I'll have to talk to Ino about this.'_ Naruto watched her leave and then looked at Tsunade, who returned to her paperwork. He then began contemplating how best to annoy the hell out of her.

Tsunade glared at him and said, "Unless you are dumber than I thought, you should leave right now." She made a fist and Naruto abruptly left the room.

Sakura arrived at the Yamanaka flower shop and saw Ino at the counter of an empty store. Ino saw her and her bored face brightened.

"Forehead!" she said in excitement. "Slow business day today, I haven't had a customer in hours."

Sakura said, "Well, I am not here to buy flowers."

Ino nodded and said, "Oh, is it about 'him'?" Sakura nodded and went up to the counter.

She whispered, "Well, something happened today. I don't understand how."

Ino said, "Well, let's talk about it!" She took off her apron and opened the counter door. "Come upstairs," she said. Sakura followed her into their house.

Sakura said, "Are you sure you can just leave?"

Ino said, "I haven't had customers today, and they never come at this hour. Trust me, no one is coming in." Sakura and Ino entered the blonde's room and sat down, Ino on the bed and Sakura on one of those giant beanbag things.

Ino said, "Well, what happened between you and Naruto?"

Sakura said, "Well, his apartment was trashed last night, and I wanted to know who did it." Ino's eyes widened and she thought, _'This will be interesting.' _Sakura continued, "I collected a sample of dried saliva, and later brought it to the hospital for testing." Sakura sighed and thought, _'now for the hard part.' _Sakura reluctantly said, "It was my father."

Ino said, "Holy shit, are you alright?"

Sakura said, "Yeah. What happened got my mind off that. I was sad and angry and raging, I broke a table and was breaking down. Naruto said something like, 'Don't blame them, it is my fault' and that wasn't true so I slapped him and said 'Don't blame yourself!' Then he told me not to be sad, and guess what I did." Ino thought, _'Holy crap! That is a lot of crazy shit there!' _Sakura paused and said, "I kissed him. I five second long kiss of confusion."

Ino said, "You did it unconsciously! That is a sign of true love right there!" Sakura slapped her forehead and slumped down. Inner Sakura said, **'Holy shit! She is so right! Naruto-kun is hot, sexy, gentle, compassionate, and everything else that we want in a man!' **Sakura thought, _'For once… You're right.' _'**Shannaro! Victory is mine!'**

Sakura thought, '_That doesn't mean I like him though.'_

Ino said, "Well, what happened next? Did you run away, did he? Did you make out passionately? Did you begin to have hot sex?"

Sakura said, "No. I ordered him not to tell anyone and let it go."

Ino said, "Forehead, you are such an idiot. That was the perfect opportunity!"

Sakura said, "For what?"

Ino finished, "For hot sex." Sakura quaked for a moment.

"I am so tempted to punch you right now," said Sakura. "Aren't you supposed to help me?"

"Yes," said Ino. "Let me tell you, you don't just kiss someone. You kiss someone like that only when you have true feelings for them. Did you think about it?"

Sakura said, "Well, not until after."

Ino squealed and said, "Well, you must feel for him then."

Sakura said, "Maybe I do. But why would he love someone like me. I have a big forehead, not that curvy…"

Ino cut in, "Sakura, stop with your self-pity. Your forehead is cute, you have beautiful pink hair which is prettier than mine, and if you are so worried about being curvy, then stop wearing bindings! You know that your boobs are almost as big as mine. Not to mention your ass."

Sakura said, "Well, I need these bindings. My boobs just get in the way."

Ino said, "Then don't worry about it. Also, Naruto is dedicated to you. Even I can see that. He would stab himself for you if you asked him too."

Sakura said, "I would never do that. I don't manipulate him."

Ino said, "Oh, sure you do. Naruto can't stand to see you cry. That is why he does whatever makes you the most happy. That includes going after Sasuke."

Sakura paused and silently said, "You're right. How can I get him to stop?"

Ino said, "You can't. He loves you Sakura, and nothing will ever change that."

Sakura said, "You think so?"

Ino said, "I know so." Sakura thought, '_How cliché.' _

Sakura thought, "Ino… I'm still not sure about this. I need some time to think."

Ino said, "Of course… Sakura, take all the time you need. Love is a serious matter."

"Ino," said Sakura, "You're a good friend. Thank you." Sakura got up and began to exit.

"You're welcome Sakura," said Ino. "See you later!" Sakura said goodbye to her other blonde friend and left.

Naruto went to his home and cooked some of his ramen. He was eating and thinking about the best moment of his life: Sakura's kiss. Naruto thought, '_Her lips were so soft. It was the best feeling I have ever had. But why did she do it? She kissed me out of nowhere.' _

Naruto heard a knock at his door and yelled, "Come in!" The door opened and his landlord walked in. Naruto didn't see much of the short and fat man. He was wearing a business coat and pants and had a cane. He had short brown hair and a chubby round face. Not very intimidating but he did have all rights on the property.

He said, "Naruto, you have lived here for a while now."

Naruto said, "Yeah, I have." He scratched his head in puzzlement, and thought, '_Why is he here? He would never come without a reason.'_

The short man said, "Well, although I do not spite you in any way, shape, or form, the 'incidents' inside this apartment have been getting worse." He looked around and said, "This is the worst yet."

Naruto said, "I know, but it isn't my fault. I can pay…"

"No, you can't," interrupted the landlord. "This is my responsibility here, and I took a risk by letting you live here. These damages will cost me at least 40,000 ryo. You couldn't afford it." He sighed and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I am truly sorry Naruto, but as of late I have been losing money and I cannot let you live here anymore. I expect you to be out by midnight tomorrow." He turned and began to leave.

Naruto was depressed, and said, "Okay. I will be out of here soon." The short man left the apartment and Naruto finished his ramen. Naruto sat there, thinking, _'Shit. What should I do now?" _Naruto thought again of Sakura, and that kiss. Naruto thought, _'It doesn't matter. I will find a way, just like I always have.' _Naruto went to sleep early, to get ready for the next day.

Sakura and Naruto arrived at training the next day to see Kakushi waiting for them, as always. Sakura had noticed something about Naruto. _'What is it,' _she thought. _'He is not as hyper or spunky as he usually is.' _Inner Sakura suggested, '**Maybe it was the kiss?' **Sakura offered, '_I don't think so. This is something else altogether.'_

Kakushi said, "Good, you're here. And you seem to be moving well, despite the weights." Naruto twitched. Every step was like hell. Kakushi continues, "Today you shall do seventy-five laps." Naruto grunted and Sakura bowed her head for a moment.

As they began jogging Naruto managed to set an even pace with Sakura, jogging alongside her. One thing he had learned since the training started was that it was necessary to set a pace. If he would expend all of his energy at the beginning it would prove extremely hard near the end. Naruto was trying not to let his problem show. However, his hopelessness managed to broadcast itself to Sakura.

No matter what he thought the night before, Naruto knew how impossible it would be to find a new place to live. It was not just a matter of finding a new apartment, not for him. He may end up homeless. This is what Naruto thought about the entire time.

Sakura looked at him and thought, _'This is definitely not about the kiss. Then what is it about?' _From her sight, Naruto looked deep in thought.

On the 69th lap, Sakura finally asked, "Naruto, what's wrong?" He jolted from thought and looked at her quickly.

Naruto said, "Nothing, Sakura-chan." He said it fast and nervously.

Sakura sighed and said, "Don't lie to me. You are deep in thought right now, and I know it. So, one more time, what is wrong?"

Naruto reluctantly admitted, "Well, last night my landlord… threw me out."

Sakura said, "What! Why?"

Naruto explained, "Well, he was taking a risk in the first place by letting me live there. All through when I was a little kid, the apartment was trashed and vandalized. He dealt with it because damages were not that bad and he was getting more money." Naruto paused, as if in pain. "Last night he visited me and told me that the trashing of the other night were worse than ever. He would lose major money and he was lower than ever anyway."

Sakura was angry at Naruto's landlord and clenched her fist, as Naruto continued, "He had to kick me out or he would go bankrupt. It wasn't his fault." Sakura discovered that Naruto was not angry at his landlord. But there was anger there. Sakura thought, _'His landlord had justification to throw Naruto out. The trashing was bad.' _

Sakura, "I guess this would be my dad's fault. If he hadn't trashed it you could still live there." They finished their seventy-second lap and continued to jog. Sakura had since gotten over the 'It's my entire fault' stage, thanks to Naruto.

Sakura said, "Well, you can always find a new place, right?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "No. It isn't that easy for me."

Sakura said, "Oh." Meanwhile she was thinking, '_Fuck! I am such an idiot!' _They continued to run and right before they finished their run Sakura said, "Uhhh… Naruto?"

Naruto answered, "Yes, Sakura-chan?" He looked towards her.

Sakura suggested, "Well, I guess that you could…" she paused and Inner Sakura began to squeal in anticipation. **'Here it comes!' **Sakura finished, "…move in with me." She closed her eyes in embarrassment.

Naruto said, "Really? Are you sure Sakura-chan?" Sakura nodded and slowly began to build confidence. As they crossed the line for the final time Naruto suddenly jumped and hugged Sakura, saying, "Thank you Sakura-chan! I didn't know what to do before but you made it all clear to me."

He was still hugging her as Sakura began to feel pressured, with his chest pressed against hers. Sakura just stood and let it happen. Sakura thought, '_Oh yeah. His toned chest pressed against mine! It feels amazing!' _Sakura was about to sigh in delight when a silver haired man arrived on the scene.

Kakashi, who had just arrived, said, "Hey, that couple over there, stop making out and get over here." If it were not for the mask they would have seen his grin.

Naruto and Sakura quickly jumped away from eachother, Sakura saying, "We weren't making out! It was just a friendly hug!"

Naruto added, "I wasn't trying to do that, I was just thanking her!"

Kakashi said, "For what?" Sakura meanwhile thought, _'Uh-oh.'_

Naruto said, "For letting me stay in her apartment!" Sakura mentally slapped herself on the forehead.

Kakashi said, "Hmm," in a suggesting tone.

Naruto got what he was thinking and said, "Hey! Life isn't like one of ero-sennins books you know!" Kakashi suddenly looked depressed.

Kakashi said, "Those? I don't read those anymore."

Sakura said, "What? But you love those books."

Kakashi said, "A few months ago I realized something. Jiraya-sama is dead. He cannot write anymore, and I will never get a sequel." Kakashi was apparently really sad about that. "I haven't read one since." Sakura realized that was true; Kakashi hadn't read one of the Icha Icha books for a while.

Kakashi continued, "But anyway, what was that about Naruto in your apartment, Sakura?"

Sakura threw her hands in front of her and said, "No no, it's just that Naruto got kicked out of his, and he needed one, so I let him stay at mine! Like room mates."

Kakashi jokingly said, "Ahhhhh, so you mate in the room?" Sakura promptly punched him in the face. Inner Sakura said, **"Yeah! We are going to mate in the shower! Or maybe on the couch. Possibly against the refrigerator!"** Sakura thought, '_Shut up. If I mate, I will mate in the room, on the bed, like a civilized person. Wait, what the fuck did I just say?' _

Kakushi, at this point, finally cut in, "Okay, let's start the lesson." Naruto and Sakura sat down on the mats that were set and Kakushi went through another one hundred sixty six codes. Kakashi meanwhile read some other book.

When they were done Kakashi looked up and said, "Well, now you can go roommate with eachother. Have fun!" He disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto said to Kakushi, "How does he do that? I thought there were seals around here."

Kakushi, while he was packing up the scroll, said, "For the outside. Not the inside."

Naruto said, "Oh. Hey, Sakura-chan, we have to go to Tsunade-baachan's office first."

Sakura said, "I know. You can move in with me later." Sakura and Naruto went to get out of ANBU clothes and arrived at Tsunade's office. Inside was the blonde Hokage along with two others: Sakura's parents. Kagai's glare was very intense, although her mother was crying.

Haruno Kagai said, "Well, if it isn't the slut and the demon. How did you like my 'paintjob'?"

Tsunade glared at him and said, "Shut your mouth Kagai." He snorted in disrespect. Tsunade clenched her fist for a moment, but then she loosened and smiled. Naruto and Sakura sat down on the other side of the room, facing Sakura's father and mother.

Tsunade held up some papers and said, "This is the restraining order. Naruto, Sakura, come and sign it." Sakura took the time to read it, deeming it alright. Naruto, trusting his love completely, signed it along with her.

Tsunade said, "Haruno Kagai and Kasuka, you are now restrained from interacting with either of these two. Sign the order and we will be finished peacefully. Refuse and you go to Ibiki." Kagai reluctantly got up and signed it with rage. Sakura's mother, Kasuka, was breaking down. She hobbled up to the form and took the pen in her hand.

Tsunade said, "What's wrong? Just sign the form already!" Kasuka sniffed and tried to write, but the pen fell from her hand.

Kasuka thought, "I can't take it anymore! Sakura, dear, I've been thinking lately. There is no way my daughter would trust a demon." Kagai was surprised at his wife's outburst. "Sakura, if you trust… Naruto, then so do I." Sakura was taken aback.

She said, "Mom, I don't know what to say."

Kagai said, "Traitor! You know who he is Kasuka! A demon! The demon that killed half of our family!"

Kasuka said, "He is not a demon! He is a nice boy! I have realized that, now so should you!"

Inside Naruto the Kyuubi thought, **'Well, this is quite nice. Look at all the chaos I cause, even when sealed in this kit.'**

Kagai said, "Kasuka… I think you may be right. Sakura, I am sorry. I can't justify what I have done. But can you please forgive me and come back to us?"

Sakura said, "No, I can't come back home, mostly because I can't completely forgive you. However, it is also because Naruto is moving in with me."

Sakura's mother said, "Sakura, you're letting him move in with you? But…"

Sakura interrupted, "I trust Naruto completely. He is my friend."

Naruto suddenly said, "And roommate!" Kagai was about to reflexively say something nasty but quickly stopped.

Kagai looked to Naruto and said, "Naruto, I no longer hate you. But sixteen years of hate cannot just go away." Naruto nodded, knowing this was more than he usually got.

Tsunade said, "What about the restraining order I spent all day on.

Sakura said, "Tear it up." Tsunade happily obliged, ripping the form into shreds.

Tsunade said, "Well, now that we have a happy ending, leave my office. I have work, and sake, to get to." They filed out of the room. Kasuka tried to invite Sakura to her old home but the pink haired girl rejected the offer, saying she was going to help Naruto move in to her place. Her parents still did not like the idea, but they reluctantly accepted it, especially when Sakura notified them that it was her father's fault.

The two 'roommates' arrived at Naruto's old apartment and spent the rest of the night moving Naruto's things to Sakura's apartment.

After they were finished unpacking, Naruto said, "So, Sakura-chan, where do I mate?" Suddenly inside Naruto's mind the Kyuubi burst into laughter. Naruto thought, _'What is it?'_

Sakura yelled, "What! What did you just say pervert!"

Naruto said, "What did I say?" Kyuubi explained, **"Mate means to have sex dumb ass." **Naruto said, "Oh… Sorry, I thought mate meant to sleep."

Sakura sighed and said, "You will sleep on the couch. Eventually we will buy another bed, because there is no way in hell you're going to sleep in mine." Inner Sakura whined, **'C'mon! Our bed is really small. We would have to spoon or snuggle.' **Sakura thought, _'Yeah, that is the problem.' _Naruto nodded and set down his blanketon the couch.

Naruto said, "Sakura-chan, do you have any idea where to put this?" He was holding his safe that was in the wall of his other apartment.

Sakura said, "Well, what's in it?" Naruto opened it to show the items.

He said, "My most precious things." Sakura saw he petal in the bag.

She picked it up and said, "What is this?"

Naruto said, "Oh, I picked that out of your hair during our third year at the academy." He explained the scene to her. "It was the first time you said something nice to me since we first met."

Sakura said, "First met? I can't remember that." Naruto reminded her of the first day at the academy, when her parents interrupted and Naruto was punched by Kagai.

Naruto said, "It was the very first happy day of my life."

Sakura said, "In a depressing sort of way, that is sweet." Naruto grinned happily. Sakura said, "Anyway, we are going to eat now."

Naruto shot up and said, "Ramen?"

Sakura said, "No! I destroyed most of that." Naruto covered his mouth and pointed accusingly.

Naruto said, "You destroyed it?"

Sakura said, "Yes, that is a plus of you living here. You will get a balanced meal every day." She went to the kitchen and began to make rice and fried chicken, along with some steamed broccoli.

She and Naruto sat across from one another at Sakura's small table. Naruto took hold of the chopsticks and took a bite.

He said, "Wow, Sakura-chan, you're a good cook! This is better than instant ramen!" Sakura thought, _'Coming from Naruto, that is a big compliment.'_

Sakura said, "Thank you."

Naruto, after another dozen bites, said, "No, thank you Sakura-chan, for the amazing meal." Sakura blushed at his comment and Inner Sakura thought, **'Yes! We are such a good roommate!"** Naruto finished and sat down, content. Sakura, who was taking her time, finished seconds later.

Sakura said, "Well, it's getting late. I'm taking a shower." She then realized that she would have to take showers in the same building as Naruto. She sighed as she entered the bathroom and turned the shower on. She locked the door and stripped. Sakura gently unrolled the bindings that made her boobs smaller. When gone, they exposed her D-cup breasts.

She entered the steaming hot shower and Naruto sat down on the couch. Six minutes later, Sakura came out in a towel. She had forgotten to bring a change, and would have to enter her room. Naruto, of course, turned around and saw her.

Naruto gawked, "Sakura-chan, your boobs are…"

Sakura sighed and finished, "Bigger? Yes, I know, I wear bindings. Please don't make a big deal." Naruto forced himself to look away, thinking, _'Sakura-chan purposefully makes her boobs look smaller? Well, now I have all the more reason to love her.' _Sakura emerged from her room freshly dressed and said, "Naruto, I suggest you take a shower as well."

Naruto nodded and rushed into the bathroom. Five minutes later he came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. Sakura saw his toned abs and ran into her room saying, "Change quickly!" Kyuubi suggested, **"Kit, I think you are so hot she can't stand to look at you."**

Naruto got into his boxers, pants, and black shirt. He lay down on the couch, noticing that it was quite comfortable, although small. Naruto got under the covers and closed his eyes, thinking about his newly discovered secret: Sakura's large tits. Sakura came out of her room and saw him sleeping. She thought, _Wow, he is cute when he sleeps,'_ before she returned to her bedroom and went to sleep. The last thing Sakura thought before sleep was, '_This could be fun.'_

**Sakura and Naruto are now 'roommates.' Hahaha. Anyway, I am now moving faster wiyh Naruto and Sakura's relationship for you guys. The apartment thing was originally supposed to happen in like eleven chapters.**

**Anyway, that's it. **

* * *


	7. Training finalized

**Chapter seven is not the longest in the story, it's the third. However, there is something great contained in this chapter. Training ends! Now then:**

**Chapter Summary: Sakura and Naruto now live together! They end their training and start a mission. And something inevitable happens with Ino!**

**That other thing:**

"Regular"- Character speaking.

'_Itallic'-_ Character thinking

'regular'- sarcastic comment or quote within a quote.

**"Bold"-** Kyuubi speaking.

**'Bold'-** Inner Sakura speaking/ Kyuubi talking.

Now that thats done, the fun part:

**Disclaimer: I deny ownership over _Naruto,_ the series, and all characters, ideas, places, jutsus, and concepts within.**

**Now wasn't that a fun disclaimer? Time to start.**

* * *

The next morning Sakura's alarm rang out. She jolted awake to see the pool of drool next to her. She remembered her dream, about Naruto and her. She thought, '_Now even my dreams are against me.' _She quickly changed into her ANBU clothes and entered the main room of the four room apartment.

She looked to the couch and saw Naruto still sleeping. She decided she would go wake him up. She walked over to the couch and gently shook him. Naruto yawned and turned over towards her and opened his eyes. As he did this the blanket fell off of him. Sakura saw Naruto laying there in nothing but his boxers. What was 'worse' to her was the large bulge at his crotch. She stared in shock as he shifted and his penis slipped out of the slit in the boxers.

Naruto tiredly said, "Huh… Why are you staring Sakura-chan?" She said nothing, just stared at the long ten inch rod. Naruto traced her line of sight and said, "Oh shit!" He quickly hid it once more. Sakura thought, '_Holy shit, he was huge!' _Inner Sakura shouted, **'Shannaro! Hell yeah he is!' **

Naruto nervously looked at her and said, "Heh heh… Um, sorry?"

Sakura backed off and said, "Whatever. Go get dressed." Sakura entered the kitchen and closed the door. Inside Naruto the Kyuubi said, **"I think she liked it." **Naruto shrugged the now common voice off and got his ANBU clothes out of his safe. He quickly put them on and went into the kitchen after Sakura.

Sakura was cooking breakfast. She heard Naruto come in and uncomfortably turned away. She was still uneasy about what she saw, and how it appealed to her.

Naruto said, "Oh come on Sakura-chan, it was an accident." She blushed nervously and turned away from the bacon she was making. (I don't know what they eat for breakfast in Japan, so deal with it.)

She said, "It's alright. I've heard of morning wood before. It's in the medic books. But why the hell did you sleep in only boxers?"

He scratched his head and said, "Well, I don't know really." Sakura sighed before dumping the greasy bacon on a plate. She gave some too Naruto, who was amazed by it for some reason. He ate a piece and his eyes widened in delight.

Naruto said, "Wow, this is good Sakura-chan! What's it called?"

Sakura replied, "Bacon. Be happy, today is special. It's full of grease and fat and is unhealthy. But it is delicious." She smiled at him and he smiled back. They finished their food and left for training. When they arrived they saw Kakashi, Kakushi, and Surudoi, waiting for them.

As they neared the three teachers Kakashi said, "Welcome to your last day of training."

Sakura confusedly said, "What? But I thought we still had three days left after today?"

Surudoi said, "Well, you were supposed to. But your training has been shortened."

Kakushi amended, "Hokage-sama needs you for a mission, so you start tomorrow. No running today, we don't have time." He pulled out the scroll and opened as usual. "We start now." They went through the final one hundred sixty seven signs, stopping with 'now' which a fist in a palm.

Naruto questioned, "Well, what do we do for the rest of the day?" Two others arrived at the scene, Yamato and Sai.

Kakashi said, "Show you the team." Yamato and Sai went to Kakashi.

Yamato said, "Me, Sai, Kakashi, and you guys make up ANBU squad seventeen." He pointed to each he named, ending with Naruto and Sakura.

Kakashi mentioned, "We have to make sure you have your codenames down." Naruto thought for a second about his, while Sakura got it quite fast.

Sakura said, "I remember that I am Joukai."

Naruto declared, "I'm Daichi."

Kakashi said, "Good. I am to be referred to as Kaminari. Yamato and Sai will be called Yamato and Sai." Naruto and Sakura nodded. They spent the rest of the day going over team maneuvers and practicing the hand code. Surudoi and Kakushi left early that day.

Near the end of the day they worked as a team, and Kakashi reported, "You seem capable. Congratulations, Naruto and Sakura, you are ready to be an ANBU. Arrive at the Hokage's office tomorrow morning at eight." He, Yamato, and Sai disappeared with shunshin.

Naruto and Sakura left to their apartment. As they arrived Sakura stopped in the room and sternly looked at Naruto.

She said, "The incident this morning has led me to set some ground rules."

Naruto said, "Okay, anything for you Sakura-chan!" Sakura thought, '_He is just so damn sweet and he doesn't even notice it.' _

She said, "Well, first you must stay clean. Nothing goes on the floor, I have a washing machine. There are two baskets by it." She pointed at the open room that held a washing machine and dryer. "The left is for color, the right is for whites." Naruto nodded in comprehension. She continued, "You will sleep on the couch until we find a new bed, or at least a futon. Wear pajamas or something, I know you used too."

Naruto said, "I can sleep in my pants."

Sakura agreed, "That's fine. I won't force you to wear a shirt." She thought, '_I recommend that you don't…' _She continued, "Instant ramen will not be eaten, at all." Naruto gasped. "We can go to Ichiraku though." Naruto sighed in relief. Sakura finished, "That's about it."

Naruto said, "Okay, I will follow every single one." All the sudden there was some loud steps outside and energetic knocks on the door.

Sakura yelled, "It is open!" Ino and Kiba burst through the door.

Ino yelled in her cheerleader voice, "Forehead! What was this I heard about Naruto moving in?" She looked and saw Naruto standing inside the room.

Sakura quickly silenced Ino and Kiba, who was about to speak, and said, "Shhh! Where did you hear this?"

Kiba quietly said, "Well, Hinata told me. I told Ino-chan."

Naruto questioned, "Ino-chan?"

Ino said, "Oh yeah, Kiba-kun and I are now going out!" She kissed the wild boy.

Sakura said, "What about Chouji?" Ino shuddered.

She said, "He… lost control of his jutsu." Kiba comforted Ino by pulling her into a hug.

Naruto insensitively said, "What, did it get to big?" Ino nervously nodded.

Sakura whispered sharply to Naruto, "Do you know how much that would hurt? It can only stretch so much. Don't talk about it, it obviously makes her uncomfortable." Naruto nodded.

Ino changed the topic and said, "So why is Naruto living here, forehead?" Sakura ignored the insult just as she always did. Sakura explained what happened to Naruto with his landlord. She also mentioned the hate the villagers had for Naruto.

Sakura said, "Please keep this quiet. I don't want my apartment destroyed." Ino and Kiba nodded.

Kiba said, "What asshole villagers. Naruto is the hero of the village."

Ino agreed, "Yeah, and he is so badass with that demon. They should respect him."

Naruto said, "Well, I've lived with it. And you must understand that they lived through that horrible attack…"

Sakura interrupted, "That doesn't matter. They have no excuse for what their doing. Just pure cruelty." As she said this Ino grinned. Sakura knew what she was thinking.

Naruto said, "Well, I'm hungry, so why don't we go to Ichiraku Ramen. My treat!"

Ino considered, "Hmm, I've never been there before." Kiba agreed.

Ino yelled enthusiastically, "Ok! Let's make it a double date!"

Sakura said, "Double date?"

Ino returned, "Yeah, you with Naruto and me with Kiba-kun!" Sakura blushed and glared at Ino, with a 'What the hell!' look. Ino snickered.

Naruto densely grinned and said, "Yeah, Sakura-chan, we can go with them." Kiba was confused. He thought, '_Did Ino-chan just say double date? Since when would Sakura date Naruto?'_

Sakura gave in and said, "Okay, we can go on a date." Naruto almost jumped in excitement. Later the four were at Naruto's favorite Ramen food stand.

Teuchi greeted, "Ah, Naruto! I see you've brought new customers."

Ayame added, "What great timing! You're just in time to try our new 'Couple sized' ramen!" She pointed to a poster above the menu. It was a large bowl of ramen, with double the serving. It was meant to be eaten by two people at once.

Teuchi said, "So, which of these pretty young ladies is your girlfriend?"

Sakura sighed while Ino pointed at her and yelled, "Sakura is! I'm with Kiba-kun here." Sakura instantly turned at Ino with a glare.

Naruto said, "Well, it's just a date." This didn't help the suggestive grin from Ayame.

Ayame said, "Oh, so you finally got her to go out with you, huh Naruto?"

Sakura said, "I'm not going out with him. We're just on a double date!"

Kiba laid back and said, "Sakura, I hate to break it to you, but technically you are going out with Naruto right now."

Ino pulled out a book titled 'The Rules Of Dating' and stated, "According to the official dating guide eating with someone in what was declared a date of any kind means that you are going out with them. At least for the time the date lasts." She smiled. "Technically, Forehead, Naruto's your boyfriend." Sakura was dumbfounded.

She said, "What the fuck Ino-pig, did you pick that up from Sai?" Ino nodded.

Sakura said, "Whatever! I don't want the Couple's Ramen!"

Ino declared, "But I do! Give me and Kiba-kun some of that please!"

Teuchi nodded and said, "Ok! Do you want any toppings on that?" Ino considered it for a moment, scanning the menu.

She replied, "Yes. I would like the chicken and floral essence, please. Do you want anything special, Kiba-kun?"

Kiba said, "No thanks."

As Teuchi and Ayame got to work on the ramen Naruto said, "Hey, Kiba, Where is Akamaru?"

Kiba said, "Oh, he's with Hana for his monthly checkup." Naruto nodded considered his order.

Ayame turned and inquired, "Naruto, what would you and your girlfriend like?" Naruto blushed at the word 'girlfriend,' but according to Ino it is true.

"I'll have the usual, miso ramen with pork," he replied. "Sakura-chan, what would you like."

She said, "I'll have the small of what my boyfriend is having." Surprisingly, the word 'boyfriend' was not used sarcastically. Sakura just liked the sound of it. _'Not as good as 'Husband' or 'Fiancé' though.' _She shook herself mentally at the thought.

Ayame said, "Hai," and got to work on their meal. The smell of oil and ramen broth spread through the air of the small food stand.

Naruto suggested, "So, Sakura-chan, now we're roommates and and we're going out."

Sakura said, "Until the date is over."

Ino offered, "How do you know you won't enjoy yourself, passionately kiss," Sakura winced, "And then return to your apartment to have hot sex?"

Sakura busted, "Because I'm not a slut Ino-pig! I don't give kisses, much less sex, on the first date." Sakura knew what Ino was thinking, and Naruto was blushing furiously. Kiba just looked confused. Sakura yelled, "And that wasn't passionate!"

Kiba said, "What wasn't passionate?" Unlike Kiba, Naruto knew what she was referring to.

Naruto whispered to his 'girlfriend,' "You told her?"

Sakura whispered back, "Yes. Did you tell anyone?"

He returned, "No."

Ino finally decided, "Ah, Sakura, you wouldn't give your virginity to just anyone, right?" Sakura was ready to punch her in the face as Teuchi placed a large bowl of ramen in front of Ino and Kiba. They began eating, and after each bite they would kiss and lick the soup off of the other's face. Kiba was quite good at this. (Ha! Inuzuka joke!)

Five seconds later two bowls were placed in front of Sakura and Naruto. There was one smaller one for Sakura and a bigger one for Naruto.

Naruto snapped his chopsticks and said, "Great, Sakura-chan, ramen makes any occasion." Sakura doubted at first, but after eating the delicious food she found it hard not to enjoy herself. After they were finished eating, with Kiba and Ino making out.

Naruto decided to bust a move. He yawned and stretched his arms upward, gently bringing one down on Sakura. As Ino saw this she smiled and thought, _'Well, let's see how Sakura reacts.' _Kiba saw this too, and realized Naruto's intent.

Sakura was surprised by his arm and instantly reacted with shinobi reflexes. Naruto fell to the ground with a broken arm.

Sakura screamed, "Oh, crap, I'm sorry Naruto!" She rushed down to his form on the ground, wincing and holding it. Sakura placed her hand on the arm and green chakra spread from her hands. She said, relieved, "Oh, good. It is only minor. You won't even need to go to the hospital." She pulled Naruto up to his feet and said, "Come on, Naruto, let's go back to our apartment." Sakura pulled some money from her wallet and said, "I'll pay.

Naruto said, "Sakura-chan, I'll pay, like I said." He tried to pull out his wallet, put Sakura stopped him by grabbing the unbroken arm. She quickly put the money on the counter and lead Naruto away. Kiba had watched it all with a confused look on his face.

Teuchi went through the money and said, "This is way too much."

Ino brought Kiba away and said, "Oh well, their loss, right?" Teuchi shrugged and put the money away. Meanwhile, at their shared apartment, Sakura laid Naruto down on her bed in order to treat the broken arm she had inflicted. She needed an open, flat surface and a couch wouldn't provide that.

Sakura placed her hands on his arm and steadied the arm. After that she found the fracture and pressed the parts together. Without loosing her grip she poured chakra in, creating new bone tissue and sealing the crack. Naruto had tried to talk, but she silenced him.

"Now," she said, "We must wait. It is healed but the sealing is still weak. After a nights rest you should be good to go." She looked down from his glittering face.

Naruto said, "Thanks, Sakura-chan."

Sakura guiltily said, "Don't thank me. I did it to you in the first place." She sat down on a chair near the bed.

Naruto returned, "Only because I was a baka and tried to put an arm on your shoulder. I know you don't like me like that."

Sakura blushed and said, "Well, maybe I… do. A little bit. I'm sorry Naruto." After that statement Naruto was puzzled. '_What was the meaning of that statement?' _he thought.

Naruto started, "You mean…" His voice trailed off.

"I kind of like you," she said, her green eyes locked with his blue ones.

Naruto laughed and said, "So… does this mean we will kiss passionately and have hot sex?" Sakura recognized the allusion to Ino's quote earlier.

She said, "Not in your condition. But…" She got up and kissed him on the cheek. It was one, sweet, innocent little kiss that only lasted a second. But it made Naruto's day as he watched the girl he loved walk out the door.

"Good night," She said, "Naruto-kun." She closed the door behind her and Naruto was left alone in the dark, comfortable room, under a blanket with a slight trace of drool, thinking, _'What the hell just happened?'_

The next morning, at 6:30, Sakura was awakened from her own alarm, even though she was a room apart. She got up from the couch, wearing a pink tanktop and long black pants. She found that Naruto was not awakened by the sound of her soft alarm. She didn't blame him, while hers was a gentle beep, his was a blaring alarm. She considered her half-ass confession the night before.

'_Maybe I can let it all out someday,' _she considered. She gently shook her blonde roommate and teammate awake. He opened his eyes and saw her.

"Did I die?" he said. "Because all I see is heaven."

Sakura laughed at the reference to her ANBU codename, and said, "Save it for the missions, because you're stuck with earth." He smiled as he got up.

"My arm feels great," he said, stretching his formerly injured arm. "You did great, Sakura-chan."

She replied, "Of course I did. That was basic. Now then, remember that we have a mission today." He nodded and left her room. Sakura quickly changed into her ANBU uniform and entered her main room, only to see Naruto putting on his vest. He didn't notice her yet, so she decided she would just watch his back muscles ripple.

Naruto finished putting the vest on and said, "Enjoy the view, Sakura-chan?" He turned around to her location in front of her bedroom door.

She stuttered, "N-no! I just got here."

He shook his head and said, "I heard you come in twenty seconds ago." Realizing she lost, Sakura sighed in defeat. She entered the kitchen to make breakfast, as she realized was her duty. Naruto decided to watch her do it after gathering his gear and katana. Today Sakura was making rice and a small side of fish.

In a matter of five minutes it was ready and Naruto ate, constantly complimenting Sakura on her 'culinary excellence.' Each of these comments left Sakura feeling more and more prideful. She had practiced cooking a lot when she was younger, hoping to make something that Sasuke would like. Unfortunately, he would never try any of it.

Sakura now had a use for her cooking, with Naruto. When they finished the meal Sakura got up and started for the Hokage's office, with Naruto behind.

As they exited the door Naruto said, "C'mon Sakura, let's do this the ANBU way." With their masks on they jumped from rooftop to rooftop until they were near the Hokage's office. Still going at speed, Naruto headed for the window behind Tsunade's desk. Contrary to Sakura's thoughts he did not jump through it. Instead he jumped to the ground and entered the mansion through the door.

When Sakura asked about it Naruto replied, "What's the point trying to save time going through the window when you'll only be smashed out again." Sakura nodded as they knocked on her door.

"Come in!" yelled the bossy voice inside. As they entered they found the rest of their team was already there. Yamato, Sai, and Kakashi waited for them, leaned against the wall.

"Well, you're early today, Kakashi-sensei," said Sakura to the white haired man.

He replied, "This is ANBU; you can't afford to be late." He was surprisingly serious while saying that.

Naruto asked, "So what's our mission today, baachan?"

Tsunade replied, "Well, usually I send ANBU on a few A-ranks first, but we can't afford to do that with the sudden uptake of crime in this country." She sighed and pulled out a scroll covered with the letter S. Naruto jumped in excitement at the thought of an s-rank mission.

Tsunade continued, "You are to go on a reconnaissance mission to a small town, south east of her. This town, named Suijouki, is closed off and was taken over. It is your job to find out what. Infiltrate the village, find out who it, what they are looking for, and send us the information." ANBU squad seventeen nodded. Tsunade finished, "One more thing. There are rumors of one of the seven swordsmen of the hidden mist being there. Be careful."

Naruto said, "You mean like Zabuza or Kisame?"

Tsunade nodded and said, "Yes, but it can't be either of them, considering both are dead." It was true, Kisame was found dead six months earlier, without his ring or sword. Tsunade handed the mission scroll to Kakashi who placed it in his bag.

The Hokage finished, "You set out tomorrow. In the meantime I would like you to study the area and formulate a plan." She also handed Kakashi a map, which had Suijouki marked. She finished, "You are dismissed." They left the room to let the next team in.

Kakashi stated, "We will go to ANBU headquarters to plan." The team nodded and left for the hidden building. Once they arrived they went into a cozy room with a table and chairs. Kakashi motioned to sit.

He unrolled the map of the fire country and placed it on the table. It showed Suijouki, the town under control of the mysterious perpetrator. It was close to the ocean, about five miles away, but was surrounded by forest other than a small road that led to the land of waves. They had gone pretty close to it on the mission that involved Zabuza. It was an isolated town, though, and was full of inconspicuous people.

Yamato pointed out, "It is close to the land of water, near the ocean. It could be the first part of an invasion."

Kakashi rebutted, "No, there are better towns for that, this one is to far away and is badly positioned for a launching point."

Sai emotionlessly added, "Also, note there are towns behind it."

Sakura suggested, "Is it possible they may be looking for something?"

Kakashi said, "That seems to be the most likely option." He opened the scroll and placed the on the table too. He continued, "It seems there is a large force there. At least seventy five men."

Naruto asked, "So, what's the plan?"

Sakura answered, "That is what we discuss now."

Sai commented, "In the mist, usually guard patrols are within five miles of the village. We don't want to be caught during the night."

Yamato started, "We should wait and camp outside of the five mile radius." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Kakashi explained, "There are fortifications around the village, and guards at each entrance. We need to find a way to get in."

Naruto suggested, "A henge, maybe? We can pretend to be normal people, making a business trip. I will be a painter." Kakashi nodded. Everyone knew Naruto was a skilled painter.

Sakura said, "That could work." They unanimously agreed on the plan, as it was the best offered. Sai and Naruto were painters, Yamato was a carpenter, Sakura was a traveling doctor, and Kakashi was a tailor. They finished formulating the plan and left to their homes, in order to rest for their next mission. Sakura and Naruto quickly returned to their apartment and ate a quick dinner, consisting of fish and rice, with soy sauce and vegetables.

Sakura took a quick shower and bid Naruto goodnight. She returned to her room and fell asleep in the sheets that Naruto had been in not long ago. Naruto also decided to take a quick shower and slept well, thinking about the exiting mission that was coming up.

The next morning Naruto and Sakura quickly met with their team at the predestined point: The village gate. Kakashi wasn't later again, much to Sakura and Naruto's surprise. '_That's twice in a row,' _they thought. '_Wow, he's on a streak.'_ The fact that they were thinking in unison was very quirky indeed, although neither was aware.

Kakashi, the self chosen leader of the group, said, "Come on squad seven, we're moving out." They nodded and followed the map bearing man south east to the village of Suijouki.

* * *

**Yay! Training is over! Anyway, about Ino, she had a pretty good reason to break up with Chouji. She had a six inch wide two month old baby sized penis grow inside her. Ouch. Kiba is only with her for the time; He still likes Hinata.**


	8. Encounter

**This is the second longest chapter! Yay! This one contains the first action since the first chapter also. So get ready for an intense fight.**

**Chapter summary: The team starts their mission. But it is more complicated than that when the enemy discovers them and a violent encounter occurs.**

**That other thing:**

"Regular"- Character speaking.

'Regular'-Sarcastic comment/ quote within a quote.

_'Itallic'- _Character thinking.

**"Bold"-** Kyuubi speaking/ Jutsu.

**'Bold'-** Inner Sakura.

**Disclaimer- I deny ownership of _Naruto,_ the series, and all places, characters, concepts and jutsu within.**

* * *

The road to the village was calm and peaceful, undisturbed and pristine. They were not traveling that road. Jumping from branch to branch in the forests of the land of fire, ANBU squad seventeen was making great progress. By midday they were only miles from their predestined camping point. Thus, Kakashi decided to take a break.

He motioned for the team to stop, and they descended into a clearing. Kakashi quickly examined the map and made quick calculations.

Kakashi declared, "We are close to our camping spot, so we will rest here."

Sakura said, "Oh, good. I could use a rest." Naruto shrugged and sat down and said pulled out a book on friendship. Yamato pulled out a doughnut and began to eat it. Naruto stared at him like he grew a second head.

"What?" said the wood user in between bites. Naruto sighed and looked away.

Sakura called, "Hey, Naruto, come here." She had food set up; knowing Naruto would not have anything.

Naruto said, "Thank you Sakura-chan."

She said, "Well, I know you would want something." The two chowed down on sweet riceballs and soup. Naruto was disappointed at the lack of ramen, but her food was still delicious.

Sai walked over and said, "I read in this book that when someone packs food for another that it is a sign of 'blossoming romance.'"

Sakura angrily said, "Or maybe a friendly gesture by their roommate."

Naruto said, "C'mon Sai, you can have some too." At the statement Sai appeared nervous.

He said, "Naruto, I didn't know you felt that way about me." Naruto was first confused, then surprised, then angry.

"That's not what I meant you faggot!" he screamed, holding his fist towards Sai.

"Hitting someone can sometimes be a sign of feelings for them," the black haired teenager emotionlessly reacted. "That's how I know ugly dog over there likes you." He pointed at Sakura, who immediately got up and charged at him. She nodded to Naruto and they began to start punching him.

Before they began, Kakashi called out, "Time to go!" The silver haired man put away his book and Yamato quickly finished his pack of sunflower seeds. Sakura and Naruto sighed and packed up their luncheon. The team jumped back into the trees and continued heading south east.

They arrived at a small clearing seven miles away from Suijouki. At approximately nine o' clock, they had to stop there for the night.

Yamato said, "This appears to be a satisfactory place to stop." Kakashi nodded.

"Set up the tents. We have one large and a small. One will hold three, the other will hold two.

Sakura spoke, "Kakashi-sensei, me and Naruto live together anyway. We'll take the small tent." As Sakura spoke for him, Naruto shook in excitement. **"Having thoughts of perversion, kit?" **asked the demonic entity inside of him. Naruto replied, _'Shut up, I just want to be close to her.' _Kyuubi mentally shrugged and went away.

Meanwhile, Inner Sakura screamed,** 'Yeah! We'll be so close to Naruto-kun tonight.' **The team quickly set up the two tents, Sakura and Naruto entering a small one, about five feet wide and nine feet long. They would have to sleep close to eachother. Not that either of them protested.

Sakura and Naruto finished their earlier lunch, and watched as shadows in the other tent seemed to argue. It was probably Sai's fault.

They heard a voice say, "I read in a book that when people sleep in a close environment, they get into a spooning position."

Yamato's voice shouted, "That's what girlfriend and boyfriend do!"

Kakashi casually said, "Plus, we're in sleeping bags." Sakura laughed at the situation. She looked and saw Naruto was doing the same.

She said, "Wow, Naruto, aren't you glad we weren't stuck with him."

Naruto replied, "Yeah. He is so weird sometimes." Naruto crawled into his sleeping bag beside Sakura, his mask and katana placed next to the bed. He lay on his side so he could face Sakura.

"Goodnight, Sakura-chan," he said with a yawn. Sakura couldn't help but get transfixed in his gaze. His blue eyes were drawing her in, hypnotizing her. Their lips almost met, only an inch apart.

Sakura realized what was about to happen and pulled back, abruptly saying, "Goodnight!" However, she could not stop herself from watching him as he closed his eyes. His soft, peaceful breathing eventually lulled her to sleep, their faces inches apart.

Later that night, around two o' clock, a lone ninja dashed through the trees. He was wearing a blue vest with arm pads, and blue pants. On his head was a blue ninja mask with a slashed mist headband.

He said to himself, "My, I think I've wandered off course. Oh well, a few extra miles can't hurt." He suddenly sensed a presence. He jumped to another tree to see a campsite, consisting of two tents, a large and a small. He silently thought, '_Weird, a camp way out here? I'll go check it out for Sushi-sama.' _He was about to descend when someone came out of the larger tent.

He observed that he was young, with white hair and a face mask. There was something else he noticed though; his right eye was red, with a scar. The rouge ninja thought for a second, '_That eye is definitely the eye of a ninja. There must be more here too.' _He suddenly hid as the white haired ninja looked toward him. _'I must report this back to Sushi–sama!'_

The blue ninja quickly dashed to the village, thinking, _'I'm glad I've wandered off course.'_

Meanwhile, Hatake Kakashi was thinking, _'There's no doubt about it. Someone was up there: a ninja. I suppose they know we're here now.' _He quickly thought, '_It's best if we stick with the plan. However, it would be best if we came in from a different direction.' _Kakashi resolved that he would wait until morning to take action. He quietly reentered his tent and fell asleep once more.

Naruto came out of the tent that morning, yawning. His internal clock raised him early, for once. Maybe it was the air of the mission. He had on his mask and katana. Kakashi came out of his tent at the same time, and saw Naruto.

"Wake Sakura up," he said sternly. "It's time to go." Naruto nodded and reentered his tent quickly. Unfortunately, he tripped over her and landed in a crumpled heap on top of her. Sakura screamed and threw him off, Naruto flying out of the tent's entrance.

"What the hell was that Naruto!" she yelled, exiting after him.

Naruto nervously replied, "I-I tripped, Sakura-chan. I swear!"

Yamato shook his head while looking down and closing his eyes, while Sai pulled out a new book and read on what this situation meant. Both were wearing their masks and katanas as they exited their tents. Sakura noticed this and quickly got hers. Naruto got up and brushed himself off.

Kakashi briefed, "Small change in plans. There was a shinobi here last night, and he probably reported us to his master. We will stick to the plan, but we enter from the opposite side of the village."

Naruto said, "Huh! Why didn't you tell us earlier! We should have left hours ago!"

Sakura said, "I hate to say it, but I agree with Naruto."

Yamato said, "We couldn't enter their territory during the night. They know the land better than us, they would have the advantage. A fight is probably unavoidable."

Sai added, "Also, they do not know our numbers yet. We should split into smaller groups."

Kakashi said, "Good idea, Sai. I will travel alone, Sai will go with Yamato, Naruto and Sakura will be the last group." The team nodded at the direction. He continued, "In case of an encounter, you aim is to capture, not kill. Split up and we will meet at the south end of the village."

"Hai!" said the team in unison before splitting up. Kakashi headed straight out, while Naruto and Sakura headed in a wide circle left. Yamato quickly packed the tents with a hand sign, and then headed to circle right.

The ninja that had spotted them earlier had just made it to his master. He looked up to see his cloaked boss sitting on a chair. The man was wearing a long blue cloak with what appeared to be purple tentacles woven into it. It completely concealed his body, with a long hilt sticking from the back. He had a round head and cruel, large, beady eyes. These were complemented by an almost flat nose and an extremely round mouth.

The henchman said, "Sushi-sama, last night I found ninja, seven miles from here."

In a bubbly and deep voice, Sushi replied, "Did you now? You're blunder actually paid off for once." The henchman felt a mix of humiliation and pride. Sushi continued, "Roiyaru, go out with four others and try to intercept them." Roiyaru nodded and went to gather the other four best henchmen. They set off with maximum speed toward where Roiyaru directed them.

Kakashi was making quick progress, as he took the straightest path to his destination. Unfortunately it was also the most dangerous. He had the greatest chance of being found. Kakashi heard a sound and quickly found its source using the sharingan. He quickly stopped as five ninja landed on a branch in front of him. He thought, '_Damn it, five?'_ All five were dressed similarly, with the blue uniforms, masks and headbands. Only one had the thick armbands, and that was Roiyaru.

Roiyaru said, "That's the one I saw last night. He has good senses. Kirimaru, you take him." A tall, thin one with forbidding green eyes nodded. He preformed a familiar jutsu.

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu****,"** he said, performing the seal. The land was suddenly covered with thick mist, thicker than Zabuza's. Four of the ninja exited in different directions, in two groups. Kirimaru, the one who performed the mist jutsu, stayed.

Kakashi said, "Pathetic. I already know how to stop that jutsu." He waited for a moment for a response. He didn't get one, as a kunai slid across his throat. Kakashi collapsed into water. _'A Mizu Bunshin?' _thought Kirimaru. The blue clothed man looked around, trying to find Kakashi. He, unlike Zabuza, could see through the mist. He jumped to the side as a kunai whizzed past his ear.

Kirimaru looked to where it came from and saw Kakashi, standing behind a tree.

"**Kirimana no Jutsu!" **he yelled, stretching his hand toward Kakashi. Kakashi was surrounded by an extremely thick sphere of mist. Inside, Kakashi could see nothing but mist, all around. He laughed suddenly, more and more. Kirimaru heard this and yelled, "What's so funny about certain death!" He performed a sign and spears of mist shot through the sphere, and blood splattered from within. He raised his arms in victory.

"Pathetic," said a voice behind him. Kirimaru screamed in fear as all the mist disappeared and a kunai was held to his throat.

Roiyaru and another were closing in on two others, having left the misty area ages ago. His partner was called Kanmon, a medium sized man wearing the same uniform. He carried a scroll on his back. He heard the sound of leaves swishing and they quickly stopped, to see Naruto and Sakura stop in front of them.

Roiyaru said, "Kanmon, now!" The man nodded and unrolled his scroll, making a hand seal. Water spurted from the scroll and formed a tight sphere around them. The scroll was woven around a tree branch that Kanmon stayed near.

Naruto said, "A barrier? We'll just have less space to take you out then." He jumped toward the two on the tree branch. Kanmon quickly pressed on the scroll and water from the dome blocked Naruto's path. He pressed his hand against the wall and it swirled around. Naruto released a wave of chakra and the sphere shot towards the enemy, rapidly spinning.

_'What the hell!' _thought Roiyaru._ 'That is sealed water from Kanmon's barrier_; _it would take a lot_ _of chakra to do that_.' Neither flinched, however; as the sphere came near it simply was sucked into the scroll. Naruto, still speeding towards them, took a quick punch from Roiyaru and hit into the tree branch Sakura was standing on.

"Daichi!" she yelled as she grabbed his hand and pulled him back up. She whispered, "That water is controlled by the scroll. It contains a high presence of chakra." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"This guy, the one with the scroll is probably massively powerful in here. He must be skilled in fuuinjutsu." One thing Naruto had recently learned was the art of seals, fuuinjutsu. Naruto quickly scanned the scrolls composition.

He continued, "There is no way he has complete control over the water. I have a plan." He quickly whispered something into Sakura, who was enlightened at the sound. She nodded and Naruto sad, "Okay! Let's do it!"

The last two ninja were not as lucky finding their last enemies. One was a large man, carrying a hook shaped spear on his back, named Yari. The other was small in stature, wearing the blue uniform they all shared, and wearing gloves over his hands. He was called Namiga.

They were of little luck, those they were tracking having disappeared. Namiga thought, '_I must find them, or Sushi-sama shall get angry.' _One thing one could say of Takohatsu Sushi was that you would not like him when he's angry. Yari was thinking likewise, looking frantically for any sign.

They found one as large strips of wood wrapped around the large man and black and white inky snakes tethered the small one. They were trapped in place on the tree branch as Yamato and Sai appeared beside them.

Yamato said, "Capture successful." Namiga laughed, thinking, '_Successful! Fools they are! What is this, ink?' _He opened his mouth and a torrent of water spilled out, washing the snakes into ink. He threw a quick kunai at Sai, who jumped away, taking a scroll and drawing something.

Yari Cracked the wood enough to escape as Yamato was distracted. He grabbed his spear and swung it at Yamato, who turned in to wood as it split him in half. He rose from the branch on the other side and threw a punch at Yari, who took it in the back. He stumbled forward a bit before turning and horizontally swing his spear at Yamato, who ducked under the blow.

Meanwhile, Sai was dodging giant waves of water, each spewing from Namiga's mouth. Sai finished a quick drawing and did a hand sign, causing an ink wall to appear before him. He did some more and slammed his palm on the tree, causing ink veins to run through it.

"No ink will stop me fool!" yelled Namiga, as a torrent reduced Sai's wall into a splash of ink. Sai emotionlessly waited, and Namiga landed in front of Sai, plunging a kunai into his stomach. Sai dissipated into ink, which fell in a pool under Namiga.

**"Ninpou: Sumi Yochi no Jutsu,"** Sai said, emerging from an ink wisp that just shot from inside the tree. Namiga struggled as ink from the tree wrapped around him and pulled him inside the puddle.

Yamato did a hand sign and wood wrapped around Yari's spear, stopping the blow that was inches from Yamato's neck. Yari pulled the spear toward him as Yamato struggled to keep it in place. The spear glowed blue with chakra as Yari pumped massive amounts into it. It concentrated into the hook shaped blade and formed in the circle created by it, transforming into water.

Yari swung the blade, making the wood explode as water burst from the hook. Yamato jumped to another branch to dodge the torrent. He looked to see Sai on a nearby tree that was almost covered by ink. Yamato nodded proudly, knowing Sai was almost done. He looked back to his opponent, who was jumping toward him, him, spear covered with an aura of water.

Yamato extended wood from the tree he was on, creating a thick wooden shield. The spear crashed into it, cracking it. A small splash of water hit Yamato in the shoulder, and carried enough force to make him stumble back.

"**Suiton:** **Mizu Hira no jutsu,"** said the wood user as he held his palm towards the vulnerable man in front of him, with the wood retreated back into the tree. A wave of water shot into the spear man, who swung through the air into a nearby tree. Yamato finished, **"Moku baindo no Jutsu!" **Thick wood completely encased the man, leaving only his head visible as he was pressed against a tree. Yamato formed a Moku Bunshin, which was instructed to watch the subjugated man. Yamato turned to watch Sai's battle.

At that moment, Namiga was surrounded by black ink. He was using chakra to stay on top. He turned to see pathways around him, some going up and other directions. Near the center was a large hole. Namiga observed that it was the structure of a tree. He turned to see Sai coming from the ceiling beside him, covered in ink which spilled off. The pale ninja emotionlessly looked at him and smiled a fake smile.

Sai, while smiling, said, "I guess it's over for you now." Namiga stepped back, stunned, before spurting a wave at Sai. Ink shot from the walls and Sai used his finger to draw a circle. Miraculously, the water shot through it, as if it were a tunnel, and disappeared. Sai drew his ANBU katana and swung it toward Namiga, who tried to block it with a kunai. Namiga was surprised as the kunai turned into ink. Sai swung the katana and it buried itself deep in the others shoulder. Namiga grimaced in pain as Sai drew it out.

Namiga desperately released all his chakra from his mouth, releasing a enormous wave that washed through the place. Sai was caught put quickly dissipated into ink, which left through the ceiling. Sai emerged outside the tree, quickly jumping away from it as his jutsu was released. The tree exploded in a mix of ink and water, Sai barely avoiding it as he landed on the ground.

The enemy ninja was coming down after he was blasted into the air, covered with ink. Sai drew on his scroll and said, **"Ninpou: Choujuu giga," **as snakes emerged from the paper. They slithered toward Namiga as he landed in a crumpled heap. Namiga looked and saw his partner was captured.

Namiga sprayed a short burst of water at the snakes and quickly got up. He jumped into the trees as Yamato and Sai began to chase him. He shot a wave at the two pursuers, which was blocked by a water jutsu from Yamato. Sai sent three ink leopards at him, circling widely. Namiga, knowing he was low on chakra, threw shuriken at them. They buried themselves within the beasts, but only made small wounds.

_'Shit!' _thought Namiga as the three closed in. He desperately shot a wide wave, which took care of them. He looked forward to see he was heading straight into Yamato. The wood user pulled his katana out, as Namiga inhaled. Yamato Used a Moku jutsu to send a wooden branch swinging into Namiga, knocking the wind out of the water spiting ninja.

It hit him, but he collapsed into water. Sai, who was behind, watched the real one, below on the ground, get away.

Sai said, "He's far away now! I doubt that we can catch him."

Yamato replied, "It doesn't matter, we must try." Sai nodded and followed Yamato after the other ninja.

"I cancelled the mist the moment you used it," explained Kakashi while holding a kunai to the other man's throat. "From then on you were caught in a genjutsu." The other nodded in fear. Kakashi said, "Who do you work for?"

Kirimaru said, "What?"

Kakashi sighed in annoyance and continued, "I'm interrogating you. Who do you work for?" Kirimaru looked down in defiance.

He rudely said, "I will never tell you Sushi-sama's name!" Kakashi muttered "baka" as he knocked the man out for later interrogation. He slung him on his back and pulled out a book titled, 'Bingo book.' He looked for any name's as he continued towards his destination.

Naruto and Sakura jumped through the air as Naruto made the cross with the index and middle fingers of both hands. **"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" **causing ten more Naruto's to pop into existence. Roiyaru and Kanmon waited before water whips shot from the barrier and dispatched two clones. The others each formed a rasengan and Roiyaru jumped into their midst.

**"Suiton: Mizu Kobushi no Jutsu!" **he yelled as water from with in his arm bands spilled out and concentrated into his fist. He punched two Narutos, who tried to block but were knocked away by a pulse of water. Another flung his rasengan at him, but was blocked as Roiyaru grabbed his fist. Water plunged into his chest and the clone dissipated.

_'Seven left,' _he thought as he counted the ninja's still surrounding him. _'Wait, seven? There should be eight!' _Roiyaru quickly countered an incoming Naruto, punching the rasengan with water charged punch. It created a small explosion which dispatched the clone. He kicked one that was behind him, water spewing from leg pads and feeding the kicks power.

The five remaining clones jumped from trees and launch at the airborne enemy. He killed one, but it poofed away. One managed to get an upper kick, propelling Roiyaru higher into the air. Then one clone launched it self off another and tried to punch the enemy. He punched him in the stomach only to meat a layer of water. The impact of the blow forced the rouge ninja up.

He spun and elbowed the clone, which dissipated. The three clones below waited for him to come down. Meanwhile, Sakura blew apart barrier after barrier formed in front of Kanmon, who was still waiting near the scroll. Sakura was pushed back by a force and landed on another branch. She recently discovered that the scroll held water, which could protect it. Kanmon continuously held his hand on the scroll.

She looked to the side to see the other enemy fighting Naruto's clones. '_The plan is working to perfection,'_ she thought, knowing Naruto was probably working on a counter seal at that moment. He said he would need five minutes, and she could give him that. Her job was to distract the seal user, making sure he didn't have time to act.

Sakura realized that the opponent she was even now launching punches at could only control a small amount of water at a time. Naruto probably already knew this, as he knew quite a bit of fuuinjutsu from scrolls he received from Tsunade.

She knew she could find away around it, but most of her genjutsu were touch activated. She knew how to use a hearing activated one, but it would require singing. She thought Naruto would probably laugh at her awful voice. _'Oh well, it's not like I have any other choice.'_

Naruto was hiding behind a tree on the ground while writing a formula on a large piece of paper. Then he heard a tune that he knew was filled with chakra. '_One of Sakura-Chan's genjutsu, I suppose,'_ he thought. _'That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. I wonder why she doesn't sing more often.' _

Naruto was halfway finished with the scroll as more information rushed to his head as another clone was dispatched. _'This guy is strong,' _he thought._ 'Only two clones left.'_

In the meantime the two remaining clones said, "Let's step it up a notch!" Roiyaru finally landed and thought, '_What could that possibly mean?' _The clones split on different sides and threw two kunai. They were blocked by water from each of their targets fists. Roiyaru jumped upward as the clones speedily maneuvered near him and did the same upwards kick, shaping their legs in a cross.

They launched themselves upward at the enemy, a rasengan in each hand. The rasengan each held was exceedingly weak, but strong enough to leave a nasty wound. Roiyaru tried to stop the rasengans by grabbing each with his water covered hands. The blasts were cancelled out, but the synchronized punches weren't. Roiyaru took two hits to the jaw and fell onto the tree once more.

Sakura was singing while punching, trying to channel her chakra into the desired frequency. Once that was done the genjutsu would be complete. Kanmon was irritated at her by now, that she wouldn't stop the endless assault. And to top it off she was now casting a genjutsu, making him feel confused and disoriented. She stopped singing and he sent a water whip towards her, which was caught.

He stepped back for a moment, knowing that was impossible. He sent a water whip to slap his arm, effectively ending the genjutsu. He felt a sharp tug, and knew that was the seal warning him. He tried to quickly turn but was stopped by a powerful fist flying into his head. Kenmon was separated from the scroll as he was knocked through the air by Sakura.

Roiyaru, who had unleashed a strong attack and defeated the last clones with only a few bruises landed beside him. The real Naruto considered, _'Thanks Sakura-chan, if you hadn't done that I would have run out of time.' _He quickly started the last few touches on his counter seal.

Kanmon stretched a thick thread of chakra from his palm, which hit the scroll. He laughed as water burst from it and wrapped around Sakura's legs and arms. Sakura thought, _'I didn't know he could do that!' _Roiyaru jumped towards her, a large amount of chakra imbued water surrounding his fist.

Knowing the strength of the seal, Sakura could not do anything but wait as Roiyaru neared her. _'Maybe Naruto is done with the counter seal? Please let it be so!' _She knew that the punch was not lethal, especially not if she concentrated healing chakra. She sent a lot of chakra to what would probably be the point of impact, her chest.

All of the sudden the water binding her released and Sakura quickly reacted, grabbing the approaching mans fist and swinging him away. She jumped after him, giving two strong punches and leaving him inside a crater on a tree. Roiyaru lay there, stunned at her quick reaction and the way the water released.

Kanmon was having similar thought. His manipulation of the seal was cancelled and the water barrier around the area collapsed He was confusedly trying to control the seal, but its affects were negated. He was suddenly kicked in the face by a blonde ANBU wearing a tiger mask. Naruto drew his katana and held it against the rouge ninja. He quickly struck him on the head, knocking him out.

Sakura appeared to be tying the final ninja up with a rope. Naruto did likewise, binging Kanmon's limbs. Sakura was getting ready to seal the knot when Roiyaru's fist hit her in the stomach. It was an exceedingly weak hit, but it distracted her long enough that Roiyaru jumped away.

Naruto saw this and summoned a clone to watch the other enemy. He and Sakura ran after the rouge ninja, jumping through the trees. _'He's fast,' _thought Naruto. Roiyaru was nearing the village, and they were not close enough to catch him.

Naruto yelled, "**Fuuton, Kaze Burikka no jutsu,"** as he dissapeared and reappeared in front of Roiyaru. Unfortunately, the downside to this jutsu was that he couldn't act for a few seconds as his body solidified. He took a slightly water enhanced punch to the face by Roiyaru.

The enemy ninja jumped over Naruto, who was falling to the ground headfirst. Sakura came within inches of him, but decided saving Naruto was more important. She concentrated chakra to her legs and jumped off to the ground, causing the tree branch to snap in half. She reached the ground and caught Naruto, who quickly woke up from his unconscious state.

Sakura quickly checked him and said, "Good, no major injuries." Naruto stirred and stood up; looking toward the village Roiyaru had just entered.

Naruto said, "He got away." Sakura nodded. He continued, "Now they know about us, our jutsu and everything." He angrily looked toward the village again.

Sakura said, "But at least we got him to run like a little bitch." Naruto smiled at her joke.

He said, "Let's continue to the meeting point." Sakura nodded and Naruto's shadow clone arrived with the captured ninja.

The squad met in the forest near the south end of Suijouki, carrying three with them. They had captured three, but lost two. They were now in the process of interrogating them.

Kakashi said, "I think I found out who their master is." He was reading a page in his bingo book.

Yamato looked over and said, "Who?" The rest seemed interested as well.

Kakashi relayed, "One called his master Sushi-sama." Naruto started laughing, and as did Sakura, knowing his laughter was contagious.

Naruto, in-between laughs, said, "Sushi! What kind of name is that?" Kakashi sighed.

One of the rouge ninjas, who had just woken up, shouted, "Don't talk about Sushi-sama like that!" It was Kanmon, the one Naruto had captured. The team turned toward him.

Kakashi continued, "Now then, as I was saying, their master seems to be Takohatsu Sushi, one of the seven swordsmen of the mist." The awoken enemy shook.

Yamato offered, "Judging from this one's reaction that seems to be the truth."

Naruto said, "Well, what is he after then?" He and the others cruelly looked toward Kanmon. Sakura pulled out a needle filled with some liquid.

He shouted, "I'll never tell you anything." Sakura smirked and plunged the needle into a vein on his head. He tried to scream but her hand was over his mouth.

She said, "Tell me now, and you will live." He shuddered.

"I don't know," he replied. "Only Sushi-sama does." Sakura knew that was the truth, as the liquid she pushed into him was truth serum, which disoriented someone and left only plausible information. Only one with a strong will could resist it.

Kakashi said, "Is there anything you would like to tell us then?"

He replied, "All Sushi-sama said was 'That teme will pay." Yamato nodded.

"The seven swordsmen split up years ago," he said. "It is likely he has a vendetta with another and thinks they are hiding here."

Kakashi said, "The bingo book does not give much information except a name, title and one small fact, that he is rouge." He again looked at Kanmon, expecting info.

He did not say anything, so Sakura suggested, "Well, do you know anything about him."

He didn't reply still, so Sai drew his katana and put it to his throat, forcing him to say, "Not much! He doesn't trust us very much. He always wears the cloak that conceals his sword."

Naruto winced and said, "What does the cloak look like?" He couldn't help but think of Akatsuki.

Kanmon replied, "Blue with purple… tentacles." Naruto and the others sighed in relief. At least it wasn't black with red clouds.

Naruto said, "I don't think there is anything more they can tell us. What do we do with them?"

Sai replied, "They're rouge, and according to the bingo book, desired dead. We must kill them." Kakashi nodded as Kanmon almost shit his pants.

Naruto said, "Isn't that going a little overboard?"

Kakashi said, "Daichi, you're ANBU now. Remember the code?" Naruto nodded, remembering rule number 37, stating 'All rouge ninja must be killed and disposed of without question.' Naruto sighed at the cruel act they had to commit.

Yamato said, "There is no place for these ninja anywhere. We certainly couldn't bring them to Konoha." Naruto reluctantly nodded in agreement.

Sakura put a caring hand on his shoulder and said, "It is okay. We'll make it quick and painless." Naruto looked up.

"Thank you Sakura-chan," he said, brightening up. Sakura had that effect on him. Sakura pulled out three syringes, each containing a deep red liquid. The awake ninja was quivering in fear by now, but a jutsu from Naruto left him completely immobile. Sakura quickly stuck the needle in his internal jugular vein, giving him a painless and quick death. She repeated the process with the other two.

Yamato used an earth jutsu, saying **"Doton: Doutoga no jutsu." **The bodies were swallowed by earth and grinded into pieces. During all of this Naruto looked away.

Kakashi said, "It is done. We shall now carry on with the plan." They nodded and used the ANBU advanced henge jutsu. It would completely change their bodys, molding chakra solid and changing characteristics until the jutsu is released. Being hit would not release the jutsu.

They all changed appearance. It was agreed that having four males and one female would make them obvious. So Naruto agreed to transform into a girl. He was skilled at that form anyway, due to earlier exploration of the female figure.

Before he transformed Sakura warned, "Daichi, don't overdo it." Noticing the threatening tone in her voice, Naruto did the jutsu. He transformed into a red haired girl with long straight hair, C-cup breasts and a traditional dress. She lacked the whiskers, with a unscathed, clear face. Kakashi considered that she looked exactly like Uzumaki Kushina.

He said, "Daichi, you haven't seen any pictures of your mother, have you?"

Naruto replied, "No, why?" Kakashi thought, _'Wow, he sounds just like her too.' _

He briefly finished, "Oh, no reason." Naruto shrugged and began admiring himself with a mirror. Sakura slapped it out of his hand and huffed.

Naruto said, "Don't worry, Joukai-chan, you're way hotter than I am." Sakura looked away and did her transformation. She transformed into a girl with long blond hair and purple eyes. She possessed B-cup breasts and was shorter than her real self. She wore a white t-shirt and skirt.

Sai transformed into a boy with extremely short blue hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a dark purple long sleeved shirt and black pants. Yamato turned into a black haired man with small brown eyes and a brown vest. He also wore long green pants and sandals.

Kakashi was last, and he turned into a tiny man, only five foot tall. He was bald and had black eyes, and wore a stitched green sweater and blue jeans. The change was drastic; he looked like a weak little faggot.

Naruto scanned Sakura and commented, "You look much hotter as yourself, Joukai-chan." Sakura blushed slightly as he called her hot again.

She laughed and said, "So did you." Naruto scratched his head, puzzled.

Sai said, "Good to see that you're no dike, dog." Naruto and Sakura shook angrily. Sai stared at the female Naruto's crotch and said, "Now you're even more dickless than before."

Sakura snapped, "Naruto's not dickless, it is quite big actually!" She blushed furiously along with Naruto as she realized what she said.

Instantly everyone looked strangely at the embarrassed pair. Kakashi giggled like a pervert and Yamato nodded knowingly.

Kakashi said, "You slipped up Joukai. Use the codename." Sakura looked down, still embarrassed.

Naruto saved her by saying, "It was an accident. She woke me up and it… slipped out." Sakura thought, _'Hell yeah! Good save Naruto-kun! Shit, I'm starting to sound like my other.' _

Sai said, "So, how big was it. Last time I saw his penis it was four inches long." Naruto almost punched Sai in the face but Yamato stopped him. Sakura remembered when they went to the hot spring with Yamato and thought, '_Wow, he grew a lot in the last year.'_

Sakura said, "Sai, you are gay."

Sai smiled and said, "Is that a problem?"

Naruto shouted, "Wait, you are?"

Sai said, "No. But the book said that being gay was acceptable in modern society. I wanted to see if it was right."

Kakashi quickly interrupted, "Ok, we are running out of time. Let's go already." The squad nodded and split into two groups. Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi were one, and would go first. Sai and Yamato would go in after thirty minutes. They would meet in the center of the village and find an apartment complex.

The first group moved towards the village gates, biting their lips nervously. It would take a stroke of luck to get past the alert guards. Sakura put her arm around Naruto unconsciously, looking to the world like a pair of lesbians. They encountered the guards, who instantly drew weapons.

* * *

**Now then, to clear something up, Naruto drew a counter seal and placed it in a hidden place. Just by being in range it countered the effects of Kanmon's. Kanmon's seal could not be destroyed either, that's why Naruto made a new one. Sakura's genjutsu was to simply confuse the oppoment, he didn't know where she was.**

**Jutsu guide: Once more, I will not explain any jutsu in the actual series or contained in earlier chapters.**

**Kirimana no Jutsu: Traps the target in a misty genjutsu, once within they are in a completly misty world, they cannot excape. Can be broken with pain, the user being hit, or a large release of chakra. Kakashi was never in this one in the first place.**

**Ninpou: Sumi Yochi no Jutsu: Sai first runs ink through an object. Then he infuses it with chakra and generates a pool on the inked object. He uses his jutsu to pull his oppoment inside, trapping them inside the ink where Sai controls most anything. Can be broken with an exeedingly large amount of water.**

**Suiton:** **Mizu Hira no jutsu: The user send a wave of water from their palm.**

**Moku baindo no Jutsu: Yamato binds his enemy with wood.**

**Suiton: Mizu Kobushi no Jutsu: Roiyaru's special technique. He pulls water from his bands and moulds it with chakra, using it to enhance his attacks. Can be put anywhere on his body, as attack or defense.**

**Doton: Doutoga no jutsu: Earth surrounds a body, gringing it into nutrients to fertilize the earth.**

**Now that that's done, I ask a very important question; Are my characters OOC? I work hard to make sure they aren't, and I want some comfirmation.**


	9. Espionage

**Yay! I'm back. This is a pretty short chapter though. But anyway...**

**Chapter Summary: The squad checks into a inn and hilarity insues. Naruto and Sakura encounter a mysterious man and they all find out more about the enemy. But in the second day, what lays before the ANBU?**

**That other thing: I'm starting to get tired of this, so I will stop doing it. You people already know from earlier chapters anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I DENY that I own Naruto!!! I do not own the greatest thing ever, and I never will, so stop bothering me about it!!!**

* * *

"You're rooms are on the floor above," said the desk clerk at the inn they were checking into. It wasn't exactly the most accommodating place, with dirty floors and unclean facilities. But it was out of the way, cheap, and close to the center. Perfect for the roles they were playing.

Kakashi, still as the small tailor, took two keys and the group went upstairs. The infiltration was a complete success; the guards only took their weapons out as a startled reaction. They ordered two rooms, each with two beds. Once again they would split up, three in one room, two in the other.

"Girls, you share a room," said Kakashi jokingly. Sai was confused and thought, '_Girls? There is only one girl here, the ugly bitch." _

Sakura laughed and said, "Come on, fellow girl." She pointed to Naruto, who was still appearing as a female. "Let's get away from this sausage fest." Sai began looking for sausages, thinking she meant there was a celebration dedicated to Italian sausages.

Naruto said, "You know. Sai, you should try looking up slang words." Sai remembered, _'Slang terms? Oh, now I remember, there was a book that said using slang terms around friends would make you seem closer.' _

He nodded and said, "I will." Naruto and Sakura left for their smaller room with a key Kakashi presented to them. The room they saw looked fine, with two beds in a moderately sized room with a light and bathroom. They inspected the twin sized beds and saw that one was in great condition, with a comfortable mattress and clean sheets.

Naruto lifted the covers of the one he was inspecting and gasped. It was filthy, with all kinds of stains covering the bottom of blanket and sheet. A spring was sticking out here and there and there was rips all over the fabric. It was also rickety and unstable.

He relayed, "This is even worse than any bed I've ever had." Sakura looked at it and gasped.

She said, "I'll take this one. You deserve the better bed."

Naruto shook his head and said, "No, I'm used to bad beds. You take the better one."

"No, you should take that one…" she continued arguing with him over who gets the worst bed, each offering the other the better bed.

"You guys argue like a married couple," said Sai, who just entered the room.

Naruto said, "Shut up Sai!" He slung himself on the bed, saying, "I'm sleeping here, and that's final!" He impacted on the surface of it, and it cracked in half. The two halves of the bed came up vertically, reducing the bed to uselessness.

Sakura said, "Oh crap." She looked at the ruined bed.

Naruto said, "Well, looks like I'll sleep on the floor."

Sakura said, "No, we need to get good rest. You can' sleep on the floor."

Sai commented, "Your both 'girls', right?" He was beginning to get the whole 'Naruto transformed into a girl' thing by now. "You can sleep together in a bed."

Sakura nervously said, "But that doesn't change the fact that he's… Naruto." Meanwhile Naruto was placing his bags near the only remaining bed.

Naruto mentioned, "I think it's a great idea." Sai snickered and left.

Sakura said, "Fine. But only because we both have vaginas."

As he left Sai said, "Hmm, that sounds wrong on many levels."

Naruto said, "I can transform for you if you want." Sakura punched him.

"Just get on the bed," she said, lifting the covers.

Later that night Sai opened the door a crack, letting a small stream of light fall on the two. As it was a small bed, they were close together anyway, but Sakura decided to snuggle against Naruto. Another thing was that both had released their transformation jutsu somehow, most likely unwillingly.

_'It's a good thing I decided to check up on them,' _he thought. He waited a few minutes before sending little ink bunnies to wake them up.

Sakura rose first, rubbing her eyes and swatting the cut inky thing into the wall. She was mostly aggravated about the fact Naruto was laying next to her, not in the jutsu, and she was snuggled up to him.

"What the hell, Sai?" she asked, looking at their disguised teammate, who was standing in the doorway with a picture that he was hiding from them. Naruto was just waken by his little ink bunny which promptly exploded on his face, showering him with ink.

Sai replied, "I was just letting you know you were asleep without your transformation." Sakura and Naruto looked down at themselves and realized he was correct. Sakura confusedly glared at Naruto, thinking it was his fault. They shrugged and repreformed the jutsu, turning back into their previous disguises.

Sai showed them the picture. It was of them, snuggling against eachother as they slept. It was beautifully drawn, Sai made sure of that. He spent twenty minutes sketching in every detail before he woke them up.

He said, "I've recorded this picture. This book I read said couples like to record their historical happenings with pictures."

Sakura said, "It's nice, actually." Sai set the picture down next to them.

Naruto grabbed it and put it in his pack.

Sakura said, "What are you doing?"

Naruto closed his pack, the picture inside, and said, "What were you going to do with it? We can hang it in our apartment if you want."

Sakura huffed and said, "Just go back to sleep." That morning they rose early and met with the other members of the squad.

"What next?" inquired Naruto in the voice just like his mothers, which never failed to unsettle Kakashi.

Yamato said, "We look for information." They had put sound seals in the room, to keep eavesdroppers from listening to their conversation.

"What kind of information?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi thought of the question and said, "Where Takohatsu is hiding, suspicious civilians, and how much enemies are here. Also, the strengths and such of these ninja."

Sai suggested, "This town is small."

Kakashi saw his point and said, "We will inspect it all in different groups. Someone must know something."

"Hai," said the squad as they split into their obvious groups. Naruto and Sakura, Sai and Yamato, as well as Kakashi alone were the groups. Kakashi nodded in approval.

Kakashi said, "I will take the north side, Naruto and Sakura will take east and the final group will take west." He basically took their map of the town and split it into three parts. They removed the sound seals and moved outward, considering that the inn was very close to the town's center.

Naruto and Sakura were exploring the market district of the town. This was where Suijouki's shops were. They entered shops, asked people about different things, but everyone was afraid to talk about it.

Yamato and Sai were in the residential district of the town, full of apartments and a few shops here and there. There were also houses there. They inspected the blue uniformed men patrolling, and Yamato decided to test a random one.

He quickly created a weak wood clone and transformed it into the semblance of a pauper. The clone attacked the guard, but the guard turned and gave a weak punch. He tried to restrain the Bunshin, but he ran away before being captured.

Yamato said, "Genin level." Sai looked pathetically at the man who had just been tested. The Bunshin was dispersed and Yamato looked toward a house. He whispered, "Sai, use your mice to see the people in that house." Sai nodded and drew a mouse on his piece of paper.

"**Ninpou: Choujuu giga,"** he said silently, bringing the mice to life. They crawled into holes and cracks in the house and Sai waited a moment. He splattered ink on the scroll and it began forming, creating a picture of the houses inside. There was a family, depressed and sighing. There house was deprived of possessions, and they cursed at the intruders.

Yamato offered, "Perhaps their presence here has made everyone unhappy." Sai nodded in agreement as the continued to explore.

Kakashi's section was full of the larger buildings: warehouses, offices, a small hospital, and a manor where the mayor lived. The industrial district, it was called. It was the place with the greatest chance of housing Takohatsu Sushi.

Kakashi scouted the area and noticed a genjutsu. He secretly deactivated it to reveal ninja crawling everywhere. There was a high concentration near a certain warehouse, with security so tight even he couldn't easily break through.

The street was mostly empty; not much people lived here. Kakashi resolved to inspect that warehouse later and headed towards the mayors house.

At the market district, Naruto noticed a suspicious man, wearing a cloak that completely covered his skin. He was shopping for fish. He nudged Sakura and pointed toward him. 'Trail him,' he suggested using the hand code. She nodded and they tailed him in the shadows.

He stopped at an out-of-the-way house. It was in the back of an alleyway with three fences in between. He stopped before inserting a key.

"You can come out now," he said, surprising the ANBU. They went out on a limb and transformed, pushing him into the house and trying to restrain him. In a flash of rainbow light he disappeared from their grasp, the two ANBU not even feeling him. Sakura relayed, 'genjutsu' in the hand code. Naruto nodded and they looked for him.

"Over here," said the mysterious light voice. He stepped out of a door, still wearing the same cloak. On his back what Naruto interpreted as a sword, covered with yet another cloth.

"Takohatsu Sushi," mumbled Sakura. The mysterious man chuckled at the name.

He said, "Him? No, that isn't me. You must be the ANBU sent by the leaf village to deal with him. He infiltrated about a week-and-a-half ago. You're quite late."

Naruto asked, "Who are you?"

The man said, "Can't you tell? Just view this magnificent sword," he grabbed his sword from his backs and the cloth unwrapped. Naruto and Sakura saw a bright glint of light from the sword as he disappeared almost instantly.

"What the hell just happened," Naruto asked? Sakura rubbed her eyes and looked again.

"It seems that he used a light genjutsu," she said. "Let's report, this find is enormous." Naruto nodded and they retransformed, heading back into the street.

The squad met again later at the apartment, with seals replaced on the door. Kakashi was late to the meeting, having arrived twenty minutes late. Sakura thought, _'I suppose his streak of not lateness was too good to be true.'_

Kakashi said, "I was at the mayors manor, observing something important." The squad nodded.

Naruto spoke, "We found something big today."

Sakura continued, "We met a suspicious man and trailed him to his house."

"Upon arrival he revealed that he knew we were there," said Naruto.

"We tried to capture him," said Sakura, "but he used a genjutsu."

"He had a sword and was covering his body completely," Naruto continued.

"But he said he wasn't Sushi," she said.

Naruto offered, "He unsheathed his sword and disappeared using another light genjutsu."

The squad blinked as Yamato said, "You rehearsed that, didn't you?" They nervously nodded.

Sai suggested, "Couples do that."

Before anyone could reply Kakashi said, "There was a warehouse with many guards around it. There was also a genjutsu, making them invisible."

Yamato nodded before reporting, "We tested many guards, finding out that they were mostly chuunin and Genin. No Jounins were found."

Sakura said, "Why were you late Kakashi-sensei."

He said, "As I said, I was at the mayor's manor. I noticed that it was quiet inside and decided to investigate."

"What was inside?" asked Naruto after Kakashi paused.

"There was," he said, "many of the enemy inside. Inside the mayor's office I saw one of those we fought yesterday."

"Which one?" asked Yamato.

"I believe it was the one Naruto fought," he replied, pointing at the blonde. Naruto remembered the man who had escaped him.

Kakashi continued, "He was questioning the mayor about something. 'Where is he?' was one question and 'You must know he is here' was another."

Yamato offered, "We can confirm he is looking for someone." Kakashi nodded.

Sakura said, "So, if he is looking for someone it must be someone important."

Naruto added, "No ordinary person could attract the attention of a ninja like Takohatsu."

Sai said, "It's possible it would be the one you two met earlier."

Kakashi said, "New plan then. Naruto and Sakura will spend tomorrow tracking that person. Sai and Yamato, infiltrate the warehouse I mentioned earlier. I will have a talk with the mayor." The squad nodded.

Kakashi finalized, "This nights meeting is over. We will eat at the inns shop." They removed the sound seals and exited the room.

The inns diner was cheap, and, according to Naruto, served the worst ramen ever made. He took one bite and immediately threw it out.

"Ramen is a special food," he said. "Bad ramen is worse than no ramen at all." Sakura was happy about that, because she was able to get him to eat a salad and beef.

They quickly ate, listening to any nearby conversation that may relate to the invasion. The few people at the inn were nervous and depressed. Takohatsu was a cruel man, they found.

The next morning they quickly set out to duty without any delays. Without anywhere to start, Sakura and her teammate would have to start early. Yamato and Sai were to penetrate a high security facility, where they believed the leader was taking residence. That would be a difficult job. Kakashi was taking another high risk job, revealing himself and consulting with the mayor.

Naruto and his pink haired partner decided to start at the house in which they encountered the strange ninja the previous day. They retraced their steps and eventually found it. It was locked, but any shinobi could easily undo that.

Sakura tried to pick the lock but found that somehow it was impossible. She touched the door, tracing her hands over it, expecting treachery. She found it in the form of a genjutsu. She quickly undid it, revealing one square seal on the door. It was the kanji for lock, surrounded by a few others and seal marks.

She beckoned Naruto who took a look, analyzing, "It's simple." He tore the seal off and the door unlocked.

She said, "You're right, that was simple." He grinned and entered the room. It was the same as before, plain and grey, with a chair on one side and black curtains covering a window. There was a single door on the far side of the room, where the sword bearing man had come from the previous day.

He said, "You check for hidden things in here. I'll go to the next room." She nodded in consent as Naruto opened the door to the next room.

Yamato and Sai scanned the warehouse, undisguised, hiding behind a building. From his recent studies the day before, Yamato discovered that chuunin wear hoods and genin wear a simple blue cloth uniform. The jounin, although there were few and three of them the team had already dispatched, wore the hard blue vest and more advanced ninja gear.

Sai let a swarm of ink ants go. They crawled into the warehouse, almost undetected. A guard stepped on a few accidentally and jumped in surprise as the burst into ink.

"That's definitely not blood," he said. A genin, he was of the lower few and a simple foot solider meant only to boost numbers. A chuunin arrived and inspected the pool as the other ants scampered away toward the warehouse.

He said to the genin, "Raise the alarm. We have reason to expect intruders." The man nodded and ran toward the warehouse. Meanwhile, Sai's ants crawled through cracks on the wall and entered the large building.

Sai said, "I guess I have to do this then." He drew a trapdoor on a scroll and brought it out. He made a hand seal as he jumped in. The ants inside had found a safe corner and dissipated into a pool of ink. A hand rose from within: Sai's hand. It drew a quick door using the ink from the ground. It went back and Sai emerged from the door.

He said, using a communicator, "I'm in." The message transmitted itself back to the wood user.

"Ok," said Yamato. He also entered the ink door and appeared beside Sai. The ink doors disappeared and they examined the warehouse interior from behind a box in a corner. Yamato used wood to open a small hole in the wall and looked through. Outside, there were ninja looking for someone.

They saw that the warehouse looked mostly normal, with a few supplies in some boxes. There was what looked like barracks in one section, and a kitchen in another. But one space was closed off and surrounded by walls. _'That,' _thought Yamato, _'is probably where their leader is.' _He relayed this information to Sai using the hand code.

The black haired boy with the cat mask nodded. He also noted that Yamato wanted to use the hand code, meaning there was a need to remain substantially silent. Sai felt no empathy in understanding that but he complied anyway. He communicated 'move out?' All messages were to be prompt and straight forward, and no one was better at that than Sai.

Yamato nodded. The hand code contained no signal for 'yes', but a nod would always suffice. They moved forward silently and stealthily in the barren warehouse. Most ninja were patrolling the town or running other errands, and those that were supposed to be inside moved outside, in order to look for the intruders. Sai's small mistake had actually ended up well for their objective.

The supplies contained within the containers were mostly food, with a mix of weapons and, very rarely, comfort objects. There was nothing suspicious, however. The barracks were just a large gathering of bunk beds, and the kitchen was just a kitchen. They silently approached the last section.

Silently stepping inside the room they first noticed the lack of lights. They closed the door behind them, letting the small stream of light it gave fade away. As their eyes began to adjust to darkness they wandered for a moment. Suddenly light filled the room. They observed a couch, a few books and a poster. They saw the blue painted walls and cabinets containing forbidden material. But most importantly, they noticed the two ninjas in the center, staring at them. The two ninja who had escaped them earlier: Namiga and Roiyaru.

Kakashi knocked upon the mansions door, while in his disguise. The door opened and he saw a butler standing in the doorway. Large and tall, he was almost intimidating. The black eye and missing fingers didn't help his cause though.

_'He probably tried to resist enemy ninja,' _he figured, seeing the doorman's injuries. He noticed a look of great relief painted on the butlers face. He was happy to see only a tiny civilian, not those nasty ninjas.

He said, "What can I do for you?" His voice was rejecting and assertive.

Kakashi replied, "I would like to see the mayor, if he is opened." He sounded like a perfect little courteous peasant. The butler cracked his knuckles.

Kakashi stepped inside, pushing the butler aside. The surprised man reached out to grab him but missed. Kakashi disappeared and hit him on the head. He almost fell with a thump but Kakashi stopped him and laid him in a corner. He would not let anyone get in his way.

Kakashi silently made his way to the mayor's office transforming back into his real form. The door was large and painted gold, with a brass knocker. Kakashi silently opened it and saw a surprising scene on the other side: A large man with a blue cloak that was decorated by purple tentacles. A large sword hilt showed from the back of said cloak, and Kakashi instantly knew who he was facing.

Takohatsu Sushi's shadowed face was menacing, big, glowing yellow eyes were the only thing that showed. Kakashi jumped back to avoid a blow.

He shouted, "Hmm, the leaf ninja?" Kakashi saw behind him to see the mayor curled behind his desk in fear.

Kakashi barely dodged another pound from Sushi. He threw a kunai which was blocked with a forearm, bouncing off it as if it were metal. Kakashi knew not much could be done in the small hallway, and much destruction would be wrought. Takohatsu did not think the same.

The cloaked enemy shouted, "**Suiton: Mizu Baku no jutsu!!" **A large blast of water burst from his mouth, destroying the hallway and blowing Kakashi backwards. He left a small crater in the wall behind him, and after the water cleared examined the destruction. The floor and walls in front of Takohatsu were damaged severely, to the point that the floor was a hole and the walls were cracked. The hallway was scattered with ceramic shards from a vase that exploded.

Sushi reached for his sword, and said, "Hmm… one should be enough for scum like you." He pulled it out to reveal a one foot long blade that extended from the handle. It looked like a standard katana, but short and wide. The malicious rouge smirked as he swung it, the blade shooting off from the swords handle, held by a string of chakra.

Kakashi rolled off to the side, the sword smashing through the wall where his head was moments ago. Kakashi ran towards Sushi, charging a Raikiri. The lightning attack was stopped, as Sushi grabbed his wrist. The Kakashi exploded into lightning and severely shocked his opponent. He stumbled back, thinking, _'A rai bunshin? When did this weakling do that?" _

He rolled forward, dodging a sword aimed for his back. Sushi drew the section of his sword back, clasping it onto the handle again. Kakashi sliced a few times, but each was blocked by Sushi's wide sword. Kakashi jumped back to avoid a slash to his stomach, and landed feet away.

He saw Sushi put his sword back to his cloak, while saying "I can't really waste time on you. Sorry about your upcoming death, Hatake Kakashi." He pulled the sword back out, but this time it was longer. Eight connecting pieces, each exactly like the other, made the sword, reaching the supreme length of eight feet long.

The sword was so complex and well made that each piece interlocked perfectly, leaving them pointed and sharp on both ends. Kakashi noticed something he had not noticed before; the sword was made of chakra metal. The enemy swung the large sword at him, each piece flying towards him individually.

Kakashi was dodging a storm of flying blades and Sushi was concentrating hard on getting him. All eight blades were flying in towards him from different directions, leaving nowhere to go.

"**Hakkeshou Kaiten," **Kakashi said, twirling his body to the form of the Hyuuga clan's rotation, knocking the blades away from him. Surprisingly, his sharingan could copy even the most complicated jutsu, and rotation wasn't exactly a kekkei genkai. Takohatsu Sushi redrew his blades, forming one large sword again.

He said, "Didn't expect something like that." He smirked and began to laugh maniacally. Kakashi began to wonder what was so funny, when all of the sudden he realized that the sword his adversary was holding consisted of only seven parts. He began to move away, formulating a plan.

An explosion of water occurred behind him, knocking Kakashi forward as a blade thrust from it, the blue line of chakra now visible, connecting it to the large sword. Kakashi tried to block it with his katana, but merely deflected it, causing it to glance his shoulder, leaving a deep gash.

Kakashi fell on the ground, leaving him helpless to the incoming sword as it moved to slice him in half.

* * *

**Oh no! My first cliffhanger! What will happen to our beloved Kakashi? Hmm... It is a mystery.**

**Jutsu guide: Only one today**

**Suiton: Mizu Baku no jutsu- Water chakra is built up in the mouth and released at once, causing an enormus blast, depending on the user. The more chakra one posseses, the bigger this water blast gets.**

**Wow, now that the election is over, everything is a lot better. GObama!!! Anyway, I never realized how much the election held back writers... Well, bye!!!**


	10. Onset

**Chapter 10, here just on time. Actually, lately I sort of lost inspiration for this, but luckily I got it back. There are many more chapters to come, people.**

**Chapter summary: Kakashi's fate, revealed. Sai and Yamato's encounter with the last Jounin at Takohatsu Sushi's disposal. And the identidy of the mysterious stranger. But what of the onset of even more enemy's? **

**Disclaimer: I deny that I own _Naruto,_ because that is Kishimoto-sama's job. **

**Now then, enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto and Sakura finished looking through the empty house. It was a plain apartment mostly. They found a bed, cabinets and drawers, each holding normal things. As they sat in the main room pondering Sakura got an idea.

"Naruto," she said, "did you notice?"

"Notice what?" he replied. She didn't reply, just stared at the same part of the wall.

Finally, she said, "This wall. It's grey." Naruto scratched his head and looked at the wall harder.

"Yes," he said, "but I don't…"

"It was white before," she said. He caught on fast after that. Sakura reared her fist and slammed it into the wall, crushing it to dust. Where there should have been street, there was an open hatch, and another wall.

"The wall was white before," she said. "He obviously replaced it after setting this up, using a slab of concrete for security."

He laughed, saying, "Nothings secure when it comes to you Sakura-chan!"

She raised her fist and said, "That includes your face, right?" He stepped back and put his hands up in defense. She quickly descended down the hole, Naruto trailing behind. The underground part was stocked, with food, water and supplies. It had a bed in one corner and a stove in the other, with a separate door to a bathroom.

What the two ANBU didn't know was that the very man they were searching for was watching them the entire time. Kirameki Niji, one of the former swordsmen of Kirigakure.

'_Sushi is still looking for me and these guys make it worse.' _He thought. He had discovered long ago his former comrade's quest for revenge. It was a long, unquenchable thirst for payback that has been driving Takohatsu Sushi for eight years. A quest he was near completion of.

Naruto and Sakura, below, were scanning around the area, with no chance of finding who they were looking for, as he was bending light. His cloak was no longer on, revealing his skin. He was covered in rainbow colored scales that brightly reflected light and, once infused with chakra, gave him the ability to use advanced light genjutsu.

He lifted his sword, Tsuyatsuya, and got ready to strike down the two ANBU. He swung the sword in a long sweep, its rainbow edge sharp enough to cut down a thick tree. As it was about to take the girl Naruto ducked, bringing her down too. She gasped at the sudden action and kicked Niji in the stomach. He was cast through the air, pounded into a crater.

Almost unconscious, his invisibility wore off. Naruto recognized him as the man they met the other day. He lifted himself from the crater in the stone wall and pointed his long, wide sword at them. About six feet long and half a foot wide, and covered with the same rainbow scales as Kirameki Niji was, it was named Tsuyatsuya.

He disappeared and reappeared behind them, but the two expected this, Naruto screaming, "If you don't want to tell us who you are, I'll just beat it out of you!" He aimed a punch, which was blocked by the sword. Naruto jumped up and behind him while Sakura punched. He tried to block with his sword but slid far backwards from the force of the punch. He was surrounded by Naruto clones who each grabbed him, tearing the sword out of his hands and forcing him into submission.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yamato blocked the blast of water with his wood shield. Namiga and Roiyaru were waiting inside the chamber and chased them into the main warehouse. He looked to the side to see Sai fighting the other Jounin. It wasn't doing well, as his ink beasts were just swatted away.

Yamato send a wood pillar flying to Namiga, which was dodged as the other ran down it, drawing in his breath. Yamato did another hand seal and some wood rose from the pillar and grabbed his legs. He tripped and fell down. Yamato tried to seal him in with wood, enclosing him with a cocoon of wood. He sighed in relief at the capture and turned to help Sai.

There was a loud crunching noise, and Yamato turned around. Water was bursting from the wooden sphere, creating numerous cracks. Yamato attempted to seal it, but to no avail.

"**Suiton: Mizu Yari no jutsu!" **screamed a bubbly voice from within.A long, straight stream of water burst from the trap, which traveled towards Yamato at amazing speeds. He attempted to put up a wood barrier, but the spear cracked through and pierced his shoulder, dissipating quickly. Yamato used wood to cover up the wound, but it still would hinder him. The wooden barrier reduced the spear to one third of its actual power, Yamato knew.

The wood burst completely, letting a wave of water out. Namiga stepped out toward Yamato, who withdrew all the wood. He fell onto the ground, and Namiga stepped closer to him. He withdrew a kunai and thrust it into Yamato. It buried itself inside, but Yamato turned into a wooden doll.

Namiga jumped into the air, avoiding the twirling wood that had just come from the ground. _'This guy is becoming predictable,' _he thought. What he didn't expect was the wooden pillar the hit him in the back, flying toward the wall. It slammed into the warehouse wall, crushing Namiga.

Yamato rose from the wood of the pillar and materialized on top of it. Namiga was inside a crater, high on the warehouse wall. Yamato struggled; He was trying to push the wood back. He held a hand sign that would keep the wood in place.

Meanwhile, Sai was running from Roiyaru and his watery fists of fury. He drew a tiger on his scroll and brought it to life. It ran behind him, planning to slash Roiyaru with its claws. Sai grimaced as there was a burst of water and ink behind him. He knew his tiger was destroyed.

Sai jumped and did a back flip, turning to face his opponent. He drew his sword and slashed at him, but it was blocked with a water shield, creating a small splash. The other fist slammed into Sai's head, knocking him quite far to the side. The emotionless ninja ignored the hit, since his mask blocked most of it anyway.

He quickly drew a sword on the paper and brought it out, sending it flying at his enemy. He dodged it and began dashing towards Sai, water splashing around his fist. Sai drew an ink wall and it materialized in front of him. Sai waited until the wall was blown open and used a substitution.

The fist hit into him and he turned into a log.

Roiyaru screamed, "No! I hate the log!" Sai drew a large circle around him, and before he could react, did a hand sign.

"**Ninpou: Sumi Ana no Jutsu," **he said emotionlessly as the hole filled with ink. Roiyaru covered himself with water as he sunk in. He started screaming in pain as Sai's ink piranhas began gnawing at his legs, as the ink absorbed his water shield.

Sai said, "I know your jutsu. Water won't work here." He again drew on his scroll, creating an unrecognizable drawing. He showed it to his opponent, saying, "It's an abstract; a drawing taking no particular shape or form. However, soon you will recognize it; this is what your remains will look like."

Roiyaru screamed, "My service isn't done yet!" He began furiously breathing, concentrating hard. A blue chakra aura burned around him, disrupting the ink. "Just as I thought, this ink is heavy with chakra." He began pumping more out, further disturbing the surface. The chakra of the ink reacted with his, bubbling furiously.

"**Ninpou: Mukei Hyoumei no Jutsu," **Sai said, going through many different hand signs. With ten in all, he stopped and the ink swirled dangerously, covering Roiyaru. The scroll with the abstract drawing was glowing bright, as Sai pressed his palm onto it.

Yamato saw Sai's progress and sighed in relief. The wood was cracking, as Namiga was spraying water into the wall, propelling him back. Yamato considered finishing it, and did a new sign. Wood sprouted and held Namiga more, a piece flying at his head.

Namiga was hit in the head by the wood and slumped down. Yamato, relieved, withdrew his wood. Standing on one wooden platform in front of the crater, Yamato bound the man and had a Moku bunshin watch him. He jumped off to help Sai, ignoring the enemy who had just opened his eyes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The sword hit Kakashi. Sushi laughed in victory as he withdrew it, before noticing he hadn't left a scratch. Kakashi deactivated Kazuku's hardening jutsu and got back up, unscathed. The large, cloaked man stared in disbelief at the copy ninja.

Takohatsu Sushi said, "Heh, well, can't expect less from the great copy ninja." Kakashi's sharingan whirled at the statement.

"Great copy ninja?" said Kakashi questioningly. "I wouldn't say that. Although," he formed a rasengan in one hand in a raikiri in the other, "I do have and extensive collection." He charged at him, thrusting the raikiri forward. Sushi sent one link of the eight foot long sword at him. It reeled towards the raikiri, attempting to block it. It hit the hand, knocking it back.

Kakashi disappeared, causing Sushi to look around. After not seeing him, he nodded knowingly. Kakashi burst from the ground below, his rasengan slamming into Takohatsu's chest. The cloaked man turned into a puddle of water. It was a very massive puddle though. Kakashi was absolutely soaked as the water splashed him and his surroundings.

"**Suiton: Omoi Gogyou no Jutsu," **said a voice from behind. Kakashi attempted to turn around, but the water covering him instantly drew him down, growing extremely heavy. Sushi had his palm on the edge of the puddle, apparently pumping chakra into it. Kakashi struggled to quickly make a handsign, pressing his palm to the water as well.

"**Raiton: Dendou Touza no Jutsu!" **he said, electricity running of his palm. Sushi screamed as he fell back, electricity running through his body. Kakashi got up and dried himself with a jutsu. The villain on the ground screamed and writhed in pain; the electricity had affected his nervous system.

Kakashi explained, "You heavy water only helped better conduct the lightning, making it nine times as affective." The swordsman glared at the masked ninja as he pushed himself up. He held the sword with only one hand, seeing as his other was paralyzed.

"I am not stupid," said Takohatsu Sushi, "I know when to give up. Now isn't the time." He swung the extending sword. "**Suiton: Tako no Sumi Koeda no Jutsu!" **he exclaimed, before sending out a spray of heavy black liquid. It was colossal, leaving no room to avoid it. Kakashi was covered in the stuff, it splattered over his clothing.

Kakashi tried to jump and avoid a swing, but discovered that it was sticky. The substance glued him to the ground. He decided to go for a water substitution. The sword slashed through his body, before turning him into water. He reappeared, soaked.

'_The ink didn't wash off,' _he said. He was still covered in what he presumed was ink. _'The ink of an octopus,' _he considered. _'You really do live up to your name, Takohatsu Sushi.'_ Chakra on his feet enabled his movement, but he was still hindered. Jumping was out of the question.

Kakashi avoided multiple swords as he hid in a room. By now this entire section of the mayor's manor was totaled, although they were on the second floor. Holes were in the floor and the ceiling was nonexistent. Walls were leveled, and the mayor and servants had long ago streamed out of the house like sheep from a wolf.

Takohatsu Sushi drew his sword back into one piece and again swung it at Kakashi. The swing was different this time; ink covered the blades.

"**Suiton:** **Tako no Sumi** **Katana no Jutsu!" **yelled the sword wielding cloaked man. The ink covering the blades stretched to cover the distance between them and hardened into a flexible blade extension. The blade smashed the wall between them to bits and found Kakashi quickly, stretching out to meet the distance between.

Kakashi frantically dodged it, but the flexible blade turned and cut a deep slash in his arm. It was ink doing the cutting, also staining his wound. Kakashi winced as pain took over, causing to clutch his arm. Sushi walked through the hole in the wall, his sword sheathed inside his cloak.

"How do you like the effects, Kakashi?" he asked sadistically. Kakashi fearfully looked at his arm. The wound was black now. "An octopus' ink is meant to keep an opponent at bay. This stuff does more. If it touches blood it will cause a chemical reaction that kills blood cells. Just try to hurt me after your arm can't move." Kakashi decided he had one choice: find Sakura.

"Don't worry, they'll grow back," he said. "Just not if you're dead." He slung one blade towards the white haired ninja. Kakashi moved to the side, woozy as his arm lost blood. Without anything to pump to the muscles, he couldn't move at all. Kakashi injected his arm with something. It was a master vaccine designed to fight off all substances for a time. Sakura had invented it, manifesting her medical genius.

Kakashi breathed in as the black ink stopped quickly. He regained the use of his arms. He dodged the sword once, questioning why Takohatsu kept the blade intact. He ran towards his enemy with a raikiri in his hand. The blade drew back, speeding towards Kakashi's back. It was sharp on both sides.

His Raikiri jammed itself in Sushi's mushy stomach and the blade lodged itself in his back, narrowly missing his spine. Sushi slumped back and fell to the ground. Kakashi did the same as the pressure of the sword in is back released. He quickly caught himself and stumbled to their inn to await their medics return.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The fishlike rainbow colored man that Naruto and his clones held smirked, before saying, "You wished to know who I am? My name is Kirameki Niji, one of the former swordsmen of the mist. Master of light genjutsu, I am the manifestation of the rainbow fish." Naruto snarled at his cheerful and sarcastic reply.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked. Sakura placed he fist in her hand threateningly and Naruto placed a Kunai to his throat. "I guess that's a no," he said.

Sakura said, "Why are you here?"

Naruto added, "We already know of the other swordsman here. Why are there two in the same small village in the Land of Fire?"

"Well," answered Niji, "It's simple. Sushi-kun hates me and vowed revenge on me ten years ago." Naruto cringed at the word 'revenge' as he related it to his revenge obsessed friend. "I'll continue," said the rainbow man. "Now he's finally caught up with me. I just hope I am strong enough to beat him."

"What a tear jerker," said Sakura. "But we have our own problems. Namely, the mission." She pulled out another needle from her pack. "We're going to take you in for questioning." He laughed and smirked.

He said, "Sorry, but so do I." Naruto, who held his sword, dropped it in pain as it burst into light, stinging his retinas. The sword slashed through clones and landed in Niji's hand. He quickly dispatched the rest of his clones and faded away with glowing rainbows.

"Wow," said Naruto, "What a fruitcake."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The final burst of ink went away, and Roiyaru fell to the ground, covered with cuts. Sai looked at him, disappointed, after comparing it to his drawing.

"That's not right," he said. He walked up to his enemy, planning to finish the job with his katana. He held it up and trusted it down. What he didn't plan for was the thin layer of water that held it back.

"I said," growled the mutilated ninja, "I'm not done yet!" Water focused around his arm which pushed him up. With cuts and slashes, a leg barely attached to his body, and many missing fingers, it was a terrifying sight. Or it would have been if Sai knew fear. He stabbed the arm, pinning it to the ground. Roiyaru screamed in pain.

"Sushi-sama isn't done yet!" he screamed with the pain, "so neither am I!" He struggled and tore his hand off the sword, leaving quite a cut. He grabbed Sai's leg, water flowing around his hand. _'He's determined,'_ thought Sai. He grabbed his katana and quickly finished the job, stabbing him through the heart. One last splash of blood smeared the floor, killing his opponent.

Yamato arrived on the scene and looked at the bloody corpse. He shook his head in disagreement.

"Sai," he said, "we were supposed to capture." Sai looked up emotionlessly.

"Sorry," he said. "The book says it's customary to say that after doing something wrong." Yamato was about to speak when suddenly he heard a large crack behind him. Spears of water shot from Namiga's mouth, taking the three by surprise and striking the Moku bunshin. It cracked and turned into wood as the other spears shot toward the location of Sai and Yamato.

They easily dodged these, but Namiga continued. He threw a few kunai through the air and propelled them forward with a blast of water. The other two ninja jumped away from the onslaught, leaving a large puddle and kunai lodged in the ground. Yamato attempted to grab his legs with wood the sprouted from the ground.

Namiga was caught in the trap and wood spread around his legs, keeping them in place. _'Damn,' _he thought. _'I'm almost out of chakra.' _An ink tiger at him but he dispatched it with a small blast of water. He landed on the puddle he created.

**"Suiton: Nami Himatsu no Jutsu," **he said, bringing the water up in a wave that crashed towards the two ANBU. It sped at them and they jumped to avoid the blast, but as the wave neared them it crashed into the ground, creating a large splash. Water surrounded them in the air and force from the blast knocked them upwards.

Sai was drenched and as such could not draw. He pulled out his katana and small knife to defend him. Namiga flew through the rising water with a kunai. Sai blocked it with his small blade. Yamato, not helpless around one of his elements, appeared behind their enemy and swung his katana through the water droplets.

The enemy quickly turned around and let out a sharp spray which held the katana back and propelled him downward. Sai's Katana slice missed as well.

Yamato used, "**Suiton: Bakufu Kurasshu no Jutsu," **through the splash, and a large stream of water crashed into Namiga, forcing him to the ground. He finished, "**Mokuton: Ganjou Kyuu." **As Namiga slammed into the ground long strips of wood wrapped around him into a box which was reinforced by leaf fibers. "Unbreakable," said Yamato.

Inside the coffin Namiga thought the same thing. _'If I try to break out I'll only end up drowning myself. I'll try to escape later.'_ Yamato did some hand seals.

**"Chakra Dobu," **said Yamato, placing his hand on the coffin. The wood absorbed the chakra inside, leaving Namiga without chakra, the specialty of this jutsu. Yamato slumped down and the coffin retreated into the ground, leaving both the enemy and Yamato unconscious. Sai looked at the both of them and wondered how he was to carry both of them.

He thought quick as other ninja started flooding in and decided to do it the normal way: on his back. Sai slung the two unconscious ninja across his back and broke out a window, slipping through alleyways back to the inn.

Kakashi lay down on the inn floor inside their room, blood starting to flow from his wounds. Not only that, but the master vaccine was starting to wear off. He could no longer keep himself moving, so he stopped in their room to await their medic. Naruto popped his head into the room first, disguised in his other form.

"Kushina?" mumbled the disoriented ninja. Naruto saw him and quickly beckoned 'Joukai.' She came in and quickly went into medic mode, moving to him quickly and sealing the wound on his back a little.

"What the hell is this stuff?" said Sakura, referring to the ink.

Kakashi grumbled, "Takohatsu's ink. It kills blood cells." Sakura nodded and extracted it with her **Saiken Chuushutsu no Jutsu. **The black ink drew away from Kakashi's wound and she placed in a nearby bowl she had set up. She bandaged the wound on his back after treating it and set to restoring some blood cells. She finished that and rebanded Kakashi's wound and studied the ink she drew out.

"Kakashi-sensei, go and rest. I'll study this poison." Kakashi nodded and got in one bed. Sakura took the bowl into her room and Naruto followed. Minutes later Sai arrived through the window, with Yamato and the rouge ninja who would be interrogated later.

In Sakura's room she was studying the ink, using, "**Nakami Suijaku no Jutsu." **The chakra went through the ink and Sakura closed her eyes for a moment, before using a notepad to write something down.

Naruto watched her and said, "Sakura-chan, what is that nasty stuff?" She paused for a moment.

"Organic ink," she said. "Takohatsu Sushi made this within his body. It's similar to the ink of an octopus, but with volatile qualities." Naruto listened intently to her description, which he comprehended enough.

"Want to help me gather some herbs?" she asked her teammate.

"Huh?" said Naruto. He didn't know why she needed herbs.

She sighed and continued, "I need herbs to make an antidote." He nodded.

"Sure," he said, "but won't we have to leave the village?" He knew that wasn't allowed by the guards.

"We're ANBU," she said suggesting, "I'm sure we can sneak past a few chuunin." Naruto snickered.

"I could sneak past chuunin before I graduated," he said.

"True," said Sakura, taking her notepad and exiting. He followed her out of the room, down the stairs and to the end of Suijouki. They were near the one gate with the guard posted at it, lying back in a chair. Naruto made a shadow clone and it transformed into another blue clothed ninja.

It poked the man in the shoulder and said, "Yo, it's my shift now. You can leave." He nodded and got up, walking away. The chuunin thought, _'It's my lucky day! A five minute shift!' _

The shadow clone stayed and Naruto and Sakura left through the gate into the forest beyond in the afternoon light. Sakura again studied her notepad before writing down various names.

She said, "Ok, Naruto send out some shadow clones to find these…" she pulled out an herb encyclopedia and showed him various plants. Naruto nodded and summoned 20 Kage bunshins. They split up through the forest in different directions. Sakura then said, "Now I'll look for it too because I don't trust them."

Naruto just smiled and nodded as she looked along the ground. She had her book open and was reading the passage for a red plant with two leaves and green veins.

"This one grows near water," she said. "Over there," she pointed to where they heard the sound of a babbling brook. Near the brook they traveled until they found a plant. A clone returned with the next one, giving them two out of eight. Time dragged on as they hunted for the last herbs.

Naruto said, "Isn't that one?" He pointed to a blue leaved fern that grew next to a tree. Sakura nodded and picked it, putting it in her bag with the others.

She said, "What about your Kage Bunshins?"

"What?" he said.

She amended, "Your shadow clones, how are they doing?" Naruto nodded and meditated for a moment, reaching for the consciousness of his Kage Bunshins.

He opened his eyes and said, "Good news." Five Kage bunshin arrived in the clearing and handed Sakura various herbs.

She said, "I'm astonished; these are all of the right ones." She patted Naruto on the pack and he dispatched all of the Kage Bunshins. The sun was at that time setting and the sky was growing dim.

Sakura said, "Oh, look at the sunset Naruto!" He looked at the many blending colors formed in the sky. He thought, '_apparently Sakura-chan enjoys sunsets. How come I never noticed this?' _

He said, "Yeah, Sakura-chan, it's very beautiful. Just like you." She blushed visibly but decided not to hurt him.

"Aww, don't say that," she replied, hiding her red face. _'Just a lame comment like that effects me so much!' _she thought.

Naruto decided to push his luck and said, "Sakura-chan, don't hide your pretty face." He placed a hand on her cheek and turned her towards him. She looked into his eyes for a long moment. They stood there, masks off, transfixed in love. After a moment of the loving stare Sakura regained her wits and shrugged him off, walking away to the village. He sulkily trailed after her.

Four ninja jumped through the forest, wearing Akatsuki robes. One had red hair and glasses; another had short white hair and shark like teeth. The other was orange haired and the final had red sharingan eyes and raven black hair in the shape of a duck's ass.

Karin, the red haired ninja, said, "God, Suigetsu, why did you drag us all out here!" She was clearly annoyed, glaring at the white haired ninja with severe intensity.

Suigetsu replied, "Come on, I've heard rumors about two swordsmen here, that's two more swords to add to my collection." Slung across his back were Samehada, Kisame's former sword, and Zabuza's head cleaver sword. He had recently killed Kisame to gain his sword and went back to Kumo to retrieve the head cleaver.

Sasuke quietly said, "That's true. We all have goals, and these are Suigetsu's. Don't question his if you expect yours to come to you." They were a group held together only by their common interests, a branch of Akatsuki. Only Sasuke, who inherited Itachi's ring, and Suigetsu, who stole Kisame's, were actual members.

Karin flirtatiously smiled and said, "Okay Sasuke-kun. Anything for you…" At this statement Sasuke was reminded why Karin was there; he needed her chakra sense abilities, but she wanted him very badly.

Juugo stayed out of the conversation, instead blocking the urges to kill things that constantly flowed through his heads. Only the thought of Sasuke, who he viewed as his one connection to Kimimaru, kept them at bay.

Sasuke said, "Karin, we're almost there. Do you sense anyone?"

She replied, "Yes there's a chakra source right outside the village. It's familiar."

The Uchiha replied, "How so?"

She said, "We've met them before. They're leaf ninjas and your former teammates." Sasuke thought, _'Those two? Why… they must be a mission concerning our targets.' _The two mist swordsmen also had a bounty, and Madara sent them on the mission on the condition that they retrieved the bounty for Akatsuki's funds.

"Good," said Sasuke. "We can bring in a jinchuriki as well."

Suigetsu said, "The nine-tails? He's been avoiding us for a year now." Sasuke remembered that after the invasion Pain was pushed back by the leaf and the village increased their defenses significantly. Shizune and the barrier team found a way to repel Pain's chakra receivers and he could no longer enter the village. No one else was strong enough to take on the entire village, so they could get no information,

Sasuke was slightly annoyed at Suigetsu's addressing of Naruto. He didn't really know why, however. Sasuke and his team hawk set off to the location of the two leaf ANBU.

Sakura and Naruto just reached the gate of the village where the Kage bunshin was still waiting. Naruto passed by and the kage Bunshin pointed to a slumped body in a dark corner. Naruto nodded and transformed the body into a paintbrush and put it in his pocked as he went into his ANBU henge of a painter. Sakura transformed as well, and they made their way to the center of the village.

Minutes later team hawk arrived and the kage Bunshin jumped. Karin pointed at him and whispered in Sasuke's ear, very quiet so she could get up close and blow in it. Sasuke thought, '_That was the weirdest tactic yet.' _He ignored her and threw a shuriken at the bunshin which tried to block but was hit in the arm by the blade.

It poofed away and Sasuke knew that it was a shadow clone. Meanwhile, at their room where Sakura was mixing a large load of the antidote, Naruto received the information.

He said, "Sakura-chan, Akatsuki is here." She quickly reacted in surprise.

She asked, "What? Are you sure?" Naruto nodded and relayed to her what the kage bunshin saw; four ninja in Akatsuki robes with shaded face. There were three guys and one woman.

Sakura said, "According to Kabuto's guide there is only one female member, Konan."

Naruto said, "I don't think it was her. Remember the Intel about this new team who kidnapped Kirabi? I think it was them. Not to mention the one with the swords." Sakura nodded. Konoha received information of a new group under Akatsuki from Raikage, a big, black man who had his brother kidnapped by the organization.

Naruto was touched by the care Kumogakure had for the eight tails jinchuriki. Love and care he never received from anyone other than Jiraya, Tsunade, Kakashi and Sakura. He begged to go on the joint village mission to rescue him but Tsunade refused, instead sending some elite Jounin. He stayed in the village and took the chuunin exams anxiously.

The mission was a success, although it turned out Kirabi was never captured, instead he was lying back in a remote location for a few weeks. He finally felt bad about the commotion he was causing and returned to the village, but not before telling his brother that he didn't want to be filled with so much work.

Naruto had never met the other jinchuriki, no matter how much he had wanted to. He was told of his masterful technique, and his manipulation and companionship with his bijuu. Something Naruto would like to have: A companion who is always there, helping you unselfishly and without consequence. But that was what Sakura was for.

Sakura finished mixing the antidote and placing it in multiple labeled syringes. They entered the other room to discuss the revelation of Akatsuki with their other teammates.

They entered the room to see the other members discussing the day's events. Sakura and Naruto took a seat and listened to Yamato, who had recently wakened up, explaining the events at the warehouse. Kakashi weakly sat up on one of the beds, listening to their story about Namiga and Roiyaru.

Namiga was tied up and gagged in a corner. He was reserved for interrogation later. Yamato explained his last jutsu and how he passed out. Sai told them how he left at the very end.

Kakashi said, "Ok, so now we know where their headquarters is, how many soldiers and all that stuff. In my exploit I met Takohatsu Sushi at the mayor's office. He is very strong." Kakashi explained some of his jutsu and methods, not to mention the giant eight foot long sword he carried. "He used the ink which solidified along his sword blade to cut me and inflict this move. I used the master vaccine and attempted to end the fight with a raikiri. His sword hit me and I got him in the stomach. I doubt that he is dead."

"We know who he is after," said Sakura.

"Yeah," said Naruto, "We met another member of the Seven Swordsmen of Kirigakure in that apartment."

"Kirameki Niji," Sakura said. "He is a master of light based genjutsu." They described their encounter with him. They then moved on to finding the herbs and Naruto's discovery.

"A shadow clone was killed," he said, "and I discovered who was here: Akatsuki." Everyone in the room was shocked at the revelation, excluding Namiga who didn't know what they were talking about.

"Are you sure?" asked Kakashi. Naruto nodded.

Yamato said, "Well, this complicates things."

"Indeed," said Sakura.

"Technically," said Kakashi, "We have enough info to complete the first part of the mission. We will send for reinforcements." Naruto nodded.

"I'll take care of that!" he said. He summoned a small purple toad with a scroll holder on its back. Kakashi wrote a quick note and placed it inside.

"To the Hokage," he said.

"Ok sure thing I can do that well I'm off see you because I'm going now BYE!" said the toad in a high pitched fast voice. Naruto shrugged as the toad disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving everyone staring at the spot he vacated.

Naruto said, "Gamanoudou has a hyper problem. He's fast though, and will get the job done."

Kakashi said, "Okay, then. Bed time, let's go to sleep. We have no idea what's in store for us tomorrow."

The pair went back to their room and ate some ANBU rations in there. Rice balls and such, dry foods that can be eaten on the go. After that they crawled up into the bed they shared, forced to snuggle. Not that either of them really minded it.

Every moment Sakura spent with Naruto gave her more insight on her feelings about him. She was still denying her feelings, but was moving in his direction. Naruto's hard, warm chest made her feel safe, and his soft breathing made her feel alive. She closed her eyes and tucked herself close next to him.

Naruto was sleeping next to Sakura, a dream he held for a very long time. She had snuggled against his chest, and he was feeling great. He put his arms around her, drawing her in closer. Sakura realized this but didn't really care. She refrained from moving, instead pushing against him. Then he kissed her on the forehead.

He said, "Your forehead is so noble, I just want to kiss it." She heard the sentence and was instantly reminded of what Sasuke said three years ago.

"Huh?" she said. She thought, _'Why would Naruto say that? It must be a coincidence.' _She realized Naruto was already sleeping so decided to just close her eyes. Seconds later his calm breathing lulled her to sleep beside him.

* * *

**OMG! I'm just as surprised about the arrival of team hawk as you are! Not really, considering I wrote it. **

**Jutsu guide:**

**Suiton: Mizu Yari no jutsu- The user will gather chakra in their mouth, then releasing it with a sharp and narrow burst. This burst will be sharp enough to peirce most things, although the more chakra it contains, the more powerful. Cons- easy to dodge at long ranges and will weaken through distance. **

**Ninpou: Sumi Ana no Jutsu- Sai draws a hole and does this, filling it with ink. This chakra filled ink will bind the oppoment, rendering them useless to battle. Large amounts of chakra will disturb the ink and let the trapped one go. Used in conjunction with Ninpou: Mukei Hyoumei no Jutsu.**

**Ninpou: Mukei Hyoumei no Jutsu- Sai will draw an abstract drawing, do a large number of hand seals, and place his hand on the scroll, causing the ink from Ninpou: Sumi Ana no Jutsu to swril violently, slicing the enemy inside to peices in the form of the abstract drawing.**

**Suiton: Omoi Gogyou no Jutsu- The water the user touches grows extremely heavy, making most movement impossible, and leaving the trapped vuenerable. The water's increased density is a problem, however, as even the smallest electrical charge will vibrate through the water and give a severe shock to the user of this jutsu.**

**Raiton: Dendou Touza no Jutsu- The user emits an electric charge through their palm. The increased density of water will make this technique much more deadly.**

**Suiton: Tako no Sumi Koeda no Jutsu- Takohatsu Sushi generates his organic octopus ink and sprays it out in a wide radius. This ink is heavy and sticky, and will impair the movement of someone ensnared by it. Chakra concentrated will dispupt the inks hold and allow the trapped one to move.**

**Suiton:** **Tako no Sumi** **Katana no Jutsu: Sushi will saturate his eight foot long sword with his ink and strech it along the spaces in between the links. The ink will solidify into a hard and sharp surface. If cut the ink will reveal it's second property; when exposed to blood it will begin killing all blood cells near the wound, although it cannot strech through the blood stream like a normal poison. It will linger in one spot until removed by a medical ninja.**

**Suiton: Nami Himatsu no Jutsu- The user will generate a large wave, sending it at enemies. Upon contact with the ground it will crash into the ground, creating a giant splash that will send large amounts of water into the air.**

**Suiton: Bakufu Kurasshu no Jutsu- If their is water near the user, then they will concentrate their chakra and send a heavy water fall at their oppoment, as long as they are below the user.**

**Mokuton: Ganjou Kyuu- An extremely hard wooden coffin. It is nearly impossible to make and can absorb the prisoner's chakra with Chakra Dobu.**

**Chakra Dobu- Yamato's coffin will absorb the prisoner's chakra. Unfortunately, Yamato will lose chakra, not gain it, through this jutsu, ending in his unconciousness.**

**Nakami Suijaku no Jutsu- A medical ninjutsu that will break down a substance, allowing a master medic to observe its cellular structure and quickly get the base for an antidote. Sakura created this one by herself.**

**That is all the jutsus of this chapter. One isn't here, but that is the one Sakura used to remove the poison in Kankarou. Not here for reasons I explained in the first chapter.**

**Second disclaimer- I hate the log! that comment was from Naruto the Abridged series. So awesome...**

**Soon enough I will reveal another story. Also NaruSaku, first person from Naruto and ten weeks after he left for sage training. Summary: Naruto has returned from his training to a broken and destroyed konoha. After Pain's invasion the villager's finally gained an adequate reason to hate him, and he knows it. But he must still tie together loose ends and find a way to fulfill his destiny.**

**I'm going to reveal the meanings of some names.**

**Yari- Spear**

**Kanmon- Barrier**

**Kirimaru- Kiri-mist **

**Roiyaru- Loyal**

**Namiga- Nami-wave**

**Suijouki- Steam**

**Until next time, Believeit6, OUT!!!**


	11. Origin

**I had just made the deadline I didn't tell anyone about! One chapter a week guys, on or before Saturday. That's how I roll.**

**Chapter Summary: Tsunade sends a backup team. And Akatsuki are doing their buisness in Suijouki! What will become of the mayor?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful series of Naruto.**

* * *

Tsunade had just received the scroll from the annoying toad she was forced to backhand out the window. Shizune said it was a huge overreaction, but unfortunately Tsunade had been drinking too much sake.

Tsunade put the scroll down after reading it fully. Takohatsu Sushi was after Kirameki Niji who was hiding in the village, and to make it worse Akatsuki had arrived. News Tsunade hadn't told Naruto was that Sasuke was the leader of that team. Kakashi did know, however, and would be able to protect them.

For some reason, she doubted that. Kakashi simply wasn't strong enough to beat Sasuke, or at least that is what she gleamed from logic. She began pondering who to send as reinforcements. Shikamaru was in Suna, spending time with his 'girlfreind.' No matter how much he denied it, everyone knew it was true. Shikamaru probably thought that if Gaara found out, getting crushed by his sand would be too troublesome.

Tsunade called, "Shizune!" Her black haired assistant quickly entered through the door.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," she answered her master frantically.

Tsunade said, "Naruto and his team called for reinforcements. Bring me Neji, Lee, Tenten, and Gai." Shizune nodded and left, sending ANBU to fetch the requested team. Tsunade drew up a mission briefing she would have to give to the now ANBU team that was missing a member. "Well, I guess it's the best I can do," she muttered to herself before taking a long draught of sake.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto woke up with his love in his arms. He than quickly pondered, that he had done this twice and wasn't dead yet. Sakura woke from his stirring but quickly pushed him off the bed, now beginning to think 'clearly.' Inner Sakura didn't agree.

Naruto got up and quickly put his mask on, strapping his katana on his back. Sakura sighed and did the same. Sleeping and snuggling in the ANBU uniform wasn't exactly comfortable. They knocked on the door of Kakashi's room and Sai let them in.

Inside they were eating a small breakfast, Yamato taking a recent liking to doughnuts. Kakashi was eating dango, which he discovered was delicious after hanging out with Anko. Sai was eating the plainest food either had ever seen: a plain, white ball that was perfectly rounded and with no marks.

"What the hell is that?" said Sakura, pointing to the half eaten thing Sai held.

He answered, "A root nutrition ball. It has the just right amount of nutrition to sustain someone for 12 hours. I eat two every day." Naruto looked at him like he was crazy.

Naruto and Sakura got their own breakfasts, Kakashi generously heating Naruto's instant cup ramen with a fire jutsu. Sakura only let him have the ramen because it was a mission and they had to be fast. Namiga was sleeping in the corner they had left him in.

They finished eating so Kakashi quickly decided that it was interrogation time. He slapped Namiga on the face, Yamato setting up a hot lamp and Sai lifting him onto a chair.

Kakashi said maliciously, "You know something, and you WILL tell us."

"Yeah," said Yamato, putting on his scary face. Sai slapped Namiga again for no reason.

"What the hell Sai?" said Yamato.

Sai casually answered, "What, Kakashi did it." Namiga rolled his eyes at looked away. Kakashi slapped him again.

"Tell us," said the white haired ANBU, "something."

Yamato said, "We don't really have an idea of what, but you will tell us."

Namiga spat out, "Tell you what? About Sushi-sama and his obsession for revenge?"

Kakashi said, "No, we already know about that. You can tell us about his abilities though." Namiga spat in his face, before looking intensely surprised. He tried it over and over again, but only let loose small streams of saliva.

Sakura said, "I see you are noticing the effects of my drug. No chakra for you, sorry!" Naruto smiled proudly at her.

"He's useless," said Sai. "We should get rid of him." Yamato and Kakashi nodded and Naruto looked away. Sakura worriedly placed a hand on his shoulder.

Sakura said, "He's drugged though! We can do something else, can't we?" She didn't want to distress Naruto, knowing his regrets to the code.

Yamato said, "Remember the code, Joukai." She sighed and turned away as well. Kakashi nodded to Yamato, who stabbed Namiga, who was screaming out loud, through the neck. The drug also weakened them, making them easier to kill. He went through a quick seizure before slumping down, motionless. Yamato encased the body in a coffin which he sent into the earth.

"It's time to go," said Kakashi. His healed wounds allowed him to move, and the entire squad would move as a group. They activated their ANBU henge and left the room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Takohatsu Sushi was lying on a table inside a new hideout. They had taken a lot more care in choosing this one, once he received the news of the break in from Konoha ANBU. His last two high Jounin were gone, and his most loyal man, Roiyaru, cut to pieces.

He was now going through the process of healing from Kakashi's Raikiri. Octopuses could regenerate, and he was no exception. Because of the unfortunate lack of medical ninja, he would be out for three days. _'Three more days of rage before I can resume looking for that asshole. Niji, I will find you for what you did.' _He groaned as the worst day of his life was again brought to mind.

_**Flashback**_

_A younger Sushi was in a Kirigakure ANBU vest, wearing the same eight feet long sword folded across his back to ensure its fit. His round, pinkish face was revealed, as well as his staring circular eyes, with yellow irises. He was much less developed back then, only serving as a swordsman of Kirigakure for three years._

_He was on a mission with his best 'associate', Kirameki Niji. Neither would admit to the bond they shared. Their mission was to assassinate and destroy a rebel group. The two, along with seven jounin, would probably be enough to annihilate the small group. The Mizukage did not enjoy rebels. _

_He swirled his sword for a moment and commented, "Hey, Niji, how about we have some fun with these guys?" Something about being a ninja of Kirigakure no Sato makes you morbid and sadistic. Takohatsu Sushi was no exception from this rule._

_The brightly skinned man with the cloth covered sword replied, "I don't think so. Fast and painful, that's what I do." Sushi nodded, remembering Niji's fighting style. Confuse the opponent, and then finish them with one blow. He was great at assassinations, although he wasn't as silent as Zabuza. They came upon the misty rebel camp, with only a few shadows visible. A ragtag bunch of chuunin, genin and four elders, they were. _

_Niji said something quietly and the band nodded. He flashed with a glow of rainbow chakra, and the entire team gained decreased visibility. Niji had not the advanced skills to make a whole group invisible, only himself. The mist helped, bouncing light throughout its distorted form. _

_They descended to the gathering blow and side by side began to slaughter the people. Sushi's sword stretched and contracted, cleaving off heads all around. He smirked as one was sliced all the way down their back. Niji was working, he knew. The encampment was now roaring with panic. A few chuunin had risen to fight, but they were crushed by the stronger might they faced. _

_The battle echoed through the night as they fought on. One jounin they had brought with them suffered a moderately serious injury. Sushi laughed as he killed the last rebel in sight. He stood for a second, admiring his work when he was slashed suddenly, and right down his right arm. He growled in pain._

_A voice floated, "A growl, Sushi-kun? That is so unlike you." The injured man froze, recognizing the voice f his teammate. The sudden betrayal kept him on his toes. _

_He screamed, "Where are you, teme!" He heard an incoming slash and dodged it._

_Niji commented, "Excellent dodge, I must say. As for your question, I'm," The mist cleared a bit and revealed many copies, "everywhere." Sushi swept his extending sword around him, slashing through the copies. They did not disappear, but seemed to be solid._

"_Niji Bunshins, Sushi-kun. Mixed with water, of course. You have no idea where they really are, do you?" Sushi realized his error. _

"_What the hell Niji?" he said. "What are you doing?" _

_Niji replied, "Separating myself from this morbid village. You still follow it loyally, clinging to its values like an octopus does with its tentacles." He revealed himself to Sushi, carrying his sword on his shoulder._

_Sushi started to get angry at the man and slung his sword at him. It was blocked, then with a flash of rainbow light, leaving him gone again. Sushi heard the swoosh of a slash and blocked it. They battled for some time more, leaving Sushi to realize something. The jounin they had brought with them were dead, and the entire encampment was still… alive. Sushi remembered that he hadn't heard a single scream, not a single splash of blood. No rush of footsteps whatsoever. All he trusted was his eyesight, and he trusted it foolishly._

_Niji stopped for a moment and said, "Hmm, I see you now realize it. You always were an octopussy, yet you rely on your eyesight like this. You don't deserve to revel in the bright colors of the world." He dodged the misaimed sword and rushed towards Sushi. He did complex hand seals for a moment, before saying, "__**Kinjutsu: Shikimou no Jutsu!"**_

_Niji pressed his hand to Sushi's forehead, sending waves of chakra through it. Sushi screamed as pain radiated through his system. Kirameki Niji struggled to keep the flow going right. Sushi could no longer see, only a burst of radiating rainbow colors appeared to him. After many minutes of mind boggling pain Niji pushed himself back, before running away to the west. _

_Sushi lay on the ground, collapsed, for hours. After some amount of time he opened his eyes, then realizing something. He was color blind. Niji did this to him, and he would not be forgiven. Forget the village; the only thing that now mattered to him was revenge. But not a blind quest, it would be one that contained all the details of a plan: a lifelong quest. His former best friend offered him a new dream, and he would not waste it._

_Sushi picked himself up and walked in the direction of Kirigakure no Sato. Revenge would be his, but he would need followers first._

_**Flashback end**_

Sushi remembered his steps after that horrible night. Healing his wounds, improving his jutsu, and recruiting an army were the first steps. The army his intuition told him he would need. He decided not to let the loss of color in his life go to waste. He used ninjustu to make him very much more like an octopus.

Among these changes were his development of ink, his more purple skin, and finally his tentacles. Six, usually tucked around his body, were under his preexisting arms. The arm he had been cut on by sushi was covered by numerous metal plates that kept the whole thing out of sight.

Under those plates was something inhuman: A pink arm covered with suction cups and seven long fingers plus an unnaturally long thumb. With the plates off and wearing only pants, his full, purple, inhuman body was revealed. _'Three days will be a long time,' _thought Sushi, '_but I can wait.'_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

At this time team hawk was looking around. If the village's people weren't scared before, they definitely were now. Suigetsu was the most active, as he would move around and push people against the wall with his head cleaver, asking them questions about the swordsman they knew were in the town.

Juugo looked absolutely pissed off, which Sasuke tied with the fact that all of the village's animals were mostly dead. Doing of Takohatsu Sushi, they all knew.

The orange haired bipolar semi-psychopath that hated killing muttered, "Now it's personal." He always loved animals, and could even communicate with them. Karin was the most useful in this situation for once, as her chakra tracking skills led them to five now dead ninja.

Sasuke simply wasn't very interested, and only brooded his way through the streets. He was there if his team needed him. The streets were almost clear now; Akatsuki was quite famous, even in a small town like this.

Karin quietly said, "There's a chakra source… about five people. One is probably injured. It's far away and they are using a kind of jutsu that blocks chakra sense. Only someone with my expertise could do this." Sasuke nodded, ignoring her mostly. She was walking very close to him, and every once in a while she would brush against him.

He looked away from her every time she did this. Needless to say, the Uchiha was immune to embarrassment. Karin obviously wasn't. She was giggling like a school girl and blushing slightly. Sasuke thought, _'Well, this is the team I must be with to destroy Konoha. Our goal is almost met.' _

They followed Karin to the northern district of Suijouki, where they found a warehouse. It was empty, and Karin mentioned that Sasuke's old teammates were here. The emotionless man only nodded.

He said, "Where are they now?"

Karin closed her eyes and said, "I believe that they are in…" Her voice trailed off as she began to focus, sending her sense through the village. The red haired girl opened her eyes and said, "Further north, follow me!" Sasuke nodded and Suigetsu grudgingly followed her, scowling off to the side. Team hawk headed for their next destination with determination.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Naruto and Sakura each entered the mayor's house. The old man had recently returned to the building after the events of the previous day, and they still hadn't talked with him. They had come from the warehouse, which they discovered was abandoned. Those ninja could move fast, due to their large numbers.

The mayor was in his desk, twitching and frozen at their sudden experience. He seemed to shrink down almost.

Kakashi stated, "Mayor? We're leaf ANBU and want to ask you a few questions." The old man nodded. "Very well. First, we know you have been visited by the one who attacked Suijouki. What did he say?"

The mayor hesitated, before noticing the friendly presence of the masked ANBU. He mentioned, "He came here personally once. I believe he attacked one of you then." Kakashi nodded and pointed to himself. The mayor continued, "He asked me a few questions before you came. He was looking for someone named Kirameki Niji, who he knew came into my village. I didn't know why or how, only those seven years ago we received a guest.

The ANBU team nodded, before Yamato asked, "Anything else you can tell us?" The mayor shook his head, and the ANBU grudgingly nodded, before leaving out the window. The mayor sat back in his chair, relaxing due to the fact that Konoha was protecting him.

Minutes later team hawk burst though his door, Juugo holding the man with an enormous hand. The mayor recognized the red clouds and attempted to scream. Suigetsu slapped a wet hand against his mounth.

Sasuke calmly said, "There was ANBU here earlier, no?" Suigetsu lifted his hand off the mayor's mouth, and he still didn't respond to it. He fearfully glanced at the hallway to see a dead body: his dead guard from the door. Juugo gave a tight squeeze and he gasped.

Suigetsu said, "I think he's useless to us." The mayor glanced in fear.

Sasuke replied, "I think he can tell us something." He activated his sharingan, and said, "They were here, describe them and tell us what they said." The mayor didn't want to reveal anything, which would be betrayal of his rescuers. But when he looked into the red eye with three tomoe, he was cast into a world of darkness. Instantly, torture began with Sasuke's sharingan genjutsu.

Three seconds later the mayor screamed, "Okay! I'll tell you! Just make it stop!" Sasuke smirked and deactivated his sharingan, reverting back to his cold, onyx eyes.

Suigetsu impatiently said, "Well?" He slapped the mayor with a loud sound. A tooth flew out of the old mans mouth and went through the air, before hitting Karin on the cheek.

She said, "OW! Fuck you Suigetsu!" Before she was able to break out into a fit of violence, Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder. She instantly calmed down and blushed. The mayor sat through the scene, concentrating only on the pain he felt on his left cheek.

Juugo spoke, "C'mon, let's get this over with." Suigetsu nodded and placed his large head cleaver against the mayor's neck.

The old man sputtered, "W-well, there were five, with masks. One had white hair," Sasuke thought, _'Kakashi,' _"another with brown, one with black, and the final two were…"

Sasuke interrupted, "one blond and another with pink hair."

The mayor confirmed, "Yes." Sasuke thought, _'So it definitely is them. The other two I'm not too sure about.'_

"What did they say?" asked the Uchiha. The mayor hesitated but then Suigetsu slapped him again, with a hurtful wet hand.

The mayor said, "They asked about Takohatsu Sushi!" Suigetsu looked surprised for a moment. He suddenly gained interest in the topic.

"Ah," said the white haired water ninja. "That one. I'm very interested in that sword. Tell me, old man, why is he here?"

The mayor frightfully replied, "He-he said he was looking for an enemy. K-Kirameki Niji." Suigetsu sighed. Kirameki Niji had a great sword, but it was not of use in his hands. A great addition to his collection, though.

"Where is he?" hissed Suigetsu. The old man shrunk back in fear.

He fidgeted and whispered, "I don't know."

Suigetsu laughed, "Wrong answer," before pulling back the head cleaver and swinging it. The mayor screamed, but the pain never came.

Holding a small knife inside the blades whole was Sai, who said, "I had a feeling something like this would happen." He muttered something into a mouth communicator, and Sasuke recognized him. _'That wood user is probably here too.' _

Karin screamed as an ink snake raveled its way up her body, binding her in place. Sasuke grimaced as the same ting happened to him, but he quickly dispatched it. He sliced the one on Karin, and she sighed in relief.

Suigetsu jumped backward, next to his teammates. Juugo did the same and Sai sat next to the mayor, emotionless. He looked at the scared old man for a minute, and for the smallest millisecond felt sympathy and emotion.

Sai said, "Odds here don't look good." He whispered to the mayor, who nodded. Sai attempted to pick the old man up, but a strange arm extended by Juugo reached for him. Sai pushed the mayor out of the way and stabbed the arm with his namesake.

Juugo didn't flinch, just punched Sai with the other strange fist. Urges began bubbling inside him, the urge to kill.

The now transforming troubled ninja said, "Sasuke-sama! Help me!" Sasuke hesitated, knowing that it could be in their favor. But then he remembered his promise to Juugo, and he did not take those lightly. Sasuke jumped over the mayor's now broken desk and grabbed his teammate. Juugo winced, but withdrew from his psychotic state.

Sai took the moment to withdraw and jumped from the window, the mayor over his back. Sasuke looked after him for a moment, but Suigetsu jumped out of the window in chase. Karin and Juugo and Sasuke quickly followed.

Sai looked back before stopping on a rooftop. Suigetsu got close and did a low sweep with the head cleaver. He held both of his swords, with one in each hand. Sai jumped over the slice, and brought down the katana he held in his right hand. Suigetsu lifted Samehada to block it. Sai jumped backwards only to fall against Juugo.

He crushed Sai's form in-between his arms, only to be splattered with ink. Sasuke scowled and proceeded to look for Sai. He activated Sharingan. He quickly spotted Sai, running along the street with the mayor.

He directed the rest of team hawk towards the escaping ANBU. Sai looked behing them to see he was now being chased. He did a few hand seals.

Sai said, "**Ninpou: Sumi ooi." **He drew a cloud of sorts on a drawing scroll and focused his chakra. Instantly a thick black shroud burst from the paper into the surrounding air.

Sasuke thought, _'It is thick with chakra, it seems. Although, I can still see him. This shroud is no match for Sharingan.'_ Sasuke drew his long sword and swung it, cutting Sai's shoulder with great speed. Sai grimaced but continued to run. Sasuke ran by the side of him to get in front then stopped. They were now in an alleyway in-between two shops.

The rest of team hawk was crouching in the shroud, unable to see. They didn't notice the shadow run past them. Sasuke was battling Sai with his sword, after Sai had set the mayor down. Sai blocked the sword with his sai, until he remembered something.

Sasuke threw his sword in the air, before doing the hand seals for chidori. His hand crackling with electricity, he channeled into the caught sword with **Chidori Nagashi. **Sai saw the incoming blade and remembered how to stop it. Sai grabbed Sasuke's arm, stopping the blade millimeters from his own neck.

Prepared for this, Sasuke sent a crackling burst of lightning element from the sword into Sai. The electrical blast knocked him backwards. Sai avoided looking into the dark red eyes, knowing what they could do. Sasuke considered finishing Sai off for a moment, but decided against it. He picked up the mayor and started walking away.

Sai said softly, "What a foolish move." Suddenly three ink tigers appeared behind Sasuke, claws ready to cut into him. He stopped for a moment, before flashing for one moment. Instantly, all three burst into ink. Sasuke threw the mayor aside and started walking toward Sai, who had gotten up.

Sai said, "**Ninpou: Kurohari." **He flicked his drawing brush quickly, and the ink formed into small needles. Sasuke caught them on his sword. Sai did another hand seal and said, "**Ninpou: Sumi San." **The ink on Sasuke's sword flickered and glowed blue. The Sasuke dropped it as the black ink started to spread and burn.

He said, "What a wide range of techniques." The two emotionless ninja stared at eachother, now only a few yards apart.

"Not really," answered Sai. "All of them involve ink and drawing." Sasuke considered the comment, knowing he did not draw for his last two. Sai looked at the dropped sword, which had now served its purpose. It was not acid on the sword, just ink that he used his jutsu to make it seem like it was fizzling. On the sword was a picture of a chibi Sai.

Sai completed, "**Ninpou: Juubun Sumi Bunshin." **The ink bubbled and then rose, transforming into a perfect copy of Sai. It rose behind Sasuke who sensed the danger. He elbowed it and it fell backward, ink splattering from it's nose. Sasuke did a backflip over it, grabbing the sword.

He swung but the bunshin put its arm up. Somehow the sword was blocked.

Sai explained, "It was made partly from your sword. It contains the same material and being hit will cancel it out. Sasuke dodged the bunshin's katana and punched it in the stomach with great speed. It rolled back, more ink spilling out.

Sasuke sheathed his sword and did three hand seals, saying, "**Chidori!" **The bunshin rose and Sai went to its side. Sasuke aimed the chidori at the real Sai, but he brought the clone out in front of him. Sasuke thrusted, and the chidori buried itself inches within Sai's bunshin.

Ink closed around his hand and began to flow down his arm. Sasuke tried to pull his arm out but could not succeed. All through this, Sai wouldn't look directly at Sasuke's eyes. He buried the knife into Sasuke's shoulder, but it missed somehow. Sasuke was gone, and the bunshin fell onto its knees.

Sai looked around the alleyway, when he felt a jarring burst of electricity to his back. He fell over, as Sasuke stood three yards away from him. Sai felt his body go numb as his bunshin sunk and he started to black out.

Sai watched Sasuke step over him and walk over to the man he tried to protect. He remembered all of the brainwashing he went through as a child. "Never fail the mission,' he was told. 'The mission is the only priority. No emotions, no drawbacks, no thoughts will get in the way.' Sai struggled to get up, as now, saving that mayor was his mission. Pain would not stop him.

Sasuke stepped closer to the now unconscious old man. Sai let out a small cry of pain as he fell onto the ground. Sasuke stopped and turned around for a moment, looking at the struggling masked ninja with a cat mask.

Sasuke was about to speak when wood spears burst from the walls. He pumped chakra into his legs and jumped. Higher in the alley way wood formed to block his path. A good kick from Sasuke obliterated the wood. Sasuke ran up the wall to the top of the alley way, before seeing wood encase Sai and the mayor. The wood retreated into the ground and Sasuke jumped down, looking for the wood user. As Sai's ink shroud cleared, Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo ran into the alleyway.

Sasuke offered, "Their all gone." Suigetsu angrily punched the wall and his hand burst into water.

"Oops," he said, "I gotta' learn to control that better."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yamato returned to ANBU squad seventeen with the mayor and Sai in tow. They were hidden on the far side of the village, in the basement of an abandoned house. Sai was barely still awake, shocked from Sasuke's **Chidori Nagashi. **Sai looked up and saw Naruto with a questioning stare.

Sai said in a fake tone of excitement, "Daichi, you'll never guess who I saw!" Instantly Yamato and Kakashi looked fearfully at the blonde. Naruto's face grew a questioning look and Sai continued, "I saw Sasuke." Naruto and Sakura's jaws dropped at the mention of the Uchiha.

Kakashi sighed and said, "Naruto, it's time to tell you I guess. The new team in Akatsuki that attempted to kidnap Kirabi a year ago was led by Sasuke."

Naruto said, "No! Why would he join Akatsuki! That is where his brother was! I thought he hated him." Kakashi shook his head.

The white haired ANBU said, "It's true." Naruto clenched his fist and Sakura worriedly watched him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked up.

"So now he's hunting me down too," said Naruto. "Just like the demon I-"

"Naruto!" shouted Sakura, stopping him from saying anything. "You're no demon! Just a sweet, lovable boy!" _'Why did I just say that!' _Sakura mentally slapped herself while Yamato stared at her with a confident, 'I told you so' look on his face.

The blonde jinchuriki stopped, surprised and said, "Really, Joukai-chan."

Sai interrupted, "Wow, even Daichi remembered the codenames." Sakura punched him and looked into Naruto's sparkling eyes. Yamato was about to do a fist pump but then a bright flash of light filled the room.

Sai said, "Wow, it's so rainbow in here." The room was covered with the rainbows at this point and Kirameki Niji walked down the stairs with his rainbow scales showing. Sai took one look and said, "Homo."

Niji spotted them and said, "Oh shit!" He drew his sword and disappeared. Sakura quickly went through hand seals.

Kakashi spotted an incoming attack with the sharingan he quickly revealed. He ran and pulled Sai out of the way from the blade that slammed into the ground.

Sakura shouted, "**Ranpu Shuushi no Jutsu!" **She put her hands in a 'prayer' position and a wave of chakra spread from her. The rainbows in the air instantly disappeared as everyone looked to Niji, who was now not nearly as bright.

He said, "Clever girl. You stopped the light with a genjutsu." He thrust the sword into the ground and concentrated chakra in the tiger seal. Sakura held her hand sign as the air started to shimmer.

Kakashi explained, "They're having a battle of genjutsu." Naruto nodded and started to run toward Niji. He jumped in the air but suddenly was filled with a sense of confusion and missed Niji. Both the pink haired girl and Niji were concentrating hard.

Kakashi yelled to Naruto, "If you get close the gen waves will hit you! Stay away for now, until Sakura wins." Naruto nodded in confidence of Sakura. The time dragged on until minutes later Niji screamed in pain. He fell back, clutching his head in pain until he fell down on the floor.

Sakura said, "**Sakura Soutei no Jutsu." **With a sequence of hand signs, rabbit, snake, ox, and tiger, Kirameki Niji struggled for a bit before being trapped on the floor. She said, "You're trapped now." He nodded for a moment, and Yamato picked up his sword which was still in the ground next to him. Niji smirked at the sight.

Sakura shouted, "Yamato-taichou, let go of it!" Yamato tried to drop it but his head was filled with a blinding flash. The sword dropped and stabbed his toe, bringing him to the ground. He clutched the new wound. Niji broke out of the genjutsu from the flash, and got up, quickly grabbing his sword.

He was about to stab Yamato when he came in contact with Naruto's **Rasengan**. He flew back from the small chakra explosion and hit the wall. Naruto only was able to form a weak one in time, leaving Niji almost unscathed.

Kakashi said, "If we catch him then we have a better chance at Takohatsu!" The team nodded and surrounded him, excluding Sai, who was too injured. Naruto and Kakashi stood in-front of him, with Yamato and Sakura flanking him.

Naruto put the index and middle fingers of both hands in across, saying, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Naruto clones filled in the gaps between the squad, trapping Niji fully. He smiled.

"**Suiton: Niji Hitoame no Jutsu!" **He yelled, pointing his mouth upwards. Water shot into the air, coming down in droplets. The air was filled with rainbow sparkling water now, and Niji stopped spraying as his opponents tried to find him. **"Suiton: Niji Mizu bunshin no Jutsu," **he said softly, with a monkey sign. The water droplets in the air condensed a bit. A few clashes and Naruto screams were followed with a puff of smoke.

He clones that tried to attack the rest of the team were fended off, but not destroyed. Sakura punched one, right on the mark. It splashed away, letting a burst of light emit from the water it was made of.

The real missing ninja clashed with the real Naruto briefly, overcoming him. The water in the air disoriented most, not to mention when reflected off the scales Niji was hard to see.

**"Katon: Mizu Kansouki no Jutsu," **said Kakashi, sending a wave of hot air all around them. The water droplets were turned into steam and dissipated. Naruto realized where Niji was and kicked him, forcing him back. A Kage bunshin materialized behind him and formed a rasengan, while Niji sliced at Naruto. He hear the ball of chakra too late as it him him. He was propelled forward into Naruto's fist, delivering a crunching punch to the gut.

The Bunshins still remained, but were considerably weakened. Naruto's Kage Bunshins made quick work of them. Niji stumbled back from Naruto's punch, falling onto the ground. He closed his eyes as he fell.

**"Nijiton: Tsuyatsuya Senkou!" **he yelled as he hit the ground. His sword reacted, shining brightly as he pumped chakra into it. Naruto tried to punch him in the face, but a flash from the sword _hit _him, sending him backwards. After the flash, Niji and the sword were gone, leaving only a crater in their wake.

Yamato said, "He got away." The rest of the team nodded as Sai flipped through a book.

Sai shouted, "Ah, here. This book says when a guy wears rainbow colors, it means he is gay." The book was titled Signs of Homosexuality.

Sakura said, "Oh? Did it also say that wearing belly shirts and commenting on dicks is gay?"

Sai flipped through the book and said, "Hmm, you're right. Maybe I am gay?"

Naruto whispered to Sakura, "I told you so." She laughed for a second, and remembered her bet with Ino. Sakura bet Ino two hundred ryo that Sai was a fag. Ino had replied bitchlistically, "No way! A guy that good looking _has_ to be straight. Five hundred ryo on Sai is straight!"

Tsunade had burst into the room and bet on Sai being bisexual. She always had picked the worst bets. Ino told Shikamaru later and he scoffed that they were all wrong. He said Sai was just asexual, which Ino had no idea of. She asked what that meant but Shikamaru just shook it off as troublesome.

Naruto said, "Sai, don't mind me asking, but why the hell did you get that book?"

"Oh," said Sai, closing it, "I wanted to see if you were gay."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Temari sat next to Shikamaru, in Suna's council chambers. He was Konoha's ambassador for Gaara's proposal of dual village missions. The red haired Kazekage sat at the head of the table, with Kankuro at his right and Temari to the left. Along the rest of the table were the various elders.

Gaara spoke in a calm tone, "I will first explain why the council is gathered here today, along with Konoha's ambassador Nara Shikamaru. Shikamaru was laid back with his hands behind his head.

Temari sharply whispered, "Hey, don't look so lazy! This is an important meeting!" Shikamaru instantly got himself into a sitting up position, his hands crossed on the table and with a dead serious look on his face.

Shikamaru whispered back, "For you." He ignored Kankuro's heavy glare, and smiled for a moment at his secret girlfreind's brother. He whispered to Temari, "It is really troublesome that you got the protective type. Temari wondered why he was being so bold.

Gaara cleared his throat and continued, "I propose dual village missions. We can establish a program between Konoha and Suna that will accept S-rank or higher missions that both villages will comply on, and later split the profits." There were some whispers among the elders.

Finally, Gaara's high advisor, Hyouka, said, "How will this benefit us?"

Kankuro almost jumped from his chair and said, "I am so glad you asked!" He wore a black out fit like before, with the same symbol on one shoulder. In the front was a black Suna ANBU vest, with a puppet sign on the back. He lacked the hood, instead letting his sandy brown hair free, with more complex purple face tattoo. He had decided to make it a tattoo since some chick from Suna liked his style and wanted to make it permanent. He complied and got a new tattoo from that.

Kankuro lifted a forth scroll off of his back and used to summon a new puppet. It was brown wood, with panels in its chest, and was shaped like an owl.

Kankuro declared proudly, "The first puppet I ever made and designed!"

One man from the council said, "Why is this relevant?"

Kankuro pulled a string and the puppet opened its mouth, which projected something: a graph on the wall. Instantly the entire council said 'oh.'

Shikamaru studied the graph. It was titled Dual Mission profits. The bottom showed numbers of dual mission's completed, and the side detailed how much more money they would get.

Kankuro said proudly, "And that's not all!" He pulled more strings, causing panels to open and display more graphs. There was one for Konoha relations, another for survival rate and a final for Kankuro's happiness. The last one had nothing to do with dual missions. "Oops," said Kankuro, embarrassed. He flicked his pinkie finger and the Kankuro's happiness graph went away. He replaced it with a Gaara's happiness graph.

When Gaara caught sight of it he just sighed. Shikamaru began thinking of te puppet, _'Hmm, well, it displays graphs. Don't we have paper for that? It probably uses a magnified chakra beam sent through plastic filters in the panels to display graphs. Maybe it has hidden blades or something, maybe a chakra pulse beam.' _But as Shikamaru examined the puppet, he couldn't shake the feeling that it was useless.

For about thirty minutes the council discussed the topic openly, Shikamaru making an intelligent comment every once in a while. He was trying to impress Temari. Although he would never admit it, nothing was too troublesome for her.

Finally, after half an hour, the council agreed that they would all think about it and the topic would be reviewed later. Gaara didn't need the council's agreement, but it was better if he did. With their support, chances something could go wrong were low. It was also them that made him Kazekage, and that was the kindest thing anyone had ever done for him, short of Chiyo killing herself to revive him of course.

The group filed out of the chamber, as Shikamaru headed to his room in the Kazekage mansion, right next to Temari's. He didn't notice the small sandy eye floating near the top of the room. He lay down on his bed, waiting for a few hours. At one o'clock he heard a slight creak and the door opened. Temari walked in, wearing a short nightgown. Shikamaru smiled and got up, waiting for her to get closer. She sat beside him and they began making out.

Meanwhile Gaara woke up after seeing Shikamaru and his sister start having hot sex. The protective side of him the Shukaku had left behind kicked in and he quickly dressed. As he got to the door suddenly he went immobile. He looked forward and saw a chakra seal on the door. When he touched the knob little shadow hands spread over him. Angry that he forgot his sand, Gaara tried to yell, which was very unlike him. A shadow hand clamped over his mouth.

Gaara laughed and summoned his chakra. A small stream of sand burst through the wall and cut the seal in half, and instantly the moans from inside the room stopped.

Shikamaru quickly scrambled to put his clothes on and Temari was surprised for a moment. She felt a small grain of sand his her back and looked up seeing the eye.

"Oh shit, Shikamaru!" She said, pulling her bra and panties back on. "Gaara's third eye!" Shikamaru gasped and quickly sent a shadow spear at it. The eye was hit and dissipated. Gaara burst through the door and sent a hand of sand at Shikamaru, which grasped its throat.

He moaned, "Ahh, why must it be Gaara!" He knew if Gaara was going to kill him, he would already be dead. Temari grabbed Gaara and started arguing with him.

Gaara said, "I will kill him for defiling you!"

Shikamaru sputtered, almost unconscious, "You can't! Killing me would be defying the alliance." Gaara sighed and withdrew the sand, leaving Shikamaru to drop on his knees, clutching his wind pipe.

"Fine then," he said, "But if I catch this again..." He clenched his right hand, causing a nearby sand vase to explode.

Temari said, "But Gaara, I want this! How can you defy your _older _sister the man she loves?"

Gaara said, "I'm the Kazekage," as if that was explanation enough. Temari scowled and kissed Shikamaru, who was surprised but didn't deny the kiss from the now scantily clad Temari with only her lingerie and nightgown on, and him with only his pants and fishnet shirt on.

Gaara said, "We'll talk about this later. It pains me you had to keep your love secret to your family." He left the room, leaving the two together.

Shikamaru suggested, "Want to try again?"

"NO!" shouted Temari, slapping him. Shikamaru thought, _'Wow, dad. I finally understand your talk about woman.'_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The former Team Gai, now ANBU squad 15, although it was missing Shikamaru, rapidly jumped through the trees in their effort to reach Suijouki. Lee and Gai were both very interested in the mission, as they knew it was a combat mission. Neji and Tenten did not care much, except that they would see the other squad.

Lee and Gai were rapidly discussing their most recent challenge as Neji looked forward to the village, his byakugan activated.

He yelled over Lee's chattering, "Fifteen kilometers!" Gai nodded, looking serious for a moment. Both he and Lee wore the same ugly green suit, except with the purple ANBU vest over it. It was, in Tenten's words, a fashion crisis.

She wore the vest with white puffy pants. On her back was one enormous scroll, along with two medium scrolls. Along her arms were summoning tattoos all along, containing various weapons. She also wore two special katana on her waist. Neji wore his standard ANBU uniform, with the mask of a bird. Tenten had the mask of a dragon, and Lee and Gai shared monkey masks.

Neji said, "Wait, and let us stop here for a moment." The team nodded and they all stopped on the next branch. The Hyuga said, "We should review the plan."

Gai said, "We know that very well already." Lee nodded.

Neji said, "Yes, I know, but we really can't afford to be impatient."

Gai said, "Ok, I guess we can review. Let's go over the youthful plan!"

* * *

**Chapter eleven, complete. **

**Jutsu guide:**

**Kinjutsu: Shikimou no Jutsu- A forbidden jutsu used by Niji. It will send chakra into the victim's head, going into the section that recieves images from the eyes. It overloads the color seeing part and destroys it forever. This Jutsu leaves the oppoment color blind.**

**Ninpou: Sumi ooi- Sai casts a shroud of ink throughout the surrounding air. A doujutsu such as Sharingan will be able to see through it.**

**Ninpou: Kurohari- Sai sends ink at the oppoment, forming it into needles that splatter on impact.**

**Ninpou: Sumi San- Sai uses ink on a surface and pretends to make it seem like acid. Used in conjunction with...**

**Ninpou: Juubun Sumi Bunshin- Sai will draw himself on something, or use the two above to draw himself. Using Chakra manifests it into a bunshin. This clone takes alot of Chakra, but is durable and can retain properties of what it was drawn on. The metal from Sasuke's katana couldn't cut it because of this. Since the sword was electrified when he touched it, the bunshin had partial resistence to Chidori.**

**Ranpu Shuushi no Jutsu- Sakura created this jutsu to counteract Kirameki Niji's light genjutsu. It uses a genjutsu that does the exact oppisite; stops the light. It is possible to overload it if you use more power.**

**Sakura Soutei no Jutsu- Sakura uses a genjutsu to bind the opponent, making the believe a Cherry Blossom tree in binding them.**

**Suiton: Niji Hitoame no Jutsu- Niji sends a spray of water infused with his rainbow chakra. It lingers in the air and makes his jutsu more effective.**

**Suiton: Niji Mizu bunshin no Jutsu- Niji condenses water in the air and infuses it with rainbow chakra. The clone is weak, but shifty and hard to hit.**

**Katon: Mizu Kansouki no Jutsu- Sends out blast of hot air that will evaporate water.**

**Nijiton: Tsuyatsuya Senkou- In Niji's strongest category of Jutsu: Rainbow release. Focuses chakra into his sword, Tsuyatsuya and makes it send out a heavy rainbow chakra flash. This gives time to escape and knocks back any enemies.**

**Sorry to those who wanted the lemon. I'm not ready yet, plus this is not a ShikaTema. It is a NaruSaku.**

**Any suggestions for me? The more little plot bunnies you guys send me, the faster I will update. I'm starting to ruin out of plot juice; I have no idea what will happen after the Suijouki arc. So please, if you have any ideas, tell me in a review. **


	12. Hope

**Sorry, short chapter this week. Don't blame me, blame Thanksgiving! **

**Chapter summary: Squad fifteen must become aquainted with the situation, and some more discoveries are made. What did Neji see? And Akatsuki is still on the move! A very exciting chapter this week! Not really.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the most amazing thing in the world. I don't own Naruto either. Sorry, suers, but you got nothing on me!**

**This is about to begin! The next installment!**

* * *

ANBU squad 15, previously known as team Gai, arrived at Suijouki the next day. They had a very straightforward plan: break into the town, takeout all enemy in sight on the way to the warehouse, and meet squad seventeen outside to finish the enemy. Their plan was only slightly flawed; before they arrived Neji warned the squad that the warehouse was empty.

"They must have abandoned it," he said. They quickly ducked into an alley, a little away from the warehouse.

Lee commented, "This is very unyouthful. It seems we have to modify our plan!"

Tenten replied, "Well, first of all, unyouthful isn't a word! Also, we don't have to modify it! We failed, the plan is over!"

Before Lee could argue, someone appeared in the hallway, who said, "Sorry about that. We didn't have time to get to you guys on that."

Lee said, "Naruto!"

Tenten hissed, "Remember your training! His codename is Daichi." Neji snickered at the name, comparing it to Sakura's codename, Joukai.

Lee said, "Oh." He watched Naruto shift slightly in the alleyway, as if he was nervous.

The masked blonde said, "Well, now that you're here, we have to take you to our meeting spot. Follow me." He paused for a moment, making one hand sign, before beckoning them and starting out of the alley.

"Quick," said Naruto, jumping up to a rooftop. Lee smiled with guy and the student and sensei jumped off the rooftop. Tenten and Neji started soon after, jumping up to the rooftop along with the others.

They sped along the rooftops and Lee caught up with Naruto, giving him a friendly slap on the back. He smiled as Naruto coughed, but slipped when the blonde disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He caught himself and stopped on the next rooftop, until the rest caught up. Neji scoffed and Tenten glared at him, pissed off. Gai was stunned, but not angry.

Tenten scolded, "What the fuck Lee? What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

Lee nervously shuffled his feet and said, "Sorry." Tenten scowled and threw a spontaneously summoned mace at him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"God damn it Lee!"

Sakura looked over to Naruto who made a sudden outburst as they waited for squad fifteen.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He calmed at her voice.

Naruto replied, "Lee killed the kage bunshin."

Sakura said, "Oh. Why?" He laughed for a second.

"A friendly slap on the back," Naruto replied. "Normally that wouldn't kill one, but I put so little chakra in it, and I have a few others out." Naruto had also sent kage bunshins to look for Sushi and Niji. So far he had no luck.

"Send another out," she suggested.

He replied, "Don't need to: watch." He made the rabbit sign and concentrated. "I can send messages to kage bunshins already out. I have about fifty out there right now, so there is no problem side tracking one."

"I'm impressed," said Sakura. Naruto hid his joy at the compliment by shaking it off.

"Well," he said, trying to be cool, "I'm just good like that." She narrowed her emerald eyes, before ignoring the rising anger. '_I take my precious time to compliment him, and he rewards me with a conceited comment. I was expecting a…I won't go there.' _

Her gaze changed into a more accepting one, and Naruto let out his held breath. He was expecting to be hit, which he noticed hasn't happened in a while. He thought, _'I wonder why not?' _Yamato entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Anything?" he asked. Naruto shook his head. "Oh well," said the wood user. "What about squad fifteen?" he added, referring to the other ANBU team.

"Lee killed the kage bunshin so I had to send a new one." Yamato looked partly surprised, partly confused, and partly mortified.

"You mean Yajuu?" he asked, referring to Lee's codename. Naruto nodded.

Sakura explained, "It's his thing, he does stuff like that."

"Oh," said Yamato, "so that's it." He was weirded out, but he knew Lee was Maito Gai's student, and that man was very… strange. Naruto brightened for a moment.

"Their almost here," said Naruto. "In five… four… three… two… one."

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" yelled a voice from the other room. The three quickly rushed into the other room. In there Gai was standing triumphantly over Kakashi, who was groaning in pain. Sakura rushed and pushed Gai off of him as Tenten and Neji climbed through the window. Lee was already there, standing proudly next to his sensei, who fell into the wall.

Sakura said, "He's injured! You could have reopened his wound." She flipped Kakashi over and checked the wound on his back, which was fine. "Luckily you didn't." She sighed in relief. She stepped back to Naruto's side as they all sat down.

Kakashi gave a detailed description of the mission so far, describing their objective and all. Squad fifteen gave periodic nods throughout the story, partly stunned when they heard the abilities of the mist rouge ninja.

Gai said, "Also, Hokage-sama is offering double mission pay. Since your mission was reconnaissance, which you did and completed, and you are now here with us completing it, she said she would pay double wages for two S-rank missions."

Sai muttered, "That's what she said." Before Sakura could lecture him, Kakashi got in the way.

"Well," he said, "I suppose we should plan."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kirameki Niji walked through the empty streets of Suijouki's residential district. People didn't come out of their homes anymore, thanks to Sushi. He was wearing a dull brown cloak with a mask covering his face. His sword was also hidden beneath the large cloak, and covered with the usual leather cloth.

He began thinking, _'Sushi, what have you done to this village? Once it prospered with perennial peace, but now it is dull and drab. Just like you.' _He thought back to his abandonment. He had his reasons, most of them revolving around new morals. He had heard that the mist was getting better, but not by much. He liked it here better anyway.

_'At least I took you with me,' _he considered, thinking of the other swordsman. He stopped at a side street and started down that one. He had to once again find a safe house, and the last one was 'occupied.' That fight wasn't necessary. He saw out of the corner of his eye a blue garbed rouge ninja in an alley and sighed. There was most likely a great deal more nearby.

The ninja saw him and withdrew further into the shadows, scanning him. He was a special jounin, one that specialized in hiding and surveillance. He sat against the wall, watching the mysterious man go by. Niji sighed for a moment. _'I know this outfit looks suspicious, but it's better than prancing around with my scales! Oh, wait a second…' _

He started walking faster until he neared an alley and slipped in. He would have o do this quick.

"**Nijiton: Koudo Henge no Jutsu," **he whispered, taking the cloak off and sealing it in his portable scroll. He transformed into a man just his height and size, with a plain, white face and brown hair. He wore a standard outfit with brown fabric. He used shunshin to warp a distance away, noticing the rouge was off of his trail. With a sigh of relief, Niji once again started down the street.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

With a poof all of the kage bunshins in Suijouki puffed away, transmitting memory back to Naruto. He held his head in pain for a moment as he sorted through the information. Sakura and the rest of the two squads watched him for about five minutes.

He said, "I got something. One of the bunshins was in a suspicious alley. We should check that out first." He closed his eyes for a moment. "And I believe one saw a… rainbow on a house."

Kakashi suggested, "That could mean Kirameki Niji is hiding there."

Sai commented, "Or that whoever is there is gay."

Sakura said, "Shut up, Sai." He smiled his fake smile, which only aggravated Sakura more.

Naruto said, "Ok, let's go!" while putting a hand on her shoulder and getting up. She held back the blush from the contact and got up beside him, brushing against his body in accent. Lee looked confused while Tenten knowingly smirked. Neji gave an 'hn,' as he wasn't interested.

Tenten whispered to him, "Sakura likes Naruto." It was a whisper, but a loud and sharp one that Lee overheard.

He almost shouted, "She does! Sakura and Naruto are sharing youthful feelings with eachother?" Despite the outward weirdness of the statement, Sakura and Naruto nonetheless blushed furiously. Sai looked at them for a moment, puzzled.

"I believe," the pale ninja said, "that a heated, red face indicates feelings of embarrassment, caused by the rush of blood to the face. It can also indicate feelings of love. Are you two in love?" Kakashi and Yamato impatiently sighed and Tenten looked at Sai like he was a weirdo.

"Where did you get that, a dictionary?" she asked.

Sai answered, "Yes, but mostly from wikipedia."

"Oh."

Sakura said, "He's weird. We all have to deal with it."

Neji said, "He's weird?" He pointed at Gai and Lee, who were commenting on 'youth' and 'springtime love.'

Tenten shouted, "Hey, it's the middle of summer! No 'springtime' anything is going on here."

Lee replied, "Oh? Amazing, Gai-sensei! We're seeing the very youthful summertime love!"

Gai commented, "Amazing! This must be the first case I ever saw! It's so… youthful!" He and Lee began crying, and hugged eachother.

After all of this Naruto and Sakura stopped blushing, and Naruto said, "Why are they so weird?"

Neji whispered, "I know." Tenten nodded, already used to the weirdness of her sensei and teammate.

Yamato said, "Can we go now?" He was getting impatient, being the only one unused to Gai and Lee. Lee and Gai jumped apart quickly, giving their 'nice guy' pose.

Lee shouted, "Okay! Let us go! Last one there is unyouthful!" Sai flipped through his dictionary quickly.

"That's not a word," he said as Lee and Gai jumped out the window, running along buildings until they stopped.

"Uugh," said everyone there as Naruto lead the way.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto put his hands along the wall of the alley. There was no hard evidence of strange activity there, but he had a hunch. The wall was covered with graffiti, something that normally doesn't happen in a traditional, small village like Suijouki. He had asked Sakura and Kakashi to check for genjutsu, and the others were checking for physical abnormalities in the area.

Sakura stated, "Naruto, there aren't any genjutsu here, as far as I can see." Kakashi nodded in confirmation and placed his headband back over his sharingan eye. Naruto nodded and took a different approach. He scanned the bricks and the patterns on them.

Squad fifteen had left to check out the rainbow house, as to not waste any time. Their antics would have been more distracting then helpful anyway. Yamato was reading the graffiti, or at least trying to. Surprisingly, something clicked and he got an idea.

"Naruto," he called. The blonde turned away from the wall and looked at him instead, leaning against the wall.

"What is it Taichou?" Naruto answered casually. The rest of the team stopped to listen.

Yamato continued, "Notice this graffiti."

Naruto nodded and said, "It doesn't mean anything." The wood user nodded.

"Exactly," he said. "It doesn't mean anything."

Sai commented, "That's strange. From what I've read about graffiti, it is usually to mark one's turf, or to relay messages. These might as well be squiggles."

Sakura suggested, "Maybe someone got bored?"

Yamato said, "No, not likely. That would be a lot of wasted paint."

Naruto laughingly said, "It could be to defile a public area out of desire for fun or attention?" They laughed for a second, remembering Naruto's experience with Graffiti.

Kakashi said, "No, you're designs were on a large and open area, easily viewed by the public. This, in an abandoned corner of town in a dark alleyway, isn't going to be seen by anyone. No one will care either, seeing as you defiled a historic monument and this a dark alleyway on an abandoned apartment complex."

"Heh heh," Naruto laughed, thinking of the times he painted the Hokage monument. Sakura sighed, remembering the young, naïve, goofy Naruto who had matured somewhat and was a very good kisser, in her dreams anyway. _'Although,' _she though, _'That short moment at the hospital wasn't bad. I wonder why he never brings that up?'_ The answer to that question was simple: death threats and the need for her to be happy. Not much of the death threats were issued anymore, due to developing feelings and such.

Yamato though for a second and said, "Naruto, is it possible that this could be a big and complex seal?" Naruto's eyes widened as he started looking the wall over.

He said, "Yes, it is. But it would be a very complicated one with a lot of gibberish cover up. Sai, can I see one of you drawing scrolls?" He had his own, but Sai didn't know that. He tossed him a blank scroll and Naruto retrieved a drawing brush, dipping it into an ink chamber in the scroll's stick. He wrote a basic seal formula, comparing it to the wall.

Naruto explained, "This is an onishii formula. It is not made up of Kanji, or any other style of recognizable writing. Just lines, it appears. But the reality of it is that they are mixed up, and when put in a certain way," he rewrote the formula to reveal the kanji 'wind,' "form something recognizable." He continued, "It is great to hide the nature of a seal, but there are drawbacks. First, it takes long and is hard to do. Second, they will wear out over time. And third, they look strange." The squad nodded, and Naruto once again looked to the wall.

"Sai, you know about ink, right?" Naruto asked. The black haired ninja nodded. "Good. This seal definitely contains gibberish, or stuff that isn't part of the seal. It would be with a different type of ink." The graffiti was ink, as Naruto had realized. Sai scanned the wall for five minutes, before nodding in understanding.

He said, "Some is a gloss ink, the larger part, in other parts are a basic ink. If we spray it with water that will come off." Naruto nodded. There were four there who could use water techniques, although Sakura didn't know any.

Yamato said, "I got it. **Suiton: Hitoame no jutsu." **He used a hand seal and a shower of water materialized, washing over the wall. Some of the graffiti washed off, giving a more distinct image. Naruto copied it onto a scroll, carefully making each delicate stroke as to not mess up. It would need to be perfect so he could decipher it later.

Sakura watched him intently, admiring his prestige before slipping into a day dream. _'Oh yeah Naruto! Harder! Yes, yes, yes!'_

"Sakura?" Sai said, snapping her out of the trance.

"What?" she asked nervously.

Sai continued, "You're blushing wildly and sweating. This one book I read said that means you were having… sexual fantasies?" Sai had somewhat come out of his shell since Danzou died and he betrayed root. He still read a lot of books, even venturing to researching sexual subjects. He read books like 'The Sensuous Man' and had asked Kakashi for his Icha Icha collection since he gave it up. Kakashi smiled and gave it to him, hoping to spread the love. Sai could read 'lemons' and not even be phased.

Sakura just ignored him and watched Naruto finish the copy. He rolled the scroll up and sealed it within his packing scroll, which was from his father's design. It was uncovered three months ago by Tsunade, and she presented it to him when he was learning about seals.

Kakashi said, "Now that we're done here, let's go check on Gai and the others." The squad jumped out of the alley and across the roof tops to the house they noticed earlier, with a rainbow on it.

Squad fifteen was waiting outside, Neji covering his eyes and Tenten comforting him. Lee and Gai were tied up with sharp, metal ropes, almost screaming, if not for the gags.

Naruto said, "What happened here?" The house had a large rainbow on it and was in a strange district, surrounded by other brightly colored houses.

Neji whimpered, "It was… horrible."

Tenten whispered, "It's okay, Neji-kun. Just forget about it. I'll tell them what happened."

"Okay," he said. He got up and untied Gai and Neji, who hastily thanked him after untying their gags.

Tenten walked over to the other squad and said, "In short, Sai was right." There was a groan of disgust from most of the team except Sai and Sakura.

Naruto stuttered, "You mean… There were gay people in there?" Tenten nodded, and Sakura went into a fantasy involving Naruto and Sai. (I hate Yaoi, but for those who like it go ahead and enjoy a gay sex scene with Naruto and Sai. Uugh, so gross!)

Tenten explained, "When we got here Neji scanned the building with Byakugan. When he saw the bedroom he witness two overweight men in… sexual activity. The moment Sakura heard overweight her fantasy changed into a nightmare, leaving her with an audible scream.

Neji looked at her and said, "You don't even _know_." He had come out of the freaked out, suicidal, 'I'm going to gouge my fucking eyes out' trance and was trying to forget it by bringing perverted thoughts of women. Lee was instructing the perversely inexperienced Hyuga on this.

The circle eyed teenager said, "Umm, try Ino and Hinata?" Neji closed his eyes for a moment.

"She's my sister!"

"Oh," replied Lee. "Wait, I got it: Tenten and Sakura!" Neji blinked and a soothed expression came to his face. Sakura and Tenten murderously stared at Lee.

They said, "What exactly were you talking about?" Lee nervously twiddled his thumbs.

"Youthful activities?" He narrowly dodged Tenten's shuriken, which cut a small slit. He cried, "My sack of youth!" and fell to the ground. Tenten and Sakura smiled and turned back to Naruto, who was patiently waiting, without a perverted thought in his mind. Or that's what Sakura thought. Naruto was very good at hiding his emotions.

Tenten finished, "Anyway, as you have gathered, there are no hostile benefactors in there. Just gay benefactors." Naruto sighed, wondering if his kage bunshin knew about this. A memory popped into his head; through a window he saw two fat guys making out. He made a kage bunshin and punched it in the face.

Sakura said, "What was that about?" He looked down, holding his head.

"The kage bunshin knew," he started, "about this. Don't tell Neji." They nodded, looking toward Neji who was buried in an intense yuri fantasy.

He whispered, "Oh, stick your fingers in there…" Tenten walked over to him and they had a talk, Neji instantly reverting to his self. Tenten slapped him and he took it.

Kakashi said, "Well, what now?" Naruto thought for a second, and came up with an answer.

"We should go back." He suggested, "so I can decipher this seal." Kakashi nodded and the team went back to the inn, through the window. By this time, most other civilians had noticed their presence, mostly because of Gai's loudness and the window jumping. The people were gaining hope, and that was the most important aspect of all.

Naruto and three kage bunshins studied the pattern on the large scroll. Sakura, being the second most knowledgeable on the aspect, helped while everyone else kept watch. The blonde ANBU had also once again spread kage bunshins around the village.

Naruto said, "This looks complex. I don't think we will finish for a long time." Sakura nodded, noting how much lines there were on the large scroll. "We will find out what it says, and then make a counter seal.

Sakura suggested, "If it was on a wall then it is most likely a guarding seal. Let's look for those kinds of signs."

"Good idea, Sakura-chan," said Naruto. He and his other selves, as well as Sakura looked first for basic sealing kanji, and then worked their way up to complex. The first word they found was two kanji for Kanmon. The name of the seal master Sakura had fought, before they entered the village.

"That's curious," said Naruto. "He was a mid level seal master, not that good. But from what I gathered, this seal is most definitely his. This won't be as hard as I thought."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The special Jounin crept around the wall, watching the intruders. Black cloaks and with red clouds, they wore. He considered, _'Could they be Akatsuki?' _He saw four ninja, one a female with long, spiky red hair. She was the first one that stopped. Fear struck the watching rouge from the mist and he crept back a bit.

"Company," Karin whispered to Sasuke, drawing up close as usual.

"Where?" he whispered back, although the question wasn't necessary. Sasuke had just noticed the man. Suigetsu was as ignorant as usual, walking with his two swords on his back. Juugo was also aware, his sense finely tuned to nature. Sasuke used a shunshin and reappeared behind the other man with a kunai at his neck. He nearly crapped his pants.

Suigetsu said, "What? Where did Sasuke go?" He turned and saw the man with Sasuke behind him. "Oh, where'd he come from?" Sasuke brought the man out of the shadows and threw him onto the ground, drawing the sword to point it at his chest. He was nervously sweating with fear.

Sasuke said, "Suigetsu, interrogate this guy." The white haired swordsman nodded and pressed his head cleavers crescent curve against the man's neck.

"Where," he asked, "is your master?" He didn't answer, just nervously blinked. He began considering, _'Why not? What has Sushi-sama done for me?'_ Suigetsu pressed, forming a small droplet of blood that trickled down his neck. He thought, _'Wait a second… in Kirigakure I was a criminal. Sushi-sama bailed me out and gave us freedom. I will not betray him!' _

"I won't tell you," he denied. Suigetsu gained a psychotic, evil look on his face and pushed harder.

"You will tell me," he seethed, "or I will skin you!" He withdrew the head cleaver and drew Samehada, wiping it across the ninja's forearm. He screamed in pain as the skin was ripped off, leaving a bloody patch. He also felt the chakra shearing effects of the sword, and started to feel woozy. He groaned and his torturer smirked. "You will now, yes?" continued Suigetsu.

The special Jounin was torn now, inside and out. He took the pain from yet another swipe across the same arm and screamed. Sasuke suggested that Suigetsu calm down, but he just did it again, once again racking the rouge ninja with pain. He made a decision.

"I'll tell you!" he screamed. Suigetsu smirked and removed the sword from his almost skin-bare arm, which he clutched, easing the pain a little. The white haired ninja gave a suggesting nod at him, fingering Samehada. The rouge special jounin said, "He's in an abandoned building. I don't know how to get in, it's almost impossible."

Suigetsu said, "Show it to us." The special jounin got up slowly, due to the fact that moving his skinned arm would send a shock of pain so great that he would collapse. The Akatsuki team watched him and he slowly and nervously started walking away. They followed with a constant watching eye.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Niji dispelled the chakra illusion from the house, and the rainbow as well as the two gay men disappeared. The kage bunshin had seen the small rainbow he projected earlier, and he knew more would arrive. So he made a convincing illusion that would provide a reason for the rainbow. Risking nothing, he had used his most powerful illusion jutsu.

He relaxed now. The house was in a heavily residential part of town, but was abandoned after a homosexual rapist killed the previous owners. No one wanted to enter the house after that, and Niji could see why. Blood mixed with sweat and… a sticky white substance covered the bed and some of the walls. It was utterly disgusting, but it was a great hiding place. He missed his old home though. Not Kirigakure, but the one he had lived in since he arrived in Suijouki seven years ago.

He considered what he was going to do next. Sushi was closing in, and he was sure he would have to deal with a few soldiers any moment now. He could go visit his old friend, but he knew Sushi was stronger and would probably kill him before they had a chance to converse. Plus, that seal on the wall in his new hideout was tough to crack.

He decided to lay low and kill as much enemy soldiers as possible. He also considered Suigetsu, who had recently arrived. He did not live under a rock, and knew about Akatsuki, and that guy killed Kisame and wielded his sword. Every one of the seven swordsman's swords had a special feature except for Zabuza's and had to pick their users. If the wrong person wielded it they would do something to try and hurt them.

He picked up Tsuyatsuya and put up a cooking genjutsu, before exiting the home. He had some hunting to do.

* * *

**Sorry if you think I did bad this week. I'm not happy with this one, although it has it's highlights. Sorry Neji, but I had too! Blame Niji for that!**

**Jutsu guide:**

**Nijiton: Koudo Henge no Jutsu- Niji hardens a rainbow and makes a flawless transformation, truely becoming undistinguishable.**

**Suiton: Hitoame no jutsu- The ninja will pump elementally composed chakra into the air and use it to create a light shower.**

**Does anyone actually read this? I think it is a great idea, and even though I have seen other things like this, nothing in such detail. I like it and will continue, but what about my readers? **

**I have something to say as well; in an earlier chapter I proposed my next story idea. It changed.**

**Story preview: After Pain's invasion, Konoha is ruined, with a new leader. With Danzou as Hokage, Konoha is ruled under an iron fist and fear is cast throughout all. To make things worse, Naruto is put up for execution by the council. He has to leave his home behind, with only one freind: Sakura. Now traveling alone on an endless journey, how will they reveal their feelings for eachother. Rated T, first person, NaruSaku, and Romance/Adventure.**

**Tell me what you think! The more people who like it, the sooner it will come out.**


	13. Together

**I'm back, with the longest chapter yet! And by that I mean it is almost 20,000 words long! Unfortunately the Suijouki arc will last one more chapter, but then we're back in Konoha. **

**Chapter Summary: Squad fifteen carries out their duty; to exterminate all of Sushi's men. Naruto and his clones gain a lead against team hawk. The climatic encounter of the Neo-sannin begins! What new techniques will be revealed when the power is shown? Takohatsu Sushi and Kirameki Niji meet at last. With such an unclear past what will come? Finally, Suigetsu still has a goal. What will possibly stand in his way?**

**I know that summary was long, but so is this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Masashi does. And he owns it excellently.**

**Commence! **

* * *

Gai gave an axe kick to the ninja, pounding it into the ground, unconscious. Elsewhere Lee was using Nunchaku to beat the crap out of another and Neji was using a gentle fist kata. Tenten was busy filling ninjas like pincushions with her senbon.

Squad fifteen was taking the more grizzly part of the mission: Wipe out all of Takohatsu Sushi's soldiers. They had been doing this for the past day, taking a break every four hours at the apartment. It had been two days since Sushi fought Kakashi, as the sun was know on the edge of the forest. As the team got rid of the last ninja in that section, Gai wiped a hand across his sweaty forehead.

"Ok team!" he declared, "we're ready to go back!"

Lee said, "How many down today?"

Tenten happily answered, "Forty-five. I got seven."

Lee said, "Ha! I beat you with nine!"

Gai shouted, "A youthful ten!" Lee gave an 'ooh' expression with wide, admiring eyes.

Then Neji silenced them all with, "nineteen." Everyone went silent, watching him as Tenten did math in her head.

"That's right," she said. "Wow, Neji you are good!" He nodded proudly.

Lee said, "Neji, you show truly youthful prowess! That's it; I challenge you to a duel!"

Gai stepped between them and said, "Lee, as much as I would love to see this duel, we're in a mission and can't afford such dilly-dallying." Neji was relieved, as he didn't want to deal with Lee. But then he made a grave mistake.

"Good, I didn't want to have to beat him again," said Neji with conceit. Instantly Lee's face grew red, Gai gasped and Tenten slapped her forehead.

Gai shouted, "Lee! Those are fighting words! Show Neji your Ninja way!" Lee saluted Gai and bowed.

"Yes, sensei!" shouted the bushy-browed ninja. "I will make you proud!" He got into a fighting stance and charged the clear eyed Hyuga. Neji sighed and activated his Byakugan. He wanted to make this quick.

Lee used a straight jump kick on him, which Neji easily dodged. Lee then began rapidly running around Neji, going to speeds not even he could see. He was still wearing his thousand pound weights. He drew in closer but Neji used rotation to catch the fist and knock Lee back.

Gai was roaring on the sidelines, cheering for Lee. Some civilians looked out of their windows to see the commotion was and instantly backed away. Neji tried to hit Lee with a palm fist but missed, while Lee grabbed the hand. The Hyuga gave two thrusts to the hand with his free one, but lee shifted his arm, instead putting Neji's arm in the way. Neji modified the jyuuken to increase chakra flow, instead of stopping it.

Lee jumped away and reappeared on the other side of Neji. He gave an upper kick which Neji dodged, and then back flipped out of the way of Neji's palm. Neji kicked Lee in the chest and he went backward two feet, clutching it in pain.

"How youthful Neji," he said. "You used a jyuuken through your foot!" Lee unwrapped his bandages quickly, while Neji ran to him.

"GO LEE!" shouted Gai.

Tenten yelled, "You guys are so immature! Stop it already!" Neji stopped suddenly. _Is that what she thinks? Then I refuse to participate.' _He regretted this as Lee kicked him in the chin, knocking him six feet into the air. _'Damn it! The lotus!' _

Lee jumped into the air and did a spinning kick to Neji's chest. His bandages unraveled and wrapped around the Hyuga at fast and rapid speeds not one could see. Lee was about to Kick Neji rapidly to the ground when the bandages exploded from a cocoon of chakra that stopped the attack. Neji fell while using rotation, leaving a round crater where he landed. Lee was knocked back by the force of the chakra, but landed safely on his feet, ready to continue.

Neji pleaded, "Lee, let's stop here. I'm sure you could beat me if you wanted too." _'Not true,' _he thought as he said it. Lee had tears in his eyes now.

"Neji," said Lee, "is that true?"

"Yes," replied the Hyuga. He was really lying now.

Lee cried, "Gai-sensei! I did it!"

"Lee," said his teacher, "I'm so proud!" Neji was relieved. They were too involved in their proud student-sensei moment to continue any fighting. Tenten patted Neji on the back.

"That was a good lie," she said.

"It wasn't a lie," said the stoic Hyuga.

"Yes it was," she argued.

"I'm not going to argue with you," he said.

"Good decision," she said. He looked at the summoning tattoos on her arms.

"Do those come off?" he asked, pointing to them. She rubbed her arm for a moment.

"When I run out of weapons," she said. He nodded.

"How many are in there?"

She replied, "In the tattoos, there are seven hundred. In my other scrolls I have about two thousand three hundred. So that's three thousand all together.

"Scary," he said. She smiled.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto was almost done with the scroll. With his clones and Sakura's help, it was only a matter of time before they would be able to complete it.

Kakashi came in and said, "It's getting late."

"What's your point?" asked Sakura. "What, do think we're going to… never mind."

Kakashi said, "No, I was just going to say that Gai and his squad are going to be here soon."

"Oh."

"Well, you two can just do _anything _you want now," he said with a wink. Naruto scratched his head.

"Sakura-chan, what do think that last part was about," he asked. Sakura held back the blush. She knew what Kakashi thought; they were going to make out. '_Or better,' _she couldn't help but think. Sakura looked toward the blonde who she couldn't help but feel for. It was unclear to her so far, and she could remember all of the great times they had together.

She replied, "He's just being weird, Kakashi-sensei."

"Kakashi-sensei is weird," he agreed.

She laughed, "So are you!" He smiled big after a few seconds of silence, but as she looked into her eyes she couldn't help but to see the insulted look. She broke the silence with, "I like that about you. You aren't afraid to be yourself." She mumbled after that, "Unless you're in pain."

Naruto squinted. _'What is she implying? The last few weeks, things have been happening with her. She seems different. With the kiss, and she doesn't hit me anymore. I still can't let go of my feelings to her.' _She was getting bolder since the ramen incident at Ichiraku's where she tried to feed him. He would never think of ramen the same way. He liked that though.

He said, "Sakura-chan?"

"Yes?" she replied.

He said, "About the last few weeks. I realized something. You have been hitting me less. Well, not at all really. And you kissed me."

She said, "What are you saying?" Her tone was questioning and innocent, but her blush and sweat gave it away to him. He nodded.

"I'm saying that I'm not an idiot," he answered. "Sakura-chan, I know you." He stepped closer with a look in his eyes that she could only call cute.

She nervously said, "I know you too."

Naruto said, "Do you trust me?" She paused. "Do you?" he persisted.

She stuttered, "I, uh, well…"

He took her hands and said, "Well?"

She said finally, "I do trust you!" He smiled.

He said, "Than tell me what's going on. I'm here for you."

She said, "I'm just confused." Her tone was quiet and submissive. "I gave up on relation ships four years ago. But I can't deny this."

Naruto obliviously said, "So who is it?"

"Huh?" she asked. She knew he was slow, but this was obvious.

He said somewhat sadly, "Who do you like?" He had suspicions that it was him, but hope was one thing he didn't like to actively pursuit.

She said, "Well… you." He gasped with a gaping mouth, surprised at the revelation.

He was a bout to finally speak when they heard the door to the other room open, with Gai and Lee screaming, "Forty-Five!"

Sakura said, "Later," and left the room. Naruto slumped down on the bed they shared, quite an excellent experience for the both of them. Sakura had gone to check the situation with Gai's team and to treat any possible injuries they may have required. The blonde inferred that 'forty-five!' meant they had forty five killed. Not much enemy ninja were in the village, so the mission was almost complete. Akatsuki was a lingering problem, but the team was already taking steps against that.

Naruto twitched as memory from a shadow clone flowed into his head. The clone was watching that alleyway, where there was the graffiti. He noticed that they were lead by one of Sushi's men. The most important thing he had noticed was Sasuke in Akatsuki robes, throwing a shuriken at his face. He growled and walked to the other room where Sakura was treating to a 'minor chest injury' Lee had obtained when he was fighting Neji. The others only had minor scratches, not worth healing.

She said, "Sorry Tenten, but healing that would be a waste of chakra. Put a band-aid on." It was a four inch long gash on her arm from a kunai.

Naruto burst in and said, "I know where Akatsuki is!" He was greeted by questioning stares from every one except for Sakura, who gave him a worried look. He continued, "Sasuke killed the kage bunshin guarding that alley." The name Sasuke was said with what was anger and sadness. Sakura and him were over Sasuke mostly, enough to say his name. Sakura clenched her fist and stood up.

Kakashi said, "We'll take no chances this time. Everyone, move out to that alley!" The team nodded and jumped out into the night to find their adversaries.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sasuke leaned against the wall, watching the captured ninja with missing skin on an arm twiddle his thumbs. Suigetsu was glaring and Karin leaned against the wall, glaring at Suigetsu. Juugo stood uninterested.

Suigetsu said, "I'll ask you one more time. How do we get in?"

The targeted ninja said, "I don't know! My rank is to low; I'm just a special jounin in surveillance and evasion."

Suigetsu drew Samehada from his back and he shrunk back in fear.

Karin yelled, "Stop, Suigetsu! Can't you see he really doesn't know?"

Sasuke said, "Karin is right." She blushed hard for a moment.

"Sasuke-kun," she said, "are you flirting with me?"

He blinked and said, "What makes you think that?" He was quiet and uninterested as she took her glasses off and got up close t his face. He stared at he emotionlessly, ready to push her away incase she tried to go too far.

Suigetsu looked at her and said, "Hey, slut! Why don't you get off of him and do something useful for once!"

She got up, put her glasses on and bitched, "You want to see useful! I'm going to… Sasuke-kun, there are nine ninja heading this way, all with decent chakra signatures!"

Sasuke said, "Very well. Hide and ambush them when they get here."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Niji watched the four Akatsuki members in front of Sushi's hideout. He was suppressing his chakra and hiding behind a wall. He was weakest at night and could not completely cloak himself. _'That's where Sushi is,' _he thought. He recognized the seal; it was a Kirigakure type made to guard secret hideouts. It was the most complex he's ever seen.

He noticed the white haired Ninja with two swords. No Kirigakure swordsman ever possessed two swords before, usually it was too overwhelming. Zabuza's old sword wasn't much of a problem to handle, but he knew it had power. Samehada, however, is very powerful indeed, containing a demonic power inside.

He knew the previous owners of those swords; this man must have killed them. The only way to gain control of one of the seven swords is for the previous owner to be dead, and that sword must recognize your power. Water nature is another requirement.

He noticed the five ninja move into the shadows and hide. The red haired chick was heading towards his hiding place, fast. He hid further, until she got close and stopped, looking surprised at the wall.

"Shit," he muttered. He stepped out and drew his bright sword, the cloth off. Karin gasped and formed a hand seal. His sword flashed but she was replaced with a brick. He cursed and tried to see where she was.

Sasuke was behind a wall in an alley when he saw Karin appear, causing him to say, "Karin, we're all taking different places!" She put her hands up and pointed to the wall.

"There's someone up there!" she said. "An enemy!" Sasuke looked up and activated sharingan.

"I see him. Go get Suigetsu." She grudgingly nodded and went to his spot. Suigetsu followed her back to Sasuke.

He said, "What is it, Sasuke? This bitch said there was an enemy."

Sasuke casually said, "Man with a sword, right over there."

Suigetsu looked to where he was and said, saying, "I'm on it." He grimly drew Samehada and walked to the location of his enemy.

Kirameki Niji saw him and ran behind another wall, gathering chakra in his bright sword. Suigetsu did two hand signs.

"**Suiton: Chika Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" **He slammed his hand into the ground, where it turned wet. The ground was soaked and he got back up, retrieving the dropped sword. Niji stayed put, hiding out of sight. Suigetsu knew where he was, due to the fact that the rainbow ninja's sword gave off a bright flare.

The white haired sword user ran quickly at Niji, buffing his sword with both hands. Niji raised Tsuyatsuya in defense but had to jump when a watery hand grasped his ankle. _'He must have sent water underground and made bunshins. Smart move from him.' _Suigetsu threw the head cleaver at him, and he ducked under it, leaving the head cleaver to crash into a wall.

Niji turned back to Suigetsu and said, "**Suiton: Kohasshuku Ho-su!" **He opened his mouth and let out a straight stream of water at Suigetsu. He laughed and threw Samehada up and forwards, spinning through the air at Niji. As the stream hit him he melted into water, where it punched a hole through him and his entire body integrated the stream. Suigetsu left his clothes behind and started racing down the stream at Niji.

Niji closed his mouth and the stream stopped, leaving a small crater in the wall behind Suigetsu, who stopped and splashed onto the ground, wet. Niji used a shunshin to appear in front of the water ninja, forgetting about the two swords no behind him.

Suigetsu used an ox sign and yelled, "**Suiton: Wan Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Niji looked too late as arms came from the water that was from Suigetsu's earlier bunshin and grabbed the swords, swinging at him with a long extension. They came from both sides and sliced through him.

Suigetsu was splashed with water from Sushi's kawarami and reappeared far away. Suigetsu grabbed the swords from the two arms and stood up, facing him.

Niji said, "You're strong. Let me show you my power." He threw his cloak off to reveal his shining scales. He rapidly expelled chakra, sending it in rainbow waves through the small town area.

Suigetsu did a hand seal and said, "**Suiton: Gousuiwan no Jutsu." **He bent over and stuck his arms into the puddles left from the water arms, letting them turn into water. He reformed them to be very large and buff.

Suigetsu charged at Niji, holding up both swords as he cried a war cry. Niji raised his large sword and countered the head cleavers slice, being held in the crescent part. The incoming swipe from Samehada missed as Suigetsu thought he had cut through Niji's arm. Niji kneed Suigetsu in the stomach and punched him in the face, sending him back a few feet.

Suigetsu said, "**Suiton: Komakai Nami!" **In front of him chakra gathered and turned into a small wave which sped off towards Niji. Niji laughed and jumped up when he noticed Suigetsu's arm was missing. It shot out of the wave and grabbed his leg, pulling him in. The wave slammed into the wall and dispersed, Suigetsu retrieving his arm by sticking it into the puddle.

Niji did a sweep kick as he got up, which Suigetsu dodged. He came up from the kick and swung Tsuyatsuya in a uppercut which narrowly missed Suigetsu's chin. He used his other foot for a roundhouse kick which Suigetsu blocked with a sword, landing on the ground.

Niji jumped up the wall, using chakra to stay put, and said, "**Nijiton: Ranpu Shuuha no Jutsu." **His sword flashed bright and he made a long slash, sending a wide wave of light at Suigetsu. Water was contained within, causing it to flash off rainbows.

Suigetsu said, "Disperse," as his body melted into the water below him. The wave of light hit the now large puddle, splattering water all over. Suigetsu's two swords were left behind, as his clothes were already somewhere far away.

Niji stayed on the wall, scanning the ground. _'He turns his body into water. How can I defeat that? Possibly I can dry the water out or something…' _He put out his rainbow palm, sending a wave of chakra out. It hit the water, making the surface shine. He noticed that a few parts of the water had bigger waves, meaning it was a denser liquid.

Niji kept his palm out and said, "**Nijiton: Uwakawa Niji." **He put his hand down and the glow lingered. He jumped off the wall and into the puddle which was ankle deep. He took the sword and stabbed the water repeatedly, until a head appeared in the water behind him.

"Pathetic, that won't work. **Suiton: Suikei no Jutsu." **A long whip of water burst out in front of Niji who had narrowly missed Suigetsu's head after turning around. The whip wrapped around the sword and held it in place.

Suigetsu formed up out of the water, grabbing his two swords on the way up. Niji quickly let go of his sword to dodge the double slash Suigetsu offered. As Suigetsu landed where Niji was, the whip dispersing to let the sword fall to the ground, He was overcome by a lightheaded sense of confusion.

The sword Tsuyatsuya was glowing brightly, pierced in the ground and causing him to cover his eyes. Suigetsu tried to move away but was hoisted into the air by the taller Niji.

He said, "I have you now." Suigetsu only laughed as he melted away. Niji smiled, thinking, _'Just as I thought.' _

"**Suiton: Suitama no Jutsu," **he remarked as he held out a palm. The water from Suigetsu's water body formed into a sphere of water that he held in his hand. It had a two foot diameter.

Niji said, "Like it? From what I know, you can't get out when I hold the water with chakra." His predictions were disproved as the sphere started shaking, sending out small wisps of water. These wisps almost curled around Niji before he released the jutsu, letting the water fall once more into the large puddle below.

Suigetsu quickly rose from the water, four feet away from Niji. He grabbed his two swords off of the ground and put them over his back.

"I think those ANBU will be here soon," he said. "I have to finish this now. **Suiton: Suikadou no Jutsu!" **he shouted as the entire puddle burst into the air with his hand seal. The water began to viciously swirl near Niji, letting a thick spray into the air. Suigetsu jumped into the vortex, becoming one with the water.

His swords were carried with it, being thrown around in the vortex, forcing Niji inside to dodge them. The water tore at Niji, assaulting him from all directions. He attempted to jump out but the vortex sealed at the top. Water tentacles grabbed at him, tearing the sword away and keeping him steady.

_'Tentacles… how ironic,' _he considered. _'Sushi-kun always liked tentacles. Sushi-kun, I know where you are now. You don't know it, but I had planned this all along. I need time for just one last reunion.' _He remembered the day he had took Sushi's color away with the kinjutsu. That was the misty day where he had deceived him so well.

Niji got an idea, considering this air was very dense with water. He started expelling an enormous amount of chakra, most of what he had. He ignored the cuts from the two swords flowing through the water and instead focused on his chakra bond to his sword, which was held by a tentacle of water only a foot away.

The chakra flowed in a straight line from Niji's mouth into the sword, flashing his signature rainbow color. The sword glowed with intense brightness now, even in the night they were surrounded by.

"**Nijiton: Hanabi!" **he shouted as the sword expelled a great column of light into the sky, breaking the water at the top of vortex. The water sparkled and swirled as the area glowed with the intensity of daylight. Up in the sky the column exploded, creating fireworks that lit up the sky. By this time a swirl of rainbow had released Niji who happily did his hand signs. **"Nijiton: Niji no Yochi." **

Rainbows swirled up and into the water, causing it all to fall to the ground. Niji retrieved his sword and started walking away, slinging it over his shoulder.

"All in all," he commented, "this was an interesting meeting. I am pleased to say it is over, although we may do it again sometime." The puddle didn't respond. "Interesting though: I can trap water in a genjutsu."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto along with the rest of the ANBU arrived near the alleys location, five minutes after Niji left. They landed in the middle of the alley, everyone looking a different way. Neji, Lee, Tenten and Gai were looking to the left and squad seventeen was looking to the right.

Kakashi noted, "There's no one here."

Naruto replied, "There was before, I know." He looked at the seal on the wall quickly, noting it was unchanged.

Sai mentioned, "They must have known we were coming."

Sakura finished, "And set up an ambush. Everyone, get ready." As she said that all nine ANBU went into defensive positions.

A faint voice said, "Too late." Naruto was shocked as the raven haired Uchiha popped up behind ham and pressed the long sword to his neck. Elsewhere Juugo had hoisted Lee and Tenten into the air with his strange, killing hands. Sakura bit her lip at the sight of her old teammate.

"No one move," said Sasuke. With three hostages that would be killed at will, they would be able to keep the others at bay while Karin located Suigetsu. Naruto laughed as he pressed the sword against his throat and dispersed in a puff of smoke.

"I'm in control, Sasuke," said Naruto, placing his ANBU Katana at Sasuke's throat. Juugo worriedly looked at him but he winked.

Sasuke slowly said, "I'm impressed, Naruto." The rest of the team was tense, watching the situation play out. "You've gotten better. But there is more to this. **Chidori Nagashi!" **He radiated a bolt of electricity and Sakura screamed in worry. Naruto smiled as the bolt ran through him but did nothing.

"Wind beats lightning," he said, leaving Sasuke to realize Naruto was covered in a sheet of wind chakra. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hands in one hand and the back of his head with the other, throwing him to the ground. "You won't come back by yourself, so I'll just have to break you."

"Naruto!" said Sakura, "let's do this together!" Naruto nodded as, expectedly, Sasuke got away with great speed. He stood away from them now, as the entire squad seventeen faced him.

Sasuke looked at the numerous odds against him and Juugo. He knew Naruto and Kakashi were strong, and the black haired kid was quite powerful himself. _'Sakura is probably still weak, but the other four pose a threat. And the Hyuga is starting to stare down Juugo.' _

It was true; Neji was watching Juugo with an activated Byakugan and a threatening stance. Gai was also bracing for combat, in his favored iron fist stance. They were nodding and looking at eachother, obviously coming up with a plan.

Sasuke took one more look and said, "I'd rather do this some other time." At that moment Karin came in with a barrel of water. Sakura gasped.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"That girl, I've seen her before," she replied. Naruto looked at Sakura curiously. "I just don't remember where."

Meanwhile, Karin was explaining to Sasuke that the barrel held Suigetsu and he was trapped in a genjutsu. Sasuke nodded and burst in open, revealing a slightly Suigetsu shaped puddle.

"Kai," Sasuke said emotionlessly, sticking his finger into the puddle. Naruto and his team watched tensely, but Sakura was thinking. _'Water? So one of them has the ability to turn into water and was trapped in a genjutsu, at that form. He must have fought Kirameki Niji.' _She noticed the two swords that the red head carried as well, now dropped on the floor.

The water imploded and reformed into Suigetsu slowly. The excess water rolled off his naked skin and Karin looked away, pointing to his clothes which she also carried.

The first thing Suigetsu said was, "Where did the pretty colors go? Oh, Karin… Hey, if I was Sasuke you wouldn't be looking away!" He got up and put his clothes on, Sasuke staring blankly.

"Get those clothes on, we're bust right now," he said. Suigetsu nodded and quickly strapped the outfit on. Sakura refrained from looking at the naked man because, as she told herself, she didn't want to spoil her virgin eyes on just anyone. There was always the thing Konohamaru did, but those weren't really guys.

Sai said, "You know, Sakura, you really shouldn't not look at an enemy just because he's naked." He scanned Suigetsu for a moment before muttering, "That's a weird feeling."

He attempted to pull out a book but Yamato said, "Sai, this is no time for that. Attack them!" The team nodded and Naruto performed his signature jutsu, creating four kage bunshins. Sakura charged her fist with Chakra and ran at the trio, with Naruto beside her, a rasengan in his hand.

Sasuke looked at them and drew his sword, charging it with lightning. Suigetsu stood by holding up his two swords and Karin stayed back, ready to help heal with her erotic healing ability. Meanwhile, on the other side Neji suddenly burst with a hit to Juugo's chest.

The white eyed Hyuga said, "He has a strange chakra within, identical to the curse mark we have seen before but more original and integrated with his body. It is heavily unstable, so watch out." Juugo was forced to drop Lee and Tenten as Lee hit him with a hard kick to the ribs and Tenten grew spikes from her arms, none of which pierced Juugo's skin. They did make enough of a distraction though.

"Go!" shouted Gai as he delived a hard kick into Juugo with blinding speed, catapulting him into the air. Him ad Lee jumped into the air, kicking him back and forth between them as Tenten launched various sharp needles. Neji jumped high up into the air, above Juugo and at the midpoint between Lee and Gai.

"**Hakke Hasengeki!" **shouted Neji as he slammed a chakra infused palm into Juugo, sending him spiraling into the ground. Gai and Lee came down, grabbing him from both sides and spiraling down to the ground, making impact with a large crater and jumping away. Tenten jumped up and summoned a large blade, coming down and slamming into the body in the crater.

As this happened they all shouted, "**Fushi Omote Renge!" **Juugo sputtered for a moment but Tenten noticed that the blade wasn't completely in at all, only held up against his purple and craggy skin.

Juugo murderously said, "Looks like it will be three men and one woman today." He grabbed the sword and roughly threw it up into the air, causing Tenten to lightly jump back. Juugo had not a single bruise or mark, just the completely transformed skin. The murderous impulse was too strong now; even with all of his efforts he could not hold it back.

He blocked Gai and Lee in mid air with his arms and slammed them into the ground, before kicking Neji aside and throwing up an arm to block Tenten's kunai assault. He grabbed Lee and Gai by the throat, slamming them into the wall with enough intensity to make craters.

Neji came in from behind, shouting, "**Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!" **He launched his sixty four palms attack at Juugo, hitting him from behind and aiming at the overflowing tenketsu to stop it. Juugo began sputtering as he was distracted by the hits. Lee and Gai got out of their craters and pulled his arms behind his back, using all of their strength. "Sixty-four palms!" yelled Neji as he finished the combo.

Juugo took two awkward steps forward but just turned around to face his three enemies. His arms charged with purple chakra as Neji gasped.

"I hardly did anything to him!" he said. Juugo got a murderous look and aimed a punch at Neji, which he dodged. He hit the arm eight times at tenketsu but Juugo didn't flinch. He shrugged off Gai and Lee's blows like nothing as well.

'_They try to hurt me. Weaklings, trying to survive. I will kill!' _Juugo was having a small war inside his head now. _'Kimimaru never wanted this, I never wanted this. Who am I to spoil the youth in these men? Sasuke, Kimimaru, give me strength!' _He grunted as he slammed a fist into Lee, sending him back at Tenten. He clutched the bleeding wound on his chest made by the spines on Juugo's arm.

"This guy is a powerhouse," commented Neji as the gained distance from the dangerous man. Something clicked in Gai's head.

"You're right, Neji! How do we beat that? We overload his chakra with our own to damage it! Neji, modify Lee and my tenketsu to flow more chakra!"

Neji replied, "That's risky. What if the effect reverses?" Lee got up close and joined them in dodging Juugo's punches.

Lee said, "It does not matter! We must!" Neji nodded, knowing there was no talking them out of it. Juugo was now leaving large craters in the ground from an overload of his chakra. He was no longer in control.

Neji said, "This guy… He's being tortured right now. He has no control over his actions."

Lee said, "Are you sure?" Neji nodded.

"He doesn't seem like the rough type at all from what I've seen. He was holding you and Tenten without any intention of causing harm, as if he just wanted to avoid fighting. And this came out of that. This isn't the curse seal, it is too natural. I think he may be the source of it." Lee and Gai gasped.

"That would make sense," analyzed Gai. "He is doing this over some sort of natural influence. Talk about Bipolar." Juugo's scream echoed as he nearly broke a building. The team had by now moved out of the alley and into the main streets.

Neji said, "I can see it now. He was condemned from birth to a fate he despised and he just wants to end it. I will bend fate for him, if it's the last thing I do!" Lee knew Neji was still sensitive to fate related subjects, due to his own fate that he was determined to bend. He recognized this man's pain and wanted to help.

Neji charged chakra into Lee and Gai's tenketsu. As their chakra flow increased they began to feel more powerful, even without opening the gates. Both Lee and Gai opened the first two, releasing a great amount of chakra from their bodies. As they charged toward Juugo Neji stopped to watch. He had done his part and was only to continue later.

Lee and Gai charged in super fast, kicking Juugo up into the air and avoiding all of his attempts at attacking him. Their skin was read and radiated blue chakra intensely. Juugo screamed in rage as he was battered around in the air. His spiny skin started to crack under the assault.

"LEE! PUSH OUT MORE!" Gai bellowed seriously.

"YES GAI-SENSEI! WE WILL SHOW HIM OUR NINJA WAY!" Juugo was kicked by Gai in the stomach, punched in the face by Lee and kicked further up by Gai. He was reaching an ever higher velocity as he began to bleed from his one wound that appeared on his arm. He was now being kicked around so fast even Kakashi couldn't pinpoint him with sharingan. Lee landed on the ground quickly and catapulted himself upward with his hands, launching up to kick Juugo with bone shattering kicks. Gai appeared above and Lee stopped his assault, jumping up higher to throw Gai down with incredible power.

Gai smashed into Juugo's already injured body with a burst of power, carrying both to the ground and forming a chakra explosion as he shouted, "**Taijutsu: Buntai Jakushou Bakuha!" **Neji and Tenten quickly joined Lee next to the deep crater, where Gai had his fist pressed against Juugo's naked chest which was covered with chakra burns. He was still conscious, barely, as Gai fell back from exhaustion and a broken hand.

Juugo struggled to move but Neji said, "Wait, there is something I must ask you. Do you like to kill?" Juugo's eyes widened, the peaceful side of him taking over finally. He slumped on the ground, letting the spiny state go away.

He softly replied, "I love nature and animals. I hate killing." Neji nodded.

"Then why did you seem so…"

Juugo answered, "I have no choice. The urges, they take control sometimes. Kimimaru and Sasuke were the only ones ever to stop them." He recognized the understanding tone that the white eyed man's voice held. He knew the pain of not being able to control your fate as well.

Neji said, "How did they do it?" He was mostly referring to Sasuke, hoping to get that information out.

Juugo replied, "Kimimaru was my best friend. He understood me. And Sasuke was the one Kimimaru died for. He was important to Kimimaru, and my last connection to him." Suddenly Lee remembered the ninja he was fighting before entering drunken fist. That must have been Kimimaru.

Lee said, "Kimimaru was a good man, and very determined." Juugo smiled.

"I know. He and Sasuke made me accept this, and prevented me from killing myself."

Neji proposed, "Do you want it to stop? If I hit your tenketsu I can cause irreparable damage to your chakra system. You will never have to kill again. _'Those words,' _thought Juugo. '_The words I always wanted. To never kill again… But Sasuke still has his goal. He helped me, so I'm still obliged to be with him.' _

Juugo said, "I appreciate your offer. But I can't. I still have a duty to fulfill." Neji gasped as he pulled himself out on the other side of the crater.

"Then I'm sorry," said Neji. "That conflicts with my job." He jumped over the crater but Juugo started running away, knowing he couldn't face him with these injuries. He went out of a sight in an alley and Lee offered to catch him.

"No Lee," said Tenten. "Your body is probably screaming in pain right now and we lost out purpose to do so. Lee nodded as they went to pull Maito Gai from the crater.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sakura blocked Sasuke's sword with a kunai as Naruto circled to the other side of him. Now far into the battle, Naruto's kage bunshins were long gone and they were battling with kenjutsu only. Sasuke was a master of the art, moving so fast it was almost impossible to block it all. She and Naruto had already received a few cuts.

Sakura channeled chakra into her foot and smashed the ground, creating a spread of chakra. The ground crumbled beneath them as Sasuke jumped to avoid Naruto's thrust. With a back flip he landed behind the blonde. Naruto turned and parried, as Sakura too moved closer.

They began a fury of strikes which Sasuke blocked. With his three tomoe sharingan, it was an easy task blocking the inexperienced sword users. Naruto sliced down, which Sasuke blocked on his sword, and then kicked him in the chest. It was unexpected, but that was expected of Naruto. He used the momentum from the kick to push himself back through the air and dodge Sakura's perfectly in sync slash.

Naruto used the ANBU hand code, 'chakra charge?' Sakura signaled back, 'affirmative.' Sasuke noticed what they were doing and used lightning on his own sword, to make it unblockable. He noticed Sakura's was just regular chakra but Naruto had wind chakra blowing off of it.

Sakura came in first, making small signals to Naruto as she went. Her sword was blocked by the flat of Sasuke's and she stopped. Suddenly she dropped to the ground and Naruto jumped over her back, slashing down with the wind charged sword. Sasuke brought up his kusanagi sword. They clashed and held for a moment but Sasuke gasped when his own sword was shattered by the wind on Naruto's. He slashed a deep gash down Sasuke's exposed chest. Him and Sakura retreated back successfully.

Sasuke clutched his wound for a moment before looking back up to his opponents and former teammates. He threw his own broken sword to the ground and channeled chakra to his eyes. Sakura noticed this and immediately pushed Naruto out of the way.

As they came down together she whispered, "He's using genjutsu! Don't look at his eyes!" Naruto nodded and they quickly sprang back up, watching Sasuke's feet. They sheathed their katana's, resorting to a battle of ninjutsu.

Naruto bit his thumb and said, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **He slammed his palm on the ground and summoned a nine feet tall toad with a scroll on his back and a five foot long katana in a sheath at his side.

Gamakichi said, "Oy, Naruto. What have you summoned me for?" Naruto pointed at the raven haired Uchiha who was still attempting to get them in a genjutsu. "Oh. This is an important one. Glad to see that you trust me!" Sasuke saw the big toad and did his own summoning, bringing forth a green snake about the size of Gamakichi. Sakura didn't want to be left out, so she summoned a nine feet tall slug that was red with a purple stripe down its back.

"Yoidoku, we won't be left out," she said, landing on top of the decently sized slug. They had long since moved into a town square outside of that alleyway, in the midnight.

The slug said, "Sakura-san? Oh, I see." It's voice was gentle, but distinctly male with a bit of dangerous in it. Sasuke observed that the slug was quite obviously venomous and probably would not be good to bite.

The three summonses took up position, with Gamakichi and Yoidoku at the front and the green snake at staring at both of them. Sasuke hypnotized the snake so it would obey his every demand. Gamakichi drew his large Katana, but Naruto whispered something to him.

The toad yelled, "**Suiton: Teppoudama!" **A large blast of water formed in the toad's mouth as his chest grew bigger.

Naruto simultaneously said, "**Fuuton: Kazedan no Jutsu!" **He inhaled and gathered a large amount of chakra in his chest. They both let the attacks go at the same time, sending a spiraling wave of deadly water at the snake Sasuke stood on.

Sasuke commanded, "Burrow!" The snake leaped down and burrowed underground with Sasuke, narrowly avoiding the destructive blast that blew. Naruto looked over to Sakura, who nodded.

"Yoidoku, let's use **Chakra Ogachan!" **The slug nodded and Sakura put her hands down, pumping chakra into it. The chakra went into the tail, which the slug used to batter the ground in the middle with a large slap. Dirt went flying through the air as the ground fissured, creating a large crater. The green snake was buried in a shower of dirt as its head stuck out. Sasuke was no where to be found.

"Gamakichi," Naruto said, "use the sword! Let's split this thing in half!" Gamakichi nodded and held up his sword, while Naruto did a hand seal. "**Fuuton: Daikibo Kaze no Yaiba!" **The katana began to swirl with the wind chakra now around it as Naruto struggled to keep it there. As the toad came down with its large sword the snake looked at it and opened its mouth. A large blast of fire burst from the mouth. Naruto yelled, "Stop!"

Gamakichi released the blade back into its scabbard and reversed momentum, kicking out of the crater as the blast hit it. He managed to get away with only a small burn. Sasuke burst from the snake's mouth, traveling on its winding tongue with a glowing electric hand. He boosted off of the snakes tongue and over Gamakichi, descending on his head behind Naruto.

He thrust the ball of electricity forward but at that moment Sakura, who was on her slug in front of Gamakichi, cried out, "Naruto!" The blonde quickly turned around, a **Fuuton: Rasengan **in his hand. He slammed it into Sasuke's chidori with force as Sasuke paled considerably.

"What!" he said as the two Jutsu grinded against eachother, sending out a wave of chakra. "A wind rasengan?" Naruto grinned again, pressing his jutsu further. The chidori began to disintegrate, being sliced by Naruto's ball of wind. It smashed the chidori, sending out a wave of chakra as Naruto finally smashed it into Sasuke's stomach. He screamed as the now weak jutsu hit him and grinded in his stomach area before violently pushing him back through the air, slamming into and unsummoning his snake. He now had a small patch of injured, cut skin with chakra burns on his stomach, with the entire top half of his outfit torn to shreds.

Sasuke calmed down, slowing his breathing and said, "Ok, I see you've gotten stronger. But so have I." He pressed his hands together in a seal, bringing it up to eye level. His red sharingan eyes swirled around, growing six points in a Star of David shape.

Sakura said, "No, it can't be. That's impossible!" Naruto and Gamakichi moved to her slug's side, watching Sasuke.

Naruto said, "Sakura-chan is that…"

Sakura finished, "Mangekyou Sharingan." Naruto gasped.

"I know what I have to do," he said. He looked to the two summonses and Sakura and said, "Could you three cover for me? I am going to use it."

Gamakichi said, "Naruto, you know how long that takes! Even with your bunshin method!"

Sakura said, "No, I'm sure we can give him enough time to do it." She looked at Sasuke who was blankly watching them. "I suppose that he will fight better now and might have new techniques."

Naruto whispered to Gamakichi for a moment and the toad nodded. Naruto jumped off of his back and Gamakichi took out his sword, slicing a long line along the ground.

"**Doton: Doryuu Heki!" **shouted the toad as he kicked the ground up along the slash, creating a big wall between them. Naruto made a kage bunshin and it jumped onto Gamakichi as Naruto ran into and alley. Seconds later Sasuke took the wall down with a lightning bolt. He burst through the dust in the air and appeared on top of Gamakichi. Naruto's kage bunshin contained extra chakra, but a good blow would still dispel it.

Sasuke attempted to punch him in the face but Sakura jumped over with a glowing fist. Sasuke noticed and caught it in his hand, but the strength of the punch was blinding, nearly breaking his arm. She smiled and threw the other fist but Sasuke had other plans for this one. He caught her wrist, which saved him from the impact of the punch, but he was still thrown back a bit. As he fell he brought up his leg and kicked Sakura in the chin, but it failed to hurt her much as she brought chakra to that area.

The black haired Uchiha back flipped off the toads head to meet a giant snail coming down of him. Sakura jumped on top of her slug's head as he plopped onto Sasuke, who screamed. Sakura smiled, knowing what would happen next.

An electrified hand burst out of the head inched from her and Sasuke jumped out, flying through the air. The hole quickly sealed and Sasuke noticed his hand was covered with purple goop, while the rest was transparent on the rest of his body. He told him self not to ingest any.

He spun in the air, causing it to fall off, but the purple on his hand wouldn't go away and he began to feel queasy. He landed on the ground while Gamakichi jumped through the air and swung his sword down. Sasuke shook off the sick feeling and jumped out of the way. He noticed that Naruto wasn't doing much, just standing there and looking at him. He didn't have much time to think as Sakura created a large fissure on the ground. She did two hand seals and started to swirl around, turning into Sakura petals.

He scoffed, "I'm no idiot. Kai." He came back to reality as instantly he was forced to dodge Sakura's punch. He dodged an uppercut and hit her in the stomach, causing her to cough. Sakura followed with a powerful stomp, which Sasuke jumped over. He touched a seal on his wrist and a large four sided shuriken appeared.

"Demon Wind Shuriken!" he yelled, flying back through the air. "**Enkou Shuriken!" **He threw the shuriken and it spun rapidly, bursting into flame. Gamakichi jumped in front and shot a stream of water at it, which did not slow it.

"**Raiton:** **Kaminaritama no Jutsu," **Sasuke shot lightning at the now extinguished but still very hot shuriken, causing the lightning to travel down it's edges. Sakura tested by throwing a kunai at it which was sliced promptly in half. She knew she couldn't be hit by that thing. It traveled faster and she ran to the side, but it changed its path. Sasuke seemed to be guiding it with his palm. She pumped a large amount of chakra into her legs and jumped up high, onto a roof top. The shuriken sliced through the wall of the home and came up through the roof, narrowly missing her. She heard a small scream from inside the home.

She jumped down again but it was only getting closer. Sasuke closed his palm and it traveled with a final burst of speed. Sakura jumped own to the ground, waiting for the impact but it never came as she was splattered with purple blood.

Sakura looked up to see Yoidoku over her, with a part of the shuriken sticking out.

He said, in a weak voice, "Don't worry, Sakura-san. I regenerate." He disappeared, no longer able to stay. The shuriken went along to and Sasuke noticed that the purple stuff was gone, as well as the sick feeling.

Sasuke looked down on her and said, "Goodbye, Sakura." He did **chidori's** hand seals and formed the attack in his hand. He walked closer and got ready to strike.

"I don't think so!" shouted Naruto's kage bunshin on top of Gamakichi. He and the toad jumped and Gamakichi aimed a kick with his large foot. Sasuke dodged and landed somewhere else, jumping up the toad and hitting the bunshin with the attack. It grabbed his arm but Sasuke's just narrowly hit it.

"Ahh!" it screamed as it poofed away.

Sasuke said, "What?" He now didn't know where Naruto was. He looked around until he found a faint source of chakra elsewhere. He noticed Naruto and three kage bunshins meditating in an alley. E instantly started to run towards them but Sakura stopped him, kicking up an earth wall. Sasuke blasted through with **Chidori Eisou. **Sakura dodged the spear of lightning and kicked him, which he blocked with a crack.

She jumped up over him and he withdrew the lightning, turning around. She suddenly gathered chakra in her fingers and touched him on the forehead.

"**Eisei Genjutsu: Kiokure Ketsuretsu," **she said, moving away and leaving chakra to stream through him. Sasuke suspected the genjutsu, remembering what type she was.

"Kai," he said, making the sign. He suddenly felt pain in his leg and clenched it. Sakura stood in front of him with a hand sign.

She explained while he felt an erupting headache, "I can make you feel whatever I want, with complete control over your nervous system. It isn't just a genjutsu, that's only half of it so Kai won't work." She thought, _'I need to keep him in this long enough though. I can't move while doing this because I would disrupt the chakra flow and the longest I've ever held it was five minutes. And Sasuke might figure out how to get out of it. Hurry, Naruto!"_

Sasuke tried top crawl forward but was stopped by a wave of pain in his chest, as if his heart exploded. He started to think, _'She said this was a medical genjutsu, so it is making me feel pain through messing up my nervous system through a flow of chakra and making me think I feel that. How can I stop it?' _He realized that she didn't cause him pain unless he moved. _'So there is probably a limit, whether by chakra or whatever. So how can I stop out? I can try to stop the flow of chakra coming from her, but how do I do that?" _

Sasuke made a decision, to create a chakra barrier. He moved into a hand seal, ignoring the pain that felt like his bones had ground o dust. He made the tiger seal, creating a chakra barrier. Sakura struggled but did not move.

He attempted to move but still felt pain. He felt disappointed as he unintentionally slammed his head into the ground. It was like a jolt back to reality. He instantly felt the entire pain stop except for that in the back of his head. _So that's how it breaks. When I feel the other pain it isn't real, only her chakra sending impulses through the nervous system to my brain to create the effect. But real pain brings the brain to reality, jolting the chakra out. Interesting move, Sakura." _

He jumped away from her, landing a good distance away. _'Now I should get rid of the toad.' _Sasuke threw a few shuriken at Gamakichi but they were blocked by his sword. Sakura whispered something to the toad and he agreed with a smile. He smashed the sword into the ground near Sasuke, missing on purpose. Gamakichi leaped over it and on the other side of Sasuke. The sword was still buried. Sakura ran toward Sasuke with a chakra filled fist. Gamakichi's tonguelashed out, but it was dodged by Sasuke. He jumped forward but then there was Sakura. He dodged her punches as Gamakichi grabbed his sword and thrust it at Sasuke. Sakura rolled under him and stopped under the toad as Sasuke jumped back to avoid the sword. He jumped up and aimed a chidori at Gamakichi, but that was when Sakura threw the toad fifty feet into the air and Sasuke stumbled. Sakura picked up thee giant sword and threw it after Gamakichi.

_'What strength,' _thought Sasuke as she advanced on him. She grabbed him by the back and threw him where Gamakichi was rapidly descending on. Sakura jumped up twenty feet and landed on the toad's back as he plummeted down with the sword. Sakura pushed the toad down once more with a burst of chakra and he sped down the last few feet.

Sasuke couldn't move and the attack hit only two feet away from him. With a shower of concrete and dirt the sword broke through the street and created an enormous shockwave, Sasuke was buried in a wave of dirt as he struggled to crawl away. The dust cleared and revealed a broken street covered with broken slabs of earth. Sakura landed next to Gamakichi and helped him pull his sword from the ground.

Gamakichi said, "Do you think we did it?" Sakura shook her head.

"No, he will be coming up again," she replied. She was right, a slab moved to the side as a bruised Sasuke pushed it to the side. He was bleeding a little bit but was amazingly undamaged for what he just went through. His right sharingan was intense now, wide open and showing anger.

Sasuke said "Time to end this. **Amaterasu!" **His right eye started bleeding as black flames surrounded Gamakichi. The toad dispersed just before being hit. The black flames dissipated and he turned on Sakura. He closed his left eye and once again formed black flames. Sakura tried to get away but they followed her. Sasuke's eye started to bleed and they gained a speed burst.

Sakura almost screamed as the flames came upon her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kakashi blocked again Suigetsu's large Samehada as wood formed around the enemy's feet. He sliced through it with the chakra absorbing sword. Kakashi jumped back to avoid the head cleaver and it smashed into the alley wall. Karin watched from the side lines, knowing that as Sasuke told her to stay away from his fight. Sai was also back, considering he was still slightly injured and had to watch Karin.

Yamato sent a large wooden spear at Suigetsu from his arm but it was dodged. Suigetsu ran along it and ended with a crushing slice with the head cleaver. Yamato made wood emerge from his arm to block it and punched Suigetsu in the face. The enemy ninja went back into the air but sliced with both swords in a spin that Kakashi narrowly blocked from his position. As he hit the ground he did a roll and faced Kakashi.

Kakashi thought, _'He's skilled with those things. He hasn't used any ninjutsu yet though. Let me try this…' _"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" **He did hand signs: Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse and Tiger before opening his mouth and spewing a gigantic fireball at Suigetsu.

Suigetsu saw it coming and yelled, "**Suika Udebakuha!" **He thrust his arm out and it exploded into a blast of water which countered the fireball and created steam in the air. His arm was missing now and water dripped off of his shoulder. Suigetsu said, "Ha, that steam is part of me now. **Shuukou!" **The water inside the steam condensed and Hatake Kakashi was soaked in water. "And now I'm all over you!"

Suigetsu put the head cleaver on his back and wielded Samehada with his remaining arm. Kakashi put up a kunai to block it but couldn't move his arm. Suigetsu rose up the sword and got ready to swing.

"**Mokuton: Shichuuori no Jutsu," **said Yamato as four wooden pillars rose around Suigetsu and formed a cage of wood. The sword was stopped by two wooden pillars clamping around it. Kakashi relaxed but he still couldn't move.

Suigetsu said, "Sorry but I'm going to need that arm back." The water on Kakashi flowed into Suigetsu's arm socket and made a new arm. He grabbed the head cleaver and sliced through all of the wood while Kakashi jumped back.

Suigetsu said, "I have to take on two at once… Ok then, **Suiton: Suika bunshin no Jutsu." **Water came from his ears and made a clone beside him. It turned to face Yamato, holding the head cleaver sword while the real Suigetsu used Samehada.

Kakashi blocked the shaving sword with his Kunai and kicked Suigetsu in the chest. It was blocked by the rough sword and Suigetsu pushed up, knocking Kakashi's foot into the air. He sliced upwards and narrowly missed Kakashi's groin as he jumped back. Kakashi took advantage of the now high sword and hit Suigetsu's chest with his kunai. It buried itself but only water came out.

Kakashi jumped back to avoid the large sword. He couldn't afford to be hit by that thing. Suigetsu stood still with his sword at his side as he took the kunai out. Water filled in the wound as it flawlessly sealed, leaving only a small tear in the fabric. Kakashi couldn't help but notice his heavy breathing though.

Suigetsu lifted the sword over his shoulder and stood there, taunting him. Kakashi did not fall for it. He instead did a hand seal and sent a lightning wolf at Suigetsu. He did two more and a kage bunshin appeared next to him. Kakashi followed the lightning wolf and when Suigetsu avoided it thrust a Raikiri at his chest. On the other side the kage bunshin held a kunai and stabbed forward. Suigetsu laughed as he turned into water. The real Kakashi jumped out of the puddle and narrowly avoided hitting his bunshin.

The bunshin was surrounded by rising water but smiled. It exploded, sending out rays of lightning into the water. The puddle deformed, splattering onto the ground as electricity surged through it.

Meanwhile Yamato sent another wooden spear at Suigetsu's bunshin. It flipped over and slashed down, which he dodged. Yamato did a hand seal and wood burst from the ground, threatening to bind him. Suigetsu sliced the wood away ad continued on Yamato. Yamato dodged and turned his arm into a wooden spear, stabbing Suigetsu with it. It hit his arm, making one drop of blood appear. The wound quickly filled with water as the bunshin jumped back.

Yamato thought, '_His body turns into water, but this is a clone. That wound normally would have dispelled it. I have an idea.' _He sent out a large amount of wooden spears and made a wooden wall behind the bunshin. It jumped up and used chakra to stick to the wall as Yamato's spears hit the wall. He detached them and did a snake sign.

"**Mokuton: Kaimenki no Jutsu," **he said, holding out his palm. A tree burst out of the wall, wrapping Suigetsu in its branches. It was a light brown with yellow leaves and had soft wood. Wooden branches formed around Suigetsu and crushed him within. A small splash was heard and the tree started to grow bigger where Suigetsu was.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"**Senpou: Chou Suiton Rasengan!" **Sakura looked ahead from her position on the ground as Naruto with three clones beside him held up a giant rasengan that was spraying out a large amount of water. It was blue and swirling at a rapid rate as it clashed against the black flames.

Sasuke's eye was still heavily bleeding and he couldn't even see clearly now. The black flames dissipated as he could no longer hold it against the pain it caused him. Nothing could stop the black flames, but that thing came close enough.

Naruto lost control and the sphere exploded, sending out a wave of water at him. Sasuke jumped into the air and dodged it. Naruto landed on the ground with his three clones, and Sasuke inspected him quickly. His eyes had a red pigment about them and the pupils were sideways and toad like. His mask was gone, put in his pack and instead there was a headband similar to Jiraiya's on his forehead. Naruto's bunshins jumped back and sat in a circle, making the same boar hand seal.

Naruto looked at the Uchiha and said, "It's my battle now." Sasuke scoffed and thought; _'Now he's trying to act cool, just like always!' _Sasuke got into a fighting stance, ready to fight. Naruto suddenly burst into running at him with incredible speed that he was just barely able to track. Sasuke caught his fist and tried to punch put Naruto slapped the fist aside. His next punch Sasuke ducked under but Naruto jumped over him and landed on the other side. Sasuke swerved around and roundhouse kicked Naruto which hit him in the chin. He didn't flinch. Naruto did and uppercut which Sasuke caught with his elbows. He was still pushed upwards a bit. Naruto made a quick kage bunshin and jumped up high off its back. The bunshin spun t the back of Sasuke and made a rasengan one-handed.

Sasuke spun quickly, forming **Chidori Eisou** and slicing the clone in half. Naruto came down from the air and punched him in the face, making Sasuke fly back. He landed next to the downed Uchiha and waited for him to get up.

Sakura, meanwhile, was next to the kage bunshin circle, guarding them. She knew her part in the plan, and Naruto should be able to take on Sasuke by himself. She watched them clash and thought, _'Naruto is strong. Maybe he will finally be able to bring Sasuke back to Konoha.' _The bunshins were deep n meditation, and if Sakura went through sage training, she would be able to see green natural energy radiating off them into Naruto who was fighting. She smiled, _'I know I helped here. Maybe I'm not useless to him after all.' _

Naruto said, "**Fuuton: Hiroi Hitofuki no Jutsu!" **He opened his mouth and blasted out a wide wind that deflected Sasuke's **Chidori Senbon.**Sasuke jumped away from where the needles landed.

Sasuke charged electricity and yelled, "**Chidori Furumai!" **He thrust the electricity at the ground and waited, watching Naruto. Naruto suspected some sort of treachery but nothing came for eleven seconds. He started to run before he yelped in pain, but continued running. Electricity was running up him from Sasuke's attack, and the only reason he has not yet fell was because of his natural chakra.

He looked Sasuke in the eye with a glare but Sasuke only smirked, "Mistake. **Tsukuyomi!" **Naruto cursed as black enclosed him, leaving him in a town square in Konoha, surrounded by villagers. Sasuke was on a building, watching him.

Naruto said, "What is this, Sasuke?" He laughed evilly in response.

Sasuke said, "Physical pain has never stopped you, Naruto. I know that from experience." He remembered the fight at The Valley of the End, how even when hit full blast by deadly fire he continued to crawl forward. "But one thing can. I will show you all over again the pain you have faced throughout your life. Watch:" Sasuke disappeared and Naruto faced the situation around him.

The villagers stopped suddenly, giving Naruto hateful glances. The turned their backs and continued as it happened more.

"No," said Naruto. "This hasn't happened for a long time!" Naruto then looked down to see himself in the form of an eight year old, with the white tee shirt with the Konoha spiral, and his shorts. He fearfully watched the villagers again as the turned their backs on him with the unaccepting glare.

Naruto glanced around nervously and screamed, "WHERE ARE YOU SASUKE!"

A disembodied voice said, "Naruto, you are still weak. You still need people. Maybe you will see why I broke my bonds."

Naruto spun around and said, "I will find you!"

Sasuke's voice again said, "Foolish little boy. Now I will give you a nightmare worse than life." Naruto started running through the village and everywhere he went villagers glared.

One group said, "There's the demon. Hey bastard! You killed my brother! He would have wanted this!" Naruto screamed as he plunged a pitchfork into his back and he fell over. A bunch of villagers looked over and watched. The man who had stabbed him said, "Hey! Who wants to kick the demon!" There was a roar of approval as the crowd came over and started to kick him. He tried to get up but the pitch fork dug deeper into his back.

Naruto saw through the crack an ANBU leaning against the wall, watching. Naruto screamed, "Help me!" to him but he turned his back. He screamed as the ANBU operative's kunai hit him in the back. The crowd roared in praise and returned to kicking him. As the pain overcame him Naruto thought, _'It's back to this again. The unaccepting villagers. I have no friends to help me! I am pitiful.' _He fell over as the background swirled and he was running from a mob of villagers. He was carrying a paint bucket and brush as they followed him screaming insults.

He went to yet another location, being thrown out of a grocery store. He was hungry and forced to watch happy people inside a restaurant eat. He went into the dumpster to look for scraps but was picked out by an angry store keeper and thrown to the ground as the dumpster was slammed shut and locked. _'Days without food until the old man finally decided to feed me. Even Iruka-sensei still hated me…'_

He appeared at yet another scene. He was being beaten for a C+ on his report by a teacher who wouldn't even answer his questions.

A little girl asked, "Excuse me! Why do you beat him but not us?" The teacher looked up and glared at her. He slapped her as he walked to her seat.

The black haired teacher growled, "Don't ask about the brat over there!" He looked to the class and said, "Is that understood?"

"YES SIR!" _'Kids being punished because of me… I was just a burden.' _

Naruto appeared in another class room where he was older, now twelve. The class was immobilized and time seemed stopped. Sasuke walked into the room and leaned against the wall.

He said, "Do you feel it now?"

Naruto broke down, hiding his head as he said, "Shut up… I'm going to break you!"

Sasuke laughed and said, "I already broke you. Only seventy hours to go…"

Naruto looked up and screamed, "No! I will kill you!" He tried to get up but was immobilized. Sasuke left the room and time started. Iruka was now at the board, explaining chakra coils. Naruto fearfully scanned the room. He was the only one sitting in his area, as the rest of the students didn't want to sit near him. A younger Sasuke was staring intently at the chalk board while Sakura and Ino tried to hit on him. Sasuke's voice echoed inside his head, _'No one liked you. You were alone. Even the pink head slut despised you.' _

Naruto screamed, "SASUKE! You can not insult Sakura!" Sasuke, in young form, gave a quick but looked away. And then Sakura, for the first time in years, gave him a real, angry, hateful slap.

She said, "You're a weird bitch, you know that!" She walked away, leaving him in emotional and physical pain. _'Sakura-chan hated me. They all hated me. Who am I to think I have friends…' _

A new voice said, "**You are a faggot, you know that kit?" **

Naruto said, "Kyuubi? Leave me alone, you're not helping."

"**I'm trying to. You are a Jinchuuriki, and you have yet to learn what that means."**

Naruto said, "I know what it means. I'm a freak with a terrible demon inside."

Kyuubi said, "**Not quite. We are one, two beings in the same body. My power is yours, and yours is mine. And together, we can bust our way out of this illusion."**

Naruto said, "What? No, that can't be. This is all…"

Kyuubi said, "**Don't let the bastard Uchiha get to you. We will destroy the illusion from the inside. Remember, it isn't me caught in it, it is you."**

Naruto said, "Is that possible? If you can do it than do it."

**"Just shut up and meditate." **Naruto complied and meditated in his seat. Iruka started yelling at him but amazingly it no longer affected him. He could feel a barrier between the illusion world and himself.

"Thanks Kyuubi," he muttered. He closed his eyes and started to feel Kyuubi's presence. The world swirled around and he was in a dark place, just floating on blackness. He was in his sage mode once again.

"**I need a chakra surge kit!" **Naruto nodded and sent chakra through his body. He felt his power coming back, so he knew it was working. The Kyuubi's chakra merged with his own and before he knew it he was standing once more in front of Sasuke, collapsed.

He heard Sakura scream, "Naruto!" _'Sasuke was wrong. People do care about me…' _

He got up and said, "I'm okay Sakura-chan." He gave her the thumbs up while Sasuke stared in disbelief. Naruto found balancing his chakra a lot harder now.

Sakura looked at him and said, "I'm glad you're okay. But your eyes are different." Sasuke looked and observed the difference in Naruto's eyes. They were red now, with a more defined horizontal slit. They basically screamed of Kyuubi chakra. Naruto felt a shock as he lost control a bit and the eyes reverted back to the normal sage mode.

"Woah, that was weird," he said. Sasuke sprang up and tried to punch him. Naruto turned his head but was hit by the punch and knocked back a few feet. He flipped back up to the ground and stopped two more. He pulled back his fist but was blocked by Sasuke.

"I am superior!" shouted the Uchiha. He did a spin kick which Naruto ducked under and punched downward. Naruto caught the fist and threw it upwards.

"**Gamakobushi!" **yelled Naruto as a chakra charged fist hit into Sasuke. It knocked him into the air which a trail of energy similar to a toads tongue. Naruto jumped into the air and said, "**Senpou: Gamashita no Jutsu!" **His tongue came from his mouth, covered with green chakra. It wrapped around Sasuke and pulled in, before detaching and sending the Uchiha spinning through the air towards Naruto. The new sennin kicked Sasuke up and did a frog jump, kicking him again and again. Naruto made a kage bunshin and jumped off its back as it grabbed Sasuke with incredible strength.

Naruto made more kage bunshins, which jump off eachother to punch and kick the falling Sasuke before falling down through the air. Kage bunshins were flying around the Uchiha quickly and punching him all over with incredible force. The real Naruto made his way closer and the bunshin burst with a splatter of toad oil.

"**Daishindou Uzumaki Naruto Gamasentou!" **he yelled throughout the barrage before finally raising a fist charged with Natural energy. It hit Sasuke and reacted with the toad oil, causing it to glow and explode with a great impact, sending Sasuke into the ground with a great force. Sasuke groaned as he crawled out. _'That was a powerful punch. I think he may have broken a few bones.' _

Sasuke muttered, "How did you get so strong?"

"Training, bitch," said Naruto. Sasuke realized he hadn't been training for the last year, just plotting.

Sasuke stood up and shook the pain off, saying, "I'll wipe that grin off your face." He swung his arm, sending lightning needles at Naruto. They were blocked by the same jutsu as Naruto sped up, again trying to kick him. Sasuke caught it and and punched. Naruto ducked and did a low sweep kick. Sasuke jumped over it and back, utilizing snake, ram and tiger hand seals.

"**Katon: Kishou Bakuha no Jutsu!" **He formed a fireball between two hands and threw it, making it erupt into a blast of fire that Naruto narrowly avoided as it raised high into the air. At the height of it's trajectory it exploded, lighting up the night sky like Niji's technique had before. Naruto watched it for a second and turned back to Sasuke. He had formed a **Chidori** and was charging towards him. Naruto quickly generated a **Fuuton: Rasengan **and slammed it into the chidori.

Sasuke struggled against the winning jutsu but jumped back to avoid the attack. His **Chidori **dissipated with Naruto's **Fuuton: Rasengan.** Sasuke looked up at the sky for a moment, and noticed the large cloud that had formed.

He said, "Looks like this fight is almost over." Sasuke panted and fell on one knee. He was suffering from chakra exhaustion but Naruto looked like he was fine, with only a few wounds. Sasuke formed three hand seals as Naruto ran towards him and created **Chidori. **Naruto instantly created a **Fuuton: Rasengan **in response. Sasuke muttered, "Fool."

Sasuke pushed his hand into the sky and lightning started crackling above Naruto stopped, watching it.

Sakura got the purpose of the jutsu and shouted, "Naruto, watch out! He's going to shoot lightning at you from the sky!"

"What! That's ridiculous!" he said in response.

Sasuke laughed and said, "True, it is unbelievable. I will show you the power…" he clenched his glowing hand in a fist and lightning rolled through the sky, "of the Uchiha, **Kirin!**" Naruto quickly thought as Sasuke brought his hand down, pointing it at him.

There was a loud explosion as a bolt of lightning came from the sky, leaving Sakura to cry, "Naruto!" It hit with an impact, creating cracks in the ground. Sasuke saw the explosion and thought, _'That was only half as powerful as it should have been.' _Sasuke watched as the smoke cleared. Naruto hit the ground.

Sakura ran over to him and checked life signs. She was crying a little bit but found a pulse. She put he hands to his head and put chakra through it. No brain damage, almost as if the lightning didn't hit his head at all. His chest was covered with electric burns and so was his right arm, which was also cut and burned. Sakura realized that it wasn't nearly as bad as it should have been.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked into hers, saying, "I'm all right. I deflected most of the lightning with my **Fuuton: Rasengan.**"

Sakura hugged him close and said, "I'm so glad. Let me heal you quickly." Sasuke, exhausted from his last attack, couldn't get up. He had to recover, but was completely baffled at how little damage Naruto took.

Sakura finished sealing up the cuts Naruto had gotten when the lightning hit his attack and he got up. Sasuke realized something and then the clones were killed as he shot lightning needles at them. Sakura struggled to get over there but was too late. Naruto narrowed his eyes, knowing his Sennin mode would only last seconds. He gathered the natural energy best as he could while moving, even knowing the risks.

Naruto punched Sasuke in the face powerfully as he lost control and forced the natural chakra to leave. His eyes returned to normal as well.

Sasuke stood up with a broken nose, three cracked ribs, chakra exhaustion and two slightly bleeding eyes and looked at Naruto. He still had a lot of chakra, though his right wrist was snapped and had a slight chest injury. Sasuke still believed he could win though, as he concentrated chakra to both of his eyes, pushed to the limit.

Naruto punched him in the face again and avoided Sasuke's clumsy hook. He punched the Uchiha in the chest twice and kicked him, sending him two feet back. Sasuke could easily track the punches but was too exhausted to block. Naruto moved again and punched him in the face. Naruto was now in normal, with the pigment around his eyes gone and wearing the blue eyes that Sakura loved. He was still strong though, and Sasuke was severely weakened.

Sasuke did a back flip and threw several explosive kunai that Naruto deflected with his own kunai. Sasuke landed a distance away and formed a final hand seal.

"I should be able to finish you…" he said. He focused chakra and a skeletal figure formed behind him. It grew muscle and armor and formed a sword from it's sake gourd, and there was the appearance of a transparent shield on it's other. Sasuke looked up at it, surprised as he had never used it before. But then he remembered his battle with Itachi and the power it had. Sasuke smiled.

Naruto looked at the spiritual warrior. He tested it by throwing a kunai but it was blocked by an unseen shield. It sliced the sword but he narrowly dodged it by jumping over. He landed next to Sakura.

She said, "Naruto, that thing is using two special artifacts: Totsuka's sword and Yata's mirror. Don't let it hit you, it will seal you inside." Her memories of the artifacts were fuzzy, as she could barely remember the lesson at the academy. Naruto nodded and got away from her. He didn't want her hurt in cross fire.

Sasuke struggled, trying to hit Naruto with the sword but he kept on dodging. It swung in an uppercut but Naruto jumped, avoiding it. Sasuke knew Naruto could not dodge in the air, so he swung it down. Naruto made a kage bunshin and switched places with it, leaving it to be sliced by the sword. The clone dissipated and Naruto landed, dodging the sword once more. He threw more kunai at Sasuke but they were blocked by the shield. Sakura watched him with worry; she didn't want Naruto to be sealed for eternity.

Naruto rolled away from the sword and two kage bunshins helped him make a **Fuuton: Rasengan. **He ran at Sasuke and the warrior raised the shield. Naruto slammed the rasengan into it and the figure struggled. Sasuke felt the chakra drain and could no longer hold the technique as Naruto's attack exploded against the shield. Naruto flew back a few feet and rolled on the ground before finally steadying himself. Sasuke again collapsed on one knee, breathing heavily.

Naruto had finally started to feel the chakra drain, and knew he was running out of options. Luckily, Sasuke was as well. Sasuke's **Susano'o **had actually landed a small cut on him and it was a weird sensation. He was still alive though.

Sasuke looked at him and said, "Curse you Naruto. We will finis this some other day." He disappeared in a swirl of dirt. Naruto put his hand out but Sakura stopped him.

"Don't," she said. "That isn't part of our mission."

Naruto said, "But Sakura-chan…"

Sakura put a hand over his mouth and interrupted, "I no longer have any feelings towards that traitor. I know he was your friend, and mine too. But we shouldn't go after him now, the mission is priority and our teammates need support." Naruto nodded, even knowing she just suspended his promise of a lifetime.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The sun had started to rise and the entire ANBU squad was gathered in the small alley. Squad fifteen had left their pursuit of Juugo and returned to the alley, while Suigetsu and Karin had left when Juugo and Sasuke had appeared there in a tactical retreat. The battle was won and Sakura had just finished healing everyone's wounds. She sat against the wall, tired from the depletion of her chakra.

Naruto muttered, "Sakura-chan," as he sat next to her, "I want to talk."

She said, "About?"

"Sasuke."

"Oh."

Naruto continued, "Did you see his eyes? So cruel and unforgiving, so emotionless. And the other thing… His curse mark is gone."

Sakura gasped and said, "Are you sure?" He nodded.

"In our fight when I got close I noticed his neck was free of it. And he didn't use it in the battle, even though he was pushed to the limit."

Sakura said, "He did have Mangekyou though…" Naruto nodded.

He said, "When we fought at the Valley of the End, Sasuke told me the requirements for Mangekyou. To kill his best friend: me."

Sakura said, "But he couldn't do that."

Naruto said, "Yes. So how does he have it?"

Sakura said, "Killing Itachi maybe?"

Naruto said, "Possibly."

Kakashi walked over and said, "Are you guys ready? We have to return to the apartment now." The two nodded and Naruto helped Sakura up. Suddenly she got and idea. She fell and Naruto easily caught her.

"Naruto," she nearly moaned, "Can you carry me? I'm too tired." Naruto blushed nervously but picked her up nonetheless. He was enjoying this as much as she was as they jumped onto the rooftops. Sai stared at them for a few seconds.

"This book I read said that a man will carry his woman to bed after marriage," he said. "Did you just get married?" Sakura blushed deeply in Naruto's arms, bridal style.

Naruto said, "No, we didn't." Sakura smiled as she looked at his face. It was determined but sweaty and tired. Suddenly she was horrified as she felt like a burden again.

Sakura said, "Naruto am I bothering you?" Naruto looked at her for a second.

He said, "Of course no, Sakura-chan. I'll do anything for you." She hid her blush by looking down at the street below them.

"Ok," she said, "But I could probably walk myself."

Naruto shook his head and pulled her closer as he said, "No, you're tired. I can carry you, I've had some rest."

"No, I don't want to be a burden," she said.

Naruto said, "You're not a burden to me or anyone." She hugged him for the encouragement.

"Thank you Naruto," she said. He nodded and smiled.

Kakashi said, "There it is! Everybody get inside." They jumped into the apartment's windows, ignoring the expression of those on the lower floor. The inhabitants had long ago noticed their presence, not that they were trying to hide it. ANBU from the leaf shown would give the village hope.

They quickly broke down their stories of the recent fights and left to do their separate activities. Squad fifteen was to rest then go back out to defeat the rest of the rouge ninja in the village, Naruto and Sakura were to continue on the seal and Kakashi and Yamato were to write the mission report so far.

Naruto looked down at the scroll and relaxed, knowing it was nearly done. It would only be a few more hours till he could work on the counter seal. He sat down across from Sakura and placed his hands on the seal.

Naruto said, "So far we have barrier, water, rock, paint, and no crack. There seems to be one figure left and it can not be anymore than one syllable. Two, if the are small characters." Sakura nodded.

She said, "There are gentle strokes and most of them are concentrated in the right…"

"… and that suggests that it is a central character," Naruto finished. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"So it most likely starts with prefebal clause," said Sakura.

"Brilliant. So we're looking for a ka or ku."

Sakura said, "And the seal is in an alley so it would have resistance to darkness…"

"Kurai!" Naruto shouted, writing the character on the paper. Sakura checked it against the existing seal on the paper.

"That's correct!" said Sakura. Naruto smiled proudly.

Naruto said, "You helped. We make a great team!"

Sakura blushed as she mumbled, "We would make a great team in bed too." She gasped and covered her mouth.

"What was that?" Naruto asked sincerely.

"Nothing!" Sakura said a little too fast. Naruto shrugged and brought out another scroll, where he would start the counter seal.

Sakura said, "I'm not good at this, so… I'm going to take a rest. I need to recover chakra." Naruto nodded and she went down on the bed in her ANBU clothing with the cute rabbit mask.

Naruto looked away from her and turned to the scroll. He had work to do.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Takohatsu Sushi stirred and turned over on the table. He rubbed his wounds and shot upright as he noticed it was healed. He got up and got his equipment together. The room he was in was dark, with a few cabinets, and two counters. Aside from the table in the middle there was a bed, pressed up against the wall. Through the door was the main barracks. He noticed they weren't crammed anymore; only fifteen men were sleeping. He rung a bell in the middle and they rushed out of their beds.

There were rows of bunk beds with three in each bunk. The room had a light in the middle that lit most of it and at one end there was a large set of stairs that led to a door. That was the secret entrance.

Sushi yelled, "Where are the rest?" The remaining ninja twiddled their thumbs nervously. Sushi wouldn't be happy that there was fifteen chuunin left.

One finally said, "Well, Sushi-sama, you see, it's just that, well… there are… only fifteen because… they were kind of… killed. By leaf ANBU," He added quickly. Sushi clenched his fist.

"I see," he said. "So you guys are the only ones left? In that case you have to work five times as hard. Any useful information?"

Someone raised their hand and said, "Last night there were two explosions in the sky. One was like rainbow fireworks-"

Sushi cut him off, "Rainbow? Where was it?"

"Almost directly outside," he said.

Sushi said, "So Niji knows where I am. I'm going to find that bastard, you lumps stay here."

"Hai!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Niji returned back to the abandoned home he was at before and sat down. He decided to relax a bit, even though he had already recovered his chakra. Suigetsu had pushed him to the limit and there was no doubt he could have done more. He killed Kisame, and he was stronger then him any day.

He lay down on a couch. Sushi was probably recovered and would be looking for him. He did make quite a sight the earlier night. It was right next to Sushi's hideout too. He looked out of the window and scanned the small street square. Nothing was there. He plopped back down and went into a silent sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto along with Kakashi, Sai, Yamato and Sakura were plopped up against the alley wall. Naruto unrolled the scroll and pushed it against the wall, where it made a sizzle. Chakra flowed out and spread along the wall, going through the characters of Sushi's seal. They mixed and returned to the seals regular form before shattering.

Naruto muttered, "Victory." Sakura smiled and went up to the wall.

"So how do we get in?" she asked.

Naruto said, "as much as I love your super strength, I think there is a door."

Sakura tightened her fist and said, "Was that an insult?"

Naruto put his hands up and said, "No no, Sakura-chan, that was a compliment."

She said, "Is that so?"

"Yes," Naruto said. They heard a door open and noticed that Kakashi found the door into the hideout. Inside was a dark, steep staircase with a large, dark room below. He beckoned them and they followed him down.

Suddenly Kakashi was filled with kunai as he reached the bottom. The gasped but sighed in relief when they noticed the log in his place. Naruto looked around and noticed the rows of bunk beds with ninja in-between. He created twenty kage bunshins quickly and they jumped throughout the room, dodging and blocking kunai as they each got a target, with a few overlapping eachother, considering there were more kage bunshins then enemy ninja.

Kakashi was standing in the middle and turning a light on which illuminated the room. He looked around for a second than talked into a microphone. Now that the rest of the enemy ninja except for Sushi were captured squad fifteen's hunt was over.

Kakashi gave Naruto a sign that meant 'kill.' Naruto nodded and each bunshin took out a kunai and placed it at the enemy's throat.

They all cried out, "No, please don't!" Naruto hesitated for a second and a bunshin was dispelled by a sharp elbow from one. Naruto sighed, concentrated wind chakra to a kunai and threw it through his head. He, not wanting to have to make any more mistakes, slit the throats of the rest. It was grim work.

Sakura walked over to him as he dispelled the clones and put an arm on his shoulder, comforting him. He smiled again.

Sai said, "Amazing, Naruto. You have mastered the art of the fake smile. And fake sadness too."

Naruto said, "Shut up Sai. That wasn't fake." Sai was confused; he was obviously faking, what kind of ninja killed someone and got sad?"

Kakashi explained to Sai, "Each bunshin had the same amount of sadness inside; Naruto isn't a merciless killer. Add those feelings times fifteen when he dispels them and you get a sad Naruto. It's amazing he's only showing this much, because he obviously feels much worse."

Sai said, "I see. So if I used Kage Bunshin I could read twice or more as many books and gain experience?"

Kakashi chuckled, "I never thought of that… But your chakra supplies aren't good enough for Kage Bunshin. Sorry about that." Sai nodded.

"I guess I have to do it the normal way," he said, walking away with a book in his hands.

Yamato approached Kakashi and said, "What do we do know? Phase two is complete; all we have to do now is neutralize Takohatsu Sushi and locate Kirameki Niji."

Kakashi said, "I know. We should set an ambush for him here." He called out, "Naruto, send kage bunshin scouts throughout the village again!" Naruto nodded and used his jutsu. The seventy five kage bunshins ran outside the door and spread out through the village.

Naruto said, "Anything else?"

Kakashi said, "We're going to set up an ambush. Post sentries so we know when Takohatsu is coming. We will seize him, question him and neutralize him." Naruto nodded and ordered a few kage bunshin to watch around the area.

"And now we wait," said Yamato as he went into position.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sushi saw the small white house in the bright square. From the intelligence he had gathered, it was abandoned to a homosexual rape inside years ago. It would make a great hiding spot for his adversary. He walked up to the door and kicked it in. If he cared he would have seen villagers staring from their homes.

Inside was a small living room, with a couch, door to kitchen, smaller couch, comfy chair and book shelves with noting on them. The hardwood floors were carpetless and the house was empty. Only Sushi knew better. He closed his eyes and concentrated. There was an extremely faint chakra source in the house.

"**Suiton: Tako no Sumi Koikiri no Jutsu," **he said as he sprayed a black mist from within his mouth. It penetrated every level of the house, leaving noting untouched and ended when everything was covered by a thin layer of ink.

He went upstairs to see an inky form trying to crawl out the window. _'Niji," he thought,' _drawing his sword.'_After all of these years, I finally get my chance.' _The ink form stopped and turned around, looking at him. Niji undid the light genjutsu he was cloaking with and looked at his old friend.

"Sushi-kun, it's nice to see you," he said playfully.

"SHUT UP BASTARD!" Sushi yelled, slicing at him with his eight foot long sword. Niji pulled out his own, still covered with cloth, and blocked it. The cloth was partially torn and he ripped the rest of it off, showing the gleam.

Sushi yelled, "**Suiton: Omoi Mizu Baku no Jutsu!" **He inhaled deeply before shooting out a gigantic wave that spread out drastically in a colossal explosion emitting from his mouth. It spread out and destroyed that entire part of the house, splintering wood and sending Niji into the square.

Niji saw it coming at him and considered, "Quite a power boost since last time. **Suiton: Aseyoroi no Jutsu." **Water ran down his scales and the wave hit him, knocking him out of the window. He landed on the square and the wave washed over him, cracking the square with force. He back flipped to his feet just in time to avoid a foot long blade that was just part of an assembly. He swung his sword and blocked another, ducked under the next, blocked two with his sword and then jumped forwards into the air. He swung down and hit the one remaining link which was still attached. Sushi pulled his sword back and Sushi rolled to avoid seven blades which quickly caught on Sushi's sword.

Sushi threw the blades in and uppercut which Niji dodged. He cast a simple rainbow genjutsu which was meant to confuse Sushi.

Sushi said, "Fool, you think that's going to work?" He slammed a blade into Niji's shoulder with perfect aim. "When you took away my ability to see color, you also took away your own ability to confuse me!" Niji thought, _'Exactly as I planned.' _Sushi retracted the piece and rejoined it to his sword.

He did hand signs while holding the sword and yelled, "**Suiton: Kadou Rasenshi no Jutsu!" **The links began to spew out water as Sushi concentrated chakra, making them spin rapidly. He thrust it forward and the links came apart, spraying a spiral of water around them. With incredible impact it made a trail along the ground as the jutsu became a deadly spiral of water heading for Niji. Niji jumped into the air to avoid it but Sushi directed it upwards at him. He jumped down again and the water smashed into the ground, drilling a deep hole. Sushi closed his eyes for a moment and the water again burst from the ground behind Niji. He dived forwards, avoiding the attack with a small wound on his back. The water dissipated as Sushi lost control and the blade links were shown, each a considerable distance away from eachother. Sushi pulled back and the blades once again attached themselves.

Niji said, "Powerful jutsu Sushi-kun. You have more?"

"Bastard," said Sushi. "What makes you think you can talk to me like that?" He slashed with the sword and Niji frowned. He was being rabid and showing a lot of emotion. Niji blocked the slashes and moved in closer, sliding his rainbow sword down the long length of Sushi's. He spun and slashed at Sushi's face but it was blocked by his spare arm, which was covered in metal plates. Sushi kicked Niji in the stomach quickly before punching him with the sword's hilt. Niji slid across the ground for five feet. Sushi sliced with the eight foot long sword, which Niji rolled away from.

Niji jumped to his feet and made his sword glow with rainbow chakra. He sliced forward, sending a wave of light at Sushi, who merely closed his eyes. He sliced again with the long sword and Niji jumped over it. The long sword once again slammed into the ground, slicing Niji in the shoulder.

Niji touched the ground and got in close, saying, "**Nijiton: Ranpumaru." **A ball of light formed in his fist and he threw it at Sushi's face. It exploded with a flash of light in Sushi's face. He closed his eyes but Niji sliced his shoulder with the sword. Sushi jumped back a few feet, holding the wound.

Sushi sliced horizontally with the eight foot long sword which was blocked by Niji. He pushed the long sword side ways, creating an opening.

"**Suiton: Kohasshuku Ho-su," **Niji said, spraying out the straight jet of water at Sushi. It his him in the chest and he was knocked backwards. He got up quickly and put his sword horizontally in front of him.

Sushi said, "**Tako no Sumi Katana no Jutsu!" **He sprayed a thick black ink down the length of the sword.

Niji saw it and said, "That's new. I see you have gotten stronger. I'm proud of you."

Sushi yelled again, "Bastard, you are the one who ruined my life!"

Niji said, "Or saved it. My intelligence from ten years ago said that the Mizukage was planning to kill the seven swordsmen. I left because of that and found the best way to get past your loyalty and drag you with me."

Sushi clenched his sword and said, "What is this nonsense? I don't believe you!"

Niji chuckled and said, "You also sprang about seventy five other ninjas from Kiri. I thank you for that too, although they are now all dead."

Sushi yelled, "I don't care! You took away my view of color! You knew that one of the greatest pleasures I had was watching your rainbows! And you took that away!"

Niji said, "It drove you away from Kirigakure. You followed me away from the village, just as I thought you would. You and I, we are the same, two swordsmen who left the same morbid village in search of something greater. This village showed true happiness, true innocence due to its isolation. I came here now, and you showed up to break the peace. Sushi, I am not going to criticize you as I deserved this for what I did. But we will keep innocents out of the way."

Sushi smirked and said, "I'm going all out. So what if a few bystanders get destroyed." Niji narrowed his eyes.

"Too bad, I didn't want this," he said. "**Nijiton: Dai Niji Kekkai!" **He did five hand signs and spread his arms out, sending out beams of rainbow chakra. They raced out to the very end of the large square and then spread out, moving up to form a sphere. He stopped and the sphere lingered. They didn't notice a blonde figure with ANBU clothing gasp and poof away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Well, that's a surprise."

Sakura looked over to Naruto who was crouching at the other side off the stair case. He had just come to a realization of something.

Naruto announced, "I have new mission details. Takohatsu and Kirameki are battling next to that gay house from earlier. And team Hawk is battling squad fifteen at the market district."

Kakashi said, "Me, Yamato and Sai will back up team Gai, you and Sakura go neutralize Takohatsu and Kirameki."

"Hai," said the members as they filed out of the room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gai and Lee once again were fighting Juugo, who was using a controlled form of attack with his spiny outgrowths. Tenten was fighting Karin and Suigetsu while Neji clashed with Sasuke. Unfortunately it wasn't much more than a stalemate, with team hawk taking the lead.

Tenten summoned a huge sword to block Suigetsu but he cut right through it. She couldn't get away from Karin's shuriken onslaught and Suigetsu was pushing her back. Sasuke for whatever reason decided to destroy them. From where they stood it was nearly a success.

Lee and Gai were holding Juugo back with their taijutsu but their encounter the previous night had left their muscles sore. Opening the gates again would be a stupid move. Neji was fighting the Sharingan user with his Byakugan and gentle fist. Sasuke was using his fists and was dodging every strike, every once in a while hitting Neji. Both were very calm.

Tenten was having a very hard time; although Karin couldn't do much Suigetsu was a lot stronger than she was. She summoned a cloud of shuriken that flew towards Suigetsu but he dodged most, blocking the others with his two swords. Suigetsu jumped forwards, bringing his two swords into a cross slash.

She summoned a chain mace and wrapped it around the two swords. With ease Suigetsu cut through the chain and sliced at her with the head cleaver. She backed up and jumped away.

Neji scowled and did a doubled palm thrust which was dodged with ease. Sasuke grabbed the Hyuga's arms with one hand and twisted, bringing them closer. He let go and punched Neji in the face. Neji stumbled back for a moment before getting back into the fight.

Lee was punched in the face by Juugo and sent back a few feet. He but his hands up and sprang back onto his feet, once again charging in. Gai watched his pupil and gave the nice-guy sign. Lee smiled and nodded, jumping over to the other side of Juugo.

Juugo made his back turn spiny and his arms as he punched towards Gai. He dodges the punch and nailed Juugo in the stomach. He didn't flinch as he grabbed Gai with both hands. Lee came in from behind, giving a kick to Juugo and sending him through the air. Gai tore himself away and kicked Juugo in the chest, sending him higher. He touched down on the ground and boosted back up, joining Lee in an onslaught. Juugo punched Gai but he dodged it. But then another spiny growth emerged and grabbed him. Juugo used his other arm to punch Gai with great force, sending him at the ground and creating a small Gai shaped crater. Lee charged in and gave a serried of blocked punches and kicks when Juugo grew an arm from his chest. It grabbed Lee and they started descending, leaving Lee pushed into the ground under Juugo's weight.

Tenten pushed Karin against the wall with a crescent blade while Suigetsu advanced. He sliced with Samehada and Tenten blocked with a large kunai. He sliced through it and shaved Tenten's leg with Samehada. She screamed a bit as the sword stole her chakra.

Tenten moved away but Suigetsu got up close again. _'Time to show why I'm ANBU," _she thought. She summoned a large sword and swung it but he blocked it, as expected. She pulled out her big scroll and unrolled it, sending it a circle around them, surrounded by seals. She clasped the two joining ends together and the latched. She quickly threw other scrolls in vertical arcs, making a paper dome around her and Suigetsu.

She said, "**Shikyou no** **Enchou!" **She made a hand sign and weapons started rapidly flying at Suigetsu, who was trying to block them all. He grunted as a few hit but mostly didn't respond. Tenten herself wasn't hit because she doesn't aim at herself. Suigetsu came to a realization and turned into a puddle. Weapons still pierced him but they were useless against the water. The water shot up in a large spike and pierced the scroll directly above.

'_Shit' _Tenten muttered. She didn't think of that. Water spikes tore up the rest of the scrolls too.

"Well those will be a pain to replace," said Tenten.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"**Nijiton: Dainiji Bakuha!" **yelled the rainbow ninja as his clone who was close to Sushi exploded. It sent off a wave of water and rainbows that blasted into Sushi.

"**Suiton: Tako no Sumi Yoroi no Jutsu!" **Sushi yelled in response, bringing a black liquid out of his pores to harden around him, making armor. The blast hit him, making him fly into the white house. The ink armor cracked and fell off, leaving Sushi with noting more than a bruise.

Niji said, "Good to see you're keeping up! **Nijiton: Ranpu Shuuha no Jutsu," **he continued as he swung his sword and created the wave of light and water. Sushi spread out the ink covered links as ink spread over the gap and hardened. The wave collided and Sushi's sword blocked it. He swung the sword forward at Niji but it was blocked. The ink sword linked around in a circle around Niji.

"**Nijiton: Kenrankouha no Jutsu!" **he yelled, emitting a wave of light that knocked the blade aside. He appeared in front of Sushi and sliced but it was vblocked by the hard ink. Niji had already figured that the ink was a poison and he should avoid getting cut.

"**Suiton: Tako no Sumi Koeda no Jutsu," **Sushi said as Niji jumped back. He blasted out a wave of ink that spread over a large area and Niji was covered. Sushi swung the extending katana and stretched hardened ink along the gaps, delicately nicking Niji's cheek.

Niji felt the blood killing affects of the ink and drew it out with a hidden needle. He swung his sword at Sushi, who blocked again and they broke apart, landing on different sides.

Niji said, "**Suiton: Aseyoroi no Jutsu."** Water came from between his scales, washing the ink away but leaving a dull sheen. He gasped.

Sushi laughed, "I figured you would notice that. Your luster has died down!" Niji laughed.

"You always knew how to mess with me," he said. "I took something a little more important though, from you." He pointed at Sushi who growled.

"You bastard!" he yelled, "give me my color back!"

Niji said, "Gladly, I don't need it. My goal is finished." He strung together thirteen hand signs and said, "**Kinjutsu: Shikimou no Jutsu." **A bright light appeared in his palm and he directed it towards Sushi. Niji flashed to his side and thrust it at his forehead before Sushi could respond. Before he activated it he said, "Sushi, are you sure you want this? You're still an octopus and your lack of color has helped you grow stronger."

Sushi was stunned, since the mention of the technique that had ended his former life as a mist swordsman. He didn't know why he should trust Niji, who had done it in the first place. But he oddly couldn't take away that friendly feel that he still had.

Sushi said, "You… You mean it?"

"Yes, because the only reason I did it in the first place was for _you_. _You_ wanted to become stronger, you wanted to surpass me. And deep down, you wanted to reveal that you hated your village, despite your loyalty towards it." Sushi gasped. It was all true. He needed to be stronger; it was killing him on the inside along with the fact that he hated the mist. He had felt bad and hid it by slaughtering.

"You… you knew all along? You put me through this?" His angry tone was misleading; he had just realized he had never been happier in his life.

"I knew. I just put you through the path to happiness," Niji replied.

A tear ran down Sushi's eye and he backed away, saying, "The last ten years of my life… were dedicated to killing my best friend. I…"

"You're finally stronger than me," said Niji with a smile on his scaly lips. "Do you want it?" he continued, pointing to the colorful sphere in his hands.

Sushi rubbed his eyes and noticed that he saw color for the first time in ten years. The sphere was a rainbow color while everything else was the usual grayscale. He came to yet another realization; He no longer held color dearly. Although it had once been a great pleasure to him that he took for granted and missed deeply once it was gone, he now enjoyed the texture and sound of things. He had developed his body to be accustomed to lack of color.

Sushi said, "I don't need it." He slapped the arm and the orb dissipated.

"Are you sure?" asked Niji, ready to do it again. Sushi shook his head.

"But… I'm glad for what you did," Sushi stated, "friend." Niji smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We should go…" he made the barrier disappear, "out of the village. We have ANBU on our tail."

Sushi said, "I think so to." He started to walk away but stopped when the noticed two presences.

"Takohatsu Sushi and Kirameki Niji, you two are under arrest!" said a rabbit masked ANBU operative behind them. Beside her was a tiger masked blonde with a sword at Sushi's back. The other pointed hers at Niji's back.

Sushi said, "I see we won't get away without a fight." He smiled at Niji who smiled back. "Time to show what I can do!"

Naruto was confused now, seeing as the two were supposed to want to kill eachother. But now they acted like best friends. Sakura was thinking similarly. Naruto gasped as two tentacles broke through Sushi's cloak and grabbed the sword. They slid along it, ready to ensnare him. Naruto couldn't break the hold and jumped away, dropping the sword. Another tentacle burst from his cloak and traveled at Sakura. She sliced at it but it maneuvered around the sword.

She jumped away too and the two rouge mist ninja turned. Sushi threw his cloak off to reveal his grotesque body with six tentacles which he curled around his torso. He wore a blue, sleeveless shirt with one exposed shoulder and long pants of the same color. His right arm was covered in metal plates all over, showing no skin. His other was normal and clear. His entire body was a light pink shade and had pores on it.

"Gross," said Sakura. He uncurled his tentacles and waved them through the air.

Niji examined, "If you're an octopus, than why do you have ten limbs?"

Sushi said, "I have eight _arms_, like an octopus. They don't have legs, so these don't count." He pointed to his legs using his left arm.

Niji said, "Good point. But I know you just wanted more limbs." Sushi nodded.

"I can't hold a sword with my legs, can I?" He then opened the ends of each tentacle and a handle came out. He pulled another one out of his pocket and held it with his left hand.

Sushi threw each blade from his sword out and caught one on each handle. The blades fixed to each handle and he held eight, foot-long-swords. He twirled them around as he smiled. Naruto watched the blades and thought, _'those will be hard to block.' _Sushi sliced one through the air, making it extend away from the handle. Naruto moved to the side, dodging it. Another one came which was jumped over. Sushi threw three at once, all of which were blocked and dodged.

Naruto concentrated his wind element and said, "**Fuuton: Rasen Senpuu!"** Gathered chakra in his hand and it swirled around before completely turning into a whirlwind the surrounded him. The three blades were knocked away and Naruto swiped his palm, moving the whirlwind to travel towards Sushi. Sushi moved away and withdrew his blades. The whirlwind only moved five feet before dissipating.

Sushi threw his blades all at once and made them come in at once from different angles. Naruto saw them coming and used the same whirlwind jutsu. Sushi send water along the chakra lines which augmented the swords, allowing them to blast through the whirl and hit Naruto. He dodged most but one cut him across the arm. He grunted but charged for Sushi nonetheless.

Sakura meanwhile was busy blocking Niji's genjutsu and blocking his sword strikes. His rainbow sword gleamed and tried to distract her but she kept a steady eye, realizing the light diffraction caused by Niji's light genjutsu made his body look more to the left then it was, and she just had to strike towards the right. Niji, however, was a tricky one. He switched the jutsu so that the light was concentrated to the right instead of the left. Sakura got away with one small cut to the shoulder.

She withdrew a senbon from her case and threw it. Niji put his sword up to block it but was surprise by the enormous impact the small object had. She threw shuriken and some hit target. Niji began feeling woozy. She got up close and punched him in the face, knocking him into what was left of the white house. Niji smiled and got up, knocking debris off of him.

"**Nijiton: Ranpu Shuuha no Jutsu!" **he yelled, sending a wave of light and water at Sakura. She clutched the ground and pulled a slab up to protect herself. It collided and created a burst of glittering water. Sakura kicked the ground, sending a fissure towards Niji. He saw it and stepped aside.

Sakura ran full speed, which due to her chakra control was quite fast, and Niji gave a downward slash. She clamped it in-between her gloved hands and kicked Niji in the groin, shattering the cup that was placed there. She smiled, threw his sword up and punched Niji in the face, knocking him back a few yards.

Niji skidded to a halt and rolled over to look at Sakura. He did three hand signs.

"**Nijiton: Seishin no Niji Hanabi," **he said, sending a wave of rainbow light at her. When it reached her it crackled, making a huge explosion. She was surrounded by these colorful explosions for five seconds when she realized it was a genjutsu.

"Kai!" she said, releasing it to barely avoid Niji's sword which cut her arm. He sliced again and she ducked under it. She gave an upper kick to his hand and made the sword fly upwards.

"**Nijiton: Tsuyatsuya Dandoudan!" **Niji said sticking his hand up to the sword in air and it shined with light, shooting point fist to Sakura below. She swung her ANBU katana with great force and deflected, although the katana was broken.

Niji jumped and grabbed it from the air, turning invisible with light waves. Sakura wasn't fooled by that. The slight shimmer in the air revealed his location and she used two fingers to capture him in a fissure. He fell and she pulled the sides closed, attempting to crush him.

Niji struggled to say, "**Nijiton: Shinkirou Doutai no Jutsu." **He faded and turned into a hazy pool which disappeared. He appeared in a rainbow behind Sakura and tried to grab her.

"I don't think so!" she yelled, kicking backwards. He dodged and she kicked again. He grabbed the foot. "Bad mistake," she said, "**Eisei Genjutsu: Kyoushinshou!" **She rammed a palm where his heart is and pumped chakra through. Niji fell back on the ground and writhed in pain as his heart began beating rapidly. He cancelled it out by increasing the chakra flow in his heart, flushing hers out. He didn't avoid the crunching punch to the gut though.

He muttered, "Interesting technique."

She said, "Caused you pain didn't it?" He nodded. "Good, that's the desired effect." He crawled to his feet and got away from her. She didn't stop him. He swayed for a second, but he thought it was because of the punch. He picked up his sword for an attack but suddenly fell back, becoming tired.

"What did you do?" he asked.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tenten was pinned to the wall by Suigetsu, Gai and Lee were running out of steam and Neji was unable to defend against Sasuke's lightning techniques. He sustained a large shock, several kunai stabs, many punches, and a terrifying genjutsu. Neji was only just standing, able to see Sasuke's movements but not fast enough to block. His chakra was low from unleashing **kaiten** so many times and was unable to take the time to use his **Hakke **techniques. Sasuke's team was beating them, plain and simple.

Sasuke was about to deal the final blow when his **Chidori** was blocked with… another **Chidori. **Sasuke saw Kakashi holding his technique back and pulling out a kunai to strike him. Sasuke quickly retrieved another kunai and blocked it, jumping back. On the other spots of the battle field Yamato was helping Gai and Lee while Sai had attacked Suigetsu with an ink tiger.

Suigetsu slashed it away and turned to face Sai. Sai scanned his face and though, '_That feeling again. Familiarity? He looks familiar in a way… but I don't think that's possible.' _

Suigetsu examined him and thought, _'This guy is… weird. But his face, reminds me somehow. What was it? I can't remember anyone like him, although part of my memory is missing.' _He put his swords on his shoulders and looked off to the distance where a battle was clearly being fought.

Suigetsu moved to Sasuke and said, "Sasuke, the two swordsmen are battling now. This fight isn't really that important, so I'm going to chase them." He didn't wait for an answer and took off. Sasuke knew he could easily fight Kakashi but he didn't want Karin hurt and Juugo's chances were bleak too.

"Team hawk, pull back," he said. "This fight isn't in our list of priorities."

Sai said abruptly, "Traitor bitch, cut the euphemisms, you just know you can't win." Sasuke thought, _'How rude.' _He jumped away and Karin followed with Juugo.

Yamato said, "What now?"

Kakashi said, "We follow." They nodded and both squads moved out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"**Suiton: Nibai Mizunagi!" **said a disembodied voice as two sharp streams of water cut along the ground in the square. It ran towards the two groups, Sakura fighting Niji and Naruto fighting Sushi. Traveling inside the water were the two swords of Suigetsu. Naruto and Sushi jumped away from one while the other was dodged by Sakura. The two streams merged together and formed Suigetsu. His clothes were inside the water so he was dressed.

He looked at the battle and noticed the Kyuubi jinchuuriki: Naruto. Maybe he would be able to catch him as well. He looked at his two main enemies. Niji was down on the ground and unmoving while Sushi was still in perfect shape. It would be easy if not for the other two. Time for a little white lie:

Suigetsu said, "You too should be worried. Sasuke's beating your team up pretty bad."

Sakura jumped to Naruto's side and said, "He's lying. The tone of his voice and cords clearly say he took some time to make that up, so I know he's lying."

Suigetsu heard and said, "Ha, well, it was worth a shot." Naruto glared at him for a moment but he felt a sharp pain in his back.

"Ahh!" he said as he fell down, part of Sushi's sword embedded in his back. Sakura gasped worriedly as she pulled it out and started to heal him.

"Naruto, are you alright?" she asked.

He said, "Yes, a wound like this can't stop me."

Suddenly Suigetsu said, "Than how about a wound like this?" He sliced Naruto's chest with Samehada, pushing Sakura aside with surprise. She growled and punched him which caused him to go back a few feet. She looked at Naruto's mutilated chest.

Naruto weakly said, "I'll kill that bastard… Sakura-chan, don't let them hurt you."

She said, "Don't worry, I won't. You're okay Naruto, right?"

"I've had worse," he said, looking into her eyes. She put her hands on his chest and started healing.

Suigetsu came in along with Sushi; they were battling eachother while running at Naruto. Sakura picked him up and moved him out of the way.

Naruto got up and said, "I can still fight." He held his right palm out; his other wouldn't work due to the chest injury. He began concentrating chakra to his palm, swirling it. He created a small **Fuuton: Rasengan. **Suigetsu came in and Sakura blocked his swords with a piece of earth from the ground. Naruto went past and charged at Sushi. He went with an instant speed boost and appeared beside Sushi, at his shoulder.

Naruto was slashed with four swords as he slammed the attack into Sushi's shoulder.

* * *

**So? What did you think? My confidence in this is great. I can truly say it is my best work yet. Tell me if the two weeks were worth it.**

**Jutsu Guide: **

**Suiton: Chika Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu- Uses ground water and chakra to create a Mizu Bunshin underground. This Bunshin will stay there until its turn to come up and surprise the enemy. Downside? You would have to be really dumb to fall for this. It translates to "Water release: Underground Water Clone Technique." Obvious, isn't it?" **

**Suiton: Kohasshuku Ho-su- Sends a powerful direct stream of water at opponent. Easy to dodge, it is an uncommon sort of water jutsu but has advantages: Powerful direct impact, lack of significant chakra toll.**

**Suiton: Wan Bunshin no Jutsu- Suigetsu uses the water e is immersed in to create stretching arms from the water.**

**Suiton: Gousuiwan no Jutsu: This is in manga, but is may be confusing. Suigetsu uses his hydration technique to increase the size of his arm, creating a more powerful strike.**

**Suiton: Komakai Nami- Builds up chakra in nearby water and creates a small wave from it. More of a distraction than an attack.**

**Nijiton: Ranpu Shuuha- Used commonly in this chapter. Niji will build up his chakra along his sword and send a wave of water at the opponent. Because the high light content from the sword, it shines with rainbows. It travels relatively fast, makes an impact and if it hits will confuse the opponent.**

**Nijiton: Uwakawa Niji- Makes water shine with pretty rainbows. It was originally created so Niji could amuse Sushi, who loved rainbows. When something else is in the water however, a different glow will be given off. Niji can interpret this to find out what it is, where it his and how thick it is.**

**Suiton: Suikei no Jutsu- Basic water whip. If electricity is run through it, it will be more powerful.**

**Suiton: Suitama no Jutsu- Moulds water and chakra into a sphere. Coould be used for certain things, although it was the fist stage of another jutsu.**

**Suiton: Suikadou no Jutsu- Creates a vortex of water to trap and surround the enemy. With Suigetsu's Suika no Jutsu he can mix in with the water, adding in his swords and extra manipulation abilities to cause more damage and close the top.**

**Nijiton: Hanabi- With a great burst of light chakra, Niji sends a column of light into the sky. In the sky the light will explode, creating big fireworks. The large burst of chakra was able to disrupt Suiton: Suikadou no Jutsu.**

**Nijiton: Niji no Yochi- Draws the enemy into a genjutsu in which they are surrounded by color.**

**Fushi Omote Renge- A form of the primary lotus in which all of Team Gai works together to beat the shit out of an enemy. Lee and Gai will usually open gate one of opening.**

**Taijutsu: Buntai Jakushou Bakuha- Taijutsu: Team youth explosion. A move where Lee and Gai open at least three gates and go into a combo. It will end with Lee throwing Gai with great force into an enemy, with a chakra charged fist, and upon impact with ground it will bust out with power. **

**Chakra Ogachan- Sakura will help channel a large slug's chakra with her own into the tail. Impact will be powerful, as a slug has more chakra available. **

**Fuuton: Daikibo Kaze no Yaiba- Naruto will use his large reserves of chakra to augment a huge blade with wind element. The steel of Gamakichi's katana stabilizes it, and Naruto controls large amounts of chakra better then small amounts. He could do this with Gamabunta if he had too.**

**Enkou Shuriken- Charges a Demon Wind Shuriken with fire chakra and sets it aflame. Even if it is put out the Shuriken will still remain hot and dangerous.**

**Raiton:** **Kaminaritama no Jutsu- Shoots a straight bit of lightning. When put in contact with metal it will electrify that metal, making it sharper and more destructive. Also, the lightning shot makes an electro-magnetic path back to the user and allows them to control the metal.**

**Eisei Genjutsu: Kiokure Ketsuretsu- Under a special category of Jutsu that Sakura created. These jutsu combine the skills of a medic and affect human anatomy as well as the mind. This one pumps chakra into the nervous system, giving the user control over what the victim feels. Is broken if the victim feels any real pain.**

**Suika Udebakuha- Suigetsu makes his arm explode into a water blast to quickly counter a move.**

**Shuukou- Condense. If Suigetsu's body is turned into mist, this will make it water.**

**Mokuton: Shichuuori no Jutsu- Yamato conjures a wooden cage around an enemy from nothing. **

**Suiton: Suika bunshin no Jutsu- This technique conjures a clone from the water in Suigetsu's body. This clone has the same hydration properties as Suigetsu, but will die after either a long period of time, being crushed completely, being absorbed, or hit with a strong katon jutsu.**

**Mokuton: Kaimenki no Jutsu- A Mokuton jutsu that conjures a certain kind of tree which absorbs nearby water.**

**Senpou: Chou Suiton Rasengan- Naruto and about three clones use natural energy in Sennin mode to make a giant rasengan. The clones help add the massive amount of water chakra. This technique is powerful enough to hold back Amatarasu for a short period of time.**

**Fuuton: Hiroi Hitofuki no Jutsu- With wind chakra the user blows out a wide gust that can counter lightning attacks. **

**Chidori Furumai- Sends a Chidori into the ground and conducts it along that area. Sasuke can direct the electricity to strike anyone there.**

**Gamakobushi- Naruto will charge his fist with natural energy. When hit, an enemy will be knocked back by a snaking trail of energy similar to a toads tongue. **

**Senpou: Gamashita no Jutsu- Using natural energy Naruto is able to extend his tongue. The green chakra makes it incredibly strong and allows Naruto to easily hold an enemy. **

**Daishindou Uzumaki Naruto Gamasentou- A powerful barrage of hits from Naruto and many Kage Bunshins. This takes place in the air while the target will be held helpless by a kage bunshin. Near the end the kage bunshin will explode and saturate the enemy with toad oil. The real Naruto will come down and with a naturally charged fist punch that enemy, causing the toad oil to react and explode, creating an incredibly powerful impact.**

**Katon: Kishou Bakuha no Jutsu- A rising fireball current that goes high into the sky. Once there it explodes with a huge burst of flame. This heat is able to form thunderheads above.**

**Suiton: Tako no Sumi Koikiri no Jutsu- Sprays an inky mist, coving everything nearby in ink.**

**Suiton: Omoi Mizu Baku no Jutsu- A larger form of Suiton: Mizu Baku no Jutsu.**

**Suiton: Aseyoroi no Jutsu- Water flows out of sweat pores and forms armor.**

**Suiton: Kadou Rasenshi no Jutsu- Sushi concenrates chakra to his eight linked sword, making water spew out of the links. They start rapidly spinning when he sliced form a long drilling swirl of water.**

**Nijiton: Ranpumaru- Niji forms a small rainbow ball of water with his light energy. Suiton: Suitama is the beginning step for this jutsu.**

**Nijiton: Dai Niji Kekkai- Niji will send out two waves of rainbow chakra that will spread in a sphere around him, creating a barrier. **

**Shikyou no** **Enchou- Once the enemy is surrounded by her scrolls, Tenten will make a great amount of weapons surround them. This is one of her best techniques.**

**Nijiton: Dainiji Bakuha- One of Nijiton's bunshins will explode, creating a explosion of light infused water.**

**Nijiton: Kenrankouha no Jutsu- Creates a wave of light that can knock something aside.**

**Kinjutsu: Shikimou no Jutsu- If used twice on the same person by the same person, this jutsu will restore the color that was taken away. **

**Fuuton: Rasen Senpuu- Naruto concentrates wind chakra into his hand and forms a whirlwind which he can direct.**

**Nijiton: Seishin no Niji Hanabi- Genjutsu that makes target believe they are surrounded by rainbow fireworks.**

**Nijiton: Tsuyatsuya Dandoudan- Turns Niji's sword Tsuyatsuya into a powerful projectile that will slam into a target.**

**Nijiton: Shinkirou Doutai no Jutsu- Niji's body fades and reappears with a rainbow.**

**Eisei Genjutsu: Kyoushinshou- Under a special category of Jutsu that Sakura created. These jutsu combine the skills of a medic and affect human anatomy as well as the mind. This one creates the sense of a heart attack by increasing blood pressure and messing with the brain.**

**Suiton: Nibai Mizunagi- Suigetsu turns his body into two slicing streams of water. The water contains his swords and his clothes so when he appears he is dressed.**

**Sasuke lovers, if you're out there and are mad at how Sasuke got his ass beaten, then do not worry. He will be angry, train and gain many new techniques. I hope it was was worth the wait, please review! **


	14. Resolvation

**Here it is. Unfortunately, I personally don't like this chapter. Compared to the last, it is utterly horrible in my mind. But I hope you guys find it okay. **

**Chapter Summary: The mission in Suijouki comes to an end! A final clash between three swordsmen takes place. Will Suigetsu get closer to his goal? **

**Disclaimer: I deny ownership of Naruto. That right belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.**

* * *

Naruto muttered, "Ouch, that stung a little." He looked up to see tears in Sakura's eyes.

She cried, "Naruto, why would you do something stupid like that?" She started pumping healing chakra into his chest.

Naruto said, "I… I had to protect you. My well being doesn't matter, just you." She sobbed and continued healing him.

"Naruto…" she said, "don't you see yet? If you died I would never forgive myself. Please, I don't want to lose you!" Naruto saw her pain.

"I can't fight anymore," he said. "Even an idiot like me could figure that out." He looked over to Sushi who was clutching his torn right arm on the ground ten feet away. Suigetsu was actually waiting which his swords pointed down.

Sakura said, "Naruto, I'll get you out of here." He nodded and tried to stand up but blood rushed out of the wound. Suigetsu saw the chance and s\dashed over, but he was blocked by eight blades.

Sushi said, "Sorry, but I'm fighting you!" Niji slowly got up where he was.

Sakura said, "Shit, the poison wore off." Niji got up and shook his head for a second before looking at Sakura.

"That was pretty good," he said. "I won't let it happen again though." Sushi countered Samehada and sliced in but it was dodged. Suigetsu brought up a leg and kicked him in the chest. Sushi stumped back and Suigetsu sliced all of the tentacles on his right side off, causing the three swords to fall to the ground. Sushi couldn't move his injured right arm so he instead pulled the pieces up onto his left arm and made the sword whole once more.

Suigetsu tried to take advantage and sliced with Samehada. Three tentacles on his right side grew back and took hold of the rough sword.

Suigetsu struggled but figured out that the tentacles emitted chakra that held the sword in place, and they were too soft and rubbery to cut. He sliced with the head cleaver but Sushi stopped it with his own sword. Suigetsu ran chakra through Samehada, causing it to take the chakra from the tentacles which quickly recoiled.

He punched Sushi in the stomach with the hilt of Samehada and horizontally sliced with the head cleaver. Sushi was cut across the stomach but only slightly. His tentacles reached out and bound Suigetsu.

Sakura had healed Naruto best as she could on the spot. She had saved his guts from spilling out, of course. Naruto had passed out by now and she held him for a moment. She saw Niji was ignoring her and walking to where Sushi and Suigetsu were fighting. Suigetsu turned into a puddle and Sushi's tentacles wriggled.

Niji jumped next to Sushi and landed on the puddle. He pushed Sushi a few feet to the side, out of it and concentrated chakra to his palm.

"**Nijiton: Shikou Sesshoku Nijibaku no Jutsu!" **he pressed his rainbow charged hand into the center of the puddle. It reached and then an enormous amount of energy radiated from his palm. A giant rainbow explosion occurred, sending the water into the air in droves. Niji fell on one knee, knowing the technique was complete. Suigetsu's water fell down on the ground everywhere and stopped, slowly running.

Sushi asked, "What did you do?" Niji smiled.

He said, "That technique is once of my best. It creates a powerful blast of chakra to physically injure the enemy. But it also puts them into a powerful genjutsu. Generally, the target will be too injured and disoriented to release themselves." Sushi nodded.

"So this guy is out of commission?" he asked.

Niji said, "He should be."

"Let's leave him to the ANBU," Sushi finished. They started walking away.

From Naruto's side Sakura called, "You two are still criminals! You can't get away!"

Sushi laughed and said, "I know you care deeply for that blonde. If you try to stop us, no matter what one of us will be able to finish the job." Sakura paled at the suggestion, but made a decision. She picked Naruto up and slung him onto her back.

With parting words she said, "Although you two aren't dangerous you're still wanted criminals, for various reasons. I will be warning the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato about this." She jumped up onto the buildings and took off.

Sushi said, "It's over now. We can go…" He was stopped as his foot was sliced off by a blade and fell down to the ground. Niji gasped and did a back flip but a pillar of water rose and he was caught inside it.

He was swirled rapidly and thrown into the air by the current. Water came together and Suigetsu appeared with his two swords and without his clothes. Sushi rolled and looked at him.

"I guess I have no choice," he said. "**Takokousei!" **Thin tentacles emerged from the bottom of his leg and formed tissue, making a new foot. Sushi stood up and revealed that his eyes grew bigger, his tentacles longer and a healed right arm. His right arm was still weird, being dark pink, having seven long fingers and one long thumb. Suction cups were shown on the palm and fingers of that hand. He reached down and picked up his sword, running ink down its length.

Niji fell down to the ground and got up to face Suigetsu as well. He charged up with the rainbow sword in hand, slicing down. Suigetsu raised a sword and blocked it and Sushi's extended blade. He ducked down and did a sweep across the ground with both swords. Niji did a back flip and avoided both.

Sushi came in with his sword and it slammed vertically into the ground that Suigetsu just vacated. Still with ink covering the gaps, he pulled it out and sliced where Suigetsu was. It was blocked by Samehada, which ripped through the chakra reinforced ink with a slash. Niji sliced from his other side but the head cleaver was raised top block it. Niji did a small sweep kick but Suigetsu lifted his foot and dodged it.

Sushi moved his sword to uppercut at Suigetsu but he jumped backwards. Suigetsu dashed past Niji and stabbed Sushi in the chest with the head cleaver while moving Samehada to take off his head. Sushi stopped it with his sword and tentacles wrapped around the head cleaver, pulling it out. Tentacles stretched across the hole, forming from the sides and sealed it.

Sushi's sword extended around while still blocking Samehada and sliced at Suigetsu, who was dodging the slices. The tentacles extended along his sword and wrapped around Suigetsu's arms. Suigetsu noticed Niji's charge and turned into a puddle as the rainbow sword pierced his chest. The water quickly went into the ground before either could react.

Suddenly the whole area was consumed by a pit of mud. Sushi and Niji fell in, having only enough time to complete a few seals. Sushi's body was covered by a hard shell of ink and Niji's was swallowed by a thin shell of water.

Suigetsu was inside the water of the mud and he made it compress around them. Niji opened his mouth as his water armor was shattered and absorbed by the mass of mud and his insides were compressed. He could not speak, nor could he make seals.

Sushi wriggled his way up, tentacles pushing through the liquid mud. Suigetsu couldn't control mud unless it contained a large amount of water. A tentacle wrapped around Niji and he was pulled to the rim of the mud mass.

Niji crawled up, feeling the pain. His insides were crushed and water had flowed into his mouth. He punched his own chest, making an amount of water spurt out. But it spilled back in, and that's when he realized that Suigetsu was inside him. He felt his insides contort and mix as his lungs were ripped open by clashing water inside. He felt the water grow and flow throughout his body.

Sushi said, "Niji, what's wrong?" He responded by coughing up blood onto the ground. He went on a knee for a second but then fell onto his back. Water filled his entire body, making him a shell for it as blood continued spilling through his mouth.

Sushi yelled, "Bastard! Hang on there!" He stepped over and pressed a palm near his heart. Sushi could tell that the bastard ninja was liquefied inside of him. Niji's arm raised and punched him in the face. Sushi fell back from the blow. Suigetsu was now controlling the limbs.

Finally Niji's heart stopped beating, with a large volume of blood flowing from his mouth, nose, and ears to the ground I front. More than half was drained and the body could no longer sustain. A hole appeared in his back and a massive flow of rainbow colored water flowed from it, materializing into Suigetsu. Unlike before, the water on him gave off a small glow.

Sushi yelled, "You bastard! You killed him!" After ten years of sightless revenge and finally being enlightened, Sushi realized who Niji was to him: his best friend. "You heartless savage!"

Suigetsu laughed and said, "Don't take it personally. I wanted the sword…" He grabbed the rainbow sword and two others from the mud, with the head cleaver slung across his back, "…and the only way to use it fully is by taking his abilities." Sushi noted the glow and became infuriated.

Sushi screamed, "You went inside his body to absorb his special chakra? How… You!" The once bright rainbow scales on Niji were now dull, and although Sushi could not see the rainbows that came off Suigetsu, he still knew. Sushi pulled out his sword and swung it in fury, now even bothering to extend the eight-foot long piece.

Suigetsu used Tsuyatsuya to block it and drove himself forward, driving Samehada into his chest where it shaved chakra and created a terrible wound.

Suigetsu taunted, "I know this one is Tsuyatsuya, but I never caught the name of this one. It would be nice to know that."

Sushi said, "You'll regret you asked. **Shokushou Ei!" **The sword moved with great speed, the metal twisting around the blade. Ink erupted from it, hardening and keeping Tsuyatsuya still. It extended further, pulling Samehada away. The sword wasn't done yet; it wrapped all the way around Suigetsu, enclosing him also in a cocoon of ink. It the came out and plunged through his chest.

Sushi let his sword down; panting from the extended fight and the amount of chakra he had lost making the much ink. He thought it was over.

Then a voice said, "Funny, I'm not regretting anything. Shokushou, though, that name fits." He paled, making his pink skin turn almost white. The head cleaver and Samehada emerged from the cocoon and cut through, finally ending by cutting through his arms and tentacles. Symbolically, Tsuyatsuya made the final move, cutting his head off.

Pink tendrils emerged from the head and neck, trying to meet eachother but not having enough chakra. Suigetsu smiled as he grabbed the head and placed it on the neck stub. Sushi's wide, circular eyes asked one question: Why?

Suigetsu said, "What, you think I didn't need to do it to you too? **Suika Shiyou: Tou no Jutsu.**" He placed his hand in Sushi's mouth and entered his mouth by turning himself into water. Sushi struggled but was helpless to resist as water filled his insides, breaking his lungs and filling his body.A bubbly voice from within said, "Now you know what technique killed you. But you should also know that I'm Suigetsu, the strongest swordsman, and I will get all seven legendary swords."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sakura brought Naruto into the apartment where she was alone with him. His wounds were better, no longer lethal to him. She put him on the bed and removed his vest and the shirt under that. She also removed his mask and katana, along with the weapons stored in the back on his thigh. She would have taken pleasure in his naked chest if it weren't for the fact that four large and unhealed cuts ran down it. She took the time to sterilize them and wrapped bandages across his chest.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, looking into hers as he did so. He knew she was worried and concerned, but sure he would be okay.

Sakura said, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," he said.

She said, "Good, now that you're okay, what the fuck is wrong with you? You made me worry with that stupid move." He gave his foxy grin, the one he gives when trying to lighten the atmosphere.

He said, "I had to do something." He looked at the surrounding room. "Looks like it worked."

She said, "Because of you I had to let two criminals get away."

He said, "Oh. Well, we're okay, right?"

She said, "We've failed the mission, you know we don't get…"

Kakashi swung into the room and said, "Negative, Joukai. Takohatsu and Kirameki are both dead. It's horrendous really." He fingered two scrolls he had: body storing scrolls.

Sakura said, "Well, we should return to Konoha tomorrow."

Naruto said, "What about Sasuke?"

Yamato entered the door and said, "He's gone. He and his team just left Suijouki." Sai was behind him, along with squad fifteen at his back. They all entered the room.

Naruto said, "Damn it. He got away again."

Sakura touched his hand and said, "It's okay. We'll get him someday, together."

"Together," said Naruto, "I like the sound of that."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The two squads stood at the entrance and exit to Suijouki. Villagers had come out, along with the mayor who would later have a service to honor their saviors. They watched the masked and secret ANBU leave. A small boy tugged on Sakura's pants.

"What's your name?" he asked her in a boyish and high voice.

She smiled and said, "I'm Joukai. And this…" she pointed to Naruto beside her, "is Daichi."

The boy said, "Those are weird names."

Naruto said, "Well, they aren't…" Sakura covered his mouth and stopped him from admitting the names were fake.

She said, "Well, we're ninja, we are mysterious people.

Naruto whispered, "Joukai-chan, you aren't acting very ANBU like."

She said, "And since when was there an ANBU attitude?" The kid had since left and gone to his mother as they started through the gate.

Naruto said, "Well, quiet, badass, cool, mysterious and powerful."

Sakura said, "Looks like you fail," as they jumped into the trees. "You're strong, caring, determined and hot…" she blushed and Naruto did too, "And those are the properties of a Hokage."

Naruto said, "Really? I'm that great?"

"Yes," she said. They was a friendly silence afterwards. Finally Sakura broke the silence by saying, "Naruto… my feelings, since last night, I was so worried, and I thought of the possibility of losing you."

Naruto smiled sincerely and said, "I would never leave you Sakura-chan."

She said, "I know. But be more careful, alright? I don't want you pointlessly putting yourself in danger." He nodded and smiled at her. They jumped from branch to branch, but Sakura every once in a while stole a glance at Naruto. Every time she did he would quickly turn his head away from looking at her, then a few seconds later looked back, when she would quickly look away. Sai noticed this phenomenon.

He quickly took out a book and read aloud, "When two people steal glances at one another, they are in love." Sakura glared at him.

"What book is that?" she asked with irritation.

He said, "It's called Hidden Love." She snatched the book from him and read a random page.

She screamed and threw it back at him, while saying, "What the fuck kind of weird shit do you read?"

Naruto said, "What did you see?"

She replied, "You don't want to know. It said… Two people love eachother when they share blood? What the…"

Naruto said, "Weird."

Sai said, "Is that what weird is? I would say this is good advice."

Sakura laughed and said, "I would say you're wrong!" Naruto chuckled and they continued through the forest. Later they set up a camp in a clearing, although squad fifteen sped ahead cause 'Youth never stops!'

Kakashi said, "Once again, we have two tents. Favored arrangements?"

Sai said, "I don't care."

Yamato said, "Neither do I." Kakashi looked to Naruto and Sakura who were nervously twiddling their thumbs.

He said, "Since I know what you two want, Yamato, Sai, and me will share the big tent." He tossed a tent roll to Naruto and Sakura. "Set that up. Sai take care of our tent. Yamato, we need firewood. I'll help you Sai."

Yamato did a quick jutsu and a fire pit appeared. He lit it with a match and it started on fire. Naruto and Sakura quickly pitched their tent and sat down next to the fire.

Naruto said, "So, what are we eating today?" Kakashi sighed and patted Sai's shoulder.

"We have no other food, so today we resort to Sai's special soldier pills." Sai nodded and pulled some out, five for the entire group.

Sakura looked at it and said, "We have to eat those bland things?"

Sai said, "Well, dog, they're a whole lot better than your nasty pill."

Naruto yelled, "Hey! Don't insult her! And her solider pills are… delicious!" He remembered how those things tasted: horrible.

Sakura said, "It's okay, Daichi, you don't have to lie to me." He slumped his head down. She continued, "And I only concentrated on nutrition! Medically, my Super Sakura Soldier Pills are much better!" Sai popped one in his mouth and swallowed.

"Whatever you say hag."

Yamato interrupted, "Sai, I like the codename, but it isn't her assigned one. Use Joukai."

Sai said, "Joukai?" He scanned Sakura, and continued, "It doesn't work. No part of her is heaven."

Naruto argued, "Every part of Joukai-chan is heaven!" Sakura blushed.

Yamato sighed and said, "Sai, once again, these hold no special significance. ANBU have to use unrelated codenames to prevent others from attaining information."

Sai said, "Oh. So nicknames don't have to make sense?"

Naruto said, "Wow, Sai, they aren't nick names, they're codenames, and by the way you suck at nick naming!"

Sai said, "Well, idiot Naruto, that means a lot coming from you." Naruto almost charged him but Sakura held him back.

Naruto screamed, "Hey, I can be smart! That's just you sucking at nicknames!"

Sakura said, "Well, I actually came up with that one, and Sai, you used his real name. Use the codename, even Naruto is better at it! Oh shit…"

Sai said, "How ironic, you tell me I slipped up with the codenames, but then you slip up before you realize your mistake." Sakura growled and huffed, taking her pill.

Naruto said, "What the hell? It didn't taste like anything!"

Sakura said, "It's not supposed to. The disbanded root forces were all about normal, secret and emotionless. You couldn't possibly enjoy these."

Sai said, "That's true." Naruto could sense the glum note in his voice. Sai didn't like reminiscence of his days in root. Naruto leaned back for a second.

Kakashi said, "We're leaving early tomorrow. You should go to bed." Yamato and he entered their tent. Sai shrugged and followed them in.

Sakura said, "So, Naruto… We should go to bed now, right?"

Naruto said, "Yeah. Which side do you want?" She pondered.

"The left," she answered.

"You go in first," Naruto said. She nodded and went into the set up tent, with Naruto a few seconds behind. They lay down next to eachother in the darkness of the tent. Naruto was lying on his back while Sakura lay on her side, looking at Naruto.

Sakura said, "Good night Naruto." He shifted restlessly.

"Good night Sakura-chan," he replied. Seconds later he heard her breathing calm down and knew she was asleep. He smiled warmly and turned his head towards her. He thought, '_She's like an angel. Or heaven,' _he laughed. She murmured a bit and reached her arms out, grabbing his chest. Naruto was stunned when she pulled herself against his chest and used him as a pillow. He wasn't complaining though.

He whispered, "I may not be tired, but I could always fall asleep for you."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After slipping into Konoha early that morning they quickly entered the ANBU headquarters. Kakashi directed them to the captain's room, where they saw the ANBU captain. He was in white robes and his white mask, with three red lines on each side of it.

He said, "Ahh, so squad seventeen is back. Your backup squad arrived here earlier. You have completed two missions, so as promised you will be given double pay." He pulled out some envelopes and handed one to each. "Kaminari, your report?"

"Written here, Taichou," he replied. He gave a four page long report which the captain took.

He said, "Good, I'll get this to Hokage-sama as soon as possible. Report here again tomorrow, after you rest a little." The squad nodded and left the room.

Sakura had left to their apartment but Naruto decided to go annoy the Hokage.

Sakura warned him, "Naruto, you playing with fate. You know what she could do to you?" He laughed it off, changed out of his ANBU uniform into his regular jumpsuit, and ran off to the Hokage's office.

She wasn't surprised when she heard a feminine yell and Naruto came crashing through the window.

She said, "Good aim, Shishou." She laughed and went over to him. He was lying on the floor, covered with glass shards and with a terrible bruise on his left cheek. "I warned you, didn't I?" He groaned.

"It was SO worth it," he said silently.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" she said. "I mean, can't you learn even a little from past experiences?"

Naruto's eyes brightened as he said, "Learn… Experiences… past? I got it! I can learn everything that annoys baachan by making many kage bunshins and sending them all at her, giving me experiences!"

Sakura said, "How did you come up with that?" He tried to get up but yelped and clutched his back. "Oh, I better remove those glass shards." As she did that, after putting him on the table, a team of carpenters burst in. The rushed to the window, picked up glass, took out the old glass that was shattered and finally put a new window in. As they rushed back out Sakura saw on the back of the green uniform they wore 'Lucky Carpenters' in kanji. Tsunade had named her own personal carpenter team.

Sakura said, "Now then Naruto, the shards are out and I fixed you up, but if you try running to Tsunade with any number of Kage Bunshins, I will not heal you again, neither will I take you to the hospital. So if you end up neglected and bleeding to death, then blame yourself."

He nervously said, "That's kind of cruel…" She laughed and left him to sit down on the couch and read a book. He got up and put his hands into the familiar cross seal.

Sakura said, "Don't even think about it."

He was about to say something when he lost consciousness and ended up in front of the dark cage. The Kyuubi fixed his eyes on him.

"**Don't… I don't want to die and if you do what you want to, there is no way I can heal you," **said the beast.

Naruto said, "What? Fox? What the hell? Why did you bring me here?"

**"I just told you." **

Naruto said, "Oh. I wasn't going to do that."

**"Good," **said the fox, **"because if you do I will pump my chakra into you so fast that you will go mad and kill that pink haired mate of yours."**

Naruto said, "Kill her? I would never do that. Wait, isn't a mate a… sex partner?"

**"Pretty much. You know it's going to happen." **

Naruto replied, "We aren't like that! Although it would be… nice."

**"You see? That's what women are for. That and tearing them apart with one's own claws." **

Naruto growled, "You are a sadistic bastard. Now let me out of here."

Kyuubi said, "**Okay. Just don't do it!" **Naruto ended up on the couch, where Sakura was standing over him.

She said, "Naruto? You passed out; are you okay?"

He replied, "Yeah, Kyuubi pulled me into a little talking session. He doesn't want me to die."

"Ahh, so the big bad fox is afraid of death?" she asked.

Naruto said, "Well, yeah, he is." She laughed at the notion. She turned back to the book that she was reading and Naruto decided to take a shower.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eight hologram-like figures stood in a large cavern. The one in the spiral orange mask was at the helm of the group, while the others stood in various other places, beside him.

Madara said, "This is our first meeting in a few months, as you all know. I will ask what has been happening lately. Pain, your team will speak first."

The man with the strange eyes said, "Ok. I inspected Myoubokuzan for information, but I couldn't get in. The toads have powerful seals around that place. After that we went to gather money."

"Sasuke?" suggested Madara.

The other Uchiha said, "We went to a small town called Suijouki, where Suigetsu suspected there was a mist swordsman." Madara nodded, being reminded of Kisame's death. "There was a Konoha ANBU team there for the same purpose. I figured out that one member of said team was none other than the Kyuubi jinchuuriki." Madara nodded, interested now.

Zetsu's black side commented, "So, did you fail at catching yet another one?" His white side added, "Make some use of yourself, Uchiha."

Sasuke scowled but nonetheless continued, "We failed to capture. He has grown…" he added the last part with hate, "stronger."

"I see," said Madara. He noted Suigetsu's new swords and continued, "Suigetsu has, however, succeeded?" The white haired rogue smiled and nodded, twirling Tsuyatsuya for a moment. "Zetsu and I have been researching the Hachibi. He is back in Kumo, but under more security. This mission is priority; Pain's team will be assigned to it. Team hawk, I suggest you recuperate, considering you're too weak to do anything else."

Sasuke felt a sting of anger as they all left, going back to reality. Team hawk was camped in a small forest clearing. He growled and slammed **chidori** through a tree. _'Naruto… I will become stronger. And I will beat you.' _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The ANBU captain said, "Squad seventeen, the will of the Hokage is that you patrol Konoha. This shift will last three months." Naruto groaned at the prospect of being stuck patrolling for such a long time, but didn't complain. ANBU were expected to keep their opinions silent, and he had to keep the badass look going.

Kakashi said as they left, "Ok, team, on patrol we were given the day shift, meaning that we will patrol during day hours. After the middle of the second month we will switch to night shift. We were assigned the west sector, where we will go alone and patrol a different section. That means no fraternizing, Joukai and Daichi."

"But-" Naruto started.

Sakura interrupted, "We would never do something like that, right Daichi?"

He said, "Joukai-chan, is there something wrong with your eye? You keep on opening and closing your left eye."

She got up close, pretending to smack him, and whispered, "That's called a wink. It means I'm suggesting something." Naruto tried to put two and two together but came up shorthanded.

He whispered back and said, "I don't get it."

She whispered sharply, "I explain it to you later."

Kakashi smiled as he said, "You aren't planning anything, are you?"

Sai commented, "I read that two whispering people together of the opposite gender symbolize a rebellion of some sort."

Sakura denied, "That's bullshit, Sai. We aren't planning anything, Teichou." They checked their masks before heading outside the hideout. Kakashi went in one direction; Yamato went to another, Sai to yet another, while Sakura waited to go last. After Naruto started moving she followed him.

She said, "Daichi, let's patrol that section."

Naruto said, "What? But we're supposed to be alone."

She said, "That's the point."

He said, "Oh. So you were winking to suggest we break the ANBU code?" She nodded in response. "I like breaking the rules."

* * *

**Don't expect another chapter anytime soon. A new arc is starting, it's the holidays and I have family over. As much as I hate it, it is my job to entertain them. Coupled with the fact that my Grandma has to stay in MY room. I will try though. **

**Jutsu Guide:**

**Nijiton: Shikou Sesshoku Nijibaku no Jutsu- Niji doesn't get better than this. With a large amount of chakra gathered in his palm, he directly slams it into an oppoment, discharging it directly into them. This massive explosion will stun the enemy, physically injure them, and send them into a genjutsu. **

**Takokousei- Sushi's regeneration technique. It uses chakra to generate tentacles made from the ink he produces and seals up a wound. The downside is that the wound will never heal normally, and it isn't too fast. It's reach isn't too far either. **

**Shokushou Ei- Sushi will mutter this when he activates the true ability of his blade. It increases flexibility, secretes more ink that usual and makes the sword faster. Shokushou is the name of Sushi's eight sided blade.**

**Suika Shiyou: Tou no Jutsu- Hydration method: Stealing technique. Suigetsu will hydrate himself and enter an enemy's body. It is slow, and the oppoment has top be weak and immobile for it to work. It allows Suigetsu to rip them appart from the inside with massive amounts of water, as well as stealing their body fluids, with the chakra inside, and integrate it. Suigetsu can only use this tecnique so many times, as someone can only take in so much chakra and DNA. His body will also become more dense each time. He has already resolved to use it only on each of the seven swordsmen, gaining their swords and abilities.**

**I introduce a new section: ANBU files. I read Mizukage, which was great, and decided I would do something like Dragon6's Character Corner.**

**

* * *

**

ANBU Files:

Takohatsu Sushi

**Rank: S rank missing Ninja, Jounin.**

**Affiliated village: Kirigakure, long since departed.**

**Age: 39**

**Birthday: July 8**

**Appearance: Pink skin, bald, with a metal plated right arm. He wears a large eight foot long sword, devided into eight sections. **

**Weight: Estimated to be 220 pounds.**

**Height: Six feet eleven inches**

**Ability: Produces a black ink which kills blood cells, and can greatly manipulate large blade.**

**Biography: He was taught loyalty to his village and began to openly accept their bloody customs. He graduated from the Academy by killing the class bully. As a Genin, Sushi went on a C-rank mission along the coast, to deliver a message to a small village which had refused to pay protection money. The village had hired rogue ninja for protection, and Sushi, along with his teammate Niji, lost the other Genin in their team. Sushi was thrown in to the water and almost drowned, but an Octopus had come and pryed Sushi from the enemy hands. This gave time for the teams Jounin to save them. From that day onward, Sushi began to grow an obsession with Octopi. **

**He grew stronger, forgetting the other teammate, and eventually passed Chuunin exams with Niji. Niji was equally determied to get stronger, training with Niji and developing his own style of Jutsu involving rainbows. At this time, Sushi didn't notice but he was drawn to the color, thinking of it as a light in the village he lived in. Then one night, the village decided to kill off his family, suspecting treason from a false source. They discovered it was wrong just as they moved to kill Sushi. From then, a small seed of hatred began to ferment. Falling into depression, only Niji's colorful rainbows could bring him amusement. **

**Eventually, Sushi was accepted as a mist swordfsman, weilding Shokushou like no one ever has. He covered his true feelings by acting morbid, eventually becoming just what the village wanted. He forgot his growing hatred, but a certain freind didn't. On one fateful mission to stop a rebellion, Niji betrayed him and the village, planting a desire for revenge so great into Sushi, it caused him to leave the village he was loyal to. **

**__________**

**Kirameki Niji:**

**Rank: S rank Missing Ninja, Jounin.**

**Affiliated Village: Kirigakure, long since departed.**

**Age: 40**

**Birthday: June 23**

**Appearance: Underneath a cloak he has many bright, rainbow colored fish scales covering his entire body. His cloth covered sword is the same way.**

**Weight: 167 pounds**

**Height: 6 feet 7 inches**

**Ability: Uses chakra radiated through his scales to make a rainbow chakra that confuses his oppoments. His Nijiton Jutsu uses water charged with this chakra to make powerful waves of water that is hard to avoid, considering it's shifty nature. Also can use Genjutsu well.**

**Biography: Secretly has always disliked his village, since his father, a Swordsman and previous weilder of Tsuyatsuya, was killed in Kirigakure's murderous hatred of Kekkei Genkai from a stupid assumption that he had a bloodline trait. Niji was inspired by his fathers sword to make it even more effective, taking the first step towards his full body scale covering and making scales on his wrists. Unlike anyone else, Niji never killed anyone to become a Genin. He instead used a Genjutsu to send a random Genin to the mental hospital. **

**At that moment he was placed on a team with Takohatsu Sushi and another Genin, who died on the first mission. Niji too trained, studying rainbows and the Rainbow Fish, who's scales lit up the water. Eventualluy Niji was able to medically change his entire arm to scales, gaining enough power to pass the Chuunin exams. Different in Kirigakure, these exams tested a ninja's ability to eliminate their emotions. Niji used illusions to pass the test, while he watched his emotionally degrading teammate, Sushi, kill random civillians. **

**He acted as emotional support when Sushi had his family killed, and secretly nurtured the seed of hatred inside his teammate. Using his rainbows, Niji got Sushi to see the brightness that wasn't their village. At this time, Niji also went to the seven swordsmen and took his father's sword, becoming one of them. He made this goal two years before Sushi did, inspiring the younger ninja to follow him. **

**Eventually Niji made contact with a rebel group and made plans to defect and bring Sushi with him. Knowing Sushi was too blind with loyalty to Kirigakure, he planted a need for revenge and saved Sushi from the village, knowing of their plans to execute the seven swordsmen. His plan worked and for the rest of the ten years he travled before settling at Suijouki.**

* * *

**That's it for now. I hoped it was captivating, although I know it wasn't. **


	15. Introduction

**Chapter 15! After all of that time too! Sorry, it's not exactly 10K, but it gets the job done. As of late, many things have happened in the story of Naruto, and not all of them are consistent with this story. So just remember, this is about, 435. Nothing after that is consistent to the story.**

**Chapter Summary: Akatsuki is making new plans, but these are as of yet, unknown to Konoha. With a long delay between their next mission, Naruto and Sakura are stuck patrolling for a month. How will they dface the new job? And what is Team 8 doing?**

* * *

Kumogakure was in a calm state of sleep. None were awake but their ANBU patrol, and a few busy late-nighters. However, there was a slight disturbance on the western edge, as a group of ninja in black cloaks with red clouds stood in the middle of a group of corpses. With a nod from one spiky haired member with many piercings, they continued deeper into the village.

A lone ANBU rushed into the Raikage's office, surprising the powerful and broad man as he looked up from his paperwork. Raikage scanned the ANBU, noticing a slight tremor on him as he bowed on the ground.

"What is it," asked Raikage in a stern, powerful voice. The ANBU looked from his bow at his leader.

"Intruders, Raikage-sama!" he reported. "Akatsuki. We think they are here for Kirabi!"

The Raikage's eyes widened as he ordered, "Send team Samui to secure Kirabi's location, and stop those intruders! Use maximum force!"

The underling said, "Yes, Raikage-sama!" He rushed out of the office, giving instructions to another ANBU ninja as he rushed to rouse team Samui.

Six minutes later the Akatsuki group stopped suddenly. The seven grouped in a full circle, looking out to their surroundings. With a small thrust of his hand, the spiky haired member withdrew an ANBU operative wearing a cat mask. With a thrust of a black rod, the ANBU was impaled as he came near the Akatsuki.

Twenty-five ANBU surrounded the group, in various hidden positions, communicating with Kumogakure's hand code, 'close in on them, one at a time.' They all looked towards another spiky haired Akatsuki, who had strong features and three large spikes in his ears, along with one in the bridge of his nose and three on each cheek.

They rushed the man who glared and jumped out of the way. A short haired Akatsuki with a spike through the bridge of his nose jumped in with two spikes in each hand blocked the ANBU katana and stabbed four. A mechanical Akatsuki with a coif on his head attacked with a large blade that protruded from his spine, slicing three in half and killed another two with missiles that he shot from his arms. Five faced a large dog that killed them by tearing them into pieces.

Seven were pushed into the side of a building and killed by a sudden force. The other five found themselves surrounded by sharp pieces of paper. They used three symbols to communicate a message to eachother.

Nodding, they locked hands in a monkey hand seal, and said, "**Ninpou: Gososhi Kamikaze!" **Their bodies surged in chakra as five element types converged, causing their masks to shatter and their bodies to explode in a blast of deadly elemental chakra. A fat Akatsuki with long spiky hair and one large spike in his ear jumped in the middle of the five exploding ANBU and used a handseal, causing his body to glow as the blast was sucked up.

Small shreds of ash fell through the air as the group of Akatsuki once again walked west towards the center of the village. What they didn't notice was a weak movement from one of the ANBU, wearing a tiger mask, who had been thrust into the wall. He stumbled and looked towards the Raikage mansion.

"Must… warn… Kirabi," he mumbled as he moved into a secret underground ANBU passage.

Samui, a blond girl, leaned against the wall, with her two teammates: Omoi, a black man smoking a cigarette and having blond hair, and Karui, a black woman with long black hair. Omoi and Karui had large swords on their backs. A small inconspicuous door lied behind them, behind which was heard a loud snore, along with the occasional word.

Samui said, "Ugggh, why must sensei snore so loud!"

"This is no time for complaint," scolded Karui. "He could be in trouble, and who knows what will happen if he sees Akatsuki."

Omoi mentioned, "We should probably just stay on guard." His right hand rested on the handle of his blade. Karui nodded and did the same. Samui tensed up from her relaxed position, standing in front of the door.

A Kumo ANBU wearing a tiger mask and possessing quite a few wounds jumped through the window. He stumbled in front of them and fell, as his mask fell to the ground. He was black, with one eye patch and a scar across his lip.

"Ikino…" identified Samui. He gasped on the floor, looking at her with a fearful glance.

"Pain… Akatsuki… here..." he said as he fainted.

"Damn it, Pain!" exclaimed Omoi. "He will destroy us!"

"Don't falter," replied Karui.

"We have a job to do," finished Samui. They smiled, ready to face hell itself. Unfortunately, they faced something different.

The wall crashed, destroyed by a dog. Soon they faced a group of seven Akatsuki. The six orange haired men with piercings were in front, looking at the three with a slight air of annoyance.

"You face not an opponent, but a god," they said. "Now experience the Six Paths of Pain!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Somewhere else in a dark alleyway, far away on that night, a cloaked swordsman sat on a box with a red blade, four feet long, with tubes protruding from its length. They were shape edged on the side, and ended in points. The blade touched the ground as he sat with his face staring intensely at the floor. He heard a noise coming from in front of him and slowly looked up.

"Who are you?" he asked in a bold and confident voice, with a slight air of carelessness.

"Arrogant, aren't you…" said the person in front of him in a calm, light voice. The same person said in a different, deeper voice, "Be careful with your words… or we will kill you."

The swordsman replied, "Hmm… an Akatsuki. What do you want?"

"You have been warned once," said the deeper voice. "We want your subordination. With benefits."

The swordsman yawned and raised his blade into a ready position. He laughed a little before thrusting the blade six inches into the ground.

"I am well aware of your welcome rituals. What if I say no?"

The Akatsuki said, in the light tone, "You don't have a choice." The deep voice added, "Prepare to be defeated." In unison, while throwing off a straw hat and revealing a half-white and half-black face with green hair and yellow eyes, the two voices said, "We are Zetsu!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Samui struggled against the gaping wound in her side, already knowing Omoi and Karui were dispatched. Pain surrounded her, Konan still not moving from the spot she had started at.

"Bastard…" she said. Pain coldly drew in closer as she fell onto the wall. She grimaced and threw one stair at the God realm. He drew one black rod and started walking slowly towards her.

"You too must know Pain…" said God realm.

She shakily held her kunai against him. He battered it away with ease as she fell with a scream onto the floor. Pain raised his weapon, holding it ready to transfix her. Only one Pain was killed; Omoi had cut Hell realm with his sword.

Suddenly God realm whirled around blocking a sudden cut. Hungry Ghost realm was kicked away from the rest of the group suddenly and just as fast stabbed. The man who did it with drew his sword and looked at the rest of them.

"Although you wish to kill my team, you will now face my steam!" the black man with sun glasses, a Kumogakure vest, and a bandana shouted. Konan thought, '_What a terrible rap…' _Pain faced him with an emotionless stare.

"Kirabi," said Pain. God realm continued, "Come with me. You will be used… to make peace." Kirabi pulled out all six of his swords, placing them in his unique stance, with one leg up, the planted leg's knee bent, and a sword in both hands, in the crease of both elbows, and in the crease of each knee.

Konan pointed out, "He's not smiling."

_'He must be serious,' _thought Nagato.

"I am going to kill you," said Kirabi. "I don't care what it takes!" He roared and with a speed burst attacked Animal realm. God realm pushed him away with a **Shinra Tensei**. Kirabi thrust two swords into the ground, pushing himself forward and stabbing Animal realm, adding on a high horizontal slash at Human realm, which was ducked. The under coming blade tried to hit Human realm, but quickly was blocked by Demon realm. With five seconds of recharge, God realm pushed Kirabi away before he could get another attack.

Kirabi was dragged across the floor but quickly back flipped into the up position. The three remaining Pain faced him coldly, with intent to kill. Kirabi also stared intensly, and with a growl rushed forward.

Pain seemed to know what he was going to do, and his three way stab was dodged as his other three blades were parried and knocked away. Demon realm swung a powerful punch at Kirabi's stomach, making a loud impact. Kirabi didn't flinch. However, just then God realm pushed Kirabi straight into the ceiling with a **Shinra Tensei**. Demon realm complemented the move with a powerful swing of his tail as Human realm scrolled through hand seals.

Kirabi was hit by the bladed tail, gaining a scratch across his stomach as he started to fall to the ground. He did a roll and landed on his feet, bringing forth his remaining swords. Suddenly two extending arms wrapped around him and two rods were thrust through his feet. Human realm then grabbed his head, with a cloud of chakra enveloping Kirabi's head.

Suddenly yellow chakra burst out and knocked human realm back, also shattering the mechanical arms trapping him. Eight tails grew from a yellow aura, two of which grew around the two rope tails he had. Demon realm quickly jumped back, with two metal cords drawing in his shattered arms. Human realm steadied himself and drew a rod from his cloak. God realm jumped back as well.

With a bull-like roar, Kirabi rushed God realm, at high speed. With a push he was flung back towards Human realm, who was ready with the rod. It shattered against Kirabi's cloak. Kirabi turned around and punched Human realm in the face, causing the wall behind him to shatter.

With a quick run, Kirabi picked up all six of his swords and bashed through an outside wall, landing on a nearby building. Pain turned and God realm lifted his hand. Demon realm flexed his tail as Human realm came through the wall. Kirabi appeared to be waiting as he flexed his swords and was enveloped by a surge of yellow chakra.

"**Banshou Tenin!" **shouted Pain, as Kirabi rushed towards him. Kirabi tripled in speed, and with a flash hit God realm with a devastating eight way impact with his swords and the two chakra enveloped ropes.

"Number eight!" shouted Kirabi as God realm was sent far back into the wall with a gaping wound on his chest. His eyes rolled back and his face turned pale. With a laugh Kirabi turned on Asura but was suddenly grabbed from behind. He saw Hell realm walking over to three dead bodies, reviving them. He struggled as he felt chakra leave his body.

He threw the body off of him to see Hungry Ghost realm. He turned his vision to see all Six Paths of Pain surrounding him in a circle shape. All six mimicking a prayer like hand seal, blue chakra rushed into him, the center. Feeling dazed he was unable to avoid six thrown rods. His vision went dark as his chakra was sucked and controlled.

"Damn it," Kirabi muttered. "You… will… ugggh." He passed out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In a steamy environment Zetsu prowled, looking for his enemy. The cloaked swordsman was hiding nearby, watching Zetsu and having no problem seeing through the thick, hot steam. Dark Zetsu thought, _'The bastard is impeding us…' _Light Zetsu responded, _'This steam is tiring. It's like fighting in a completely different place.'_

He drew a kunai quick and parried the red sword. With another drawn kunai he stabbed his enemy's torso but only hit steam. Zetsu heard a noise behind him and ducked down, just avoiding the sword. As the sword came down again Zetsu sunk into the ground, avoiding it.

Zetsu rose from the ground behind the swordsman, pulling two arms around him. The swordsman struggled but eventually spun quickly, throwing Zetsu off. Zetsu noticed the swordsman coming down on him with the blade, and sunk into the ground fast. He felt the cloth of his cloak rip as the submerged blade cut it.

Zetsu rose a distance of five meters away from his adversary. He cursed as the steam suddenly got thicker. However, his reflexes earned him a punch once the opponent was 1.5 meters away. With a following kick he drove the opponent away and then thrust a kunai at him. It was quickly blocked by the large red blade, and with a parrying maneuver the man swung his blade at Zetsu.

Being hit with the sharp side of one of the blades protruding tubes, Zetsu jumped back a little and threw three kunai. They were parried, but soon Zetsu was rapidly punching the man in the face with extremely long arms. With one dashing punch he was knocked back.

'_He's strong,' _thought the white half. _'But not strong enough to beat us,' _completed the dark half. The swordsman back flipped onto his feet, using his sword as leverage. With a dash slash followed by an uppercut, he made his final move to the combo: a powerful thrust. Zetsu dodged these, suffering a small cut on his shoulder from the last.

Zetsu swung his arm in a hook punch, which was dodged by the swordsman. However, the punch swung around his body and into his back, just as Zetsu's other fist collided with his front. The swordsman spat a little blood from his mouth, just as Zetsu gave a nasty uppercut.

The man rolled across the ground, eventually rising slowly, and saying, "What a petty little battle. I think it's time to escalate."

"Heh heh," laughed the deep voice of Zetsu's dark half. A lighter voice said, "I'll escalate." In unison the said, "Prepare for your defeat!" The steam thickened and Zetsu threw his cloak off.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In Konoha the moon was at its highest point. Sakura slept in her bed as Naruto gently rose from his. Going into the kitchen and retrieving a jug of milk from the refrigerator, he took a quick draught of milk and put it pack as the liquid drizzled from his mouth down his chin, onto his shirt and eventually down his legs. He stumbled and fell with a somewhat loud crash as he was going baclk to bed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, who's here this late at night," said Naruto. He got up when Sai, in ANBU uniform walked through the door. He quickly walked over and woke Sakura up.

"What the hell Naruto," she sleepily muttered. Sai pushed her again and she looked at him weirdly.

"What are you doing here?" asked Naruto. He scratched his head in puzzlement as Sakura sat up too.

"Daichi, Joukai, ANBU headquarters is requesting your presence at this moment," said Sai as he walked out and jumped onto a rooftop.

"Fuck, I didn't sign up for this," said Naruto as he went to his bed. Sakura grabbed his ear and dragged him towards his gear.

"Yes, you did," she firmly said, herself going to her ANBU gear to quickly dress. Naruto mumbled something about, 'stupid… hag… tired…' as he dressed. They walked out and headed to the ANBU headquarters.

"So what do you think we are heading there for?" questioned Naruto through his tiger mask.

Sakura, through her rabbit mask, replied, "Probably some meeting… I guess ANBU has some downsides after all."

At 500 hours that night Naruto and Sakura left the headquarters. They had sat for an hour listening to a report about Konoha's future ANBU program, with increased hours and pay.

"That was stupid," said Naruto. He had not paid much attention, but got the gist of it. The Hokage was raising taxes and expanding the villages influence, so more ANBU would patrol elsewhere. Tsunade was there herself, explaining to the entire present ANBU force in the village, which was about half of the total Konoha ANBU.

"It was important though," pondered Sakura. She saw the reason behind it, and the opportunity to get a nicer house since they would be paid more.

"I still don't get why they woke us up at 400 hours," complained Naruto.

"Deal with it."

Naruto said, "But I'm so tiiiired." They entered the apartment.

"Is that a milk puddle in the kitchen?" interrogated Sakura. She had noticed it as she walked in.

"Uhhhhh," stalled Naruto. "I think… it… yes. It is."

Sakura commanded, "Clean it up!" Then she went to bed. Naruto grumbled and grimly started his work.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The cloaked swordsman groaned as he clutched his broken rib. His sword arm was bleeding heavily, although he still clutched the blade tightly. Zetsu was above him, twirling a kunai.

"Do you give up?" asked Zetsu's light side. In response he received a groan. "Come with us, now," said the dark side.

"Ehhhhhuuu…" moaned the downed opponent. Zetsu picked him up by the collar of his cloak.

Both sides said, in a firm voice, "Your coming with us."

"I…" started the swordsman, "don't have a choice. You beat me… I don't… Let's go." Zetsu dropped him and the man started walking with Zetsu away from the village as the sun slowly rose.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

High noon on that day Naruto leaned against a wall, watching the crowd of civilians while waiting in the shadows. He had experienced the boring job the day before as well, but that time he was hanging out with Sakura. Now he was alone.

He saw a group of ninja that he knew; it was team eight, with Shino, Kiba and Hinata. They seemed to be heading off on a mission, as they headed towards the gate. Strangely enough Hinata seemed to know he was there. She had clutched her heart and looked in his direction for a moment.

_'I wonder where Kurenai is…' _thought Naruto. The mother didn't have many missions anymore, but she still took a few with her team. Shino was a Jounin, and Kiba and Hinata were both special Jounin on tracking. He sighed and continued to his next spot.

Sakura was leaning against another wall and firmly watching the market. She was determined to do her job good, so she could possibly get favor with the higher-ups. With that bias in them she might be quickly promoted, so she could get more money. Also, a good impression would mean less dirty jobs. She laughed as she remembered Sai being appointed the Hokage's errand boy for the day.

She was watching everywhere, her eyes were everywhere. She was determined not to let a single thing go amiss. She realized that the section of the town she was in was Hanaku, the flower district. It was also where Ino's family's shop was. She looked at the shop and noticed that Ino was sitting outside.

She saw that Ino was flirting with random guys. As one stopped by he made a motion with his hand. Ino licked her lips and followed him into an alley. Sakura sighed and jumped to another rise, watching them from above. Ino leant against the wall, but suddenly, when pinning her, he stabbed her in the stomach with a knife. Sakura stifled a scream and jumped down.

She grabbed the man, threw him into the wall, and knocked him out, while checking Ino's wound, dressing it and healing it while the blonde hysterically breathed. Sakura took her time to heal the wound completely before backing off and maintaining eye contact with Ino.

"Who are you?" asked Ino to the disguised ANBU.

Sakura grimly said, "They call me Joukai," before jumping away into the shadows above. She took a deep breath at the closeness of the situation. _'What if I hadn't been there?" _thought Sakura. _'She would have… but I was there. Maybe she owes me… no. She doesn't know. What a thankless job.' _

Sakura suddenly realized that there was a scuffle in the market. Two punks were beating on a villager; some others had joined to defend the man until it became an all out brawl. Sakura quickly broke it up, jumping in the middle and drawing her Katana. The two starters were knocked out, which was the Code's response to criminals. A tag was places quickly on them, and they were cuffed to be picked up later in the day.

Sakura frowned at the grim work and went back to hiding. The circle of civilian's remained, some more coming up to ask what had happened, and all looking down with a mix of disgust and humor at the cuffed criminals.

She sighed and went to her next location. All through rest of the day, one thought rang through her head. _'How… terrible.'_

"So what's the plan, Shino?" asked a certain rough and wild ninja. Him and a heavily clothed, hooded ninja with sunglasses and a backpack, as well as a long, dark haired girl with a purple sweatshirt and opaque white eyes were dashing through the deep forest of the Land of Fire.

The hooded ninja, Shino, said, "We go into the village, search for clues, and then track them down." It was a simple mission they were on. Go to the scene of a robbery, find who did it, and retrieve the item they stole for the client. With a small chance of it being a ninja, it was a B-rank mission.

"Ahh, this is gunna be a piece of cake," said the wild ninja. "Right Akamaru?" The big dog beside him barked in confirmation.

"Don't think it will be that easy Kiba," said Shino. "You remember what the client told us?" Hinata remembered:

"10 years ago I fled… from Kirigakure. There's a chance they were only taking back something I had took from them…"

"So what!" interjected Kiba, ignoring any danger. "We'll just find them, Kiri or no, and beat the shit out of them.

Hinata shyly said, "That wouldn't be the best idea."

"Hinata is right," added Shino. "We need to plan the attack." He adjusted his glasses and looked ahead, at the village in front of them. Kiba dashed ahead on Akamaru, running into the village and causing a small amount of disturbance. Shino sighed and beckoned Hinata to hurry up with him.

At the client's house they saw wreckage. The client had preserved the scene perfectly, which wasn't common when someone found their house wrecked.

"This is… different," contemplated Shino. "They usually rummage through the wreckage."

Kiba replied, "Oh well. Easier for us, right?" Hinata gave a slight nod of her head.

Shino said, "Well, this man was strange enough to begin with. He wouldn't tell his name, stayed secretive about what was stolen, telling us it just that only one item was taken. Now we find out he preserved the scene with a professional proficiency. Hinata, activate your Byakugan."

The girl nodded, closing her hands in a tiger seal and bringing bulbous veins to her eyes. She scanned the house and the area around it, but suddenly gasped.

"Ther-there is a slight chakra barrier around the house," she said. The other two gasped and quickly backed up. She further explained, "It actually seems to let in chakra. It seems that people with below-genin chakra levels wouldn't be let through."

"He didn't want to let civilians in," stated Shino. Hinata confirmed with a nod. "Interesting. He is definitely a ninja. But he wanted to let ninja in. Us. Did he really go far enough to set a seal on the house?"

"It isn't a seal," Hinata said. "Just a jutsu. But there is chakra infused… blood wiped on the door."

Kiba said, "Blood? So maybe a blood seal?"

Shino denied, "No… this is a special type. A blood seal would let him and only him in. And it would have to be in seal format. The chakra barrier is… anchored in the blood. That is my hypothesis."

Kiba asked, "So do we complete the mission? This guy is pretty shady."

Shino said, "We do. Regardless of his position, we still must submit to his demand. He paid fair and square." The trio slowly walked into the house, scanning the wreckage. Kiba saw the cabinet the man had stated the item was stolen from. He sniffed it, finding a scent that did not belong to the client.

"I think I got his scent," said Kiba. Shino sent his bugs over the cabinet, detecting some left over bits of skin and such.

"I think we can track him," said the team leader. "Let's go."

ANBU squad seventeen entered the headquarters to debrief for the day. Sakura, unlike the rest, didn't have an easy time with this. She calmly gave her report to the Head ANBU Captain.

He calmly and without emotion said, "Yes. I heard of it. You were unfortunate enough to get two situations at nearly the same time. Your handling was wrong. Joukai, you spent extra time healing a person, instead of just making sure they would live. To add to that, you made eye contact and spoke to them! That person knew you! There is a 68% chance they now know your identity! And while you spent time healing her, a listed medic who could have dealt with herself, you let a disturbance nearby escalate into a commotion!"

Naruto was about to say something, but Sakura stopped him and said, "I am well aware. Maybe I looked at personal connections a little too hard." Naruto almost gasped and Sai, back from Tsunade's office, scratched his head with confusion.

The ANBU captain said, "We are ANBU. The prompt and emotionless police. We solve situations without delay, and we leave without delay. We never stop. Logic rules us. Get your act together, Joukai, or you will be suspended. Squad seventeen, you are dismissed." Naruto glared at the man for a moment but Sakura dragged him out.

As they went to the locker rooms Sakura said, "Naruto, what were you doing? That was our head officer!"

Naruto replied, "He was yelling at you!"

Sakura told, "It doesn't matter. He was right."

"To punish you for caring about your friend?"

Sakura calmly said, "We are ANBU." She pointed to her tattoo. "Remember the code? We signed a contract."

Naruto said, "Screw the rules, I have my own morals!"

Sakura said, "Yeah, changing the world your own way, right?"

Naruto answered, "Yeah!"

Sakura laughed, and before going into her locker room to change, said, "Naruto… I respect that. But this is our chance. ANBU will help us achieve our dreams. Please just follow the rules for now." Naruto took off his mask and gave a deep smile.

He said, "Of course… Joukai-chan." She took off her mask as well and smiled as she went her separate way.

Kiba walked with Akamaru and his team through the forest. Using his nose to track down the scent, and Shino using his special insect to figure out the source of the skin he found, they made a general course east.

Shino said, "We are walking in the direction of Kirigakure."

Kiba said, "Yeah. You think we might have to fight their ninja?"

Shino said, "Hopefully, no. If we come in contact and they don't give the item, we have to fight.

"What exactly is this item?" asked Kiba.

Shino speculated, "Something precious… ninja from a village he defected from might have took it… possibly a secret scroll. Or it could be some sort of weapon. Either way, it is important to him and Kirigakure."

Hinata suggested, "He hired us. If he's a ninja, why didn't he do it himself?"

Shino said, "He wants to avoid contact, possibly."

Hinata said, "I don't think so. Remember… he told us about them. I think he wants us to fight the Kirigakure ninja. I think he wants Konoha to start a battle with Kiri."

Shino considered it and said, "That could be possible."

Hinata explained, "Not just likely. I saw a bit of chakra residue. It was from a disguise seal. He's not who we think he is."

Shino returned, "That was… unexpected. If he's in a disguise he could be from anywhere. And he could have told us it was Kiri so we would attack them."

Hinata added, "There was an old scratched headband as well, but it wasn't from Kiri."

Kiba inquired, "From where then?"

Hinata said, "I… don't know. It didn't seem to be from one of the registered villages. It was just a x in the middle."

"That's odd," commented Shino. "We will complete the mission first. We have no choice." They continued on through the forest, each lost in their own complex band of thought, except for Hinata. She was thinking about impressing Naruto.

Team eight quickly stopped on a branch when Hinata made the signal. Her Byakugan activated, she was staring intensely in one direction. Over at the end of her sight were five ninja, four of which stared at an opponent.\

Making the signal to move on, Hinata said, "I found them. Four ninja wearing that same X headband. And one other, that seems to be their enemy. … he's wearing a black cloak… with red clouds."

"Akatsuki!" Kiba growled. "What do we do, Shino?"

"Get close, observe and see who wins," Shino ordered. "We will surprise them while they are weak and take what we need."

"Are you sure?" asked Kiba. "If we go in earlier we could take advantage of the confusion!"

"Kiba, remember the last Akatsuki you attacked?" asked Shino. Kiba nervously looked down, remembering his missing of the masked Akatsuki. Shino continued, "Stick to the plan. We don't know how powerful this guy is."

"No, we don't. But…"

"Ki-Kiba-kun, you should listen to Shino," said Hinata. "His chakra… it's so powerful."

Kiba smiled and said, "Ha, I gues we will. But there's no way he's gonna take me down!" Hinata gently nodded and focused again.

She gasped and said, "One of the four ninjas was just killed; he was cleaved in half!"

"Speed up!" ordered Shino. "We want to get there before the end, not after!"

"Another one was killed!" Hinata said, desperation in her voice. They sped through the trees. "100 meters!" she said, detailing the distance between them and their enemy. Twenty seconds later she said, "50 meters!" They started to slow down, before finally coming to halt, ten meters from the site of the battle.

Kiba whispered, "I can see them."

"Me too," said Shino, a swarm of bugs emerging from his sleeves. They encircled the clearing and hid among the trees. Others climbed down and burrowed in the ground. Kiba popped a food pill into his dog's mouth, and Akamaru's muscles bulged. Hinata kept her byakugan on target and prepared her strategy.

In the clearing the two remaining ninja encircled the sword wielding Akatsuki. He bore his red sword high in the air, quickly moving the large weapon to parry all incoming attacks. He blocked two with one motion and then twisted the blade to slice one attacker's stomach. With an intense uppercut the ninja was knocked back and killed.

The other jumped back and threw a kunai, but it bounced off, before even reaching the cloak. With a jump forward the Akatsuki grabbed his neck, bringing him high into the air.

Hinata quietly gasped, whispering to her teammates, "The Akatsuki is injured. He has a broken arm and rib."

"All the better to take him down," said Kiba with a feral tone. Shino motioned for Kiba to stay back, and returned to intensely stare at the cloaked swordsman. He dropped his opponent, leaving him with a snapped windpipe. He laughed as he rummaged through their pockets and found a scroll.

Kiba impatiently growled and the mans gaze snapped up to the trees. Shino sighed for a second before making the signal to go.

"Now!" shouted the hooded jounin, as bugs crawled from the ground under the swordsman onto him, biting his chakra. Bugs swarmed in from the trees, making a sphere of bugs around the enemy. Kiba dashed out with Akamaru, coming at him from two separate directions.

"**Yugereiki!" **shouted the swordsman. A shimmer went around him and Shino felt his bugs die. The sphere was still around him however. "Expand!" he shouted as a cloud of hot steam dispatched the surrounding bugs. As Kiba got closer he barred his sword, and in a twirl deflected both Kiba and Akamaru. They rolled along the ground before getting back up with only bruises.

Hinata threw a kunai at his back side, but it too was deflected. Not by the sword, but by the air, it seemed. She paused and jumped to Shino's side.

"There is an aura of steam around him," she said. "But it is filled with chakra."

Shino said, "Very well." A cloud of bugs swarmed to the enemy. He pointed his sword at them and suddenly a blast of steam shot from the tubes, killing the bugs. "The steam is too hot for my bugs to survive."

Carelessly, the Akatsuki said, "It's been nice fending off your attacks, but I think I'm going to have some exercise." He jammed his sword and it's tubes into the ground.

Hinata whispered, "He's sending chakra through his sword into the ground, and it's spreading out. Jump!" The team responded and jumped onto the branch of a tree. Steam rose from the ground, shrouding the area and hiding their opponent.

Hinata peered into the steam with her Byakugan. She saw him rushing to her location. She jumped away and the others did the same, but when the steam rose they were forced to jump even higher. Hinata saw the enemy jump off a branch and get closer.

"He's above!" she shouted, jumping down into the steam. Shino jumped to the ground and Kiba side stepped a downward thrust that pierced the tree. An explosion of steam shattered the branch and pushed Kiba and Akamaru, who was next to him, back. Bugs swarmed around him again but they were quickly killed by a burst of steam, the same jutsu as before.

"**Jyuuken: Chikara no Hira!" **shouted Hinatas. She rushed towards her opponent as a shield of chakra emitted from her palm, battering the steam away and hitting her opponent in the back. He grunted and jolted as he felt the chakra impact him.

He turned around and swatted at her with his sword. She used a small chakra shield from her palm to deflect it, but it broke and she stumbled back. The swordsman thrust his sword, but Kiba was holding it back with two kunai in a cross form. Akamaru came in from behind as Kiba struggled, and twisted to form **Gatsuuga. **

The swordsman lifted his sword and back flipped over Akamaru. In response Kiba jumped up and did his drill, both him and Akamaru rushing to cross hit the swordsman in the low visibility cloud of steam. With a quick side step from the Akatsuki, both hits missed.

Shino launched bugs at the enemies back, and he sent out steam to intercept them. It was no use, the bugs safely landed on his back and bit into him. He gasped, but soon realized what was wrong; the Hyuga's technique interfered with his chakra emitting. He laughed and blasted steam from his chakra pores at an intense rate, causing it to spill over his back and kill the bugs.

He spun his sword, letting a large amount of steam into the air and decreasing visibility even more. With a dash he swung at Hinata. She put up another small chakra shield from her palm, barely deflecting the sword. His foot came out and kicked her in the stomach. He twirled around and batted Kiba, who was rushing with a **Gatsuuga.** The Inuzuka was knocked through the air, and after a quick uppercut, so was the following Akamaru.

The swordsman jumped into the air, bringing his sword down on Shino. It was side stepped, and then Shino jumped over the following side sweep. Pulling out a kunai and blocking the uppercut, whist using its force to propel himself backwards, Shino made a swarm of bugs fly around him. They all concentrated to his right arm. He made a motion with his left, and Kiba got up, recognizing the signal.

Hinata did a hand seal as Kiba used **Gatsuuga**, Shino rushed at the man from the other side, and he jumped into the air. Team eight followed suit and as Akamaru was battered away by the swordsman, Kiba slammed into his front. As he was drilled down Hinata used a Jyuuken and slammed a fist of chakra into his ribs. Now spinning, his back made contact with Shino's bug fist.

"**Ninpou: Sen'yaku Mushi no Jutsu!" **he said as the bugs glowed with chakra and entered the ninja's body through the cloak. With a grunt of pain he stepped back from the team, all of which landed on the ground. He kneeled down, before a smile came from under his hood.

"**Ninpou: Yuge Haikiryou,"** he said, his body shimmering away into the surrounding steam. Shino's bugs, once inside him, fell onto the ground, dead.

"He's behind us!" shouted Hinata turning around.

"I don't see him!" retorted Kiba.

"He's in the steam!" she confirmed. Suddenly they felt a rumble, and the sword came from the ground, impaling Shino. "Nooo!" she shouted. Kiba frantically struggled against binding chains of steam, before the sword cleaved him in half. _'This is… a nightmare!' _she thought, a tear streaming from her left eye. _'It can't end here… wait…'_

"Kai!" she shouted, the illusion shimmering away as she saw Kiba and Shino rusing towards her. The sword was still aiming at her, however. She used a chakra shield to stop it altogether.

"**Hakke Sanchikara!" **she shouted, a straight force blowing into the man. He rolled back as Hinata rushed in a state of mindless rage. "For… my friends!" she shouted as she ran. He was now up. Kiba tried to run in-between them. Steam came from the swords tubes as he made a thrust motion at the Hyuga.

"**Jyuuken: Ryutotte!" **she shouted.

"**Suijouki Isei!" **the swordsman shouted.

A large chakra dragon stretched six feet from Hinata, while steam formed a blade around the sword. She struggled as steam ripped through her heavily concentrated mass. It flickered as she tried to guide it into her enemy. The swordsman ripped the Jutsu in half and Kiba screamed Hinata's name. A blade, now devoid of steam, ripped into her stomach.

"Bastard!" Kiba shouted. He ripped through the ground at an incredible speed, chakra coming from his mouth to enhance the drill. Akamaru did the same, pissing on him as well.

"Damn!" said the swordsman as he jumped away. The duo turned and closed in. "**Ninpou: Suijouki no Kanmon!" **He said, a blast of steam impairing Kiba and Akamaru. They didn't stop, however, and he narrowly dodged Kiba's attack.

"Kiba!" shouted Shino. "Retreat! Hinata's injured."

"Damn it!" yelled Kiba. He landed on a branch with Akamaru and ran off with Shino, and grabbing Hinata's injured body. He slung her over Akamaru's back to carry, they fled into the trees. Looking back only once, they noticed the swordsman was content in letting them go. "We failed the mission," Kiba pointed out once they were a considerable distance away.

"Not quite," said Shino, taking out a scroll. "I picked it up; he dropped it when we first attacked." Kiba worriedly looked at Hinata, who was heavily breathing and coughing blood. "Don't worry Kiba," said Shino. "It's not a fatal wound."

"We have to hurry," the Inuzuka responded. "Akamaru, full speed!"

"Wait!" interjected Shino. "At that speed she will be injured!"

"… Of course," said Kiba sadly. "Akamaru, move gently, but speedily. We have no time to waste." Akamaru barked and sped up, but landed on each branch with a gentle pad.

Briskly and nervously the team made the journey to Konoha. With the thought of the mysterious new Akatsuki heavy in their thoughts, and the mystery of the client prevalent in their minds, Hinata's injury was a weight on their consciousness. Kiba's impatient nervousness was well seen in his demeanor.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes. She was in an empty hospital room, back in Konoha. Although the room was empty, she noticed a few shadows outside the door, talking.

'_One is Kiba-kun… another is the Hokage. But… is that… Na… no, it's Shino,' _she thought. She moved a little but felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. With nothing better to do, she decided to listen to the conversation.

"Hokage-sama, we were led right into a trap! It must have been!" Kiba's voice, Hinata knew.

"We don't have proof, Kiba." The Hokage. "He's a paying client. Now give me the item so we can return it."

"So be it…" '_Shino said that'_, Hinata thought. "But we do have evidence."  
"Report."

"Hinata," '_Shino again,' _"found a strange headband at our clients house, hidden away. The ninja that were fighting the Akatsuki and holding the scroll wore the same one."

"That is evidence, but not enough."

"That's perfect evidence!"

"I'm sorry Kiba. We can't do anything." Hinata heard a growl and her door open as Kiba came inside. His face brightened when he saw her.

"Hinata!" he said. "You're awake!" Shino came through the doors, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Ki-Kiba-kun…" she lightly droned. "Wha-what happened?"

"You… you fought well Hinata," Kiba answered. "But he was too strong. He beat you. And we ran away. But Shino thinks the mission was a trap."

"They had the same headband the client was hiding. The Akatsuki was probably a coincidence. But they were attacking him… It seems they may have a feud against Akatsuki."

Kiba said, "Yeah, but we beat the mission! But Hokage-sama won't believe us!"

Shino explained, "Kiba, our evidence is good, but not conclusive. We're going to have to do some research. Who knows, maybe that headband was actually theirs, and they left it there."

"Where's the client?" asked Hinata.

"He's in the office somewhere," informed Shino. "Hokage-sama is heading over to give him his item and take pay."

"Can't we ju-ust forget about it?" she said.

"Forget about what?" asked Kiba.

"The client," was her quiet reply.

"But… he tricked us!" said Kiba. "He mislead us!"

Hinata quietly said, "But what's the point… he has nothing to do with…"

Shino said, "What he is doing could very well be to attack Konoha. Whatever it is, I'm certain his plans are not to our advantage. We should at least speak with him."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Kiba. "Let's go!"

"He should be here for a few days," Shino pointed out. "Remember, he's also here on business to rebuild his home."

"We'll talk later then," said Kiba.

"I-I'll come too," said Hinata. Kiba gasped and Shino adjusted his gaze to her. She nervously said, "I-I need… to be brave. Sorry, it was a… stupid idea."

Kiba said, "Hinata, we respect your opinion."

"Now get some rest," Shino said, turning his back. "We'll handle it." Kiba waved good bye and exited the room with Shino. Hinata adjusted herself under the covers of the hospital bed.

'_At this rate… he'll never notice me again…' _

Naruto leaned against his wall, casually dressed and relaxing. _'So, what can I do today? Work is over…' _With about three hours free time, he knew that ANBU patrol wasn't going to be fun.

Sakura came from the bathroom and said, "Naruto, I'm going out. You won't burn the building down, will you?" He noticed the grin she wore and placed a similar one on his own face.

"Of course not!" He said. "I'll put out the fire long before that. So, where're ya going?"

"My parents' house," she said.

"Oh," he said, with a sad smile.

"You can come with me if you want," she said. After seeing Naruto's incredulous look, she added, "They said they won't snarl at you or anything… and maybe they need to get to know you."

Naruto said, "Oh, it's okay, I don't want to interrupt you."

She shook her head and said, "No, Naruto. They need to… and I want you there. You can spice up any situation." He smiled and gave in as he got up and walked out with her.

"So will they be expecting me?"

"No, not really," she replied. Naruto smiled anyway and walked along with her down the street.

* * *

**That's it for now. Chapter 16 is due in, maybe 2 weeks. **

**Jutsu:  
Ninpou: Gososhi Kamikaze- A Kumogakure ANBU jutsu, done with two or more ANBU. Clapping their hands together, the ninja will let the chakra flow violently into eachother's bodies, turning themselves into a living chakra bomb.**

**Yugereiki- Steam? Acts as a sheild.**

**Jyuuken: Chikara no Hira- A Jyuuken, crated by Hinata. Forcing chakra out from her palm, she crates a battering sheild of chakra that will also bash the opponents chakra network.**

**Ninpou: Sen'yaku Mushi no Jutsu- Shino covers his fist with bugs, and with a forced impact, sends them inside an opponents body, where they are to wreak havoc.**

**Ninpou: ****Yuge Haikiryou- Steam again? With a strange jutsu, he fizzles away...**

**Hakke Sanchikara- Hinata's first Eight Trigrams. A long rage forceful blast of chakra.**

**Jyuuken: Ryutotte- A six meter range technique, that casts a dragon from Hinata's palm. It can be directed directly to the chakra network, but requires a large amount of manipulation and concentration to keep active.**

**Suijouki Isei- Steam flows from his blade...**

**Ninpou: Suijouki no Kanmon- A large barrier is formed! But it is made of steam...**

**I'm sure most alrady know what the new guy is. Anyway, all aspects of this arc were introduced, so good bye, until next time.**


	16. Mystery

**Chapter 16. Not much to say.**

**Chapter summary: Sakura and Naruto are paying her parents a visit. A pleasant surprise? And the client is hiding some mysterious secrets!**

**Reminder: Kasuka is Sakura's mother. Kagai is her father. It's been a while since their names were mentioned, so I just thought I'd remind you.**

* * *

Sakura knocked on the door to her parent's home, while Naruto awkwardly shuffled her feet. Seconds, or minutes to Naruto, passed before the sound of footsteps were heard. Sakura took a deep breath as the door opened, and she saw her pink haired mother walk peek her head out.

"Oh Sakura… oh…" she said, losing enthusiasm as she spoke. Taking only one glance at Naruto, and making him feel ashamed, she said, "well… come inside." Sakura walked inside but Naruto dragged his feet. She pulled him in.

"Is Sakura here?" called out Sakura's father from another room. Her mom twiddled her thumbs.

"Yes, dear," she said loudly but at the same time quietly. "And… she brought some company."

"What?" he asked, coming to the kitchen doorway and peering into the entrance hall. "Oh…" his face was awkward, and Sakura deduced he didn't know what to feel. With a conflicted and contorted expression on his face, he said, "Well, I wasn't… expecting you… or anyone else, but I'm sure we could accommodate you."

Naruto loudly said, "What?" Sakura elbowed him gently. "Oh!" he quickly added with a grin on his face. The room quieted.

"Come on, to the dining hall," said Sakura's mom with a twisted and twitching smile on her face.

"Yes…" Kagai's face darkened. "Let's."

The other room was well furnished, with a table in the middle and an ornate hutch. Plates were set up; her parent's set out their finest china for their daughter, eager to celebrate their reuniting. The meal was elegant, but not too big, and included a bag full of Sakura's favorite food, Anko dumplings. Naruto presumed they were set up as a desert offering, a peace maker.

Sakura said, "Oh, it's beautiful!"

The response from Kasuka was, "Well, we worked hard… for our first family dinner in months…"

"With the _family,"_ added Kagai, putting emphasis on the last word.

Sakura said, "We are eating as a family!" Her cheerful attitude was noticed to be false by Naruto.

"Plus one," said Kagai. "Please, just, sit down." The short laughs in between words seemed awkward.

They all sat down, Sakura's parents on one side, Sakura on the other. Feeling uncomfortable, Naruto descended on the cushioned chair slowly. Sakura watched him all the way, and eventually the gaze made Naruto plant himself firmly. He looked in all directions before looking down and analyzing the pattern on the rug.

"Well, dig in!" Kasuka said with an exited tone that was laced with disappointment. Kagai decided that instead of looking friendly to Naruto he would instead not look at all. Setting to eating his food determinedly, Naruto was forgotten. Eating her food in a polite and unfriendly manner, Kasuka made no sound. Naruto just poked it with his utensil, and Sakura awkwardly glanced around the table.

After a few awkward minutes she said, "So, dad, what have you been doing?"

His curt answer was, "Healthy, safe things." Sakura nodded. "Without-"

"Honey, no!" shushed Kasuka in a soft voice. He shrugged and continued eating.

Sakura, again in an attempt to spark a conversation, said, "I've been doing well. We live in separate quarters…" She heard a loud bang on the table, coming from her father.

"I don't give a shit!" he yelled. "He is in the same house as you! That's improper for a woman, and it's him!"

"No!" shouted Sakura's mother. "We were supposed to make peace!"

"I don't care!" was the reply.

Naruto said, "We aren't doing anything. I needed a place to stay, and she offered me one."

Sakura offered, "That was your fault, by the way." Her dad gasped and clenched his fist.

"So you will blame me for attacking the house of a demon!" he roared.

"He's not a demon asshole!" shouted his daughter.

"Sakura calm down," Naruto said quietly. "I don't care about this stuff."

"He insulted you!" she said. "Again! Father, you said you would try!"

"Try?" he said with a chuckle. "Of course I tried! But you know what? That doesn't matter! Because a stranger with a shady past is living with you!"

Sakura yelled, "He doesn't have a shady past! He is my friend, and he has never done anything to anybody!"

"Is that true?" Kagai asked. "The pranks, the scroll, Mizuki who he battered…"

"What!" yelled Naruto with a sudden intake of air. "Mizuki! He used me to steal the scroll and then he tried to kill me!"

"Is that your excuse?" asked Kagai. "He did it to rid the village of you!"

"Shut up!" Sakura shouted. Kasuka was nervously twitching in her chair. "Dad, you said you would stop! You said you didn't think he was a demon!"

"Well, maybe he is!" her father shouted.

"Why?" she asked. "Why! Why do you think that! Give me a reason!" Her father gave a smirk.

"Hate needs no reason; It is just a destruction," said Kagai. "Maybe that is why the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked us. The stress of life fills us, so we could do nothing but cast our anger upon an icon." He glanced at Naruto. "That boy… he's Konoha's icon. We have no choice."

"You don't think he's actually the demon?" Sakura asked. "But… why then?" Naruto sensed her slight shake, and the tremble of her voice.

Kagai answered, "I'm rather sure no one thinks that. The Kyuubi no Kitsune killed most of our family… once a prosperous family that was going to become a clan." Sakura's eyes dilated at the revelation. "How could I let my only family left get so close to the Kyuubi?"

Naruto said, "It's okay Sakura. You can cry." She looked at him, stunned as the first tear fell.

"It tore us apart," said Sakura. "The Kyuubi did… I can remember all the good times. We were a family. But then… I joined Team 7 and the rift grew. You were just… trying to protect me!"

"Sakura…" said Kagai and Kasuka simultaneously.

"I understand now," she said. I know why you try to keep me so far. But I will never stay away from Naruto." Naruto gave a sad smile.

"Sakura, please!" Kagai said. "For us!"

"No!" she replied. "Come on Naruto. Let's go."

"But…" said her parents.

"I won't separate myself," she said. "I won't bring Naruto if you can't stand him. But he is a better person than you are!" She walked away from the home, Naruto at her side. After they exited the door, Naruto had only one thing to say.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Kiba walked down the street with his hands in his pockets. He was busy thinking about the mission and Hinata as he left her ward from his visit. His walk home was quiet and eerie.

'_Hinata is injured… and its their fault,' _Kiba thought. _'The clients… and that man.' _He could almost feel the steam on his skin as he remembered the experience. He saw a familiar face walking in the opposite direction. It was the client. He had short brown hair, a brown cloth vest, and tan pants. He was medium built; his muscle tone was prevalent but not extreme.

His bright blue eyes shifted as he recognized Kiba and stopped. With a grim look, Kiba did the same. Looking down, Kiba noticed the scroll in his pocket.

"Ah, ninja-san!" he greeted with enthusiasm dripping from his voice. "You were one of the great ninja that completed my mission, yes? So generous!"

"Heh, just doing my job," said Kiba. His grim one changed to one of awkward happiness: fake happiness.

"Well, I am just doing my work, and if you need anything I'll try my best to help out," continued the man.

"Yeah," said Kiba. "I'm just happy for the pay. But sempai… what was your name again?"

His gaze narrowed for a second, and he said, "My… name?" Kiba nearly backed up from the menace in the voice. "My name? I'm Mayakashi Ikamono. Pleased to meet you, ninja-san."

Kiba replied, "I'm Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba. And I have to get home." Without another word they parted, just barely connecting their eyes as the passed eachother. Kiba couldn't help but notice that the man was grinning maliciously. With a chill he continued home.

"God damn it," said Naruto. Sakura paused to watch him. They had been home for a few hours at the time, and they had said nothing at all.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"I'm terrible" he said. "All I do is hurt you."

"Naruto, you know that's not true!" she protested.

Naruto said, "Name one time I helped."

"There was when you said you would bring Sasuke back," she said.

"I failed," he said. "Three times."

"You saved me from Gaara!" she said.  
He paused and said, "How did you know that?"

"Sasuke told me," she said.

Naruto sat down and said, "I never expected that. So you knew, all the times I tried to pretend it was Sasuke."

She said, "Yes. I didn't push it, I thought you didn't care or whatever."

In return, Naruto said, "I id. But… you love Sasuke. Who am I to get in the way of that?"

Sakura said, "I don't love him anymore. He betrayed us time and time again, and if he doesn't want us, I don't want him either!"

Naruto looked down and said, "But he's our friend. We can't give up."

"He gave up on us," she said.

Naruto replied, "It doesn't matter. I think we have to… do something." Sakura pondered for a moment, and she suddenly looked up to Naruto.

"Naruto… I've never considered this before… but we're ANBU. We're supposed to kill missing ninja." Naruto realized it too and his eyes widened.

"Sasuke is a missing ninja."

The next morning Hinata shifted in her bed as she woke. Her sleep was fitful and full of worry, but she had nothing but those worries to save her from darker thoughts.

'_He… tricked… revenge… Naruto-kun, help me!' _she thought. She tossed and turned. _'I must do this by myself. To prove I am strong enough!' _Hinata straightened herself in the bed. _'Train… I must…' _She tried to get up but an incredible pain in her abdomen kept her down.

'_I can't do anything…' _she thought. The door opened and she turned her gaze at the intruder. It was a nurse with a tray.

"Ahh, Hyuga-san, I see you're up," said the brunette nurse. "Will you eat breakfast?" Hinata nodded quickly. "Yes, Hyuga-san." She put the tray on Hinata's table and exited the room.

Hinata looked at the food and thought, "_Am I worth it?" _

That night the strange client stood on top of the Hokage monument, clenching his scroll. He pulled a piece of metal from his pocket: a headband. It gleamed in the moon light as he stood with malice looking down upon Konoha. It was an X etched into the metal.

"A mysterious place this is," he said. He laughed as he put it back into his pocket. "My plans aren't due yet… but I think Konoha knows."

"Knows what, Ketsu?" said a voice from behind him. He didn't look back, he just slipped the scroll into his pocket.

"Mizukage?" he said. "I would recognize that voice anywhere." The shadows behind him moved, but no figure came out.

"Answer, Ketsu."

The man called Ketsu said, "I have no time for your pet-names either, Mizukage."

The man said, "Such disrespect, Ketsu. I was just saying hi."

Ketsu replied, "Heh, Mizukage. Konoha knows many things. I'm sure they know I'm here, and I'm no ordinary client."

"What do you plan to do with Konoha?" asked Mizukage.

The other answered, "I will drown this city in blood. It will become the new Chigakure."

"Chigakure?" said Mizukage. "So it is no myth after all." The man thrust his medal headband at the direction the voice was coming from.

"We will cut and cross the world," he said. "That is what I want." The other man laughed heartily.

"You will erase Akatsuki?" he said, stepping out from the shadows. "I think not!" He revealed his black cloak and orange mask.

"Some other time," said Ketsu, "Madara." Madara laughed and turned around.

"I will see your plan," he said. "I will see you fail. Konoha will be mine!" He disappeared without a sound or movement.

The Raikage trembled with rage. He shook and he clenched his fist. Team Samui was not happy at all either. Kirabi had been took by Akatsuki, and there was almost nothing they could do.

"That's it!" the Raikage screamed. "I, Raikage of Kumogakure, will defeat Akatsuki personally!"

"We will come too!" said team Samui. "We will bring him back with you!"

A Jounin in the room said, "But Raikage, you can't just leave!" The big man narrowed his eyes with determination.

"Yes I can," he said. "And you will tell our ninja that all missions are to be carried out. No one may follow."

"… yes Raikage-sama," the ninja said.

Two days had [assed before team 8 walked together on a dark, cold night. Hinata had healed completely, and they knew that the client, Ikamono, was about to leave the village. Kiba sniffed the air and lead the team towards Konoha's west gate.

A lone figure stood near the large gate; he was staring at it. The team continued towards him with a sort of determination that was enhanced by the night's cloak. The man craned his neck in the team's direction.

"Ah, you are the team that retrieved this," he said, pulling out the scroll. "Right?"

Kiba claimed, "Yes, we are," he said. "Before you go, we want to ask you something."

"Oh?" he said. "What is it?"

Shino started, "From the beginning you were a mysterious man. You came to our village alone, and requested a mission. You stated you once lived in Kirigakure, and your house was raided by ninja. Not only that, but the same headband those ninja were wearing was found in the wreckage of your house."

Kiba supplemented, "You used us."

"We want to know what is in the scroll," said Shino. Hinata made a slight movement and tapped Kiba.

"He has the h-headband," she said. Kiba nearly froze.

"You!" he yelled. "That ninja headband… it's in your pocket right now!" The man laughed and pulled something from his pocket. He tilted it to reveal the symbol that the ninja who had carried the scroll had."

Shino said, "So you ordered your own ninja to destroy your own house? Or did you betray that village too?"

Hinata said, "That's not your real body!" He gave a glance in her direction with a chuckle.

"So, you have me all figured out," he said. "You know exactly what's going on here? Ha!" He ripped his vest off to reveal a large wound in the shape of a seal on his chest. Blood was continuously oozing from it, but none dripped or flowed. It simply dissipated.

"Do you know what this is?" he said. Team 8 stepped back from him as he put the scroll back into his pocket. "It's a blood seal. A special one," he said. "My name isn't Mayakashi Ikamono." He made a seal and the wound completely closed, leaving no scars. With a flash he shifted into a cloaked figure with a traditional straw hat that covered his entire face.

Kiba said, "So that's the secret. You are an enemy!" He got into attacking position but Shino held him back.

"His chakra…" said Hinata. "It's so powerful!" The man laughed again.

"What is your plan?" asked Shino. "What are you doing here!" He took a step and the team backed up.

"You really came to the wrong place!" he yelled as he dashed towards them. Kiba tried to parry but his kunai was thrust aside with the man's hand. Kiba got kneed in the stomach and punched in the face, forcing him across the ground.

"Damn it, where did he go!" shouted Kiba after the man disappeared. Shino made a signal and the team formed in a triangle, looking in all directions. They all trembled with suspense.

"Surprise?" said a dark voice. They whirled around to see the man in the middle of the formation. With a decisive punch in the face Shino was knocked back, turned unconscious. Kiba and Hinata tried to get in an attack but he blocked them. He gave a double thrust with his palms to Kiba's stomach, sending him back.

He laughed and a loud pumping sound was heard coming from inside his arm. He rushed toward Kiba very quickly and slammed him with a punch from his right arm. Cracked spread across the earth and a crater formed as Kiba spat blood. The man caught the liquid with his mouth.

Kiba stuttered, "B-b-bas…tard." The cloaked opponent picked him up by the neck and held his other arm in a fist.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata shputed. She was trembling heavily but didn't move. She held her arm out. The man pushed his fist forward with great strength, and a loud pumping sound coming from his arm.

"**Suirikigakuchi no Jutsu!" **he shouted as his fist rushed forward.

"KIIIIIIIBAAAAA!" shouted Hinata as a lard cloud of dust covered the two. Tears streamed down her face. She fell to her knees.

"What?" said the voice of the enemy. Hinata looked up as the dust settled.

"No one will kill my ninja," said a female voice, "in my village!" Hinata gasped as Tsunade threw the man through the air and into Konoha's gate.

* * *

**Wow! What's this development? More coming soon, sorry the chapter is short, I just wanted to end it there. **


	17. Blood

****

Chapter 17 is here. I know it's been a while since my last update, but please, bear with me.

**Chapter summary: Who is this mysterious man? And what will become of Tsunade? Deadly fighting secrets are shown, and the mystery grows ever bigger. But what can ANBU do?**

* * *

"Heh heh…" said his dark voice. "You got me. So Konoha's Hokage wants to come out and fight?" He stepped forward. "Okay then." He rushed forward with a fist held back, but Tsunade leaned backward and did a handstand, lifting him high into the air with a powerful kick. She back flipped and jumped up to meet him in with a downward slam.

He grabbed her wrist with great speed and twirled her in the air, slamming her stomach with a powerful kick. He held back his fist and slammed her again on the ground. With a quick follow-up Tsunade was thrown into the air. He punched her rapidly but she responded by grabbing his arm.

She pulled it forward and slammed it with her other elbow. Expecting the crack of a breaking arm, Tsunade was surprised when her elbow was deflected by a pump inside his arm. He punched her in the face and she was sent spiraling through the air. She flipped and landed on her feet, and with a burst of chakra propelled herself towards him, jumping in a straight direction.

He caught her fist with an upper motion and caused her to flip backwards. With a following kick Tsunade was knocked through the air again, but she ;anded on her feet. With a surprising boost of speed she appeared behind her opponent and pulled him in a choke hold.

"No quite," he said, vanishing and leaving a pool of blood.

"What?" Tsunade exclaimed. She jumped up and avoided a hand that protruded from the pool of blood. Tsunade landed on her feet as the cloaked man arose, covered with blood.

"Ahh, Hokage-sama, I heard something once," he said. "About your hemophobia." Tsunade shuddered. "What kind of medic," he said, cutting his arm open and letting out a stream of blood," is afraid of blood?" She screamed and hit the ground with her fist, making a large crater that he was caught in.

"Not in my village!" she screamed, running with great speed and catching him on the jaw. She nearly screamed as an inhuman amount of blood blasted from his mouth. He cackled madly as a continuous amount of blood flowed from his wound and mouth.

"Ha!" he screamed. He made cuts all over his body with a knife and continued to laugh as Tsunade backed up.

"Kai, please," she said. Nothing dispelled at the command.  
"Genjutsu?" he said. "You think this is genjutsu!" He laughed deeply. "This is no genjutsu!" He shook his arm and a gigantic stream of blood covered Tsunade.

"No way," she said. "That's way more than ten pints!"

"I have no limits!" he said. With a burst of speed he was behind Tsunade. "Am I freaking you out?" he said. She froze as cold bloody hands grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back. "I wonder… how your blood tastes!" Tsunade tried to struggled, but it was as if the blood were constricting her body.

He bit into her neck and slurped up her blood. She nearly screamed, but didn't lose her resolve. He laughed madly again.

"You will not stop me," he said. "You can't stop me!" he yelled. "I will kill you, I will kill them," he pointed at Hinata and her team, "I will kill every ninja, every citizen in this village, and I will drown the streets in blood! This village will…"

"No," denied Tsunade. "You will never extinguish the Will of Fire!" She screamed as chakra flowed through her system and she threw her arms out, knocking him off of her. He laughed again. "What's so funny!" she yelled as she punched him in the face. He was sent into the wall of a building with an enormous stream of blood.

"This," he said, "This will be fun!" Tsunade frowned and did hand seals. With a poke of her finger on the ground a fissure was created, immediately enclosing him. Electricity ran through it and into his body, but he did not flinch. She noticed that the blood still flowing from him was electrified.

Trying to attack my nervous system?" he asked. "You can't hurt me!"

"You'll eat those words," she said. She rushed forward and punched him. He put his hand up but it was pushed back and he was set off balance. She kicked him in the groin with full force and he was propelled through the air. He flipped and landed on top of a building, almost as if he felt no pain.

Tsunade jumped up on top of the building and grabbed his neck while pummeling his stomach with the other hand. She screamed as she threw him off the building and onto the ground with a crater.

She jumped high into the air, pumping such a large amount of chakra into her fist that it glowed a heavy blue.

"**Hokage Bouken Gachan**!" she yelled as she hit him in the chest. An enormous wave of air was pushed aside from the shockwave and the ground was ruptured completely, leaving a 10 foot deep crater and fissures spreading from it that ran up buildings.

She breathed heavily and backed away, falling on the side of the crater. With a great sigh she looked up into the air.

"Heh… heh."

Tsunade froze as she slowly turned her glance towards the man whose bones should have been ground to dust. He laughed as he got up slowly. About three gallons of blood came from his body every second, but he was not pale at all.

"Im…possible." She muttered. She could not move; that last attack used all of the chakra she had.

"What a reckless move," he said. "Nervous, Hokage –sama?"

Naruto grimaced as he was awoken by an intense pain from upper arm; right where the ANBU tattoo was. He slapped it but it only made the pain worse. Sakura was also up, and she was also feeling the pain.

"Naruto, are you feeling it too?" she said, coming from her bedroom.

"Yeah," he said. "What is it?" Sakura held her hand over the tattoo.

"I don't know," she replied.

"I can explain that," said Sai, who had just jumped through the window.

"Sai?" Naruto said.

"I thought you guys might not know about this, so I came to help," he said. "That intense pain from your tattoo is the S-level ANBU alert."

"What does that mean," asked Naruto.

"The Hokage is in trouble," he said.

"What?" exclaimed Sakura, jumping out the window.

"Sakura!" yelled Sai. "Uniform!"

"Why?" she said jumping back in.

"It is a necessity," he said. "Secrecy is the most important…" he stopped when he found that no one was listening. Naruto and Sakura had already jumped out the window, in uniform.

X

"Come out!" Tsunade shouted. The man was surprised when 50 ANBU came from the architecture surrounding them, instantly bringing Tsunade away.

"Heh, what a challenge," he said. He jumped out of the crater, avoiding an attack. The ANBU circled him and came in for a burst, but he blocked nine swords with his forearms, letting them cut him. With a kick off the ground he was on the outside of the circle, and with a twist of his arms he snapped a neck.

He spun and punched another in the face, cracking the mask and knocking him unconscious. He raised an arm to block responding cuts and with four quick punches he dispatched four more ANBU. He backed away and avoided more attacks, then bringing his leg up to an ANBU's chin.

The ANBU made another circle around him, but this time they charged Jutsu. With a burst of chakra from everyone, the man was surrounded by different elemental attacks. He jumped high up, but the convergence of the jutsu caused an explosion whose shockwave blasted him. Seeing an opportunity, the ANBU jumped into the air and he was speared with eight swords.

With a laugh the swords were pushed from his body by a force with in, followed by a splatter of blood. He used shunshin to appear once again outside the circle. He laughed as he licked blood off his hand, and the ANBU took defensive stance.

In an instant wood enclosed him, leaving one small opening. Before he could walk out a blur followed by the crackle of lightning zoomed into the enclosure, its hand going through his chest where his heart should be.

A silver haired ANBU pulled his hand out and wiped the blood off, backing out of the wood dome. As he got out he watched the man's hat which obscured his face slip to the side not quite falling it off. As the operative reached to take the hat from the man's whose eyes were looking into space, no longer containing evidence of life, a hand grabbed his arm.

"What?" said the ANBU as he was pulled in. A ninja nearby, controlling the wood, dispelled the jutsu and rushed in, forming a large wooden spear from his arm.

"Kaminari!" he called for the ANBU's attention. However, he discovered that Kaminari was no longer within the enemy's grasp, and had turned into a blast of lightning.

"How… shocking!" said the bloody man with a smirk. Kaminari appeared next to ANBU operative Yamato, and regained his wits.

"How are you still alive?" asked Kaminari.

"Me?" he responded. "Nothing can kill me."

Kakashi smirked and said, "The last guy I heard of that said that ended up dead and cut to pieces inside an underground pit." The man smirked.

"That Akatsuki loser?" he said. Kaminari gasped in surprise. He vanished. "Don't compare me…" said the disembodied voice. Kaminari felt a rush of air beside him and Yamato. "To them!" He felt a piercing as a knife went through his back and out his stomach. Yamato experienced a similar feeling.

Kaminari struggled but could not turn. The man twisted the knife once, twice, and more as he groaned in pain. With a great laugh of ecstasy the knives were pulled out and the two knocked over by the handles. Kaminari and Yamato tried to get up quickly, but they were stopped by a constrict in the veins and arteries.

"Do you like my jutsu?" he questioned. "It is special to me… knowing you, Sharingan Kakashi, you probably know what I mean."

'_My identity unmasked like that?' _Kakashi thought. He was lifted by the collar into the air.

"Kekkei Genkai…" he continued. "Mine is pure," he ripped Kakashi's mask off, "unlike yours. I will not explain it to you." Kakashi glared at the man, trying to build chakra. "HA HA! You can't hide anything from me!" he yelled, tossing Kakashi across the plaza.

Yamato tried to get up but he was kicked in the back with incredible force, coaxing blood from his mouth. The remaining ANBU charged him but he waved his hand and a stream of blood from it cut them across the stomach. He backed up away to avoid their continuing advance.

Kakashi stumbled to his feet and threw a kunai that was crackling with electricity. The man caught it with his palm and it was stopped, buried an inch in. He withdrew it and threw it back at the silver haired ANBU. The blood covered kunai hit him in the kneecap with enough force to shatter the cartilage and bone, Kakashi fell to the ground, no longer able to stand.

The intruder jumped onto a roof, avoiding a slash from an ANBU katana. The group jumped to the roof in pursuit, surrounding him. He punched one and kicked another at the same time, with force strong enough to knock them off the roof. He flipped backwards, avoiding a few slashes and catching more on his legs. The katana were stuck inside his legs as he increased momentum, and with the force of his flip he released six ANBU into the other side of the group, knocking all in contact unconscious.

He jumped to another roof top, scanning his surroundings with his eyes. Suddenly he was hit with a gust of wind that cut his front side many times and propelled him backwards. He looked to the location it came from and saw Surudoi, wearing a Hawk mask over his usual mask. He landed on his feet.

He had just enough time to block a katana with his forearm. He grabbed the following katana and kicked the dark clothed ANBU. The man didn't go far, however, and swung his katanas again. The enemy ducked from the cross slashes and with an uppercut brought Surudoi into the air. He was replaced with wind.

"**Fuuton: Wangetsuenko no Jutsu!" **said Surudoi, appeared behind his foe, as he swung his swords together, one on top of the other. A stream of wind from the slash formed a crescent of wind at the tips. A force from the cloaked man's bleeding finger deflected the wind stream away from his body and a following punch knocked Surudoi far back.

He felt a cut on his back and he grabbed turned around, seeing blood floating in the air. He heard a curse as he hit near it with an incredibly powerful punch that knocked someone far away. Kakushi materialized, his jutsu dispelled.

'_His blood is so heavy with chakra,' _thought the blue haired ANBU with a mask. _'My invisibility jutsu wasn't able to hide it.'_ He got up and threw a kunai but he didn't flinch when it hit him in the ribs. He vanished as a powerful wind slash hit the area he was standing, cutting through the building's stone.

Surudoi landed on the building and jumped off to the location he knew his enemy was at. _'We're still missing some ANBU… it seems Uzumaki and Haruno aren't here yet,' _Surudoi thought.

"**Fuuton: Teichacha no Jutsu!" **he yelled as he forced his katanas through the air so that their tips met, pointing at the enemy. At his location air was pushed out, making an explosion of wind and tearing at his cloak. His hat was cut and his cloak was ripped, exposing his upper right chest and part of his blood red hair.

'_They're coming,' _thought Surudoi as he landed. He grimly faced his enemy, getting into a position to fight his enemy.

Sakura nearly stomped off each building in her rush, creating a small crater at the edge of each. Naruto was a few buildings ahead as he tracked the disturbance. Sai was at the back, emotionlessly going at a blank speed to Tsunade's aid.

Naruto yelled, "We're almost there!" Sakura boosted her speed more, concentrating chakra to her feet.

"Why must it be on the other side of the village?" she asked to herself, mostly. They saw a few ANBU perched on a building and jumped into their midst.

"What's going on?" said Naruto. "Who is here?"

"A cloaked man," said one. "Very strong. He survived a direct hit from Hokage-sama's strongest punch." He pointed at the large crater.

"Where is all this blood from?" asked Sakura, noting the ANBU only had small wounds.

"It's all from him," said one. "All of it…"

"Impossible," said Sakura.

"He's strong," said another ANBU. "We can't fight him. We are about to make another rush."

"Surudoi and Kakushi are fighting him right now," said an ANBU. Sakura and Naruto rushed down and Sai stayed with the crowd. They went to wear they heard a large slam.

The enemy was holding Surudoi and Kakushi by their necks, pressing them hard into a dent in a stone wall. He dropped the unconscious ninja when he heard them arrive. Suddenly he was behind Sakura. Naruto just as quickly formed a **Rasengan** and aimed at his stomach. It ground against the area, shredding it and letting out a spiral of blood. However, he withstood the blast completely, not even faltering.

Sakura punched him in the stomach, only to make a similar effect. He grabbed her arm and threw her away. Naruto punched him, but with one fist the punch was countered. A super impact sent Naruto into a building.

He quickly jumped over Sakura's sweep kick, but she back flipped and made another two kicks. He put up both forearms to block them, and he was pushed into the ground.

"Hah, super strength," he said. "A bit weaker than the Hokage's, though." He caught a powerful spinning backhand and threw her over him. He kicked her in the stomach while she was still in the air.

"**Oodama Rasengan!" **shouted Naruto as he ran towards the enemy with a chakra sphere three times bigger than normal. The man whirled around and brought his fist into contact with the ball. Blood from his knuckles was splattering outward, and there was a loud screeching sound from chakra meeting with chakra. Naruto's other hand grabbed his katana and slashed at the man's arm.

The enemy grabbed it with his hand while Sakura landed on her feet. With a dash she punched him in the back, but he took the impact in his struggle against the large chakra bomb. Naruto moved his head at Sakura in a motion that said, _'Get back!' _She complied and jumped out of range.

The Oodama Rasengan exploded and the man was blasted by swirling chakra that made a large crater. He fell back and twisted his neck. Sakura landed next to Naruto, who was caught in the uncontrolled blast, and she took only a second to heal the chakra burn on his arm.

The man got up, dusting himself off. With a sigh he put his palm out. Naruto and Sakura stared at it carefully. In an instant they were pushed back through a building by an invisible force.

"**Suiton: Ryuudoueki no Jutsu," **he said. Blood from around the area mixed with water from the air and rushed through the hole in the building As it rushed forward it picked up more moisture and grew bigger, flooding the building. The bloody water was held inside the building, where Naruto and Sakura were.

They didn't have time to breath as the water overcame them. Sakura smashed her fist into the wall, but found she couldn't gather chakra. Naruto quickly discovered that too. Their progress was extremely impeded by the water, which was extremely thick. Naruto punched at the wall furiously, but his punches were like small nudges due to the water resistance.

Sakura concentrated on her chakra, trying to bring it out. _'It feels so unreachable…' _she thought. _'It's as if the water is constricting it.' _She looked to Naruto and saw that he was meditating at that point. _'Of course!' _

He opened his eyes and punched the wall, making a large hole when he punched through. The water flowed out and they took a deep breath. Looking behind them, they saw that the man was single-handedly fighting the entire group of ANBU. He was scowling as he looked back.

Naruto ran full speed with a rasengan in hand. It was countered with a palm. Sakura came in from above and aimed an axe-kick at his head. He dodged it and a crater knocked many ANBU off balance. Naruto formed a small Fuuton Rasengan that let off a screeching wind. The man turned and saw the attack.

"Hmm…" he considered. "I think…" He sidestepped, avoiding the lunge, "that I know…" he grabbed Naruto's forearm and threw him onto the ground, the wind ball still intact, "who you are!" He punched Naruto in the stomach with enough force to create a crater three feet wide in diameter.

"Mistake," said Naruto as the wind ball slammed into his enemy's stomach. With a spiral of win he was propelled into the air, his stomach being sliced by the whirlwind. As his flight came to his peak he pulled the scroll out.

"I'm bored of these games," he said. As he landed on his feet he back stepped, unfurling the scroll. He spread it's length across the ground, at the same time rapidly drawing seals with his blood. The blood pooled and mixed on a large oval that was drawn on the scroll.

The ANBU ran towards him. Naruto angrily made another Fuuton Rasengan, using two hands. Sakura ran with the crowd, her hand glowing with chakra. As the crowd converged on him, he pulled a blade from the pool of blood. Crimson fluid ran down its curved length, and it was the color of blood. The hilt was simple piece of metal holding the blade, and there was a small translucent chamber that was filled with dark blood. The handle was wrapped with soiled cloth, stained red at numerous spot. A small tube protruded from its end, and this went under the man's cloak.

He whipped the sword around in a complex circular motion, creating what acted as a forceful push outwards. Paying special attention to Naruto, the sword slashed the Fuuton Rasengan, dispersing its wind chakra and cutting Naruto. Naruto dodged a flick of the sword and drew his own, running wind chakra through it.

The two swords clashed three times in quick succession, each impact creating a nauseating wave of chakra. The other ANBU rushed in with their own attacks, but before they could slice their throats were cut. The man's figure nearly exploded with more chakra. With a cleave Naruto's katana was broken, despite the wind coating.

Sakura used her own chakra filled katana to block a following slash heading for Naruto. With a nod they agreed to back up with the remaining ANBU. The man made chase, his eyes flashing with murderous rage. Sakura lifted a wall of earth to buy time/

With a cross cut it was taken down within a second. An ANBU came in with his katana and him and the intruder exchanged some blows. However, on the fourth clash the ANBU's katana was shattered and he was cut in half. The ANBU kept on heading forward like this, but one by one they failed, and were killed without mercy.

Sakura felt the pressure. Just by standing there, the man nearly paralyzed her with the impossible amount of chakra flowing from his body. _'It's inhuman!' _she thought. _'The blood, the chakra, everything about him! It's illogical!' _

Naruto was thinking something similar as he made a signal. 'Full power' he signaled to Sakura as he backed up and made a kage bunshin. Sakura nodded in comprehension, knowing what he intended.

Naruto disappeared into the shadows as the other ANBU distracted the enemy. Sakura grimly frowned as she tried to defeat him. The sword moved quickly, so fast it seemed more like a flowing river than a blade. The man wielded it easily and comfortably in one hand: his right.

The clash continued. The ANBU made no hits or progress on the man, and he kept felling them, one after another. Eventually it got to the point that they were hopeless, and they could only judge this man one way; invincible. The enemy didn't falter, he didn't tire, and the same incredible amount of chakra kept flowing in droves from his body.

Then, as his blade came down on an ANBU, it was stopped. A force knocked it up and out of the way. The yellow hair ANBU in the tiger mask punched his enemy in the stomach. He was knocked back quite a bit, and the ANBU had uppercut him with a speed dash.

The man flipped in the air and landed on his feet. He attacked with his sword but Naruto, his movements quicker and more fluid, dodged the three slashes. The sword user dodged a punch and slashed again, but a clone appeared and caught the blade. As the man yanked the blade out, dispelling the clone, a big rasengan formed and caught him in the chest.

He was rocketed through the air, but the action didn't stop there. Naruto appeared behind him in an instant and kicked him in the back. An impact force was seen as he shifted direction. The large man landed on his feet and blocked a punch with the flat of his sword.

Naruto kicked him, or attempted too, but this was also blocked. Naruto dodged a slash and came in with an elbow. It was grabbed and Naruto was thrown. He twirled and landed on his feet. However, two quick slashes came his way, and he was barely able to dodge.

Naruto put chakra in his palm and thrust at the man, hitting him in the stomach, and a huge shock sent him sprawling backwards. The swordsman landed on his back but when Naruto got close he was hit by the sword's flat, right in the stomach. He was consecutively cut on his left arm.

Naruto dashed backwards, but his enemy was in pursuit. He leaned back and slipped under a slash, and then brought his foot up in a powerful kick that hit his enemy on the jaw. Blood splattered out of it.

"**Dai Chigiri!" **shouted the swordsman as he altered his path of descent, bringing his sword down in a deadly arc. Blood splattered off it as he hit the ground, Naruto dodging the initial slash. However, accumulated blood on the ground was rocketed in a crescent that Naruto couldn't dodge, and as he jumped he was cut on the back.

Naruto grabbed his mask and adjusted it, letting the enemy see his eyes, which were in a toad-like form. The flickered for one moment. Naruto made a scowling noise as he got back to his feet and made a stance. Two clones appeared in the blink of an eye. _'With this speed of handseals…' _thought Naruto, _'…I should be able to fool him.'_

He appeared before the enemy in the blink of an eye. As a sword cut him in hald he vanished in the blink of an eye, leaving behind a puff of smoke. The enemy grimaced.

'_It's substitution,' _thought Naruto. _'But this guy doesn't know that.'_ One clone remained, and Naruto threw him at the enemy after making a giant rasengan with it. The clone held the swirling ball firmly, as Naruto ran along the ground. The swordsman cut the attack in half and the clone fell behind him.

The running Naruto was cut in half with a decisive slash. The enemy turned to the other ANBU, but from his peripherals he noticed a puff of smoke from the enemy he thought he killed. Surprised for a moment, he turned around, but was too late.

Standing behind him were three Narutos, the middle one holding a swirling ball of energy with four enormous wind blades, and yelling, "**Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!"** It flew through the air and the clones ran alongside it.

"**Fuzen Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" **the two clones shouted. From their arms multiplied many different arms, each stretching out from the other as they wrapped around the enemy. The clones drew closer and transformed into heavy steel chains that kept him in place.

The last thing that Naruto heard from the man was a laugh as a condensed ball of wind chakra expanded and ripped him to shreds.

*

Far away a cloaked swordsman woke up, getting off the stump he was sitting on. His curved red blade glittered as it started spurting blood. He frowned under his hat as memories flowed into his mind.

"As expected," he said. He started to walk east, in the direction of the rising sun.

*

Naruto could almost sense Sakura's distress as she examined the remains of their enemy. A slight shake and a quickening of her pulse were enough to prove that. His awareness slipped away as he felt the last natural energy leave his body.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto as the ANBU made a circle, excluding the one's that were already cleaning the battle site.

"This isn't him," said Sakura. "It can't be. The only thing here is blood. No muscles, organs, no remains of anything. Even his clothes and sword are gone, not even here on a microscopic level. Even your Rasenshuriken can't do that.

"So what does that mean?" asked Naruto.

"That wasn't him," Sakura said. She looked down. "It was a clone."

**Fin. Anyway, hope it was satisfying. **

**Jutsu guide:**

**Hokage Bouken Gachan- Tsuade's most powerful punch. Basically a exaggerated form of her ability that uses all of her chakra.**

**Fuuton: Wangetsuenko no Jutsu- A slash that creates a crescent arc of wind, increasing pierce.**

**Fuuton: Teichacha no Jutsu- Destruction with wind. Controls the wind at a concentrated point to make a small blast.**

**Suiton: Ryuudoueki no Jutsu- Creates a wave of water that gathers up all liquid and moisture nearby to enhance the flow. This water can be controlled at a small extent by the user, but it is enhanced… by something.**

**Dai Chigiri- A great slash that sends out shockwaves… of blood.**

**Fuzen** **Kagebunshin no Jutsu- Takes one part of the body and clones it, but it can only appear from the body. **

**That's it. **

**By the way. from now on in order to seperate parts I will use an *.**


	18. Steam

**In the last chapter, there was a great battle inside Konoha as the most powerful opponent they'd ever seen tore through ANBU ranks. He was eventually defeated by a well placed Rasenshuriken, only to discover that it was a clone. How powerful is this man? And will he be a great adversary in the future?**

**Chapter Summary: Naruto and Sakura get a day off! But they decide to spend it on a mellow C-rank mission. In a small village not far from Konoha, they meet with Shikamaru. But not all is as a seems.**

**Naruto I own not. Mine aren't the series, and fool is he who that thinks. **

The morning sun had already risen over Konoha, and already citizens and ninja both were beginning to go about their business. At the west gate, the scene of a great battle the night before, everything was completely calm. The strange part was that there was no evidence whatsoever.

Naruto sat on a bench next to Sakura and observed the scene. A look of puzzlement was accompanied by deep thought, but he said nothing as he swished his foot about on the tiled stone floor.

"Where did it go?" he asked quietly.

"What?" said Sakura, who was also lost in thought. She came to and said, "Oh… there was a big mess here last night, right?" Naruto nodded, examining the floor again.

"It's all gone," he said. "Even the building that was destroyed."

"The ANBU are very prompt about keeping everything a secret," said a voice behind them. Naruto nearly jolted up from the bench, but kept his calm. After all, they learned how to keep everything secret in ANBU training, and this was obviously a secret meeting.

"Teichou?" Naruto quietly said, so that only Sakura and the man behind the bench could hear it.

"Yes," confirmed the ANBU head captain.

"What brings you here?" said Sakura, again very discreetly.

"Not much," he said. "You two have no need to come to work today. We would prefer if you would take an ordinary mission for today," he told them.

"Ok," said Naruto, but soon he realized the man was gone. "Weird…"

"It seems the ANBU cleaned all this up then," said Sakura. She smiled. "Very secret indeed."

*

Shikamaru leaned against the wall in the ANBU captain's office with his two teammates. He yawned as he banged his head on the wall. _'Too bad there's no sky to look at here…' _he thought. _'Argh, where is he?'_

"Kisuu," said the voice of the man he was waiting for. Shikamaru slowly put his head up.

"Yes, Teichou?" he answered slowly.

"I have your mission," he said.

"Rank?" asked Shikamaru lazily. A quick glance from his teammates warned him to shut up.

"S," he said.

"Troublesome," moaned Shikamaru. The captain grimaced under his mask.

"Insubordination, Kisuu?" asked the captain.

"No," Shikamaru said quickly. So far he hasn't found a single commander who was better than Asuma.

"Here you go," said the captain, tossing the scroll to Shikamaru. He caught it and opened it up.

"Chasing down an Akatsuki?" he said. "Are you sure?"

"You were personally selected for this by the Hokage," he said. Shikamaru grumbled.

"What a troublesome woman," he said under his breath. He barely avoided the kunai that whizzed past his head.

"Now get to it," said the captain. Shikamaru barely noticed the explosive tag in time to get away.

*

"An ordinary mission?" questioned Tsunade. Strangely enough she was in perfect condition; it seemed as if nothing had happened on the previous night. Sakura nodded. Kakashi and their other team mates were not present, supposedly Naruto and Sakura were the only ones excluded from work. Tsunade seemed lost in thought.

"I never commanded this…" she considered. "I wonder… Anyway, I suppose there is a mission for you. There was a small disturbance earlier on, in a village not too far away from Konoha. We think it was just ordinary bandits, or maybe some rogue ninja. Don't underestimate them though."

Naruto said, "How long will this take? Teichou wants us back by tomorrow." Tsunade bit her lip.

"You should be back by tomorrow," she said. "The village is only an hour's travel away."

"Ok, then," said Sakura. With a subtle salute they were off.

*

"That makes fifty," said an arrogant, bored voice. The man in the cloak with red clouds inserted his sword into the ground as he sat back against the wall. Corpses lied all around him, dead and unmoving. He looked to the sky.

"I wonder why I was asked to do this…" he said. With a sigh he continued, "In broad daylight too. Konoha isn't far away either, what if ninja are sent?" He got up and looked around. "Oh well," he said, "It's already noon. Time to go…"

Outside of the Akatsuki member's vision lie three ANBU, beside a house. Out of his sight they studied him and tracked his movements. One was Shikamaru, thinking silently.

The cloaked Akatsuki started walking east; he looked towards Konoha. Shikamaru frowned beneath his mask.

One of his teammates, a girl with long black hair in a ponytail, said, "There's someone else here. Two ninja from Konoha."

"Really…" said Shikamaru. "That's odd. If we were sent to take care of this than no others should be here. Unless the Hokage sent them as well, but that wouldn't make sense. After all, this mission was assigned to us directly from her."

"I've confirmed their identity," said the girl. "Joukai and Daichi, two ANBU operatives."

"What?" said another man. He was large and burly, and had white hair, but was around the same age as Shikamaru. "Reinforcements?"

"They aren't in uniform," she said.

Shikamaru said, "They aren't here to help us. They must be on their own mission." _'Why would Naruto and Sakura be here alone, not in uniform? Unless… no, that's unlikely. Maybe they got the day off and took an extra mission.' _

They had moved by now, following the Akatsuki to the end of the village. They soon saw that Naruto and Sakura were on the road, running after they broke from the trees.

"Fools…" said Shikamaru.

*

Naruto looked ahead and saw an empty village. As they picked up pace, stress and tension increasing, he began to reconsider the difficulty of this mission.

With obvious stress in her voice Sakura said, "Naruto, there's a man walking out of the village… he's…"

Naruto growled and said, "An Akatsuki… What went wrong here, it was supposed to be bandits!"

She said, "Well, we still must defeat him!" Naruto nodded and acknowledged the fact that he'd never seen this guy before.

"He's new," said Naruto. "Be careful." He suddenly disappeared with a rush of wind. Sakura gasped but quickly nodded. She too disappeared, leaving behind only a burst of chakra.

Naruto looked out from behind a house at the Akatsuki swordsman, who looked surprised. He had noticed them disappear from the road. He noticed Sakura's presence nearby, but he also saw, behind a dwelling near him, three other ninjas. They suddenly were next to him.

"ANBU," said Naruto. They nodded.

"Why are you here, Daichi," asked the one with the pineapple hair. Naruto recognized him instantly.

"Kisuu…" said Naruto. "I am on a mission from the Hokage. Non-ANBU related. I have this day off." Kisuu, or Shikamaru, nodded.

"Strangely enough the Hokage gave us this mission," said Kisuu.

"She said it was probably only bandits here," commented Naruto. Shikamaru went into deep thought, forming his favorite symbol with his hands.

'_That makes no sense…' _he thought. _'There is obviously a misunderstanding here somewhere. Tsunade should have known we were here. ANBU Taichou said so. Then she would know about this Akatsuki here. Then why did she send ninja here on a B-rank mission? _There was only one solution. Tsunade was kept in the dark by the Head ANBU Captain. He had deceived her.

'_He had put Naruto and Sakura off, likely to get a mission,' _thought Shikamaru. _'But then wouldn't he…' _He looked up and jumped away, the other three doing the same. They had avoided a sword crashing into the ground near them.

"Foolish ANBU," he said, directing his gaze at Naruto for a moment. "Thinking I, an S-rank ninja, wouldn't see you. You will learn not to underestimate me, just like those other Konoha ninja. Naruto's eyes narrowed. He had heard of Hinata's team, and now he knew who had done it. She had come back to Konoha bleeding.

Naruto threw his fist forward, but only hit a shimmering cloud of steam. It seemed to spread, but they knew it came from the ground as well. The three ANBU went into a formation that let them see all around. Intelligence from team eight told them about this technique, steam rising from all around.

Naruto soon was sweating. The ANBU noticed this too, and that wasn't in the intelligence report. It was something not seen before. A voice came, its location unknown.

"My steam has quite a large range of temperature," said the man in the steam. "From a comforting warmth to a searing heat that can burn off skin." Naruto frowned and made his famous symbol. Two Kage Bunshin appeared. Part of his ANBU training was not to scream out most Jutsu, and this one had a name that would give away quite a secret.

"Kyuubi's Kage Bunshin?" said the man. This time Naruto knew the voice was behind him, and he growled. He disliked being called that.

"I'll rip you to into pieces!" he yelled. This time he didn't need to be quiet or subtle, he wasn't in uniform. He charged, but stopped when his Kage bunshin burst. He knew why; it was so hot that he his clones couldn't resist. He made a tactical retreat, knowing that being careful was his first priority.

Kisuu said, "We'll take care of this. His teammates and he jumped infront of Naruto, Kisuu in the middle. The shadow user made his handsign and his shadow stretched into the darkness.

"It isn't very difficult dodging a shadow," said the voice. The ANBU dodged a blade that seemed to materialize from thick air. As quickly as it came, it was gone. Shikamaru jumped forward, a smile beneath his mask. A yell was heard, Shikamaru's yell. Naruto almost moved forward, but the other ANBU stopped him.

There was an explosion, and Shikamaru was behind Naruto. Suddenly, so was the steam user. Shikamaru frowned under his mask. He gave a subtle signal to the others as he turned to face the swordsman. He pulled out his chakra blades and tried to block a blow from the sword, but it was knocked from his hand, and stuck into the ground nearby.

The mask hid Shikamaru's smile as he sidestepped another swing. As the man swerved to put himself into a better angle, his shadow passed over Shikamaru's blade in the ground. He ceased his movement, twitching violently. Shikamaru conjured many tendrils of shadow from the ground that constricted the swordsman's limbs.

He laughed. Shikamaru sighed and pulled tighter, but still the man laughed. As movement became impossible for him, and his limbs were constricted so tightly that blood could no longer flow freely, still he laughed.

With a growl he said, "You're in my world now kid!" Then he was gone.

'Genjutsu?' the girl questioned with her hands. Shikamaru shook his head.

'He dissolved,' answered Shikamaru with an intricate hand movement. Naruto frowned, but then a thought came to his head.

"Sakura!" he yelled. "She's alone!" Shikamaru frowned again. He made an understood signal and all four moved out of the cloud. But as they move away from the center the steam grew thicker, and they became disoriented. Even worse, it became hotter. Shikamaru remembered what had been said about the temperature range of this steam. Then they heard a yell.

Despite the danger that was associated with it, Naruto couldn't help but smile. That yell was reserved for when she was breaking big things. The sound guided him and he took off with all speed. The others followed closely behind.

The steam never seemed to end. As they followed the yell they noticed they were out of the alleyway, but still they were surrounded. It was searing hot now, doing more than making them sweat. Naruto prepared some hand seals.

"**Fuuton: Hiroi Hitofuki no Jutsu,"** Naruto yelled before he exhaled a blast of wind before him. A path was cleared as the steam moved aside, but Naruto didn't let up, twirling and clearing a radius of steam around him. A geyser erupted below the girl and knocked her back. Severe burns were on her throat where it hit her. Then the area was filled with steam. A deep laugh was heard. Naruto nearly roared. "**Fuuton: Kaze Burikka no Jutsu!"**

He vanished in a swirl of wind, but then an impact was heard and he was sent back to the group. The laugh came back.

"Nothing escapes my sight within the steam!" they heard him yell. Then suddenly the cloud got smaller, condensing into a semi-sphere over the four. "I will trap you here," he said. The heat turned up considerably, and what before was just enough to cause sweat, was no so hot it made burns wherever skin was exposed.

"You think I can't deal with a few burns?" Naruto yelled, and tried to run, knowing the way out wasn't far. The steam was dense, dense enough that he felt as if he were under water. He grimaced as he fell down in the steam. Then he felt a tendril grab his leg and he was pulled into a black sphere. Shikamaru and the other two were inside, where it was soothing and cool.

Shikamaru said, "Kusa, scout the area." The girl, who was Kusa, nodded and shut her eyes. A second later, she opened them.

"There's a small dome of… steam, I think. And the man is searching around… it's gone…"

"What?" said Naruto?

"He killed the pigeon," she said. What that meant, Naruto wasn't sure, but he didn't ask questions. Shikamaru shook his head.

"Where's Sakura?" asked Naruto?

"She's nearby, inside a building twenty meters away at 2 o'clock," said Kusa. "Oh shit, I think he's on to us. He's moving this way."

"Suji," Shikamaru said. The other man nodded and thrust his fist through the barrier. A drop of sweat ran down Shikamaru's head beneath his mask.

Naruto heard a clash of steel and noticed Suji's fists were plated with many sheets of metal. Suji pulled the fist in and put the other one out and another clash was heard. He saw Shikamaru shake slightly, and the barrier waned for a second.

"He's assaulting the barrier, putting more chakra pressure on," he said. "Twenty seconds." Naruto pulled out a kunai.

"Sugi, can you distract him?" said Naruto. The man just nodded. His fist stretched and pounded the ground outside the barrier, while Naruto concentrated. A current of wind ran along the kunai. Hana nodded and closed her eyes.

"He's sufficiently preoccupied, stuck at 12 o'clock," she said. Naruto threw the kunai with incredible precision and it cut through rocks and steam. "Fuck, it's a clone!" said Hana. "I… I can't find him anywhere!"

Shikamaru grunted and the barrier of shadow fell. At the same time Suji grabbed Naruto and hurled him through the air. He fell slightly outside the dome, and saw Sakura running towards it.

"Wait, Sakura!" he yelled, but she ran into the steam. It soon expanded and encompassed Naruto fully, but wasn't thick enough to restrain him. He could see Sakura battling with the swordsman, dodging his strikes and making counters that he barely blocked. Then he sped up as the steam thinned and was able to hit her with the hilt of the sword.

"Damn, that must be good chakra control to keep my steam out like that," he said. "Even I can't keep it from slowing me down." He paused as his shadow was turned into a ring, and suddenly Shikamaru was hit with a burst of steam. The ring disappeared, but then a fist came from the ground and caught him in the jaw. He turned into steam.

"There!" Hana pointed, and Shikamaru sent a spear from his katana's shadow that cut into the steam. The man appeared, clocking the tendril with his sword as it disappeared. He swung his blade suddenly behind it, but scowled when he found nothing there. Hana was making a hand sign.

Two hands burst from the ground and grabbed his legs, as Suji thrust his arms into the ground. He dissipated and appeared again. Two fist appeared from different sides, but they were stopped by clouds of steam. Two more holes appeared shortly as Suji stomped his foot.

The swordsman wore a surprised look on his face, and jumped as six strands of shadow emerged from the holes and merged below them. Smaller strands from the sides joined the strands to make a web like picture.

"**Kage Mane no Jutsu: Kage no Amimono," **said Shikamaru, holding his hands in the familiar sign. The man started to dissipated, but strands shot out and locked him in as he was dragged down. His back hit the web and he was suddenly covered with shadow strands that spun around him. He made two more signs and suddenly the web burst into flames that reached ten feet high. When they died, all that was left was the man in a burned cloak.

He stood up and laughed, "Heat doesn't hurt me. You are fool to think a man of the steam like me would be hurt by such a trick." Shikamaru pressed a finger to his head. _'He's right, I should have known,' _he thought. _'I almost had him.' _The man quickly turned and deflected a kunai thrown by Naruto.

"He can't burn you, but I can still cut you!" Naruto yelled as he ran, a windy ball of air with small blades spinning around it forming in his hand. He sped up and held the ball forward, breaking through thick shafts of steam that were forming in his path. Then he saw the man's sword excreting a blade of steam that shaped around the sword. With a mighty swing the shaft extended and nearly hit Naruto.

It met the Rasengan and was blown away by a sudden burst of sharp win. Naruto grabbed a kunai and a current ran along its edge as he neared the man. It was jerked from his hand by the sword which was skillfully twirled and sent towards Naruto's chest. Suddenly it stopped and Naruto quickly saw why. Tendrils of shadow ran along its edge, restraining it.

Shikamaru said, "The steam… it helps you 'see,' doesn't it?" The man snarled in response. Underneath his mask, Shikamaru smirked. "By sensing a disturbance in the steam field you can easily make out the size, shape and speed of objects around you: A perfect alarm system. That gives you a sense of security. But a shadow won't make a disturbance. You should have sensed that, paranoid as you are."

"Paranoid?" the man scowled. "I am not paranoid!" He felt a hand close on his neck.

"I will suffocate you and take you back to Konoha for interrogation," Shikamaru said. "But first, a question. Why are you killing these people?"

"I'm a psycho," he replied calmly. "I kill people."

"I think not. Akatsuki is a careful and secretive organization. They wouldn't let their members rampage about in villages a short distance away from their greatest enemy. Plus, you're putting yourself into unnecessary danger."

The swordsman said, "I don't know. He told me to kill the entire village. And if I met opposition… to crush them. But this is interesting…" He looked to Naruto."The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. I was assigned to you. I wonder if this was a sort of plan. But I can't be captured. I don't know what he would do to me then."

"Who is he?" yelled Naruto.

"He? He is the one that will soon cast a shadow upon the world. And he is almost there too. We just need to capture you." Naruto mumbled in surprise. If he was the only one left…

"What did you do with Bee?" he shouted.

"Heh, so that's it…" said the man. "I was baiting you. I think my mission's done." Shikamaru gasped as the man faded into the steam, despite his efforts to hold him. He was eventually forced to let go, as he fell onto one knee. Naruto was looked at the ground, a shadow in his eyes. The steam dispersed, but no weight was lifted off his soldiers. Sakura put a hand on his back.

"Naruto, we have to go back first," she said. "He's Bee, he'll be okay."

"He… was so sure," replied Naruto. His voice rose, "What if Bee is dead right now?"

"He won't be, I'm sure," said Sakura.

"She's right," said Shikamaru. "They're baiting you; he might not even be captured. Come on, let's go back and then we'll dispatch a message to Kumo."

Naruto growled, "We'll be going quickly." Then he was gone in a burst of speed. The others trailed behind him at a slower, but still quick pace.

**In an epic twist Akatsuki has made a move that will surely trouble the minds of our ANBU operaratives. Is Killer Bee safe? Or has Akatsuki gained another step towards world domination?**

**Jutsu guide:**

**Fuuton: Hiroi Hitofuki no Jutsu- A blast of thin wind that covers a wide area. What it lacks in power it makes up for with speed.**

**Kage Mane no Jutsu: Kage no Amimono- Shikamaru merges six shadows and connects them to form a web. Any enemy that steps on the web will be caught and surrounded with more shadow. It is highly flammable and can be ignited easily with a burst of fire chakra.**

**Note: I will be giving most of the rookie nine a chakra nature. Shikamaru has fire, and Suji has earth. But who is Suji? And Hana as well? **

**Next chapter: Rescue mission? Akatsuki is chased! **


	19. Distress

Tsunade was feeling an assortment of emotions. One was confusion. The events that took place among the group in front of her, one of them scraping the floor with a foot in a sign of impatience, were unexplainable without considering a traitor, or a worm. Another was denial. She simply couldn't believe what they were telling her. The sound sealed room was safe from secrets, and as so _he _had slipped her an irritating theory. One she just couldn't comprehend.

Of course, the most prominent of the emotions she was feeling, was _anger. _It went all wrong. Akatsuki was becoming brazen, and she couldn't take it. _'Kirabi…'_ she thought, biting her lip. The rage settled.

"The ANBU captain is the most loyal man in Konoha," she said.

Kisuu responded, "How can you be sure? I took his reputation in consideration when I formed my theory. There's no other way."

"I understand your evidence," said Tsunade. "But it's not provable. And we don't have warrant to interrogate one of the most trusted men in the council. The ANBU captain isn't someone you just blame."

"Someone did it," said Kisuu. "Who else?"

"What if it's a coincidence!" Tsunade shouted, her class of sake shattered. Then they heard a foot stomp.

"We have something more important!" shouted Naruto. "We have to go. NOW!"

Tsunade said, "The sealing of the Hachibi should take at least eight days. Be patient."

"A jinchurriki is dying!" yelled Naruto in return. "We need to help!" Sakura exchanged a worried glance with Tsunade, taking a small tread forward. Then the door was knocked.

"Tsunade-sama?" came Shizune's voice. Tsunade took a deep breath.

"Come in!" she said. Shizune entered the room, the ANBU captain trailing behind.

"The ANBU captain has an important report," she explained.

The ominous man scanned the room, his white tiger mask wavering, and finally said, "We have received an importance intelligence report. Raikage is… charging arcoss the countryside. At full speed."

"He knows too! We have to hurry!" yelled Naruto.

"What?" asked the ANBU captain. Tsunade made a motion to Shizune, who closed the door.

"Kirabi has been kidnapped," Tsunade explained. "This time for real. Akatsuki baited Naruto and Kisuu's squad during their encounter. At the same place and time."

Ignoring the suggestive comment, the captain said, "Interesting. That would explain a lot."

"We have to go!" Naruto screamed. Sakura put a hand on his shoulder with a worried look on her face. The ANBU captain smiled beneath his mask.

"Indeed we do," he said. "Hokage, what say you to put this group in a chase after Akatsuki?"

"Naruto and Sakura are on patrol duty," said Tsunade. "This isn't like you." He craned his neck to the side, making a few hand signs with his long arms. Naruto glanced at him, and for the first time noticed that the captain was a very tall man. He was almost seven feet tall, with a slender build and spiked black hair.

His two fingertips glowed blue as he said, "We can make an exception. Joukai, Daichi, let me see your tattoos." They hesitated, but then put their arm forward. With a swift, flowing motion, the captain poked both their tattoos, and with a puff of smoke they were ready in uniform.

"We'll send reinforcements ASAP," he said. "Now then, go!"

"Troublesome," said Kisuu as he, with the others, left the room.

"Is that Raikage?" asked one Kumo ANBU patroller to his teammate. The other man squinted his eyes.

"Yep... What's he doing?"

"Hell if I know," answered the first guy. He yawned. Raikage should pass them in about a minute. What he didn't take into account was the sudden burst of speed. Suddenly they were both on the ground, dizzy from having been spun, shocked, and slammed.

"I really wonder…" said the other.

Raikage didn't look back. That Akatsuki… he had reverse summoned and took his brother. With a feeling of loss that was complete and grave, he looked ahead. But did he know where he was going?

"No… I don't," said Raikage in his deep, husky voice. "But… I am fast. I'll have to search every inch of this world to find him!" His common sense, obviously, wasn't working. But to those who saw the lightning bolt charging across the landscape, it didn't seem so illogical.

Naruto didn't look back either. Although it wasn't spoken, they had a plan. A few months earlier the Hyuga made a breakthrough in chakra sense, and sensing a bijuu's chakra was no issue for them. Or any Bijuu-level chakra really. So they would first find Raikage, then lead him to where the Akatsuki were holding Kirabi. Of course they had a general idea of where Kirabi was held. With a scan of the areas topography they limited the base's location to only a few areas, which were already being examined.

To administer this plan, Neji was summoned and quickly caught up with them at the gate, clad in an ANBU uniform with a hawk mask. They were now heading to the mountainous lightning country where Raikage was. Naruto saw what he had been looking for, a small light. With a great leap, the group broke out of the forest they were in and ran across the plain with scattered trees.

Neji made a sharp left and ran across the vertical ridge that extended from the plain and the others followed suit. As he reached the top he slid onto the plateau and stopped. Naruto and the others skidded to a halt near him. He pointed.

On the plain, far beyond the plateau's slope, was a yellow streak.

"That's him?" asked Naruto. Neji nodded.

"It must be. I can't even make out his shape, just a huge aura filling this area," he said. Naruto clenched his hand.

"How do we catch up?" asked Hana.

Kisuu said, "We need a plan. With a speed that fast we'll need to cut him off and keep his attention, and to do that we should-" He was cut off by a bang and a burst of wind. "Daichi! You'll never catch up!" he moaned.

Sakura, however, ignored the notion completely and said, "So how do we catch him?" Shikamaru smiled beneath his mask.

A large fist hit the ground, causing a small quake and many rocks to break from the ground, catapulted into the air. Suddenly another figure jumped into the air and with a series of kicks hit all of the rocks to converge on the ground. The hit eachother and made a small earthen wall 500 meters away. A bolt of lightning, or so it seemed, smashed into the wall, shattering it into pieces.

"He slowed", shouted Kisuu as he unrolled a scroll. One could barely make out the figure of a large, strong black man inside that lighting bolt as it sped towards them. Two figures, Neji and Hana, landed next to Kisuu, making signs. They placed their hands onto different sides of the scroll; it glowed with a pale bluely white.

A blast of wind flew out, taking the form of a net that closed in on Raikage. He blasted through it, but he had a considerable drop in speed. He was 25 meters away, and closing fast. Shikamaru smiled beneath his mask. As Raikage pulled his fist back suddenly a blast of wind from behind caught onto him and dragged him to the ground. Both figures tumbled and skidded onto the ground from where they were.

Naruto shouted, "Raikage! We can help!" The powerful brawler threw Naruto and got up, standing tall. He frowned.

The team closed in on him. Raikage said, "What are you people doing here?"

"We are here to help find your brother," said Shikamaru. He pulled out a scroll with the Hokage's seal on it. Raikage looked at Naruto, recognizing his hair instantly. For just a moment he smiled.

"You, with the yellow hair," said the Raikage. "What's your codename?"

"I am Daichi," answered Naruto. The Raikage nodded.

"You seem almost as impatient as I am," he said. Naruto trembled. He could see the tension in the other as well. Shikamaru put his hand in the air, and put the other to his earpiece.

"I just received a transmission from the reconnaissance team," he said. "We know where he is."

Raikage shouted, "Where? Where is my brother?" Shikamaru pulled out his map. He pointed a finger to a location in a mountainside near the border.

"Wait," said Neji. "I will lead you to the location, Raikage-sama. But we must be careful."

"The Akatsuki seemed to have wanted us to meet them there," said Shikamaru. "So we travel cautiously, but quickly. Let's go," he finished as he began to run.

* * *

**I know it has been long, readers, but bear with me. I'm lazy. Enjoy your annual fanfic chapter from me, believeit6.**

**Also, please review. It builds my low self esteem. **

**Lemons next chapter. Maybe.  
**


	20. Hopelessness

** . Ha. Anyway, just thought I'd give an update to my story, and you're in for a good one this time. I have 5000 words in here, and I got some inspiration back. Anyway, after so much time away, I thought I should give a recap:**

**Recap:**

**Naruto and Sakura were on ANBU patrol when a vicious villian attacked the villiage in the dead of the night. The ANBU captain gave Naruto and Sakura a day off, which they used for a casual mission. However, the ANBU captain sent Shikamaru and his team on the very same mission! This mission put them in contact with Akatsuki, and ended with their team figuring out that Killer Bee, Kumo's jinchuuriki whom Naruto had built a bond with, was captured by Pain, and this lead to Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru's team going on an emergency ANBU mission along with some Hyugas, who located Akatsuki's base. They met up with the furious Raikage, A, and headed for the area Killer Bee was sealed. And that is where we left off!**

**

* * *

**

In a dark room a dark figure opened an eye. The rings in it and the purple color characterized this man, the inheritor of the rinnegan. He, along with the other 6 figures in the room, was concentrating while standing atop the finger of an ominous statue. His action was not noticed, and a man in an orange mask responded likewise.

"I am aware of this, Pain," said the masked man. Pain, a pale figure with short orange hair and many piercings, nodded.

"Everything is going as planned," he said.

"Huh? What plan?" shouted a young man with white hair, and four swords strapped upon his back.

"Quiet, newcomer," said Pain. "You are only here to take the place of Kisame. As if you could measure up to him."

Suigetsu, said newcomer, growled, letting his rage be known. "Settle down," said Tobi. "Concentrate on the task at hand." Below them was suspended the object of their ambition, the chakra from a tailed beast, flowing from its container. "As for the plan, this is a secret work of ours. You need only concentrate on sealing the Bijuu." Suigetsu sighed and began to again concentrate on the sealing. He made a small yelp when he saw the glare of a glowing red eye on him. Sasuke, owner of this eye, again focused on his task.

_Sometimes, _thought Suigetsu, _I wonder if that guy is truly sane. _

"Stop!"

That was the command Neji issued as they arrived at their destination. It was an edge high above the ground that the large mountain towered over. He pointed upwards and in an intricate handcode relayed that the enemy hideout was in a cave above them. The Konoha team's guest of honor, Raikage from Kumogakure, looked up and frowned. Suddenly the whole team jolted as someone else landed on the precipice.

The person, wearing a jacket and hood with sunglasses to cover his eyes, put up his hands. The team realized it was Shino.

"He's an ally," said Shikamaru. Raikage nodded, glad to be accommodated for his lack of understanding of Konoha's handcode. He pointed up.

"Is that where he is?" he said in a low, gruff voice. Shino nodded.

"He is held in that cavern," he said. A Hyuga landed next to him. Shino said, "Ko, were you able to see inside the cave?"

He shook his head. "They have a special seal. I can still sense all of the chakra, however. There are 9 people inside. Seven are focusing their chakra, one is the host-" Raikage grimaced- "and the last one is lying in wait."

"Ah, so your eyes are powerful," said Raikage. "However, we don't have the time to lie here in wait!"

Naruto said, "We need to go in there now!" Shino held up a hand.

"The entrance is heavily trapped. They have potent seals."

"Then let me see the seals!" Shino sighed and let a bug drift up toward the higher ledge. The group of nine watched it intently as it rounded the precipice. Then it vanished. There was a clamor of surprise among the ones that had just arrived.

"The first to go to the top was a young Chunin named Bo. He also vanished."

"Is he dead?" Naruto asked.

"We don't know. Whatever it was, it was the work of a seal. I can tell my bugs are not being killed on the spot. However, they are separate. I can feel and direct them for 10 kilometers, yet they are gone out of that range. Perhaps they are sealed within the seal.

"On the entrance of the cave are two tags," said Ko. "One of them is on each side. I imagine that one is the trap and the other is what keeps me from seeing the inside."

Sakura said, "I've head of seals like this before. They are meant to preoccupy and delay invaders, but usually aren't a perfect defense. We just need to find a way around it.

"But the seal is mysterious, and we don't know what exactly it does," said Shikamaru.

"That's easy enough," interjected Naruto. "From my knowledge of seals they can't seal people in like this. They also can't transport things. So this is a sealed illusion."

Ko said, "I can't sense any illusions though. I would be able to sense a disruption in the chakra if they were in a genjutsu."

"The other seal would help on that. It could function as a cover for the illusion," Naruto explained. "They tricked us. The seal that works to prevent sealing in the cavern is probably located inside."

"If that's so we just need someone to remove the seals, while preventing Genjutsu," said Shikamaru.

"My Sage Mode can prevent minor genjutsu through a flow of natural energy," said Naruto.

"My Lightning Shroud can disrupt a genjutsu with a constant flow of electricity," said Raikage at the same time.

"Then it's settled," the two said together. A few seconds later they jumped up, Naruto with toadlike eyes and the Raikage with a robust shroud of lightning chakra.

Sakura edged forward with a Kunai but Shikamaru stopped her.

"They can take care of this. There's not need for you to cut yourself." Sakura nodded and stepped down. On the top Naruto and the leader of Kumo charged toward the seals, planning to remove both at the same time. Suddenly they were stopped, by some force near the seals, and pushed back in ricochet.

"What was that?" yelled the Raikage. Below Sakura again stepped up, but this time Ko stopped her, his manly chest swelled in confidence.

"There is a force that stopped them. It appears that an enemy has made an appearance." Sakura was stunned by his smile, it brought her relief.

A man walked out of the cave. Upon closer study by Naruto, he realized that he knew him. But he should have been dead.

"Hoshigaki Kisame? But… you should be dead!" Naruto shouted.

"Wait!" shouted Ko from below. "They put up a barrier!"

"Damn!" shouted Sakura. She attempted to punch, but it didn't give. Then all sound of them was lost to Naruto. It was a sound barrier.

Naruto turned his head to the enemy and said, "How did you come back to life?"

"I was never dead," said Kisame, his blue, sharklike face grinning He did not wear the cloak, but instead a blue cloak. "I admit, I did not expect the Raikage to be here, but I'm confident," he brought up his sword, "I can take you down." Raikage laughed. It wasn't happy, or amused, but rather had an angry undertone. One of impatience and pain and all of the things he felt since his brother was captured the second time.

"Ha," said the Raikage. "You say you're confident?" The enemy nodded. Raikage roared as his shroud screeched and doubled size. "Well, I'm confident too!" He punched Kisame in the face, causing a rush of air and a load band.

"So fast," said Kisame. He dissolved into water.

"A clone!" said Naruto. In a flash he jumped, narrowly avoiding the sudden ark of Kisame's blade, Samehada. He rolled across the ground. "My Chakra sense tells me where you are!" Kisame laughed. He made a sign and there were more clones. Raikage vanished and in a flash all of them were dispersed. He balled his hands and came down upon Kisame. The shark brought his sword up. Raikage's shoud was sucked away as he hit the sword and Kisame angled the blade to hit his enemy. Raikage brought his shroud back up and kicked Kisame in the chin, gaining distance just in time to avoid the blow.

Kisame looked behind to see a giant Rasengan waiting for him. He swung the sword backwards and it sucked up the mass of energy. He brought the sword around again but Raikage grabbed his cloak and slammed him into the ground. He brought his fist down and before a second passed hit Kisame in the chest, breaking bones. However he could not avoid the sudden stab, expecting his enemy to be stunned. Samehada grazed his shoulder, and Raikage felt a substantial amount of chakra leave his body. Kisame gave a powerful kick which knocked Raikage back and stood up.

"Your Chakra heals my wounds," he said. He attempted to make a seal, but Naruto grabbed his arm. Kisame was thrown in the air, high enough that the two could not distinguish him.

"He's coming down," Naruto said. In his hand formed a large rasengan; Raikage banged his fist's together. Then, from the air came not Kisame, but a large orb of water. It was coming down with such intensity that it would likely incapacitate them. Naruto's Rasengan dispelled, two clone's formed, and a spinning wind shuriken formed in his hand. He narrowed his eyes and said, "Raikage-sama, stay down here!"

The Raikage observed the Jutsu in Naruto's hand and nodded. Naruto looked up and pulled back his hands. The water drew closer, showing malice as it neared.

"**Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!" **yelled Naruto as he trust his hand forward and the Shuriken whizzed off into the sky, spinning at high speed. Naruto yelled as the impact came near, and when the two forces collided, water on wind, there was a great explosion, and a great force. Naruto gave a glance at the Raikage, a glance that said, 'prepare yourself.' The water had dissipated; Naruto's jutsu had served its purpose. But in its place was another wind shurriken, and Naruto was ready to strike again.

Kisame went through the scattered water and landed safely on the ground. Raikage charged forward and Kisame blocked a powerful strike. He skidded across the ground. Raikage was now behind his enemy, and Kisame swung his sword to his back side. Raikage blocked it with his wrist guards and grabbed Kisame's sword arm. Before he had time to react Raikage slammed him onto the ground.

"Now!" shouted Naruto, and then his ally was no longer near Kisame. The deadly technique attached to his hand moved towards Kisame. The shark put up his sword to absorb it, but expecting of this the jutsu stopped before it made contact. A surprised look shot across Kisame's blue face, and he jumped back. The explosion occurred, leaving a crater in its wake.

Kisame was still alive. Blood was dripping: blood from his missing left arm. He rolled twice, and then used his sword to stand up. A smile came upon his face, for he saw Naruto was panting. Naruto frowned before realizing exactly what the shark was happy about.

"Fu-" he started as natural energy left his body, his sage mode gone, overused. To his right he noticed the seal glowing read, and in the middle of his word, Naruto vanished, caught in a genjutsu.

Kisame said, "This limb is replaceable. What matters is that now our goal is finally realized. We have all of the Bijuu."

Raikage replied, "Looks like I'm gonna have to break every bone in your body and break the seal, then rescue my brother. It's alright; I can do this my self." Kisame grinned. Raikage frowned.

Kisame was hit in the face. Chakra immediately flowed into his body to fix his broken neck. His arm was broken with a chop. It was fixed as well. Raikage pummeled his stomach, but all of the bruises and broken bones were automatically fixed. An earth shattering kick to the chest sent Kisame into the wall. Kisame laughed.

Raikage roared as he pounded Kisame further into the rock. Kisame healed all of his wounds, his sword holding more than enough chakra to spare. More hits came, all within the space of one tenth of a second, Raikage expertly combining speed and strength. Kisame couldn't react to the blows, but he did instantly heal them. Raikage grabbed him by the cloak and threw him out of the crater hew had made in the mountain side.

"**Guillotine drop!" **he yelled, his leg glowing with intense electricity as he fell upon his enemy. Kisame smiled, as this was something he could react to. He put his sword up and Raikage's foot landed on it. The rough surface of Samehada skid across Raikage's leg, redirecting the drop and absorbing Raikage's shroud. It was back up in an instant.

"So this is how it's gonna be," said the Raikage. "You can heal yourself with the chakra in that sword, and it can take mine away. Kisame nodded. "Well, I'll just have to take it away then!" He rushed forward, but in the place of Kisame was a strange shark creature, with fins and all. The cloak he was wearing was gone, shredded and floating away. Raikage's fist was caught between this shark's two hands.

"I can fuse with my sword withy my body," he said, "and that fusion restored my arm." Raikage's eyes widened, and he punched again. Kisame released his hand and ducked down avoiding the blow.

"**Elbow****!" **yelled the Raikage as his sent an electrically changed elbow into Kisame's bent stomache. Kisame's back broke as he fell to the ground, but was regenerated. "**Raigyaku Suihei!" **he shouted as his wrist, charged with electricity, reared back. Kisame jumped off the ground and onto his feet. Raikage's wrist reared horizontally, and with impressive speed it swung at Kisame. He put up a sharp fin to block it. That arm was brutally severed. "**Raigyaku Suicho!" **the Raikage yelled as he again charged his wrist. This time his arm came up and rested behind his back as he charged. The crackling wrist came down vertically upon Kisame, who had no time to defend or dodge.

Kisame's other arm was severed at the shoulder. With amazing follow up Raikage charged another horizontal blow. Kisame fell to his knees as he sputtered blood. He laughed, even as Raikage's wrist promised certain death. This made the Raikage angry. He roared as his wrist reared back. "**Raigyaku Suihei!" **he yelled, his wrist swinging at Kisame. The wrist hit the neck, and there was a great screeching sound. Kisame's head came off and Raikage felt his wrist grind against something. Kisame's skin ripped and shredded, revealing not the shark, but his sword.

"That was the sword?" said Raikage. He looked around. There was no one in sight. He looked where the severed limbs were. They had disintegrated. He laughed and kicked the sword far off the edge. He ripped off the genjutsu seal. There was a green flash, and then on the ledge appeared two bugs and a chuunin named Bo. But no Naruto.

He growled and ripped off the other seal. It released the two barriers. Seven ninja from the ledge below jumped up.

Immediately Sakura asked, "Where's Naruto. The Raikage frowned. "Where is he!" She looked around frantically. She noticed Bo, who was conversing with Ko. "Where!" she shouted, this time staring directly at the boss of Kumo.

"I don't know!" he answered loudly, baring his teeth. "He vanished, but didn't come back!"

"How odd," Shikamaru said lightly. "It seems everything might be going as planned. Sakura whirled around, this time tearing of her mask. There was fury in her eyes, and a single tear, as she glared at Shikamaru.

"Well, what is there plan genius! What are they planning!" Shikamaru sighed.

"Calm down Sakura. We need to analyze the situation."

"We NEED to save my brother!" the Raikage shouted He walked toward the entrance to the cavern. Shikamaru made a sign. Neji and Shikamaru's teammates, Suji and Hana, followed the Raikage. He made another sign, directing Sakura and Ko to stay.

"Shino, your mission is finished," said Shikamaru. "Take the chuunin and report back to the villiage. Make sure a report is sent to Kumo giving details and a request for reinforcements."

"Yes," he said lightly. Him and Bo began scaling down the cliff.

"Ko, search the entire area. If there are no signs of Naruto, then follow after Shino," Shikamaru directed to the Hyuga.

"On it," he said. He activated his Byakugan and began searching.

"You," he looked at Sakura, who was trembling, "asked what I think they are planning. Unfortunately I wasn't able to figure out the specifics until it was too late." Sakura slowly nodded. "I wasn't able to figure out what enemy they faced here. And I forgot to ask Raikage. But I presume it would be someone we don't know, or someone we thought was out of the picture. An ace in the hole. Now they have captured Naruto, and have seven s-rank ninja on standby incase Bee's sealing is interrupted, which it will be. Ko told me that only three were actually present. The rest are projected from a distant location."

"They planned to lure us in with Bee's sealing. They also wanted Naruto to come. That's why the steam guy attacked that village. Now they have him in their grasp, knowing that he would fight. The Raikage was unexpected, so they lost some ground but they had a backup, and that was the failsafe. They will run, and take Bee, who is half alive now, with them. We know there are seven active members of Akatsuki now: Pain, Konan, Sasuke, his partner Suigetsu, the steam guy, Tobi, and Zetsu."

"They have the ANBU captain on their side, and using that they got the right people in the village. They were sure to have exactly the right people here, and only one who could go to this cliff: Naruto." Suddenly they heard a loud shout from the cavern. Neji rushed out from the entrance.

"They vanished with a trace! Akatsuki is not in this area!" said the Hyuga.

"There are no signs of Naruto either!" said Ko. Sakura fell to the ground, clenching and tearing the earth.

"Damn!" she screamed. Shikamaru let a puff of distress escape.

"Unfortunately I was right. We need to report back to the village." The Raikage, along with Hana and Suji, ran from the cavern. The Raikage didn't look back as it collapsed behind him. His knuckles were bruised and bleeding as he escaped the cave he destroyed, but he didn't care about any that. He looked skyward. Was his brother under the same sky?

Naruto looked around. He was in some kind of alternate realm, surrounded byblocks. He felt a wave of nausea come upon him as he began to swirl. He was dropped onto the ground in a stone room. He looked up to see a man in a orange mask, and he immediately rolled to his feet and put himself on guard.

"Relax boy," said the man.

"Tobi?" Naruto inquired. He did not relax.

"Oh, that name is all well and good," he responded. "But these days I call myself Madara."

"Madara?" Naruto said the name. He was completely still now. Suddenly Madara slapped him.

"Charging natural energy, are we?" he said. He continued, "You may have heard stories about me. I am the very Uchiha Madara who founded your village." He looked up, as if reminiscing."

"Why… are you doing this?" implored Naruto.

"World peace," he answered.

"Bullshit!" Naruto returned. Madara rubbed the back of his head.

"You can believe what you want to believe. But when we take the Kyuubi from you and you die, it will be for the good of all." Naruto stepped back.

"My village and the Raikage will stop you!" Naruto yelled.

"They no longer know where we are," he said. "You see, when you fell into our hands, we escaped. It will take a while to restabilize Bee's chakra so we can restart sealing, but they ran into a dead end. Akatsuki has won." Naruto stood tall and narrowed his eyes.

"I'll just kick your ass then, and take Bee with me!" Naruto yelled. He rushed forward and drew a kunai, but he just went through his enemy. As Naruto passed through Madara grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground.

"I regret to say that Bee is not here," he said. And then the space around him began to whirl. Naruto yelled as Madara vanished. He turned and looked behind him. It was a small stone room. There was a single wooden door. Naruto slowly stepped forward. Then the door opened.

"…Pain…" said Naruto. Entering the room was the female Pain that Naruto knew did summonings.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I am here to detain you until your sealing," said Animal realm. Naruto stumbled. He remembered. He felt pain again. Then he attacked.

"Kisame," Madara lightly called at the bottom of a mountain, in a small grove of trees. He heard a shift to the right and looked that way.

"Hah, Madara-sama," said a voice. "That guy was strong."

"Meh," Madara responded. "You would have would have won if Samehada didn't split its power."

Kisame crawled out of the sword in the bushes, the scales moving aside. "That's true. I just couldn't absorb enough."

"You know what you need to do," Madara said suddenly. Kisame nodded. "I'll have Zetsu replace your missing arm."

"Yeah. Samehada can't truly regenerate limbs." The plantlike ninja rose from the ground. A goo flowed onto Kisame. Then, it fixed itself as a new arm.

"Well, I'll go back into hiding," said the shark. "For that time."

"Heh. If it comes," Madara said. He and Zetsu left, Madara swirling into nothing, and the plant sinking into the ground. Kisame shouldered the sword and began walking away.

Tsunade quaked where she stood. She trembled. She yelled. But none of that would change the reality of the situation. Konoha's emergency ANBU team had returned to report nothing other than utter failure. Killer Bee wasn't saved, the Raikage was furious, and Naruto was gone.

"I see," the Hokage said, calming herself. Shikamaru had explained his analysis of Akatsuki's plan. "And you're sure this is true?"

"Positive," said the genius in the ANBU mask. "We must take immediate action."

"Shizune!" yelled Tsunade. Her attendant stood at attention. "Summon Danzou and the elders. We need to talk. We will meet in an hour." Shizune bowed and rushed out of the room.

"Shishou…" Sakura started. "We must send a team to locate Naruto! I'm ready at any moment-"

"Sakura," Tsunade said softly, "Naruto is in no immediate danger. What we need is to find Killer Bee. Without the eight tails they can't seal the Kyubi."

"Naruto is in danger!" Sakura yelled.

"We need to be calm," started Shikamaru.

"Sakura, act like an ANBU!" said Hana. Sakura turned and looked at Shikamaru's female teammate.

"No… no way," started Sakura, without her mask, but fully clad in uniform. She rushed and punched Hana right in the face. The mask fell away, and there was a puff of smoke. "Ino!" Sakura yelled, pointing at the collapsed ANBU operative.

It was Ino indeed. She had disguised herself, but now, with Sakura's chakra punch, her face was revealed for all to see. She wiped the blood from her cheek.

"Damn, it takes a lot to break that special henge," she said. "Ha, forehead, you got a gift for seeing through disguise."

Pig, only you could say such a snarky thing," she said. Sakura looked down, and negative energy settled upon the group. During all this, Suji slowly edged away.

"Chouji, you might as well reveal yourself as well," said Ino. Suji shrugged, pulled off his mask, and made a sign. A puff of smoke revealed the wide face they all knew and loved.

"Sakura, return to your dwelling," Tsunade ordered. Sakura immediately faced her leady.

"But why!" she said.

"You are emotionally unstable. ANBU do not work like this. Rest for a night, and maybe we'll let you join tomorrow."

Sakura's face shook. She looked at Tsunade for a long time. Her master only sternly watched. Sakura put her hands over her face. Tears came to her eyes.

Sakura screamed, and ran out of the room. Tsunade silently watched her go. She said nothing as Sakura's yells died out. '_Your bond has grown strong, huh Sakura?' _thought the Kage. _'Don't worry. I won't let you lose him.'_

"Kisuu," Tsunade said, looking at Shikamaru. "It is up to you to form the plan and a four man cell to recover Killer Bee. Include Kumo in your plan. They have agreed to send a team as well. The teams will meet immediately tomorrow morning!" Shikamaru nodded and casually walked out of the room. "That is all," Tsunade said. The team dispersed. Tsunade silently watched them go. As they left she put her palm to her face. In silent misery she let herself suffer for just a moment. Then she got up, straitened herself, and walked through the door. She was to meet with the council.

"What is the meaning of this calling?" Danzou asked as he walked into the room. Homura and Koharu trailed behind him. Tsunade directed for them to take a seat in the council room. Danzou scowled, but took a seat at the long table, directly across from Tsunade. The Elders took places on opposite sides.

"As you know, Akatsuki has taken Kumogakure's Jinchuriki, Killer Bee. This concerns us for two reasons: We have an alliance built with Kumogakure, and his very capture threatens our own Naruto." Danzou solemnly nodded. "As such we dispatched an emergency ANBU team, along with a Hyuga unit to search and recover Killer Bee, and meet up with the Raikage. That team has returned in failure." Now Danzou looked up, interested.

"Using an elaborate plan Akatsuki also managed to secure Naruto," she said. Danzou reacted with surprise.

"Continue, Hokage-sama," he slowly said.

"Very well. The conditions of Naruto's capture were special. They managed to get him in the right place. A type of Genjutsu was employed, and thanks to that he was captured. With Naruto was such a team that they could not enter the field of battle with him. Naruto was stalled by the enemy, and as such he was unable to prevent the Genjutsu from eventually taking effect. Raikage defeated that enemy. It appears his presence was unexpected."

"What are you trying to say," asked Homura. Tsunade put up a finger.

"There must be a traitor within Konoha," Tsunade said. "One who is affiliated with Akatsuki. After analyzing the facts and the events of today, I have concluded there is only one candidate: The ANBU captain, Madake Santou."

"What?" asked Homura, baffled.

"The ANBU captain isn't someone you just blame," said Koharu. Danzou shifted in his seat. He looked directly at Tsunade.

"We don't have enough evidence," he said. Tsunade quirked her head, her mouth bent into a frown. She slid a folder across the table.

"All the evidence is right in there," she said.

Danzou flipped through the pages in the folder. "The Nara prodigy, huh," he said under his breath. Forty seconds later he said, "This is substantial, I'll admit." He passed it to Koharu.

Tsunade said, "There are no doubts in my mind. Danzou, we need to Court martial and put to trial Madake." Danzou nodded. "But we can't send the ANBU. So I ask of you, will Root take care of this operation?" Danzou mulled it over.

"I believe we can afford this with evidence given," he said. Koharu nodded.

"That Nara kid is something special, putting this together," said the female elder. "Homura and I will preside over the court. Hokage-same, could you continue putting all effort into resolving the situation?"

"With all resources," Tsunade responded. "Very well, meeting adjourned." As she and the elders left, Tsunade looked back to see Danzou still calmly sitting.

"I will prepare, Hokage-sama," he said. He slowly got up and walked past her, without a glance in her direction.

'_That guy…' _she thought, _'always seems suspicious.' _She took a deep breath as she headed for her office.

Sakura sat in her room, staring out the window to the newly dark sky. She sat there, doing nothing, because she couldn't do anything. _'It isn't right…' _she thought in the dark. _'Naruto…I am… useless. After all this time… I can't do anything right.'_

She couldn't hold back the tears. All the pressure from the day, all of her fears and lost hopes, all of her terrible feelings about herself, they all crashed down on her. She moaned in sorrow. _'I couldn't help you. I can't even do anything now!' _

'_I…' _"I… I'm alone!" she cried out loud. "Why, what did he do to deserve this!" She _hated _Akatsuki. She couldn't let them exist. But she had no power. She looked at a picture to her bedside. It was the familiar picture of Team Seven. She snatched it, she held it with all her life. Naruto, Sasuke, her friends, they were gone. Sakura wondered where her old resolve went Maybe, if she had been willing to cut herself then, to endure the pain to be with Naruto, maybe he would be with her in this very house this very night. But she didn't, and he wasn't.

'_Maybe I should leave his rescue to the capable people.' _Sakura looked at her ANBU uniform and mask, hanging on the wall. She walked to it and clenched the vest. _'Am I worthy of this?' _

Sakura threw it to the ground. She walked out of her quiet room into the main room of that apartment. _'This is where Naruto should be.' _She thought of the injustice of what happened. She couldn't even help. _'What's wrong with having feelings for someone. What wrong with… love?' _

_

* * *

_**And the plot thickens. Naruto has been captured, encountered Pain, and felt so much once again? And Sakura is also silently suffering! **

**Anyway, as you may know, this story splits off from the the main Naruto story around chapter 430. Because of this alot of my canon conflicts with Kishimoto-sensei's real canon, and this my create some confusion. So due to this, I will now install a new feature, called Past Events. Today we have seen a development with Naruto and Pain, and their fight had happenings that did not occur here. So...**

**Past Events: Pain's war on Konoha **

_This story takes place a year after Pain's war on Konoha, and Konoha's complete destruction. Many things happened then, but you know it all until Chapter 430(Episode 163). After Naruto returned to Konoha to see it destroyed, he and Pain had a fight, this continued. Naruto was not able to beat all six pains before his power ran out, and God realm was able to dispatch the Toad summons. There Naruto was restrained heavily by Pain. The village destroyed, Naruto was unable to save anyone. Due to this he once again accessed his Sage power and beat Pain away from the villiage. Naruto never found Nagato, and despite the efforts of the villiage and their sage, all six bodies got away. 457 citizens died that day, though all of Naruto's close friends survived. Konoha sealed their pain away and began to rebuild. However, they knew that trouble would strike if Pain and Akatsuki ever came back again. _

**Jutsu Guide: Haha only Raikage today gaiz**

**Guillotine drop-One Of A's wrestling moves, he charges his whole body and especially his right leg with his Raiton no Hiroi (lightning shoud) and gives a drop on the enemy that, if contacting, would certainly shatter, smash, and sever the opponent's body. He is unable to take advantage of his speed while using this move.**

**Elbow-An electrically charged elbow slam that has the power to shatter an opponents bones and the speed to accurately hit.**

**Raigyaku Suihei- A speedy and destructive horizontal wrist chop. Raikage can use this to break necks or to sever flesh and bone. Its great charge and range masks it a deadly move.**

**Raigyaku Suicho- The vertical version of Raigyaku Suihei. This move can break skulls, chop things in half, and sever limbs. Its great power and versatility make it a deadly move.  
**


	21. Trapped

**HELLO READERS. I HAVE COME WITH NEW CHAPTER. HOWEVER, BEFORE YOU READ, I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT. I SHALL COMMENCE THE ANNOUNCEMENT. JUMP TO BELOW LINE.**

**I AM GOING TO MAKE SOME MINOR CHANGES TO MY STORY. TO MANY THESE CHANGES MAY BE DEVASTATING. CHANGES ARE IN EFFECT IMMEDIATELY AFTER RELEASE OF CURRENT CHAPTER. I SHALL NOW LIST THE CHANGES.**

**CHANGE NUMBER ONE: I AM CHANGING THE RATING OF THE STORY TO T. THIS MEANS I SHALL TONE DOWN VIOLENCE, WHICH WAS NEVER WORTHY OF M-RATING ANYWAY, AND THAT I DO NOT PLAN TO DO LEMONS. EVER. I SHALL NOW EXPLAIN WHY.**

** REASON NUMBER ONE: MY STORY WAS NEVER VIOLENT ENOUGH TO WARRANT THE M-RATING.**

** REASON NUMBER TWO: EXCESSIVE VIOLENCE IS GAY.**

** REASON NUMBER THREE: LEMONS ARE GAY.**

**CHANGE NUMBER TWO: AS A RESPECTABLE INTELLIGENT HUMAN BEING I HAVE DECIDED FORMALLY AND OFFICIALLY THAT JAPAN IS NOT THAT GREAT A PLACE, NOR IS THEIR LANGUAGE GODLY. THEREFORE ALL SUFFIXES, TECHNIQUES, AND WORDS SHALL BE HANDLED IN THE LANGUAGE OF THE STORY. THIS IS IN EFFECT AFTER CURRENT CHAPTER. SO WHEN YOU SEE "HOKAGE-SAMA" LATER, DO NOT CRY BECAUSE THE COLD, INCONSISTENT WORLD. IT WILL BE OKAY.**

** REASON NUMBER ONE: SOME PEOPLE ARE NOT WEEABOOS.**

** REASON NUMBER TWO: I AM NOT A WEEABOO.**

** REASON NUMBER THREE: WEEABOO'S ARE GAY.**

**PEOPLE WHO ARE OFFENDED BY THIS ANNOUNCEMENT, IT IS ALL COOL. I DO NOT CLAIM TO HATE YOU, NOR DO I THINK I AM GREATER. THE STORY SHALL CONTINUE. I LOVE YOU.**

**ACTUALLY, NONE OF THIS IS RELEVANT. YOU WILL FIND OUT AFTER CHAPTER.**

* * *

Naruto was sent flying into the cold stone wall in the room. For next to the Pain he had originally seen was none other than Tendou, the God realm. His head whipped back from the force of the flight and it too slammed into the wall. Naruto slid off the wall and landed on his feet. He let his anger drain. That is no way to fight.

The two Pains only stood there and stared. Naruto could only be infuriated. He stood up and looked with determination. Determination that could only be interpreted one way by his captor. Naruto smiled.

"It's good to see you here, Pain." His enemy only stared back. "I can finally get that rematch…" Tendou entered the room.

"Rematch?" Pain said. Naruto was pulled in and had his vest gripped by the enemy. He was lifted into the air. "You seem light hearted. Boy." Pain made a soft roar as he threw Naruto into the wall to their right. "This _is _no joke, no game. No rematch. Do you know why you're here?" Naruto laughed.

"Same bullshit reason as last time, right? Your world peace. Peace that sanctioned the death of many of my village and _our _sensei!" Naruto got up and with a shunshin aimed a kick at Tendou's head. Tendou blocked it with his right arm. Naruto's left knee was blocked by the left. Tendou activated shinra tensei and tossed Naruto back into the wall.

"Pain is necessary to achieve peace," Pain said. Naruto spat.

"I thought long and hard about that. Your answer… it doesn't work." Naruto brought himself back to his feet.

"Do you have another option?" Pain inquired. "Is there any other way to save this rotting world? It isn't moral, but neither is the human race." Naruto stammered. "See? Here we are again. You have no answer. You will _not _bring peace." Naruto clenched his fist.

"Peace… war… all of that," he started. "You can go on and on about that. You can say I'm a necessary sacrifice. But that isn't peace! And I have too much to live for."

"Are you saying you wish to selfishly condemn the world by refusing to die?" Pain interrogated. Naruto shook his head.

"I was entrusted a mission by Ero-sennin. And he wanted me to find peace. So I guess that's what I should do," Naruto said. "But… I don't want to die. I have friends. And to them, my current duty is to live."

"Sacrifice is important." said Pain. "I am disappointed once again. You will die. We have captured you." He exited through the door. It shut with a bang. Naruto examined the room.

'_There's no seals. No restraints,' _Naruto contemplated. '_They are over confident in Pain's ability it seems… but that doesn't sound right.' _He once again looked through the room. But there was nothing but stone walls. He thought, _'They wouldn't let me sit in here and just use jutsu. They must know there's a chance I would get away from Pain.' _Then, closing his eyes, he felt something, someone in the room. Naruto was no chakra sensor, but his use of Sage mode has accustomed him to detect chakra to an extent.

Naruto knew that there wasn't actually someone standing in the room. The chakra told him that. It wasn't something that could be pinpointed, not that Naruto had the ability to do that anyway. He was nevertheless cautious to enter Sage Mode. Over a year, and he still couldn't enter it easily. He sighed.

He did, however, know that the chakra in the room came from the walls, ceiling, and floor. He also knew that it probably was being filtered in by Pain, who had that ability. And from experience he could tell that it was without a doubt there to hinder him. That's why Pain left him unwatched in this room: because he _was _being watched, and Pain could see him through that presence. He had no doubt that the Rinnegan had that ability.

So Naruto could only think more about what to do. There was a possibility Konoha would locate him, but he couldn't count on that. There was also a chance that the Pain could not keep him from entering SM. There was also a chance that the chakra in the room did more than just surveillance. Naruto would think Pain would pin him down with Chakra rods, but he didn't do that. Nor did he hold him down personally, or set seals or conventional restraints. Naruto was free to do as he pleased in the cell.

That meant that there was something else behind this. Why couldn't he be restrained? Why would they take such a risk? Naruto could only come up with one answer. Pain was too occupied to restrain him fully. He couldn't be sure about that, but Naruto knew that his fellow Jinchurriki, Killer Bee, was being sealed as they spoke. Pain was busy sealing. They were in a hurry. That means that Killer Bee had only two to three days to live.

'_But why would they risk security for time?' _thought Naruto. If his thoughts were indeed true, then the Pain guarding him could have no more than 30% of his power. That meant it was probably only Animal and God realm: Animal for emergency reinforcements and summoning, and God for elite capture and restraint ability. Naruto smiled. Without SM he could blitz Animal Realm, and there was no Hell to revive them. He could compete with God Realm in base as well. Akatsuki was underestimating him.

Naruto put up his palm. Then with a small amount of pain, he could fell two eyes piercing his back. But this was only to be expected. The blue ball he formed glowed and grew big, and he took it to the door. The wood was ripped off its hinges and spiraled into the wall on the other side of the corridor, where it shattered grain by grain. He saw Animal realm to his right and a well aimed kick to her stomach put her on the ground.

As something he expected, Naruto was easily able to make the twenty clones it required to withstand Shinra Tensei. Naruto threw himself forward and aimed a small and quick Rasengan at Pains head. Pain sidestepped it, but Naruto caught his side with a kick and swerved his body. Just as the Rasengan was about to make contact a large tongue wrapped itself around Naruto and hoisted him off the ground. Animal realm's chameleon, whose tongue it was, then threw Naruto into the wall. It dissapeared, and a smaller dog took its place. Naruto kicked the dog in the chin and collected chakra in his lungs.

"**Fuuton: Wind Hammer!" **he shouted as a gale slammed into the dog and sent it into the ceiling. He used wind chakra to perform **Shunshin **and place himself directly in front of Animal Realm. He raised his fist, but a force overcame him and he was sent skidding down the corridor, having been hit with a strong gravity push. Naruto flipped to his feet. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Naruto shouted. Four clones appeared. God Realm made a hand motion and all were dispelled. Naruto fell to the floor.

"Surely you didn't think Akatsuki was this naïve, Naruto," said Pain. "That you could bust out and fight us?"

"Gotta admit, I kinda did think that," Naruto replied.

"Fool," Pain said. One word, but it carried much weight to Naruto, for at that word he felt those ominous eyes again, and a feeling of despair overwhelmed him. "You didn't think of it, but there was a seal in that room. It was integrated directly into your body, by the chakra in the room. And by busting that door and going wild here, you have activated it." And at that Naruto began to feel chakra leaving his body. And he also felt two metal rods sticking from his back.

"What did you do!" he roared. He could not reach those rods. And he knew that if he could it would likely do no good. Exactly what was happening began to take shape in his mind. The chakra was part of a non-physical seal, and it entered his body. And as he used more chakra he helped bolster the seal and from that the metal grew: chakra rods. And now his chakra was being filtered out, though to where he did not know. He repeated his furious statement when Pain did not answer.

Pain said, "We made a trap. Your chakra is being used as an aid in the seal of the eight tails. We will take 66% of it for that purpose." Naruto growled and shook, but his movement was actually quite limited by the fatigue that crawled over him. He could only mutter curses. "Now in only one day we will able to extract you. We are near completion."

"Near completion?" Naruto said. "You sure do like boasting about your ideals." Pain made no expression. Naruto shook off the fatigue and sadness and anger like the ANBU told him and stood up. "You speak of your perfect plan, and the good you will create. I refuse to aid you!" Naruto roared and growled and Pain almost thought of restraining him with Banshou Tenin, but it was too late. Naruto fell to the floor with a loud thump. Pain made an exclamation and charged across the floor and lifted the Jinchurriki up by the neck. He stared into those blue eyes. He felt for a pulse. It was not there. The two chakra rods on Naruto's back fell off.

"You cannot fool these eyes," he said. Then Pain detected something in the body: The Kyuubi, and some other chakra. And Pain knew the truth of this.

* * *

Nagato, in a dark and wide chamber where the rest of Akatsuki's members were, in the flesh, though Nagato himself wasn't, said, "He's dead."

"What?" said Zetsu, Suigetsu and Madara. Madara continued, "What happened to the boy?"

"He appears to be dead," Nagato replied. Indeed, the seal that had been on the ground filtering chakra from Naruto was gone. The only explanation for that was death. "That is what I have seen."

"I sense a 'but'," said Madara. Nagato nodded.

"He is dead, but his chakras are intact. It appears he activated a special technique or drug." Back at the corridor Pain was dragging Naruto into a cell with an iron door. "He cannot be used, though I suspect he is going to wake up."

"No pulse?" inquired Madara.

"None at all," Nagato said. "No chakra circulation either." This was out of their thoughts. Naruto, by stopping chakra circulation, had lengthened their operation to three days, and that gave his village more time to find both jinchurriki. Madara could say that he was, to some extent, angry. But not rage, nor sadness, nor disappointment crossed his mind.

"Intelligent boy," said the mastermind. "Nagato, make sure you keep a close eye on him."

"He is in our most secure cell, and I am watching him well." Madara nodded.

* * *

What happened to Naruto was that in his desperation he came up with a plan, involving a special drug developed by a medical team in Konoha six months. The ANBU were expected to commit suicide under interrogation and any other circumstance that their death would help their village. However the new drug would only simulate death, and would keep chakra intact. This way it was possible to make the enemy only think that the agent was dead, and valuable troops could be saved.

Naruto popped this pill knowing that Pain would detect his life, because though he _was _dead, all of his chakra was still there. When a certain amount of time went by we would again wake up. However if that happened Naruto would only be dead and then when he was alive Pain would again place the seal. Naruto could not have let this happen. So he came up with a way to escape. He was trained in such scenarios, and he knew what to do. A true death, which he was capable of, was not an option. Naruto's life was too valuable to his village.

So he instead worked out a scenario in which he could escape with his life intact. Pain would place his chakra rods this time; when he woke had no chance to escape. But he left a surprise. With the chakra rods in Naruto's body the seal could not be renewed. Naruto knew this.

After five hours an event happened that piqued Pain's interest: a movement in chakra. That could only mean one thing. Naruto was alive once more. And indeed he was. That chakra movement was the flow caused by the drugs to restart a heart. Naruto was not yet truly alive, however. Though his blood was circulating, his chakra was not. Thus he could not think, nor could he be treated as anything but dead. Pain began to more diligently watch the stagnant chakra in his body, and to observe the low heart rate.

Two hours later another event ensued: The burst of a small flow of chakra from Naruto. It did not stop this time. However, he was still not active. Pain wondered about this.

* * *

"He is alive. He is not active." A simple report, but intriguing to their leader nonetheless. Madara nodded. He scratched the side of his head in puzzlement.

"That kid, he's planning something," he said. "I'm sure. You watch him good and hard now Nagato." Shocked at the use of his real name, Pain nodded. Madara was tactful. He choose his words with care. So such an unnecessary thing was of surprise.

"He's gonna break out," said Suigetsu. Sasuke glared, as usual.

"Shut up, insolent one," Nagato said. He was noticeably agitated at the words. No one else ever spoke.

"Kid is diligent."

"Be silent."

"No."

Sasuke suddenly remarked, "Cease this foolery now, Suigetsu."

Madara suddenly laughed, braking the silence. "Kids will be kids now, right Suigetsu?" Suigetsu was noticeably stunned from that remark. He brushed his hand against the Samehada on his back. It was… tingling him. This did not go unnoticed by their leader. It was a funny thing to him. '_Ha. That isn't the full sword. You must know this subconsciously. After all, you didn't kill Kisame. As if you could.'_

Suigetsu had shut up. This was fine in everyone's mind. They put all effort on the task at hand. Elsewhere, however…

* * *

An eruption of intense chakra blew a stone corridor to pieces, and the well refined God who watched that domain was blown back 50 meters to a slide to a stop. And the other Pain there, Animal realm, stepped back to join the other. An intense angry surprise fell over their shared consciousness. Just when they least expected it, an attack!

But that wasn't it. Naruto stood up, looking directly across the now brittle and crumbled corridor. A red tint stained his toadish eyes. An aura, that of a master, seemed to be draped across his shoulders, like a mantel of dignity. A supreme power surrounded him.

Because Naruto had been collecting the earth's energy for seven hours. And he had it all stored in a seal on his body. He smiled, for quick thinking had scored him a win. He was now shrouded in an overwhelming power that brought him to the level of God. Such a thing seemed inconceivable.

Madara was, despite his normal demeanor, rather shocked at how things turned out. Would he lose this battle? Or would he win? Naruto had no weaknesses. But neither would Pain. He grinned under his mask.

"Pain, go stop that mere rugrat. Pull no stops." That was the order. And the Pain that was helping to seal, Hell realm, with his stern face and large body, disappeared, summoned through ether to the battle's location.

Naruto was surrounded. But he just put his two hands together, and around him were five shadow clones.

"Let's even the odds," he said. A pole suddenly shot through the groin of one clone. But it did not disappear. "Sage clones are no weaklings," he said. The pole fell out, and each of the six Narutos put up their right arms; in each one formed a large ball of volatile, rotating chakra. "**Sage Tech: Oodama Rasengan!" **shouted the six. The real Naruto looked at the strongest Pain. They understood the challenge.

"Naruto, they say there is a bond between old enemies," Deva said. "I know you inside and out." Naruto merely shrugged his head, and thrust forward his arm. The others did the same to their enemies.

A great explosion resounded from the proximity of the giant bombs. Pain was baffled at the amount of chakra in that room. He had been under the impression that Naruto could summon only three clones. But he realized his error. Naruto had been under restriction. He had no limits now.

Human realm fell to the ground, a necessary sacrifice for their cause. He bore the scars of six enormous hits from an attack. His body was in shreds. This puzzled a clone, who moved in front of that body as Hell made his predictable motion. Pain had a special ability. Suddenly the clone was bombarded by hits from two missiles, a rhino horn, and a palm strike from Hell. He disappeared. Naruto observed those thoughts, and the clones tried to compensate for loss of movement. Deva held Naruto's fist at bay, making sure to keep distance from the deadly article with his **Shinra Tensei.**

Hell was knocked back into a wall by a clone's steady arm. One of Asura's fingers broke off randomly, and this was observed. Maker of said observation was then filled with blades and rods, disappearing into the darkness. The three shadow clones left made a circle, back to back.

"**Sage Tech: Fuuton Rasengan!" **they shouted. Above them was a blade shuriken of wind and unmistakable power. The three sources of power suddenly weaved through Asura and to Hell realm. There was no panic on the target's face. He took the hit, Hungry Ghost too far to absorb the hit. But it did not hurt Hell realm. The clones observed chakra mixed and absorbed into a singularity on the absorbers stomach. But how could such a thing be?

A giant hippo spawned above the clones, and they quickly moved their hands up to lift it. But though they held the weight easily, they were not prepared for the 50 missiles that bombarded them, and they were dispelled. The real Naruto, locked in combat with the strongest of his enemies, could not react. Human realm took a firm grip on his face and slammed him into the wall. Feeling something tugging at his soul, Naruto realized he could not afford to dawdle.

He kicked that weakling in the stomach, and immediately spawned 20 clones. Pain was taken aback by this, but he soon remembered: No limits. So the God realm lifted his hand, and with a thrust a great amount of gravity shoved all 21 Narutos into the wall, which shattered under pressure, leaving him in a slightly bigger domain on the other side. His clones dispelled, Naruto immediately took a quick and far step back, to the other side of the room where there was a door to another corridor. He knew his first task.

To get out he kicked open the wall, and in the corridor he kicked open another. Now 3 walls away from Pain and in a corner, he rushed left to gain distance. He could not hide, however, and Animal Pain stood in front of him, with a medium sized rhino to her side, and a whole lot of rubble in her wake. She put her hands together and four more appeared by her side.

Naruto noticed that the Demon realm was not accounted for, and turned around. With his bare arm he blocked a strike from a jagged blade. A rasengan formed in his hand and he shoved it into the enemy's belly, recognizing his apparent brittleness. The machine shattered apart and was thrown away. A clone spawned near him, quickly breaking one of Human realm's poles. But Hungry ghost clasped him and sucked up the chakra in the clone, leaving nothing but smoke. Naruto saw a lifting of God's head, and knowing that as a sign of regained powers, retreated. However, he spawned two clones nearby, for a very specific purpose.

God's thrown pole missed and Human and Ghost moved in front of the crumbled Demon, who had been thrown to a wall. Naruto had expected this, and as a bird spawned in the air, its eyes fixated on him, he side stepped left, breaking through a wall as he did so. His clones jumped to the high ceiling.

God, who had chased after Naruto, put his pole right through the torso of his enemy. But he disappeared.

"Why, I've been duped!" he exclaimed with disillusionment. "You naughty _boy, _I shall create quite a ruckus for you!"

Naruto dropped from the ceiling and a fuuton Rasengan destroyed Hell, who had his guard down. But it was Hungry Ghost who took the hit. And then it clicked in his mind.

"You're sharing damage!" he exclaimed in the heat of battle. Pain seemed to nod in agreement. A clone kicked Hungry ghost right in the stomach. Human crumpled, Hell immediately summoned a evil head to resurrect the body. But Naruto didn't like this plan. He kicked Ghost again, and this time one of Animal's arms shattered to pieces. He raised his leg one more time, but was pulled onto God Pain's rod, and dispelled. Human arose and the beastly hell creature ate Animal realm, who had fell in pain and shock. Naruto rose his fist to God, but it was kept at bay by that ethereal force of Shinra Tensei.

He lifted his leg, and as God realm was unable to block this one, he took a kick to the jaw. Human realm crumpled again. Demon was now functioning again, and Naruto had no clones. All six Pains were upon him, baring great hard rods, intending to penetrate him, thusly immobilizing him. Naruto panted. _'This isn't going anywhere…' _he thought.

'_This isn't going anywhere…' _Nagato thought.

* * *

"This isn't going anywhere," Madara said, elsewhere. "Capture him now Nagato."

"I'm trying," said Nagato, his silhouette staining the cave . "But…"

"This isn't going anywhere!" said Suigetsu.

"Shut up," dictated Nagato.

"I am no child!" Suigetsu yelled, visibly mad about a comment from earlier.

"This isn't going anywhere!" yelled Sasuke. "Shut the fuck up Suigetsu!"

"If you say so," Suigetsu said sassily.

"Cease, and let Nagato concentrate," said Madara. "After all, this isn't going anywhere."

* * *

"This isn't going anywhere!" was the manly yell of Shikamaru as he was unable to find a spot they could be hiding. "We have no basis."

"Then make it go somewhere!" yelled an advisor. And he that made him realize where Akatsuki could be.

"That's it!" he proclaimed, pushing his heroic finger into the air in a gesture of great discovery and pride. Without a quiver that finger stood in the air for ten more seconds as Shikamaru build a mission brief in his mind.

"K done, let's go sleep," he said. And he did.

* * *

Two teams assembled in the woods, seeking to accomplish one objective, focusing all of their being on that one thing, having only the intention of achieving this one thing, and let everything else be damned. For the one thing the sought to make happen was the recovery of the life of their alliance together, that of Konoha and Kumo.

One team, wearing the insignia of the Leaf, consisted of Shikamaru, dressed in his purple ANBU vest and animal mask; Kakashi, also in ANBU gear; Neji, dressed in his Hyuga clothing; and the ANBU from Shikamaru's team, Hana, who was actually Ino. Shikamaru had instructed them using their codenames, sans Neji, for lack of codename.

"Kaminari, we need your tactical skill and wide arsenal," he said to Kakashi. His comrade, though his senior, nodded in agreement. "You'll be our spearhead. Hana, you'll be the opposite, a failsafe." She nodded. "Use your jutsu to detect threats and monitor both teams. And Neji. You need to pinpoint locations, so stay in the middle." He turned to the Kumo team.

It also consisted of four, and its members were Darui, armed with his large sword; Omoi, rubbing his hand against his sheath constantly; Karui, watching Omoi with a stern gaze; and C, standing tall and watching the Konoha ninja intently. Shikamaru quickly deducted the supposed purpose of each member.

"Kumo team," he said in a measure voice, "I need you to operate independently, but we must cooperate with eachother." C nodded. "We're going to a rather specific area, where I believe you Jinchuuriki was taken," he continued. There was a slight twitch from Karui at the mention of her master. "If I'm wrong," Shikamaru started, and C began to listen intently, "he's dead for sure."

The suddenness of such a remark seemed to break Karui's guard into pieces, and she yelled, "What! How can we put all our hopes into-" Omoi put his hand on her shoulder. With a twist of her head, she immediately saw his calm disposition. She frowned, but became more calm. He pointed to the anonymous ninja who told them what to do.

"Let's trust eachother," said Shikamaru. C's eyes narrowed. Shikamaru smiled, though this was unknown for his mask. He clutched the cover, and slowly pulled it off. And with that, the other two in his team did the same.

The Kumo ninja knew exactly what this gesture was. They were unafraid and committed. They were willing to put all on the line. C, however, was not exactly convinced.

"Bee is a good person," Kakashi began, "and a friend to our own Naruto. You could say that he saved the spirit of our village." C smiled finally. He knew of Bee's kindness. And what had occurred at that Kage summit, one year past.

"I see," he finally said. "Our two villages, we should be friends, not mere alliances. We share so much." Shikamaru smiled and directed for masks to be put back.

"Now then, I shall explain the plan," he said. He took out a map, but it was not of the Land of Lightning, or anywhere near it. "Akatsuki went quite far away," he said. "This is only logical. But I couldn't find anywhere they could have went. But I realized something then, in despair. The Akatsuki have free reign to move across their hideouts…" He paused for dramatic effect, and continued, "Through reverse summoning."

"Then they could be anywhere!" Karui yelled.

"Not true," Shikamaru answered. "There are conditions. They moved eight or so members, a jinchuuriki in sealing, and another one, through a Space-time warp. They couldn't be just anywhere. I figured this because they would have to keep the two jinchuuriki close, but still far from contact. They likely have Pain, their strongest member, watching over Naruto." Shikamaru paused. "I believe in Naruto. He's going to beat Pain, and stall them. He's going to give us an extra two days through this."

"He must be restrained," C said.

"Nope, they probably tried something else," Shikamaru said. "It would take nearly five days to have sealed Bee. They would have attempted to use Naruto's chakra to shorten it to two days."

"You seem to understand this system very well," came an unexpected comment from Darui.

"Courtesy of research and a very special _friend _of mine," Shikamaru said. "My info is accurate." Omoi sighed.

"This is going nowhere," he said. "Let's go do it. What if he has less time?"

"I still need to tell you where they are," said Shikamaru.

"We're listening."

"Very well," Shikamaru said. He pointed to the map, which was of the Land of Water. "He's in here." Immediately there was a huge intake of breaths and a surprised yell from Karui and Ino.

"That's the Village Hidden in the Mist!" Omoi yelled. "They'll murder us if we go there!"

"This is illogical!" Karui screamed. "He's dead for sure!"

"What!" Ino said, unable to hold back surprise. Shikamaru grimaced at all the yelling.

"I don't have suitable evidence to prove it," he said, "so we have to sneak in."

"Why should we believe this?" C said. He was mad now. "Such a ridiculous assumption!"

"That castle here," he pointed to a lake, "was built to restrain Jinchuuriki. According to my bingo book, the Third Kazekage used it to tame the Sanbi, and put it into the next Mizukage. I am sure this is where they are." C remembered what he said earlier. And he remembered the man's _eyes. _Though slightly lazy, they had a quality in them. And C knew that this was a sign of great intelligence.

"… Kisuu, right?" C said. Shikamaru nodded. "I… trust you. Let's do this." Shikamaru stuck out his arm, in a gesture of peace. C clasped his hand, and shook it firmly, with a smile of happiness. _'What does the past matter!' _he thought, his resolve set in stone. _'We have work to do!'

* * *

_

Back in the village a squadron of masked ninja burst into a humble building: Madake, ANBU leader's home. In just three seconds they had spread throughout the home, leaving the place surrounded. Out side a jutsu had been erected, and none could see or hear what was happening inside.

The ninja made signs to eachother. They communicated, and soon there was only one room left. All five burst in, katanas at the ready. No one was inside. A leader put up his hand in a twist, and waved it down. Two members of the squad ran out, to double check everything. All furniture, lamps, walls, it was all torn to pieces.

The leader, known as Fu, and wearing his mask, walked into the room, which was full of drawers and file folders, with a desk in the middle. His target should have been in here. It was odd to Fu that he wasn't, and then he spotted a paper.

'He told me to leave, I was suspected.' That was all it said. He grasped it and put it in a bag as evidence. His subordinates reappeared, and signaled that their target was not in the building. Fu made a sign that meant 'retire' and the squad left without a sound. As he walked through the rooms the house was in exactly the state they entered in. _'A quiet job,' _he thought. _'But a failed mission…'

* * *

_

"So he is gone…" Tsunade said softly. She had just received a report from Danzou. Captain Santou, the leader of ANBU, and a well established member, had left the village after being suspected for treason.

"Yes," Danzou said, Fu and another agent called Torune at his flanks. "With this note." Danzou passed the piece of paper Fu had found. Tsunade quickly read it.

"What is this?" she said softly. He was warned about a completely secret operation? And he left. Well, this proved his guilt for sure.

"It is definitely his writing, and we have determined it was written last night," Danzou said. Tsunade nodded. "Hokage-sama, you understand what we must do?" he said, looking sternly into her eyes.

"What is your plan?" she asked.

"We have no choice but to immediately suspend ANBU and all missions," he replied, sureness present in his voice. She blinked at the implications of the extreme measure. The first thing that came into her mind was the ANBU mission to recover two captured jinchuriki. Then something clicked in her mind. But as a politician, she kept quiet about it.

"Danzou…" she started, thinking of the correct phrasing. "We can't lose Naruto." Danzou looked up.

"The impact to our village's infrastructure could be fatal if we do not suspend this organization," he said. "I care little for that child." She growled.

"Akatsuki is about to assemble all nine Bijuu!" she yelled. "Can you at least consider that?" This was it. She needed to solidify her subject's loyalty.

"Then Root shall settle this matter," he said, in a well enforced performance. Tsunade had, for the first time, felt threatened. For she had just realized there were no ANBU, no guards, within ten blocks of the Hokage building, for the sake of security. And next to her fellow politician were two of his most powerful men. She corrected her tone.

'Danzou," she deliberated, "I _don't _trust you. I know you ache for my position, and I know your extreme methods." Danzou nodded throughout this sentence. His servants made not a twitch. "I will disband ANBU. But not until we have Naruto safely back in our village. Root it stay away from that mission."

"Your connection to this child is insanity," he said. "If he is such a liability then I am tempted to order his assassination." Tsunade brought herself to her feet in a split second and in one smooth movement brought the tip of her finger two centimeters in front of his forehead. Danzou did not make a movement.

"You are not in control here Danzou!" she yelled. "I am the leader of this village!"

"Foolish princess," Danzou said. "This establishment is not a monarchy, not a dictatorship." He looked up. "I seek only the best interest of the Leaf. Your foolish ANBU, it threatened this village. We need to weed out that pitiful organization. And you just made yourself look extremely foolish." Tsunade grinded her teeth. She had realized her mistake. Homura and Koharu entered the room.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, you did indeed look very foolish," said Homura. "Like a toddler." He seemed to almost look down at her, though she was taller.

"Disband the ANBU!" Koharu said shrilly. "We must take this action!"

"You heard what I said!" Tsunade yelled. It was all falling apart.

"I'm afraid you lost all credibility on this matter," said Danzou. And once again, Tsunade was overpowered by the council. What would happen next would have a monumental effect not only on Konoha, but the entire Shinobi world…

* * *

**BUT YOU'LL NEVER KNOW. YOU WILL NEVER KNOW THE CHANGE, THE EFFECT, THE CAUSE, THE HAPPENINGS, YOU WILL NEVER KNOW. WHY? BECAUSE I'M DISCONTINUING THIS STORY. AND I WILL NEVER UPDATE AGAIN. JUMP TO BELOW FOR THE LAST BIT OF ANBU CANON YOU WILL EVER SEE FROM THIS STORY.**

**PAST EVENTS: THE KAGE SUMMIT:**

As explained in the last installments, many things did not happen during the attack on Konoha. But the Kage Summit did. Tsunade had gone to represent her village, along with Naruto and Kakashi. However, they were all in bad spirits, especially Naruto. The meeting never led to much of anything, Akatsuki did not appear, and Konoha was revealed to be in a very highly vulnerable state. However, near the end Killer Bee had burst into the meeting, rapping something about being sorry. Needless to say, the Raikage was infuriated. But after learning of and speaking with Killer Bee, Naruto was in better spirits, and learned a little about suppressing his tailed beast. Then and there Konoha gained a little closure with Kumo, and they made a connection of friendliness, though there was a little distrust. However, the violent and cranky kage of Iwa, and the silent and mysterious kage of Kiri made a negative impression, and some hostility echoes among the great villages.


End file.
